


Store bought bride

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Narcotics, Non Voltron AU, Omega Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Store bought bride, mild langst, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 101,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Being a Garrison Marine was all Shirogane knew how to be; stripped of his title, rank, and returning without his right arm, the former Marine heads back home to be with adopted brother. Finding that not all is how it used to be, and that despite his inner alpha telling him he could do it all, that perhaps Keith had a point when the smaller alpha suggested they go out and get an Omega.Shirogane just never thought he would bring home someone like Lance...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by popular demand since the Head Canons i made on my Tumblr went well, I present to you a little something I have been toying with.  
> Also i'm sorry but for those expecting Keith*Shiro, I just don't ship them romantically, this is all platonic between them. Though there will be plenty of sin involving Lance and the two of them, focusing more on Lance/Shiro.  
> Please note that this is by far not canon compliant, and that any and all mistakes are on my end since I have been writing this at the wee hours of the night and I apologize if the beginning is a bit rushed, I wasn't quite sure what direction i wanted this to go in, but I do know exactly how chapter two will be, ironically.  
> As always thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr.

The private courtroom of the Garrison was known for it’s intimidation amongst both new and returning Marines. It’s white washed walls broken only by banners that showed the founding Garrison Marines, and lined with the flags of the serving countries that hung with pride. The circular room could hold easily a hundred operatives and high ranking officials with ease, tables and podiums in their proper places, and yet on that solemn day only seven of the Garrisons top Alpha officers stood, each in tailored gray suits with a simple red stripe down the sides of the pant legs, their chests neatly adorned with the badges they had earned from their years of servitude. The seven of them stood in their designated spots based on ranks, gazing from the raised platform they stood on down to the marine alpha that stood before them, dressed in a black suit with his only remaining arm at his side, shoulders back whilst he stood at attention. 

From under the lone alpha’s hat a bit of startling white hair could be seen, standing out from the rest of his charcoal black hair, cut short in Garrison style, a large freshly healed scar that ran over his nose and cheeks visible. The alpha spoke not a word as he stood, his gray eyes cool with distance, his lips set in a tight line.

“At ease Shirogane, Takashi. You know why you are here.” The commander standing in the center spoke, his white gloved hands folded in front of him, his cold blue eyes unblinking, gazing down at the other in almost disgust. “On October 19th you disobeyed a direct order from your higher ups, going against several of your platoons backs. A heroic effort if it wasn’t so ill thought out! This resulted in several casualties and the loss of your right upper limb. The only reason why you are not being dishonorably discharged is due to the acts of bravery you have committed in the past, as well as the public outcry that would result should we do such an act.”

“The Garrison Marine’s have been in discussion for several weeks on how best to deal with your actions, being an alpha male with a missing limb would mean you are at a disadvantage in combat, even with a prosthetic. A shame, you had such potential.” Another spoke, disregarding the accused before him, speaking as one would of someone who was not present. “It would prove fruitless to keep Shirogane, Takashi in the ranks of the Garrison. Mental capabilities are hindered from the defying act. He wouldn’t be even suitable for paper pushing. A shame, really. Which leads us with one choice. Shirogane, Takashi, as of this moment forward you are stripped of your title and duties. Your name will be marked in the records as honorably discharged. You will be paid compensation for what would have been the remaining of your contract here in the Garrison. You will receive documentations in the mail and will be expected to leave Garrison property immediately. We wish you the best of luck.”

The sound of the gravel dropping against the hard wood of the podium echoed loudly in the nearly deserted room, the young man stiffening at hearing such words spoken, his heart beat pounding loud and hard in his ears as a court official entered to strip him of his title and badges. It was as if the world was falling apart before him, everything he knew ripped away, leaving him only in the dark. A broken soldier who had given it all, and in turn, lost his arm and comrades. Shirogane knew not how he left the room in one piece, his footsteps soft taps against the tiled floor, his white gloved hand curled into a tight fist. Passing by the familiar halls for the last time Shirogane dared not to look at his fellow marine paladins, the inner alpha wolf inside of him howling that it was not his fault, that he had done everything right!

He wanted to fight them, to prove to them that he was still an elite alpha, to rip them apart and prove he could fight just as well- no, better than any of them!

“Let’s go home, Shiro.” A voice finally broke through the haze, a young man of nineteen standing by the large glass door in a simple red and white jacket, his neck length black hair a mess of locks. Unlike the others in the Garrison the smaller, black haired alpha wore a casual dark blue t- shirt and black pair of pants, his shoes beat up with traces of muddy clay. Reaching out to take his adopted brother’s hand Keith guided the wounded discharged marine out, helping his mentally lost brother down the many steps until he could coerce Shirogane to get inside the taxi he had ordered. He saw the way Shirogane kept gazing at the Garrison building, looking much like a pup unsure of where it was supposed to be. Even as Shirogane’s fingers squeezed around Keith’s in a painful, near crushing hold, Keith did not let go, said not a word of the pain, nor the anger he felt towards the Garrison, merely whispering to his brother with his free hand resting on Shirogane’s scarred cheek that they were going home. That they would be safe there.

“Home…” Shirogane mumbled, his gray eyes closing, comforted by the scent of his brother. Resting his cheek against the cool glass of the Taxi window 

Shirogane prepared himself mentally for the night ahead of him. 

 

The days that had first passed since the initial discharging had left Shirogane in a sense of disarray; each morning he woke at the crack of dawn to the sounds of the ghostly horns, his morning routine of running five miles and pushing himself to the brink of exhaustion followed until he found one morning he had no will to get out of bed. Merely laying under the warm covers of his blanket Shirogane simply gazed up at the ceiling, counting the popcorn like markings until he decided to get up, nearly stumbling when he tried to use the arm that was no longer there to support himself. Dressing had also become a bit harder as Shirogane had to relearn how to dress himself properly without relying on other’s, having to look in the cracked bathroom mirror of their shared bathroom to make sure the right sleeve was pulled down correctly, foregoing even attempting to wear a belt. 

The house Shirogane found himself living in with his adopted brother was one they had grown up in, nothing too large or fancy as one would expect of them; a simple two story farm house that held the bedrooms upstairs and contained only one bathroom that they shared. Sitting on the old farm land that they grew up on Shirogane found that Keith kept up on the garden their mother had planted years ago, however never going as far as keeping the back field mowed or taken care of, causing the vegetation to grow high as the old wooden fences stood on their last legs, wood rot claiming most of the old fence. The house was in need of repairs, a lot of cleaning, and where Shirogane would have once set about in fixing the house up he found that he simply didn’t have the energy for it. Making his way down the creaking steps to the living room he found Keith sitting on the old tweed couch, a slice of pizza in his hand. 

“I made coffee. Grab a slice and sit down.” Keith tapped the spot next to him to urge Shirogane forward, taking a sloppy bite from his cold pizza. The living room was in disarray from keith having lived by himself for so long, the coffee table top covered with papers and books, a few folded knives and bits of wood covering it’s surface; the television set was dusty from unuse, a few empty pizza boxes piled next to it. Keith had fully planned on keeping the house clean- he tried cleaning before he went to pick up shirogane, however each time he tried he found he simply couldn’t keep it clean for long, or simply couldn’t find the time to follow through. He was an alpha for crying out loud, he wasn’t meant for such tedious labor!

Sitting back Keith placed his feet onto the coffee table and chewed on his cold pizza in thought, listening to the sounds of Shirogane moving about in the kitchen, the other most likely searching the cupboard for a clean mug- Keith made note to buy some when he went out into town later, drinking his coffee from the only clean mug that had been in the cupboard. Keith waited until Shirogane finally returned to the living before moving over to give his brother some space, aware of the way Shirogane’s body took up more space since gaining more muscle mass, the former marine drinking his coffee black and out of a bowl whilst he left the slice of pizza on top of a napkin on his thigh. 

“How are you feeling today?” Keith finally asked when Shirogane gave no signs of speaking first, the younger alpha waiting patiently for Shirogane to finish his coffee before clearing his throat, his own purplish black eyes commanding for Shirogane’s own grays to look at him.”The Garrison said the prosthetic should be finished any day now, as well as your first check being written. Since you have been gone I’ve been watching over some of the neighboring ranches, I still have work to do today, took a few days off to make sure you would be okay...Do you think you would be fine for a few hours by yourself? I can call out if i need to-”

“No, i will be okay. There’s a few things that need fixing around the house, I can keep myself busy.” Shirogane bit into his cold pizza with disinterest, shrugging his shoulders lazily whilst he looked about the cluttered living room. “So,I see you took care of the house while I was gone. Did Mom’s lessons really not sink in?”

Keiths cheeks darkened as he gazed at the clutter before him, wincing as he realized one of the boxes was beginning to grow moldy, even his own weaker sense of smell was catching the scent of decay. The words hurt however, Keith missed their- his adopted mother dearly, and tried to remember her lessons in both cooking and cleaning, but he just simply couldn’t keep up, he wasn’t even close to being the homebody the omega woman had been. “I’m an alpha Shiro, besides, i’ll clean up eventually. Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh? And what about the dishes?” Shirogane asked, raising the dirtied bowl that still had a bit of coffee inside. Shirogane’s brow arching.

“I can just go buy some new dishes- and you know, some trash bags when I go out. Seriously Shiro, don’t worry about a thing, i’ll take care of it!” Offering Shirogane a reassuring smile Keith reached for the remote on the coffee table, handing it over for the former marine to take whilst he in turn took Shirogane’s bowl. “Just watch some T.V, and relax, i’ll be back home before you know, and if there’s anything you need, I got you a cell phone with my number in it, just press down 1 and it’ll direct you straight to-”

“I know how a phone works, Keith. I’m not an old man you know.” Shirogane rolled his eyes good naturedly, swatting at Keith’s legs when the other stood. 

“But you do have some white hair now.” Keith shot back snarkily, adjusting his simple red jacket before casting Shirogane one final look. 

Keith hated the thought of leaving his brother alone, Shirogane just hadn’t been the same since returning from the Garrison. It wasn’t just the missing arm that told him that, it was the way Shirogane acted, the way the other would sit around and either stare where his missing hand would be, or off into space, often time jumping when Keith called out to him, and other times growling in frustration only apologize hastily, helping Keith with whatever he could. Keith knew Shirogane’s energy was dwindling fast, no longer going for his runs or doing his morning exercises out in the yard, Keith pondered silently if perhaps getting a dog would help ease Shirogane’s mind- dogs were good for that weren’t they? But then again, Shirogane was never really one for pets, perhaps hiring a maid to help around the house would do them both some good, a clean house would make it feel more like home, and who knew, maybe Keith would expand the garden and fix the fence- when he had time to in between working and caring for Shirogane for that is. 

Grabbing his riding gloves from his jacket’s pocket Keith wasted no time in tugging them on and starting up the old motorcycle he had saved up for all those summer’s ago when he and Shirogane were still in school together. The seat was worn a bit from use and the red paint was chipped in areas, but it still purred like a beast, and Keith couldn’t help but smile as he drove down the dirt path leading off the property, his thoughts slowly fading from the alpha remaining at the house. He would pick up something nice for dinner that night, that would surely cheer them both up! 

 

True to the younger alpha’s words, it had taken several more days until Shirogane was called back to the Garrison base on the outskirts of the neighboring city to be fitted for his prosthetic.. Keith had remained by Shirogane’s side as they sat idly in the white washed waiting room, the sounds of the radio just barely above a whisper, filling the otherwise silence of the room. The gentle scratching of pen on paper heard as Shirogane filled out his medical information, swatting Keith’s hands away from time to time when the other alpha tried to take the clipboard from his lap. 

“I can do this Keith.” Shirogane retorted after the third attempt of the clipboard nearly being snatched, Shirogane tucking it carefully under his remaining arm when the nurse practitioner called his name. 

Her face fell at seeing Keith approach alongside Shirogane. “I’m sorry but for confidentiality I can not allow him-”

“He’s coming!” Shirogane snapped, unaware of his fingers tightening into a fist at his side, the normal warm grays of his eyes flashing scarlet, his teeth bared. It took the reassuring of Keith’s hand on his shoulder to calm him down, the nurse having stepped back in fear from the outburst. “He’s coming with me, and if not then give me the arm and i’ll put it on at home.” 

“Shiro, calm, it’s okay.” Keith reassured once more, his hand gently moving from his shoulder down to his back, giving the tight muscles a rub. “I’m right here, I’ll be by your side, just calm down.”

The pale skinned nurse gave a weary look, her green eyes down casted whilst she turned on her heel, motioning for the two alpha’s to follow her, the scent of beta wafting from her in what she hoped showed that she was not going to fight with the two alpha’s. The corridor in which they walked in was equally bare of signs or colors, the walls were white washed in the typical Garrison fashion with tiled floors, and sturdy metal doors that lined the halls, each housing an exam room, the air heavy with antiseptic and bleach. Stepping into the room at the end of the hall the nurse had Shirogane sit upon the cold metal exam table, allowing Keith to pull up a chair as the dark haired alpha rested his hand on Shirogane’s thigh, watching the nurse’s actions closely, barking out questions to know what she was doing when she picked up the various instruments. 

“Just need to check his lungs, heart, and senses.” The nurse, known simply as Marge, spoke, bringing up Shirogane’s black shirt, her eyes widening at the faded scars that marked his abdomen and chest, stopping herself from commenting at the sound of Keith’s angered growl. 

“Your heart beat is a bit fast, but over all your lungs are clear. I’m just going to need you to open your mouth and say-”

“Why do you need to do that? He’s healthy!” Keith snapped as he reached out to smack the nurse's hand away from Shirogane’s jaw, not backing down when Shirogane glared at him to calm down. “No, I want to know what the hell is going on, a simple fitting shouldn’t involve such in depth examination. I read about the procedure, I know what it involves. Either tell me what’s going on or get a real doctor in here!”

Keith’s hands were smacked back before they could strike the nurse as she approached once more, the sound of the door opening stopping him in his tracks as one of the Garrison’s medical chief made his way into the room, a long metal box in hand. Placing the sealed box upon the exam table the man took the clipboard from Shirogane’s hand, flipping through the pages idly before choosing to speak. 

The Medical chief was much older than most at the Garrison, though his skin wrinkled around his eyes and mouth his eyes were still a sharp blue, his hair a thick silver. Washing his hands thoroughly the aging chief tugged on his gloves, giving out a sharp growl to have Keith sit back. 

“I could hear the commotion from my office, I must commend you on doing your research, but this is not any ordinary prosthetic. As Takashi is well aware, this is one of our more advanced prosthetics we have had in the making for a few years now, fully capable of moving and feeling much like a natural limb.” The chief pulled back the lid of the box to reveal an almost exact replica of the arm Shirogane was missing, save for where the joints were, a thin black band was outlined, the faux skin one shade lighter than Shirogane’s actual flesh. “The synthetic skin is strong enough to withhold physical damage from day to day life, keeping the parts inside safe, however, the drawback is flexibility. We needed to cut into where your natural joints would be, it is not a perfect replica, but give a few years and perhaps we will have a seamless product.”

Keith’s mouth opened only to be closed at seeing the way Shirogane gazed down at the arm- at his soon to be arm. Shirogane’s lips were tugged into a sharp line whilst his eyes softened, his hand raised as if to reach out and touch the prosthetic only to stop, withdrawing much like a child too afraid to receive a present. Afraid of getting his hopes up. 

Lifting up the sleeve that held what was left of his forearm Shirogane continued to gaze down at the prosthetic, wincing at the ghostly sensation he felt. For a moment he felt as if his arm was still there, as if still connected and feeling the cold chill of the room. And for a mere moment he tried wiggling the fingers he knew were no longer there, his eyes downcasted. 

“There is always a small chance that your body will reject the prosthetic, but after reviewing your medical records and from your last physical, the success rate is much more in your favor than any other wounded former marine. I can not tell you it will painless, nor will I tell you that you will have full control of it for the first few days, but given time, you should be able to resume your normal home life.”

Shirogane’s eyes closed whilst he listened to the medical chief continue to speak of the precautions and side effects, where he knew he should be listening, he just couldn’t. The thought of being ‘whole’ again, the chance to have his arm back- it was too much. Risks be damned, Keith’s own thoughts be damned…

He wanted it!

He had sign the papers in the waiting room, he knew what he was getting into. And he wanted it more than anything!

“I don’t care about the risks.” Shirogane interrupted the chief, his flesh hand reaching out to touch Keith’s shoulder for support, seeing only silent encouragement and understanding from the one he had grown to call his own brother. “I will take the chance. Give it to me.” 

 

The pain Shirogane had felt laying down upon the steel slab of a table was excruciating, each nerve in his upper body felt to be on fire simultaneously whilst the blade of the scalpel was felt cutting fine marks into what was left of his arm. It was a small miracle Shirogane did not bite his tongue off as a scream of agony tore through him, his jaws snapping closed whilst he muffled the rest of his noises, faintly aware of Keith’s hands gripping his remaining flesh arm, hearing his brother’s words despite not understanding them fully due to the pain. Shirogane’s inner alpha roared for him to move, to attack those who were causing him harm, and yet he remained still as a current of electricity shot through him, his head thrashing against the thin pillow under his head. He could feel each nerve of his arm being attached to the inner mechanisms of the prosthetic, and with a sickening pressure applied and a cracking of what sounded to be the end piece of a bone, Shirogane found the pain to finally be fading. Along with the sounds of Keith’s voice and the lights of the room.

 

“Why the hell didn’t you give him anything for the pain?! Are you trying to make him suffer?!” Keith was shouting after seeing Shirogane pass out, if it wasn’t for the fact that they were in the Garrison, Keith would have gladly tackled the Beta’s before him. To hear his own brother screaming in such agony Keith was nearly seeing red, his fist slamming down onto the table, missing Shirogane’s chest by mere inches. “You better give me some fucking pills for him by the time he wakes up or you’ll be the one needing the prosthetics!” 

The stirring from the table caught all the rooms occupants as Shirogane eyes began to weakly blink open, taking a moment to adjust to the lighting before he began to slowly sit up, relying nearly all of his weight on his flesh arm, however the new prosthetic moved sluggishly, bending how the other did. It took Shirogane a mere second to open his eyes wider, gazing down at the prosthetic that slowly wiggled it’s fingers- only by a inch or so, but to see them move as he thought they should, as he mentally told them too, he was over joyed, his lips tugging into a broad smile as he looked to Keith.

Rushing forward Keith inspected the arm closely, his nose twitching as he realized he could smell Shirogane’s natural alpha scent- earthy with a hint of spice, now intermixed with a faint metallic scent. Looking to where prosthetic met flesh Keith smiled at seeing that it was almost a seamless fit, only hinted by the beginning of lightening skin. “H-how are you feeling Shiro? Do you need anything? Water?”

Trying to command the fingers to move once more Shirogane chuckled, wrapping his flesh arm around Keith to pull him in close, “It’s okay Keith, i feel great.”

It wasn’t until several more hours passed that Keith and Shirogane were allowed to leave the Garrison base once again; given a bottle of oxycodone, a list of instructions, and self care pamphlets. There were several visits scheduled for the on coming weeks, stretching far as a few months away, however, Keith found he didn’t mind having to go all the way out of the town to bring Shirogane back to the Garrison. As long as he got to see Shirogane smiling like a child at christmas each time he moved his prosthetic fingers, even just a tiny bit, it was all well worth it in Keith’s opinion. 

“Let’s go celebrate, I want korean barbeque!” 

“Only if we can grab some pickled radish from the market first.”

 

The improvements Keith found in Shirogane were small, almost miniscule but adding up with each day that passed. Of course Shirogane still chose to remain at home rather than going out into town, ignoring the questioning looks whenever someone came to the door to try and talk to him.   
The prosthetic arm was slow in responding, more often than not leaving Shirogane annoyed and irritable when it came to basic maintenance around their home. Only to be stopped in its tracks when he would look down and gaze at the synthetic flesh, wiggling the tips of his fingers to remind himself that it was a work in progress, it would take time but surely someday it would move and respond much like his own flesh and blood. 

Though the inside of the house remained in disarray- controlled chaos- Keith had called it, Shirogane found it easier to work outside whilst Keith was away at work. The heat of the sun felt familiar against Shirogane’s skin, reminding of his original days in training, only broken by the stray gusts of wind and clouds over heard. Working outside using his own two hands gave Shirogane something to do- even if the prosthetic was slow to respond- something to keep his mind off of the Garrison. Off of the voices that whispered in his ear just how much he had lost and failed, of what a burden he was towards his own younger brother, not even able to be the providing alpha male to their two man pack as he once had. The thought brought great shame, Shirogane’s nails digging into his palms at the thought. Even after trying his hardest to clean up the inside of their home Shirogane found himself falling short; he wasn’t a cleaner, and he knew from each burnt meal he tried to prepare that he certainly wasn’t a chef, often time he found himself with broken dishes from gripping the glasses too hard or finding his fingers involuntarily twitching open. Each broken dish reminded how far he was to being ‘fixed’.

Keith had told him repeatedly that it was okay, that they would be okay, and each time Shirogane wanted to believe it. He dearly wanted to believe it, but with each time he took another pill and attempted to tidy up their home, he found he just didn’t have the energy to do it. Opting for take out and working outside rather than to try and maintain an active home life. 

 

“Hey Shiro, i’ve been thinking,” the voice of Keith called from within the bathroom, muffled by the sounds of his electric toothbrush.”Why don’t we get someone to clean the house? You deserve a break, I mean hell, you put up nearly all the new fencing! Wouldn’t it be nice to have someone worry about the house?”

Shirogane’s brows furrowed at hearing Keith speak once again about hiring someone to clean the house for them, and though they did have it in the budget he simply couldn’t help but feel as if it meant admitting he couldn’t keep their pack well cared for. The inner alpha in him would rather die than admit that. Putting down the book he was reading Shirogane headed for the bathroom to observe the younger alpha, a ring of toothpaste foam around Keith’s mouth whilst the sink nearly over filled with water.

“I already told you, we don’t need a maid. I just need to take a break from the fence and focus on the house is all.” Shirogane shrugged, aware of the way Keith’s eyes narrowed, the smaller alpha rinsing out his mouth before crossing his arms over his chest. 

“We don’t need a maid. I’m talking about an Omega. We- you need someone to help you, Shiro.” Keith held up a hand before he allowed the larger alpha to speak, shaking his head in defiance. “Even if you don’t want a one, having an omega that can cook and clean will make our pack run smoother. We’re both alpha’s, Shiro. We just don’t click when it comes to inner house work.”

“And you think bringing a stranger into our home is going to help us? Keith, I’m still getting used to being out of combat, of learning how to use this arm! I don’t want a stranger in this house,not in our pack either.” Shirogane’s eyes flashed crimson at seeing Keith still moving his hand to silence him, a growl escaping the larger alpha only to be returned with one of Keith’s own. 

“It wouldn’t be a stranger, not fully atleast. There’s an agency in the next city over that has a set up for alpha and beta’s who can not otherwise go out and meet Omega’s, to find one they are compatible with. I know you try your hardest, Shiro, but you have to admit we need some extra help around here!” Keith snapped back, placing his toothbrush down a bit harder than necessary, his own eyes flashing a brighter purple. “There’s a pyramid of pizza boxes down stairs and i’m pretty sure a racoon lives under the stairs!.”

“...” 

“And do you really want to keep going to the laundromat at two in the morning to wash your own clothes?” Keith demanded, wiping the ring of toothpaste from around his mouth with the back of his hand. Sighing softly the smaller alpha’s head soon shook, reaching forward to gently take Shirogane’s hand in his own. “Shiro, I know you are still getting used to life outside the Garrison and I know it’s hard to want to be around others, but we on our own just don’t make a very constructive pack. Let’s go out tomorrow and pick out an omega together. Even if they are just here to do the cooking and cleaning, wouldn’t it be nice to see the house back in its former glory? Hell, you wouldn’t be lonely anymore, and we would be saving money on take out.” 

Bowing his head forward Shirogane nodded, unable to help the small, almost bashful smile on his lips. “It would be nice not having to worry about laundry- i- i guess we can try. But only if we both agree on them. And only one! Deal?” He asked, sounding almost hesitant, tentative. 

“Deal.” Scrunching up his nose Keith pushed Shirogane away when he was hugged, using the opportunity to step around him. “Now, go take a shower, no one is going to want a buff, stinky Shiro to be their alpha.”

Laughing softly Shirogane used the prosthetic hand to shut the door behind the smaller alpha on his way out, stopping before turning on the shower to gaze down at his prosthetic, a jolt of pain coursing through what was left of the natural arm, reminding him just how incomplete he was.That the prosthetic was always going to be a bandaid over a wound that would never heal.

Who would want an alpha like him?

Taking his dose of narcotics for the night Shirogane slowly cupped his hands to bring water to his lips, washing the down the circular pill, the bitter taste   
still on his tongue. With slow hands Shirogane stripped himself down of his clothing, taking in each faded battle scar and fresh bruise from working out on the fence. It was only after stepping under the scorching hot spray of the water that he began to think of what tomorrow would hold. 

They only needed an omega to cook and clean, no emotional attachment.

He didn’t need anyone but his brother…

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening to the sun’s early mornings rays was once a daily ritual that Shirogane had treasured, now, the sun only managed to glare into his eyes, and no amount of energy could be mustered to make him get up, choosing instead to bring his hands to his face to press the heel of heel of his palms against his eyelids. The former marine didn’t want to get up,didn’t want to leave the warmth and safety of his bed to go to the next city over. 

That meant leaving the house, and that in turn meant seeing people…

He had promised Keith, had told the younger alpha that he would try. And if it meant driving to the city over and driving right back, well, it meant he had attempted, and surely that would be good enough for the black mullet haired alpha.

Tugging at the tuft of white bangs on his forehead Shirogane slowly moved into a sitting position; his back resting against the simple pillow and headboard, faintly aware of an achy pain that started where prosthetic met flesh. He could feel it in his very bones that the day was going to be an interesting one. Whether that fared in his favor he did not know. Pulling back the covers Shirogane reached out slowly with his prosthetic hand, reaching for the bottle of water he had kept on the night stand, his fingers slow to respond. Forcing his fingers to curl caused them to tighten crushingly, water bursting from the sudden dents, the sound of the plastic crunching loud in the silence of Shirogane’s bedroom. Had the timing been different Shirogane would have laughed; now, sitting with water soaking the plaid pajama pants he wore, and knowing fully well the floor would need to be wiped up, Shirogane couldn’t help but chuck the water bottle as hard as he could across the room, the bottle nearly breaking a picture frame from the impact of the throw. The thought of still having his strength made Shirogane only angrier. 

What good was strength if he couldn’t control it?!

Bringing his flesh hand up to his face Shirogane tugged on his bangs hard, a growl tearing from his throat. He wanted nothing more than to go back to bed. To curl up against the familiar scents and forget that he had plans. Shaking his head Shirogane brushed away the thought, getting up from the bed only to strip himself down of his pajama bottoms, heading for the dresser to find one of his nice shirts- something long to hide his prosthetic, and a pair of non stained jeans. Even if they didn’t end up bringing an omega back with them, Shirogane still wanted to look presentable. Wanted to show the bastards that whispered about him in town that he was alive and in good health. With ease Shirogane sat on the bed and dressed himself slowly, the jeans tugged on easily, the shirt however did not fully fit over his prosthetic, the new appendage just a bit too thick in the elbow joint and bicep for the sleeve to fit comfortably. Thinking only of his frustrations Shirogane tore the sleeve off to make it fit, uncaring how the ragged ends made him appear just a bit brutish- if he was going to bring home an omega then they should see that he was not whole. Wouldn’t hiding it be just another way of lying? Of getting their hopes up on finding their perfect ‘husband’? 

Deciding against wrestling with a belt Shirogane simply adjusted his shirt to sit over the top of his jeans, heading out for the bathroom just as Keith opened the door, dressed in his usual red jacket and thread worn jeans.

“You get in a fight with scissors?” Keith questioned, arching a brow at the angry growl he received, his purplish eyes rolling. “Heard the bang earlier, did you break another water bottle?”

Shirogane merely growled again, moving past Keith to get to the bathroom they shared, aware that his cheeks were stubbled, in need of a quick shave as well as his hair needing to be brushed back to keep it from fluffing up too much. The brushing of teeth and hair was always the easiest of his routine, done using his non dominant left hand, whereas his right arm was the one he had used for shaving, something he had yet to fully become comfortable with doing, worrying about the prosthetic acting up 

“Honestly, I think you should just skip on shaving. Think of it this way, if you cut yourself you’ll have to put a piece of toilet paper on it and feel self conscious about it, or you can just go with a bit of fur on your face, not like an omega hasn’t seen morning facial hair.” Keith mentioned, leaning against the doorway to watch over the taller alpha, eyes softening at the way Shirogane fidgeted.”Look, they aren’t going to judge you, the place we are going to is known for their omega’s, and hell, i’m sure they’d think you are a catch the way you are now. Not many can pull off the morning fur look.” 

“Do you really think they aren’t going to look at my arm and turn up their noses?” Shirogane finally asked, setting down the razor, instead choosing to wash his face rather than shaving, careful not to spend too much time washing the mark over his nose. “Or hell, this scar- Keith, they are probably expecting a whole alpha- one that has all their parts and skin intact. Maybe it’s best we don’t go--”

“Oh no! You are not doing this to us shiro, you are not going to do this to yourself!” Keith’s tone grew sharp as he moved over to where the taller alpha stood, gripping his  left shoulder, forcing Shirogane to look at him. “Shiro, you are more than what those fuckers at the Garrison labeled you as. You are three times the alpha any of those Omega’s have ever seen, and if any of them scoff or turn up their noses, well, do you really want that kind of prissy omega for our pack?”

“No…”

“Of course you don’t! We are going to go out today, and even if you turn and run the moment we get there, just know you tried, and that’s a good first step for now.” Keith huffed, releasing his grip on Shirogane’s arm in order to give Shirogane time to get ready, announcing that he was all set for whenever Shirogane was, his footsteps loud on the stairs heading down.

Giving himself a final look over Shirogane flexed the fingers of his prosthetic, making sure each digit curled correctly before turning off the bathroom light, finding Keith already by the door, the smaller alpha cocking his head to the side, a lazy smirk resting on his lips.

“You know something I don’t.” To see the smirk upon Keith’s face, Shirogane questioned whether or not it was fully safe to trust the smaller alpha, after all, they were brothers, and it wouldn’t be the first time Keith had set something up in order to embarrass him in one way or another. 

“What makes you say that? I just want to see you happy, besides, having a pack omega will benefit me too, you know.” Holding out a styrofoam cup Keith motioned for Shirogane to take it, the scent of freshly brewed coffee wafting up from the slit in the black lid. “Here, this will wake you up, I promise we’ll get something to eat after the appointment-”

“You did not mention anything about appointments.” Shirogane huffed, following Keith out towards the car that Shirogane had vaguely remember buying before joining the Garrison marines, noting a bit of rust had formed where sleek black paint once was on the rim, but still in one piece, the grass having grown up around the tires. Taking a sip from the heated cup Shirogane’s nose wrinkled in distaste, turning his attention to Keith as the mullet haired alpha slipped into the passenger side, purposely putting the seat back to rest his feet on the dashboard. Save for the interior being a bit dusty, Shirogane could tell that the car had been well cared for, a gentle swelling felt in his chest when he came to realize it was one of Keith’s way of saying ‘I care’. “You know i don’t like cream or sugar in my coffee.” 

“Yeah, well, maybe it’ll sweeten you up.” Keith huffed, keeping his feet firmly resting against the dashboard despite Shirogane’s pointed look, rubbing his heels against the dusty plastic as if to emphasis his rebellion. “Not to mention, black coffee breath is  _ not  _ something an omega will be looking for in a mate, believe me, your coffee breath is rancid.” 

Shirogane’s left eye twitched in annoyance, his lips pulled into a forced smile- it took all his willpower alone to resist the urge of smacking Keith’s feet down, not to mention, Keith had yet to answer his earlier question. Throwing the car in reverse Shirogane adjusted the back mirror before asking once more, his voice strained from how he forced his tone to remain unthreatening, failing miserably. “What. Appointment. Did. You. Make?!” 

Rolling his eyes Keith set his hands to rest behind his head whilst he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth from the sun’s rays, trusting Shirogane fully in getting them to the city without needing assistance. It was Shirogane’s car after all; it wouldn’t feel right if he drove it instead of the older alpha. “You think the matchmaker society is going to let any random Alpha or beta on the street walk in and buy an omega? They require appointments, paid appointments, to weed out who’s actually going to take care of their omega and who’s just looking for a cheap thrill. Trust me Shiro, I had to tell them you were a former Garrison just to make this appointment-”

“YOU WHAT?!” Shirogane’s foot slammed on the brakes, nearly flinging Keith forward as Shirogane’s face darkened, his eyes narrowing as he calmly started to drive, his hands nearly bending the steering wheel. “Why would you tell them that?!”

The exasperated sound that tore from Keith was enough to make Shirogane threaten to slam the brakes again, Keith’s hands moving up in submission. “Shiro, we need a pack omega, our house was messy when it was just me at home, with two of us? Our house is going to fall apart, not to mention our  _ pack,  _ our pack, Shiro! So yeah, I told them, all it did was put us in line for appointments faster, they aren’t going to grill you about it.” Moving his hands to rest on his bent knees Keith closed his eyes once more, murmuring just loud enough for Shirogane to hear, “let me know when we get into the city, I got the address memorized.” 

Keeping his eyes on the road Shirogane began to relax, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, the steering wheel a grounding tool he used to keep focus, allowing the tips of his fingers to tap along the slowly warming faux leather. Listening to the soft breathing leveling out from Keith in the passenger seat Shirogane cracked a smile, feeling the lightest he had been since leaving the Garrison. 

 

 

“Turn left- Left!” Keith snapped, watching the street signs of the city, eyes peering out at the various signs, pointing out the road they needed in order to find the Omega agency, flinching at seeing the way Shirogane’s jaw set, the older of the two of them looking ready to reach over to smack him upside the head. “Not my fault you can’t read signs.”

“Well, maybe if you didn’t point  them out at the last minute and have told me the address before hand, I wouldn’t be burning rubber trying to make turns.” Shirogane huffed, all but crushing the styrofoam cup in his hand whilst he took one last sip of the luke warm coffee, pulling into a parking lot that was considerably full for it being so large in front of an large office appearing building. The building itself had no real identifying features, nothing that Shirogane had thought there would be; the frontside was painted a dull gray with the windows tinted to keep the interior covered, Shirogane could just make out the faint lines of curtain. Steeling himself up Shirogane took a deep breath, counting slowly back from ten before allowing himself to get out of the car, aware that Keith was at his side, Keith’s gloved hands rubbing his upper arm in reassurance. 

“We can turn back if you want to, Shiro. I can drive.” Keith offered, falling in step with Shirogane as the older alpha began to slowly make his way across the parking lot, eyes keeping silent watch, occasionally checking his peripherals. Stopping just short of heading to the sliding doors Shirogane nodded, reaching over with his prosthetic arm to give Keith’s hair a gentle ruffle.  

“We- I will be okay, after all, we really only need to look around for a bit, if we find an omega for our pack then today will be a success. I trust we’ll know when we see them.” Shirogane reassured, stepping closer to the doors until they opened, his nose twitching at the strong scents that wafted in the air conditioned air. 

The scent of Beta was strong in the air, nearly suffocating with how thick and pungent it was with the overlying scent of cleaning chemicals as well as the stale underlying scent of alpha’s. Being an alpha himself- a pack alpha, Shirogane’s nose was much more sensitive than Keith’s; taking a step back to adjust to the intermixing and confusing scent’s Shirogane watched Keith walk forward, the only sign of him being affected was the simple sneeze he gave before heading towards a cheerful Beta woman with sun kissed skin and long white hair that naturally ended in waves and curls, her eyes a light blue. 

“You must be Keith,and Shirogane. Welcome, my name is Allura, owner of the Omega Matching Agency. We have been expecting you.” Allura’s smile was soft, her words spoken with care whilst she stepped forward, a long white and blue dress nearly brushing the floor, in her hands she held a simple clip board, handing it out for Keith to take whilst her eyes fall on Shirogane. “Your brother may fill out the paperwork, why don’t you follow me, I can introduce you to someone who can show you around. He’s very sweet, and mild mannered.” 

Looking back to Keith, eyes near pleading in asking silently what he should do, Shirogane watched Keith merely shrug and flick his hand in a forward motion, taking a seat on a simple leather couch, already focused on the paperwork attached to the clipboard. Knowing Allura was waiting for his answer Shirogane found it best to agree, following after the Beta whom walked quickly despite her long dress, leading Shirogane out of the front waiting room down a cheerfully lit hallway, the color of peaches adorned with white frames and doors, glass windows on either side revealing the room’s occupants, Omega’s and Alpha’s alike talking and in various stages of meeting. They pass several rooms by the time Allura comes to a stop, motioning with her hand for Shirogane to remain there as she enters a closed door, this room having no window for him to see what- or whom she would bring out. 

Under the soft sound of a radio playing Shirogane could make out the faint voices coming from the various rooms, hearing soft laughter as well as forced pleasantries; the sounds are easy to tune out he finds as he focuses to the soft instrumental coming from a far off radio, he find as long as he breathes through his mouth that the smells aren’t quite as strong. The waiting however is what gets to him, after being in the Garrison for so long Shirogane finds that he no longer enjoys surprises, the possibility of the unknown having him on edge as the fingers of his prosthetic curl into a tight fist at his side, hidden by the angling of his legs. Somewhere there is a clock audibly ticking, adding to the list of things for Shirogane to ignore, and just when he’s about to turn around to find Keith- to go home and get the scent of Beta and bleach out of his nose, Shirogane finds a young man approaching him. 

The young man approaching couldn’t have been any older than Keith; possessing sun kissed tan skin as well as short chocolate locks just long enough that it frame his face, cut short towards the back to give him a masculine look despite his more feminine cheeks and slight upturned nose. His eyes are what catches Shirogane’s attention, unlike Allura’s this males eyes are oceanic blue, bright and vibrant- full of life that Shirogane found himself yearning for, accentuated even more by a splash of freckles over his nose and cheeks, his lips pulling into a smile at seeing Shirogane watching him. Dressed in jeans that show off his long legs, Shirogane can just barely make out a white t shirt underneath a partially zipped yellow hoody. Stopping in front of him the young man smiles brightens, head tilting as if watching Shirogane back. 

“Hey, you must be one of the alpha’s Allura said was coming, from the Garrison, right?” Watching the waw Shirogane hesitantly nods he continues speaking, holding out his hand for Shirogane to shake, seemingly not caring if that meant taking Shirogane’s prosthetic. “My name is Lance, Lance McClain. I’m going to be showing you around today instead of ol’ four eyes, trust me, it’ll be more fun.”

Shirogane sniffs the air as inconspicuously as he could, frowning at the smell of Beta- to think, he had considered Lance a possible candidate, only to have it dashed. Giving Lance’s hand a gentle shake Shirogane tries to keep his frown from showing, forcing his brows to soften. “Shirogane, Takashi, but Shiro is fine.” 

“Well Shiro, hope you are ready, it can be a bit busy here, but hey, just let me know if you get overwhelmed, there’s a little cafe in here, and Hunk always gives me snacks for free.” Lance explains, his voice kind, giving Shirogane space incase he decided to turn tail and leave. Turning on the heel of his shoe Lance began to walk away, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips at hearing the alpha follow him; had it not been the fact that he was trying to get a feel of Shirogane’s attitude, Lance knew he would have purred. The former marine was everything Lance liked- wanted, and needed in an alpha. Strength, kind eyes, Shirogane was the full package and Lance wanted to feel what it would feel curled up in his arms. “Play your cards right, Lance.” He murmured to himself, raising his voice to explain the basic rules for the alpha. “So there’s a few rules you have to follow around here. One is no touching unless given permission, scenting is off limits, and don’t even think about biting an omega until after the paper works are signed. But hey, you seem like an alpha with self control, you’ll do fine.”

Shirogane swallowed back his words at seeing Lance wink, the assumed beta before him prattling on about the various training each Omega was given when they signed up. Nothing too fancy, just the basics on cleaning, and how to blend in with various packs and situations. Shirogane’s heart fluttered at hearing about how some omega’s were natural nurtures, some even going as far as being ‘service omegas’ for alpha’s with disabilities and other ailments. Shirogane kept his eyes constantly moving, taking in the sight of the various omega’s, some gazing at him in interest whilst others cringed, a few even turning up their noses after catching sight of his scar and arm. Shirogane merely huffed, none of the omega’s he saw compared to Lance, each trying much too hard to appear docile and submissive.Their scent’s much too sweet and their voices hinted with moans. 

“Hunk makes the best chocolate cakes, I keep trying to get the recipe, but alas, he’s a hard ass and won’t give it up.” Lance whined, having switched topics before Shirogane had realized, entering what appeared to be a small food court like space, the tables mostly empty save for a few alpha’s and beta’s that sat about. 

“So, Lance, how long have you been working here for?” Shirogane finally asked,following the tan skinned teen towards the stall that displayed various cakes and sweets, nearly running into Lance when the other suddenly stopped, eyes wide with confusion.   
“Work here? I’m not allowed to work here.” Lance laughed nervously, brushing the back of his neck.

“Then why are you showing me around?” Shirogane asked, suddenly filled with panic, the thought of following around a stranger parading as a worker fueling his defensive instincts. 

“I’m an omega, we can’t work here. I’m showing you around because you looked lost- oh!” Lance suddenly grabbed the sides of the hoodie he wore, slipping it off before tossing it over the display counter, his hands slipping into his jeans pockets. “You were smelling Hunk, he’s a beta. My jacket got drenched in wine last night and Hunk’s been kind enough to give me his sweatshirt to keep warm. Here, this should help.” Stepping forward Lance’s neck moved to the side as he focused on releasing calming pheromones, having smelt Shirogane’s own panicked ones just seconds before. The scent Lance released reminded other’s of cinnamon with just a hint of sweetness, often times compared to cinnamon rolls just out of the oven. Aware of Shirogane’s lessening stance Lance stepped forward, allowing a rusty purr to escape him. It had been so long since Lance purred for an alpha, he practically forgot how good it felt to vibrate his throat.

“An omega…” Without thinking about it Shirogane stepped forward, aware of how Lance’s eyes lit up, the prosthetic hand reaching out to test the waters, a pleased growl escaping him at the way Lance purred louder, allowing the touch of his neck. “You’re a service omega, aren’t you?”

“Not a licensed or official one, but I know how to calm others. Relax Shiro, I’m not going to harm you. How about we sit down and have some tea? You look like you need a moment to collect your thoughts.” Not waiting for an answer Lance turned to the counter, calling out for Hunk, the larger male approaching at the sight of his friend, a rather large smile on his lips. “Two iced green teas. I want extra sugar and honey in mine, plain for the alpha.”

“You know you aren’t supposed to have sugar, but i’ll allow it if you don’t tell Coran that I’m the one who broke the water cooler.” The beta turned to begin the order, taking back his hoody from the display counter. “Oh, and Lance? Try not to be too loud, you know Coran doesn’t want you being too rowdy.”

“You got it big guy.” Winking Lance took a seat at the closest table, motioning for Shirogane to sit across from him. His hands resting on the table top. “So, tell me about yourself Shiro.”

Swallowing back his nerves Shirogane took the chair in front of Lance, clearing his throat softly before speaking, aware of Lance’s eyes on his. “I was a former Marine of the Garrison, been there for about three years, as you can tell I lost my arm in combat, not very sightly I know… My pack right now consists of my adopted brother and I. We live in the town over…”

“Now stop that, no bringing yourself down.I think your arm is handsome, just like the rest of you.” Resting his elbows on the table Lance threaded his fingers together and rested his chin down. “Tell me about your pack, what are you looking for? Also, favorite foods, and color, those are important.”

Finding himself laughing Shirogane forced the blush from his cheeks, thanking the beta known as Hunk for the glass he was given, surprised that Lance could guess he liked his drink unsweetened. “Well, Keith is a bit messy, he means well but he’s responsible and actually is a surprisingly fast learner. I’m head of our pack, being the elder of the two of us I make sure he keeps out of trouble. I suppose we are looking for an omega that knows how to keep house- neither of us are very good at it. It would be nice to have someone to keep company for either one of us” Shirogane admitted, smiling a genuine smile; he nearly forgot what that felt like, taking note of Lance’s hum.  He silently added ‘ _ Mostly for me _ .’ “I- we eat a lot of take out since neither of us are very good cooks. Though I do remember enjoying a few traditional dishes our mother would make, as for color? Blue.”

Slapping his hands down onto the table Lance grinned widely, nearly spilling his drink as he leant over, eyes bright and hopeful, Shirogane jumping at the sudden movement. “That settles that. I’m going to be your omega! None of the other alpha’s ever say blue,and I may not be top chef but I can make a mean chicken dinner and other things momma taught me. So, what do you say Shiro, you think you can be alpha enough for me?”

Shirogane felt speechless at such a display of raw emotion, finding that he quite liked Lance’s take charge attitude, silently praying Keith would find them soon. “Let’s see what Keith thinks, but trust me, I think I can manage being your alpha.” Shirogane felt the spark of confidence beginning to form in his chest; it had been so long since he felt this way, too long. Without realizing it Shirogane’s own scent grew stronger, boasting silently of being pack alpha, strong enough that Lance’s body moved back in a display of silent submission. But unlike the other displays Shirogane had witnessed, Lance’s eyes were still lit with a playful glimmer, coaxing Shirogane to take charge. “You’ll behave? Cook and clean? Is that really what you want?”

“Cooking and cleaning is what my momma taught me, but don’t you worry, i’ll keep you on your toes, i’m not going to roll over just because i’m an omega.” Lance shot back, taking a large swig of his tea. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Spying Keith enter the food court area Shirogane motioned for him to come over, clearing his throat to capture Lance’s attention, speaking only when Keith approached, the smaller of the alpha’s giving Lance a once over, arms crossing. “Lance, this is Keith, my adopted brother and second alpha of our pack. Keith, I want you to meet Lance, he’s the omega I think can really tie our pack together.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Keith took the seat next to Shirogane, eyes narrowed to try and intimidate the other, arms resting on the table. “You know how to cook eggs?”

Sensing a challenge Lance leant back and smirked, rolling his eyes. “Anyway you want them, except for poached, that’s gross.” 

“How about cleaning, you know how to dust?” Keith bit back.

“Everyone knows how to clean, I was raised on a farm in Cuba and  _ even i know that!”  _

“You grew up on a farm? You know how to garden?” Keith suddenly sounded interested, eyes unnarrowing, a hint of hope in his voice.

“We had chickens, goats, cows, you name it. Momma taught me how to garden since i was small. She loved to teach me how to identify the different herbs and flowers. If you have land i’ll be more than happy to plant some.” Lance shrugged, taking the last sip of his tea. “Favorite food and color?”

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one asking questions? Pickled radish and red. Stupid questions.” Keith huffed, scoffing when Lance bit back with his hands in the air that the questions were important and that red was stupid. “It is not! It’s the color of power!”

“Augh, well, at least Shiro likes blue! Now, am I worthy of being your omega or not, mullet head?”

Laughing into the hand of his prosthetic Shirogane shook his head, already warming up to the idea of Lance being in their pack; a change of pace would be good for them, he thought to himself. “I’m in agreeance, what about you, Keith?”

“He smells good.” Keith remarked simply, nodding his head. “Yeah, he can join, it’ll be fun to see how long it takes for you to be a proper omega.”

“Oh believe you me, i’ll make you eat your words.” Lance motioned for Allura to approach, his voice suddenly soft, a trill of a purr heard in his words. “I found them, Allura, my own pack.”

Stroking her fingers through the omega’s hair Allura held out the clipboard to Shirogane, her eyes suddenly on the two alpha’s before her. “Here at the Agency the omega’s get to decide how much you pay. This is a safety net for incase they are returned or you are caught abusing them. If you agree to the price, Lance will go home with you, on the condition you’ll protect, care and provide for him. What say you, Lance, what is your price?”

“Name it and it’s yours.” Shirogane spoke without Keith’s opinion, his eyes warming at the sight of Lance tapping his chin in mock thought. 

“Free.” Lance shrugged, turning his eyes to Allura, ignoring the disbelief he received from the two alphas.

“You can’t be serious-”

“It’s okay Lance, you can ask-”

“Nope, I say free of charge, as long as you mark me properly and show that you can be proper alpha’s.” Lance interrupted, shaking his finger at the two of them. “Besides, having a handsome alpha is payment enough.” Taking the clipboard from Shirogane’s hand Lance gave the bottom a hasty signature, drawing a quick heart at the end before slipping it back over, practically giddy at seeing Shirogane and Keith both sign without protest. “Also, lunch, i’m starving. And i’m tired of eating the food here. You guys have a burger joint in your town, don’t you?”

The two alpha’s nodded in unison.

 

 

Lance’s arms stretched above his head as he followed Shirogane and Keith out from the Agency building, the sun warm against his skin; Lance’s goodbye’s were made hasty, promising  to keep in touch with Hunk as well as giving Allura and Coran a tight hug, winking as they reminded him to stay on his best behaviour. 

“I call shotgun!” Lance shouted at watching Shirogane slip into a car, the omega pushing Keith out of the way to move forward only to have the back of his shirt grabbed.

“I sit shotgun, you are sitting in the back.” Keith shoved him back, only stopping once the window rolled down, Shirogane’s alpha tone evident. 

“Keith, he called shotgun, not to mention, Lance should see where we are going.” Shirogane mentioned, smiling at Lance’s victorious laugh, slipping easily into the front seat, his nose twitching at the scent of dust and the two alpha’s. 

“Fine.” Moving to sit in the back Keith’s eyes rolled, his legs stretching out once he laid down, arms folded behind his head. “Wake me up when we get to the Burger Shack.” 

Listening to Shirogane’s hum of acknowledgement Lance settled back, inhaling the scents of the two alpha’s softly, the earlier jitters vanishing, replaced with a warmth that made him feel included,something he had yet to feel since his days back with his family in Cuba. Watching Shirogane from the corner of his eyes Lance took in the sight of the alpha’s prosthetic arm, curious to know how the faux skin would feel under his finger tips, wanting to trace each black line he found as well as the scar on Shirogane’s face, finding that it only enhanced Shirogane’s natural alpha image. Content to simply breath in the scent of earth and pine soap Lance closed his eyes, trusting to get wherever they were going safely. 

 

 

“Hey you two, time to wake up, we’re here.” Shirogane’s voice called, just loud enough to wake the two sleepers, his hand resting lightly on Lance’s arm, giving it a slight squeeze. “Well, it’s not the Burger Shack, we can get take out.”  _ Because i can’t handle being out in public right now.  _ Shirogane added silently, parking the car where it had been sitting previously, letting the sound of the engine cooling off fill the silence. “Well, it’s not much, but let me show you around, Lance. Since this is your home now too.” 

Lazily oceanic blue eyes blinked open, the omega looking about the yard and house before him, blinking at the similarities it shared with the house he grew up in back with his family. The yard was in desperate need of a mowing and the house needed a paint job, but none the less Lance found the farmhouse to be charming in it’s own way. Slipping out of the passenger side Lance took a deep breath, he could practically imagine being back home, the air was crisp unlike the air of the city, trees scattered about rather than buildings and skyscrapers. Lance instantly headed for the house, looking about the old wooden porch, turning to Keith and Shirogane with an expectant smile. 

“I love it,reminds me of home.” He chirped, watching Shirogane unlock the front door, following close after with Keith behind him. Instantly Lance’s eyes narrowed, pushing Shirogane aside as he walked further in, hands resting on his hips. “Who the hell let this place get this messy?!”

“It’s not that messy!” Keith scoffed, shooting Shirogane a dirty look when the taller alpha winced. “What, it’s not!”

“There’s pizza boxes stacked up in a pyramid- so help me god you alpha’s do not know how to keep tidy, no wonder why you need a pack omega!” Lance sighed, exasperated, already marching to the kitchen to find a trash bag, searching the cupboard. “You don’t have plates or cups?!”

“Er...we threw them out?” Shirogane admitted, wincing when the Omega growled. 

“I did not just hear that- okay, if we are going to be a pack we need to sit down and talk.”

“You aren’t pack leader.” Keith growled, following after the omega, handing him a trash bag. “Shiro is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, here's chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you all for your kind words.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking about the kitchen one could tell that there was once a family that had used the room, the walls painted what once must have been a bright sunshine yellow trimmed with white around the edges and cabinets; the paint however was dulled considerably and the white darkened to a light gray. The cabinet doors were in need of fresh paint and the countertops needed to be stripped. What would have once been considered a fairly nice sized kitchen for a family of four or more only reminded Lance just how alone the two alpha’s before him were, the thought tugging at his heart to see the various expressions. Keith looked just seconds from snapping at Lance where as Shirogane looked ready to hide in his room with his tail between his legs, most likely feeling shame at having a foreign Omega see the disarray their home was in. Blowing up the trash bag with a quick flick of his wrist Lance began to gather up what he could find in the cupboards, mostly finding empty boxes and- good lord was that really a box of expired mashed potatoes?!

“You realize this went bad a year ago, right?” Lance questioned with a raising of a brow, his eyebrows shooting straight up in disbelief at both alpha’s questioning glances, Shirogane finally speaking up that he wasn’t aware instant potatoes could go bad. “Okay- no, no, no! I am going to throw out everything in these cabinets and pantry, and then you two  are going to take me grocery shopping! What have you two been eating before you decided to get me?”

“I’ll have you know I used to cook for myself just fine when Shiro went off to the Garrison, i’ve just been too busy to keep up is all.” Keith’s arms crossed tightly over his chest,  purplish black eyes narrowing in offense over what the  _ omega  _ was accusing him of. “And i’ve been making do just fine now, I just haven’t gone to the store in... a while, my job doesn’t allow me the luxury of being a stay at home maid. That’s why we bough  _ you.”  _

It took not even a moment for Lance’s eyes to widen, looking as if he had been slapped physically by Keith’s words as the smaller alpha scowled, the only sign of him regretting his words were the softening of his eyes, his arms and jaw still set in place. Shirogane’s words for them to stop was drowned out by Lance huffing. The sound of his tongue clicking near echoing in the soon silent room, the omega setting to work silently on the task he had planned for himself, throwing away the old boxes while leaving newer, still safe to eat cans in the cupboards, frowning softly to himself at the sign that someone- Keith- had once tried to keep the cupboards stocked. Lance’s heart ached silently for the two alpha’s that stood at his back, the young omega couldn’t begin to even imagine what losing his parent’s would have felt life, couldn’t imagine having to live alone whilst his older brother went off to join the ranks of the Garrison. No wonder why Keith was borderline aggressive, Lance had only been with them for not even an hour and he could see that the younger alpha was nervous, hesitant, and with good reason. He was a stranger, wasn’t truly part of their pack, and yet there he stood, rummaging through their kitchen and tossing accusations. He was in the heart of their home, and so very close to their dens.

Lance’s shoulders drooped as he let the last of the passed due cans fall into the trash bag with a clank, a semi-sweet smile coming to his lips once he turned around, taking in the sight of Keith near leaning on Shirogane whilst the older simply looked to the side, gray eyes full of shame. With a click of his tongue Lance took a step forward, allowing the trashbag to remain by the counter as he stopped a safe distance away from the two alpha’s, his scent turning sweet in what he hoped was calming, his eyes resting on the space between the two of them. 

“Look, i’m sorry. This isn’t my home,” Lance held a hand up before Shirogane could interrupt, “yet. This isn’t my home yet. And I shouldn’t have come across so strong. Your home is lovely, you have been taking care of it as much as you can, now it’s my turn. After all, you did buy me, an omega for such a purpose.”

“Lance-”

“And honestly, I don’t mind a bit of a challenge,just realize, i’m not going to go easy on you two just because you’re alpha’s.” Lance’s smile shrunk into a small smirk, eyes shining bright as rested his hands on his hips, foot tapping lightly. “From now on you’re both going to be eating food,  _ actual  _ food, no more pizza and take out. And I expect some help in gathering supplies. I want to repaint this kitchen and retile. You think you two can handle it?”

Shirogane was the first to acknowledge Lance’s answer, his head shaking as his smile returned to his lips,without realizing it the older alpha had moved forward, standing close enough that one large breath would have him touching Lance, a pleased rumble of a noise sounding that had both Lance and Keith blinking in surprise by the sudden acceptance. 

An alpha’s purr.

Lance had heard plenty of Alpha purring’s throughout his life, though never had he been on the receiving end. They were reserved for packs, for Beta’s and Omega’s who had pleased their alpha’s or simply when an alpha was overjoyed, and much to Lance’s confusion he could not tell what he had done to make the alpha before him so happy. Leaning back Lance’s own purr sounded, the omega suddenly enrapt by the sound Shirogane made, pouting when the noise died much sooner than his liking, Shirogane’s face turning stoney as the alpha realized what he had done, eyes flickering to Keith. 

“Keith, show Lance around town; let him buy what he thinks will be best for the house, and help him with the grocery shopping.” The note of finality was clear in Shirogane’s voice as he brushed past Keith, stopping long enough to pull out his leather bound wallet, handing the smaller alpha a card. “Don’t worry too much on spending, just make sure the two of you get what is necessary. No fighting, and make sure you’re both bath before dark.”

“You’re not coming with us?” Lance asked with a pout, stopping at the suddenly tired eyed glance shot his way, Shirogane’s lips set in a hard line. 

“No, Lance, i’m not going with the two of you. You’ll be fine, Keith is your second alpha, he’ll make sure to take care of you and show you around. Whatever you think should be bought for the house simply let Keith know.” Shirogane waited no longer than a moment before the taller alpha headed from the kitchen, the scent that wafted from him showed his uncertainty, as if Shirogane had been confused by his own words, leaving Lance and Keith to silently stand in the kitchen, both straining to hear Shirogane make his way up to his bedroom, the sound of the door closing almost too silent for them to hear. 

Sighing more so to himself Keith reluctantly slipped the plastic card into the pocket of his red half jacket, turning to Lance before shaking his head to signal for the omega to be silent. Taking the trashbag from where Lance had left it Keith huffed at the weight, slinging it over his shoulder as he motioned for Lance to follow. Only once outside and in the safety of not being overheard Keith began to talk, telling Lance bluntly of the town they lived in, explaining that though they were not as big as a true city that they still had places to shop and more than enough places to eat out without having the choices narrow too much. With a simple toss of the trashbag into the roadside trash can Keith motioned to his bike, smirking in approval at the look of amazement on Lance’s face, the omega squatting down to take a better look, fingers running over where the paint was brightest. 

“This is  my Lion.” Keith smiled, patting his hand over the seat of the bike, the cracked leather stretching a bit under the sudden weight. “Got her back when I first got my permit. What do you say, Lance, want to go into town in style?”

“Lion, huh?” Lance hummed, stretching up a with a sheepish grin, slipping in behind Keith once the alpha had his leg over the motorcycle. Wrapping his arm around Keith for support Lance gave a enthusiastic nod. “Sure, why not.” 

“Better hold on tight, I like to take the more  _ interesting  _ routes.” Without warning the Motorcycle roared to life, a kick up of dust behind them as Keith tore from the driveway, a  smug smile on his lips at hearing Lance yelp behind him at the sudden movement. 

 

 

The route Keith took brought them around the edge of the property, looping out around a few other farms, the sights enrapturing Lance’s attention as the omega viewed the different fences and livestock, holding on tightly to Keith when the alpha would speed up or take sudden turns. It reminded Lance of home, of his family’s fields and neighboring farms where he once played as a child; each field had it differences, Lance knew he was not home simply for the fact that he found himself holding onto an alpha- something he would never have done back home. Looking over Keith’s shoulder Lance watched the town come into view,buildings both new and old boasting a variety of stores and entertainment spots, a specialty store for home goods catching Lance’s attention. 

He made note to ask Keith if they could go there. 

The town was much larger than the one Lance had grown up by, the park they passed large and well maintained with statues and memorials standing proud and at attention, freshly polished and cleaned, the expected litter on the sidewalks non existent. Even graffitti could not be seen by the store fronts they passed. Lance opened his mouth to ask but soon shut it as Keith made a sharp turn, bringing them to a stop between two van’s, kicking the kickstand forward before helping Lance off. 

“First things first, lunch, and then we’ll get to shopping.” Keith mumbled, indicating with a hitch of his thumb to a small diner, the outside painted a medicine bright pink with red neon lettering in the windows. At Lance’s confused look Keith huffed. “You wanted burgers, right? Well it’s either this or fast food. Take your damn pick.” 

Lance could feel the tension from earlier growing, the look on the alpha’s face showed that Keith had no patience, and it took all of Lance’s energy not to snap at him for being rude. Without waiting for Keith to speak again Lance strutted forward, heading for the door of the diner, a smile gracing his features as he slipped in, allowing the door to close in Keith’s face as he approached a small podium, glancing at the server briefly before declaring they would need a table for two, ignoring Keith’s mumble of an apology. 

“Keith! My, my, haven’t seen you here in a while, and who’s this attractive young man?” The server asked at seeing Keith move up to Lance, the alpha’s lips resting in a frown that Lance was beginning to think might have been permanent. “Oh! Is Shiro not with you today?”

“He’s taking it easy at home.” Keith grumbled, resting a hand awkwardly on Lance’s arm, his eyes shifting as if asking for approval, his body fidgeting. “This is Lance, he’s living with us now.”

“Name’s Lance, Lance McClain.” Lance purred sweetly, winking at the blush coloring the server’s cheeks as he followed her to a booth towards the back of the diner, already slipping down onto one of the red leather seats, hands folded over on the old plastic table that was still wet from being wiped down. 

“Do you know what you want to drink-”

“I’ll have a extra large cola with vanilla syrup, big basket of fries and one of the biggest double cheese burgers you got topped with extra cheese.” Lance spoke, eyes lit, a silent chuckle escaping at the way Keith’s eyes widened, as if the omega had spoken another language, which, judging from the way the server jotted down in her note book, he had been speaking english. “What about you, darling?”

Keith had barely glanced at the menu before mumbling out that he would just have a coke and bacon burger, his eyes narrowing over at Lance at the way the omega beamed and glanced down at his extended fingers as if passively checking his nails. 

“What the hell was that about? If you think i’m going to be carrying your left overs back home you have another thing coming.” 

“Who said anything about leftovers?” Lance’s eyes rolled as he leant across the table, extending a finger to point at the other, nearly tapping Keith’s chest. “Look, just because i’m an omega does not mean i eat salads and mice sized portions. I eat plenty, and thank my momma every day for my naturally high metabolism  I guarantee there won’t be any leftovers, and if they serve apple pie here you’re going to be buying me a slice.”

A shake of his head and a scoff was all Keith would allow the omega to see, an arm resting against the table as he rested a hand against his lips, hiding a smile. He had to give Lance points on being able to stick up for himself, too many omega’s would have rolled over the moment they were presented with an annoyed alpha such as him. 

But not Lance.

Keith figured his day just got even more interesting. 

Smoothing a lock of hair behind his ear Keith finally lowered his hand in order to take his offered cola, a nod of thanks the only gesture the server received as Lance graciously cooed in thanks, already biting off the paper of his straw. 

“So, tell me, why did you go and sign up to be in the Omega agency?” Keith found himself asking before Lance could get too invested in his drink, the alpha resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he leant forward, his other hand tapping his fingers against the table’s surface. “You talk about yourself being such a catch, why didn’t an alpha in your home country claim you?”

Taking in a over sweet sip Lance mimicked Keith’s pose, tearing open a sugar packet before dumping the content into his glass much to Keith’s disgust. “Well i’m glad we both agree i’m a catch, but,” Lance’s hand moved from his glass, wrist moving in a circle as he thought of the words, his brow wrinkling, “I just couldn’t relate to a lot of the suitors back in Cuba. A lot of them were nice, and kind, had pretty words and hopes for us, but never for  _ me.  _ Not everyone sees omega’s as being equal, Keith. No matter where you go you’ll always have the Alpha’s and Beta’s claiming we’re weaker and need to be treated like glass. I wanted to get away from them, to be my own person and not some trinket.”

Leaning closer Keith’s lips fell into a soft frown, his eyes softening. In a quiet voice he asked for Lance to continue. “So, how did you leave?”

“I worked hard throughout High School, made sure to keep my grades up. Omega’s can drop out after reaching their sixteenth birthday, but I wanted to continue going. I was always torn between being a designer and writer. The minute I got my diploma I found a school of the arts just on the line of this state, I must have filled out a thousand scholarship applications.” Chuckling at the memory Lance flexed his fingers to mimic a hand cramp, taking a long sip of his cola before pointing to Keith playfully. “What about you and Shiro, what was it like growing up here?”

“You didn’t answer the rest of my question-”

“Patience mullet, i’ll get to it. Now answer mine, it’s only fair.” Batting his lashes at Keith Lance grinned internally at the way he huffed, the alpha before him speaking after a long pause, Keith’s eyes glancing away from their table as if to check to make sure no one would be over listening. 

“Shiro’s parents-  _ our  _ parents, took me in when i was young, I guess they always wanted Shiro to have a little brother or sister but just couldn’t make it happen. That’s what happens when you’re an aging couple, fertility drops.” Keith spoke with a shrug, his tone different, more clinical than one talking of his own adopted parents. “It was hard, getting use to a real family, being in so many foster care houses i thought i would just get dumped out the moment they saw i wasn’t going to be a beta or some mild mannered omega- no offense.” Looking down sheepishly keith used the straw in his glass to stir the ice cubes. “But Shiro never gave up on me. Even after all the childish bickering and fights- he broke my nose once- he made it clear we were brothers. And once i realized that, it made being with them...easier. It felt like a real home. Shiro always helped me out in school, i sort of viewed him as my Superman, because even when he was tired or frustrated he was always willing to help me. Big surprise, when I presented as an alpha he was the only one in town that was proud, that believed I was going to be more than just a hot head with a temper. I think the only reason why I actually graduated was because of him. Mom and Pops loved me too of course, but I just felt closer to Shiro is all.”

Reaching over the table Lance’s hand slowly rested on Keith’s, hesitant, just light enough that Keith could pull away should he choose too. But much to Lance’s surprise, and pleasure, Keith allowed his hand to stay, the alpha’s lips flickering into a smile, one that did not reach his eyes. 

“You really admire Shiro, I can see why you allowed him to be your alpha.” Lance hummed, stroking a finger against Keith’s knuckles, slipping his hand back the moment the other began to scowl. Lance had no need to look up to know that the server was coming back over. Lance could barely make a couple set of curious eyes from other patrons, the sudden scowl on Keith’s lips warning for Lance to refrain from public assurance. Only after their food was delivered and the server was gone did Lance see the scowl fade, the omega digging into one of the piles of fries. 

“He’s the only pack I have left, now that our parents are gone.” Keith mumbled, biting into a fry, shoulders slumping. “Shiro joined the Garrison Marine’s right out of high school, everyone was proud. Mom and Dad would have been proud of what he did- of who he is now...”

“You sound a bit resentful-”

“Shut it! What would you know?!” Keith snapped, his voice loud enough to draw a few curious eyes before he ducked his head, voice lowering. “Just stop talking and eat. The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get whatever you need for the damn house.” 

Lance could only nod his head in agreeance as he picked up his burger, no longer feeling as ravenous as he had been, realizing the moment of being open was gone,that he had upset the alpha before him, and that caused his inner omega to cower. It never got any easier, seeing an alpha in pain, being rejected from trying to help; Lance only glanced up twice from his meal to look over at Keith, the other staring at his plate whilst he ate in silent contemplation, occasionally growling as he tore into his food, uncaring of his appearance as a bit of ketchup got onto his cheek. 

Finishing his fries Lance handed Keith a napkin, indicating with a finger to his own cheek for Keith to wipe off the ketchup, the grunt of thanks all Lance received, and in a way, Lance was okay with it. 

“You still want that pie?” Keith finally mumbled after wiping his cheek for good measure, his frown deepening when Lance shrugged and declined. “We still have a bit, why don’t you finish telling me about why you came here, or should I start to think you lied about the whole schooling?”

Lance’s eyes rolled however he soon relaxed, playing with his straw with the tip of his index finger, humming out a sigh. “Not much to really say, I did go to the school, went for about a year before my scholarship was revoked. I lied on my forms, claimed i was Beta rather than an omega, which i know was stupid, but i couldn’t stand the thought of having to be examined and treated differently, having to go see the campus nurse each month. I wanted to be treated like everyone else.”

“You didn’t use a scent blocker?” Keith finally asked, arms crossed as he raised a brow in confusion. “Every pharmacy has them, hell, some gas stations carry them.”

Lance’s smile fell, leaning back his eyes glanced to the side, his attention on the straw as he chased after the ice cubes with it, swirling them in the glass until he lost interest. “They don’t work when you go into full heat. Roommate found out and next thing I know i’m getting slapped with a expulsion slip, told i endaraged not only myself but the full dorm wing. I couldn’t ask Momma or any one for a ticket home. So, I made do.” 

At Lance’s words Keith’s browed furrowed, his eyes darkening at the thought of how cruel some rules could be when it came to handling secondary genders, realizing with a bit of shame that as being an alpha he had been spared the brunt of such treatment. 

When the bill had finally been delivered and paid for- thanks to the card Shirogane had given Keith- Lance was ushered out of the diner before any of the locals could start asking questions; from experience Keith knew that half the people in the relatively small diner could ask more questions in one minute than a well trained reporter. 

“Where to next?” Lance asked slipping back behind Keith on the bike, arms wrapped protectively as Keith started it up. 

The reply  from the alpha sounded to be one coming from a man on death’s row, tone flat and devoid of enthusiasm.

“We’re going grocery shopping.” 

 

 

Much to Lance’s greif, the tan skinned omega found that grocery shopping could become a miserable task when buddied up with an alpha who had no intentions of keeping to the list in Lance’s head and constantly tried to add in food Lance considered junk.

Which Lance wasn’t opposed to having snacks on hand, after all, he was young to and liked to munch on cheese curls from time to time, but Keith just seemed content to add in anything high in sugar and boasting of extreme flavor. 

“How have you alpha’s not gotten fat from  all this?” Lance asked incredulously as he gazed at the bag of chips Keith had snuck into the cart, said alpha merely shrugging, adding in that Shirogane ran nearly five miles each day while he himself worked in a highly physical job. At the simple reply Lance merely rolled his eyes, adding in a bag of flour before finally bringing the overly filled shopping cart to the check out lines, aware of curious eyes watching them all the way to the front. 

“Do we really need all of this?” Keith questioned, placing the various items onto the belt, wincing under the omega’s glare and snapping of ‘seriously?!’

“Keith, you guys had nothing in your house, atleast now i’ll have something to work with for dinner.” Lance exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose before smiling sweetly at the watchful cashier. Lance’s pose grew relaxed as he nearly leant against the counter, surely if he had a tail it would be curling in delight at the attention he received from the female beta. “Hey there sweetie, name’s Lance McClain, do you mind double bagging this? We got a bit of a trip back to the house.”

Nodding in understanding the beta’s cheeks darkened at the pet name, her eyes glancing from Lance to Keith.. “Well aren’t you sweet, you must be new, are you the Shirogane family sitter, i heard they were in need of one-”

“Why the hell would we need a sitter?” Keith’s eyes narrowed, his metaphorical hackles practically raised as he slammed the gallon of milk down, startling both beta and Lance to attention.

Before Keith  could spit out a scalding remark Lance was quick to speak, tone like smooth and sweet. “Nope, not their sitter, i’m their omega. Think of me as their little housewife.”

The expression on the beta’s face morphed in confusion and disbelief, but knowing what was best for her she kept quiet, bagging the order to Lance’s liking, handing them over once Keith had paid, the alpha scowling at the receipt as if it had been the one to mock him, his eyes shooting to Lance whom merely took several bags into his arms, seemingly ignoring the way the plastic cut into him. Leaving with grocery in hand Keith felt his blood boil at the whispering coming from behind, no doubt Lance able to hear them as well.

“Such a shame, poor lamb doesn’t know what he’s in for.”

“I give him about a week.”

Leading Lance to the bike Keith found the fire of anger diminished, his scent turning sour as he made a move to get onto the bike, only to be stopped by the sweet scent of lilac and something he couldn’t quite place, Lance’s cheek brushing against his shoulder.

“Don’t listen to what they say, there’s gossip no matter where you go. Trust me.”

“Yeah...let’s go home Lance,I think we should have our first pack meeting.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been meaning to catch up on updating my fics, i am truly sorry for the delay and shorteness of the chapter, I have been working on commissions as well as an original story. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for all the kind words!


	4. Chapter 4

From the ride back both of Lance’s arms ached from carrying the various grocery bags, the steps into the house couldn’t come fast enough as Lance headed for the kitchen, setting them down on the counter before he could topple over from the uneven weight. 

“You two are back early, Keith, why on earth didn’t you take the car?” Lance could hear the frown in the older alpha’s tone before Shirogane headed into the kitchen, his brows furrowed with concern as he took in the sweat on Lance’s forehead and dust that clung to the bottom of his jeans. Turning to the alpha in question Shirogane’s eyes narrowed, “Keith do you have any idea how dangerous that was? What if Lance or you had gotten hurt?!” 

“Well we didn’t, besides, we got what we needed.” Keith huffed, brushing past the larger alpha to peer into the bags, his hands swatted away before he could grab a box of cookies. “We would have gone to the home store to…”

Shirogane’s exhale was enough to show that he knew what Keith was about to say; having grown up together in town he was already aware of the cruel and mindless things the beta’s and alpha’s could say, often time ignoring them while carting Keith away from a possible fight. WIth returning from the Garrison missing one arm the words only seem to cut deeper from the carelessness the town folk used. 

The kitchen began to smell of angered alpha’s before Lance had gotten the food put away, the smell heavy and unsettling, something Lance had learned to either avoid or correct during his time at the agency. Tucking away a pint of watermelon sherbert Lance tip toed over to stand near Shirogane, taking the moment to prepare himself mentally as he inched closer, his own scent thickening, catching both alpha’s attention. 

“Lance-”

“I think we need to have a pack meeting.” Keith interrupted before Shirogane could get far, purple black eyes leaving no room for argument as Shirogane slowly nodded, motioning for them to follow. Brushing against Lance’s arm Keith nodded in show of reassurance as the omega slowly followed after, following Shirogane to the stairs before heading up, the omega shivering as he realized he had yet to be up on the second floor. 

Much like the kitchen the cheerful yellow paint of the walls in the hallway had dulled, the hallway light flickering from it’s dusty globe; down the hall itself Lance could make out several closed rooms, rooms that smelt distinctly of the alpha’s. Passing the doors that Lance assumed were the bedrooms the omega was led to a closed door at the end of the hall, the door creaking as it opened to reveal a simple room that looked untouched, spare of any trash or signs of having been in use, a fine layer of dust on the sills of the window and coffee table that rested in the center, large cushions resting on the floor looking to be purposefully placed rather than thrown half-hazardly. Silently Shirogane stepped out of the boots he wore, toeing them to the side as the large alpha made his way to a large black cushion, his eyes glancing to Keith and Lance to motion for them to do the same. Only once shoes were off did Keith move forward, taking the cushion next to Shirogane’s left, his eyes falling on Lance as the omega stayed by the door, standing with his socked toes curling against the ever so surprisingly soft carpet. 

“Get the hell over here.” Keith snarled at seeing Lance unmoving, only to be stopped by Shirogane lightly cuffing him upside the head. 

“Lance, please, come have a seat with us. Is everything okay? You can choose to leave this arrangement if you would like, there would be no hard feelings.” Shirogane’s voice had started off neutral tone, his eyes to the side,however, as he spoke the alpha sounded more worried, his eyes gazing to Lance, a silent pleading to his words. 

Lance knew he couldn’t leave- he didn’t want to leave.

Inching his way over to them Lance took the cushion to Shirogane’s right, a smile stretching on his lips to match the small one Shirogane wore, the alpha’s prosthetic hand slowly moving off the cushion to brush against Lance’s own. 

“Each pack has there way of welcoming members, whether it be a beta, an alpha, or an omega. Back when our parents were still among us, this was the room we would meet in. A safe place where one could talk freely and without consequence. I want this to be used for that purpose again.” Shirogane stated, his fingers brushing from Lance’s finger tips to his elbow, a shiver running through the older males body. “Lance, it has been a long time since Keith and I had another member in the pack, and though we may not appear to be much, you can rest assured we will be loyal.”

“We will protect you.” Keith spoke where Shirogane ended, the dark haired alpha moving enough to observe them, a fire burning in his eyes. “We will provide for you, and be the ones you can rely on.”

“As long as you agree.” Shirogane finished, watching Lance closely for his reaction, eyeing the way Lance fidgeted with his hands, oceanic blue eyes widening before closing, a smile tugging on the omega’s lips. Shirogane’s breath hitched at the way Lance reached for his hand, allowing the omega to take it, watching curiously as Lance brushed the prosthetic fingers against his cheek, a ghostly sensation Shirogane was unsure if he had truly felt. Concentrating on not hurting the tan skinned omega before him Shirogane slowly curled the fingers of his prosthetic hand to stroke against the soft outline of Lance’s jaw, gray eyes widening when Lance hummed and began to lean closer. The feeling of panic was quick to wash over Shirogane, the realization that no omega would want him was stripped away, and instead left with uncertainty as Lance hummed to show his submissive acceptance, the omega’s scent growing stronger as Lance moved to sit closer, his thigh touching Shirogane’s. 

“Lance-”

“I want this, Shiro. I chose this.” Lance hummed, eyes opening slowly, his pupils a fraction wider as he brought Shirogane’s hand to his throat, helping the prosthetic fingers feel out where the bump was under his skin. Angling his head so he could see them better Lance spoke loud enough for them both to hear. “I don’t care what those crows downtown have to say. I chose this, I chose you two. I want to be part of your pack, if you will have me.”

As Shirogane froze at the confession Keith was first to move over, taking the cushion next to Lance’s opposite side as he turned Lance’s head with a tap of his fingers, eying him cautiously. “And you know what role you will take?”

The silence was near deafening before Lance chuckled, his smile bright and his eyes gleaming with playfulness. Pressing a hand under Keith’s chin Lance practically purred, “of course, to be the omega you two need. To help keep this pack going strong, to clean up and take care of you, grumpy mullet.” Pulling away much to Keith’s dislike Lance soon turned back to Shirogane, his hand coming up to rest against the alpha’s own that rested on his neck. “And to be there for you, to remind you that you are not a monster alpha.” 

Bringing the prosthetic hand to his lips Lance kissed the knuckles. “You’re Shiro.”

Glancing over to Keith, Shirogane’s eyes widened, his mouth moving to form silent words.

_ ‘He’s perfect’. _

_ ‘He’s ours.’  _

“A day of bonding will be needed to cementify the pack acceptance.” Shirogane spoke, allowing Lance to play with his prosthetic fingers, a gentle smile tugging on his lips. “Tomorow you will be staying here with us, no going out for shopping, no cleaning or responsibility, just spending time with us” 

“You need to smell like us. You smell like that damned agency and beta’s.” Keith huffed, wrinkling his nose as if to prove his point, being playfully pushed away by Lance. “Do you have any questions?”

With a wide smirk on Lance’s lips the shook his head, his eyes widening without saying a word as he heard the rusty purr from earlier sounding from Shirogane, Keith’s own alpha purr of approval quietly joining in. Leaning back to rest against Shirogane Lance stretched his legs out for Keith to rest his hands on, aware without being told that both alpha’s were beginning the scenting process, Shirogane’s own prosthetic arm soon curling around him, keeping him held close to his side. 

“Like being cuddled by two big dogs.”

Shirogane’s purring merely grew louder, the elder of the three allowing his eyes to close without fear. 

 

Keith had returned to his cushion once he had enough of cuddling the omega, and much to his amusement the smaller alpha watched as Shirogane continued to ‘cuddle’ against Lance, whether it was subconsciously or just the alpha feeling daring, both arms were found wrapped around Lance, albeit loosely, but still around him all the same. Sitting back with his hands on his knees Keith took in the sight of the two of them, taking in the rare vulnerability Shirogane shown as the alpha’s eyes remained closed, his chin nestled against Lance’s shoulder’s with his nose lightly pressed to the warm tan skin of Lance’s neck, fingers placed softly against middle. Lance himself appeared completely relaxed from where he sat practically on the pack alpha’s thigh, the omega’s eyes half lidded with a gentle curving up of his lips; Lance made no move to get away, simply content to be held whilst his scent was accepted by the former marine, aware that it was all part of the scenting process. 

“Omega’s are usually given tokens of acceptance when they enter a pack,” Keith mused aloud, breaking the comfortable silence. “So Lance, what do you want?”

“Hmm?”

“What keith is trying to ask is what type of things do you enjoy?” Shirogane’s voice was soft, his throat rumbling with his words as his prosthetic hand rubbed its fingers against Lance’s belly. “Trinkets, sweets, perfume, anything Lance. Name it and we will provide.”

The silence of the room had returned, this time Lance fidgeted as his cheeks lit up with embarrassment, aware only too well that the alpha’s could smell it on him, and even though Shirogane’s eyes were closed, the alpha could still feel the heatening of his skin. 

“Stuffies…”

“What?” The alpha’s nearly asked together, Shirogane’s brow furrowing in confusion as Keith mirrored his puzzlement. 

“What the hell is a stuff-”

“Plush toys, okay?!” Lance’s hands were quick to shoot to his face, hiding his embarrassment from being further seen as his cheeks darkened all the way to the tip of his ears and down his neck, a mewl of a whine tearing from him when both flesh and prosthetic hand brought his hands away. “I just… I really enjoy soft stuffed animals- furry stuffed animals, anything considered, you know.... Cute. I used to have a lot back home, but when i went to college I couldn’t bring them- the ones I did buy here in the states I sold or traded to get by before the agency took me in.” 

Lance’s eyes glanced down to his socked feet. “I would really like something soft to hold when i sleep.” 

At the softness of Lance’s words both alpha’s shared a glance, aware that by even admitting what should have been something not to be ashamed of, Lance did. That by Lance’s behaviour someone at some point had made the omega before them feel the need to be ashamed and scared to admit something so simple as liking stuffed animals.

Shirogane vowed silently he would find any and all stuffed animals Lance wanted and would get them for him, even if it meant sharing the bed with both Lance and the toys he called ‘stuffies”-

No…

That wasn’t right, of course Shirogane knew Lance was now his omega,but surely there would be no way such a lovely omega such as Lance would want to be caught in bed for something as simple as sleeping with such a broken alpha as Shirogane himself. Lance probably thought he wouldn’t be well protected. Possibly that Keith was the better choice… of course Keith was the better-

“You’re thinking so loudly i can hear it.” Lance huffed tilting his head just enough to nuzzle the side of his jaw against Shirogane’s cheek, stopping the pack alpha in the midst of his self degrading thoughts. “No alpha of mine is going to be upset on my watch. So tell me, what suddenly got your mind in knots?”

Nearly snorting Keith hid in smirk behind his hand before Shirogane could give him a glare, the smaller alpha shrugging before he to frowned, knowing just exactly what Shirogane had been doing. 

Tearing himself down and thinking that he had no right at being the pack alpha. 

“Leave him be, Lance. Shiro is just tired.” Keith smoothly fibbed, stretching his legs out before yawning. “Talking about tired, come on Shiro, I took Lance grocery shopping, shouldn’t you be the big alpha pack leader and take him to the home good store?”

“I-”

“You wouldn’t need to even leave the car, I could manage to do all the shopping myself.” Lance perked up, pawing playfully at Shirogane’s left arm, seeing the doubt lingering on Shirogane’s face. “It’s okay, you don’t have to. I can always go some other time with Keith. If you want to just stay in here with me- with us, that is fine to. Alpha.” 

Shirogane hated to admit the fact that he had perked up at the thought of shrugging off the responsibility onto Keith, until he winced at the thought that as a pack alpha it was his responsibility to introduce all members of the pack to the territory they considered their’s, and at one point, the town was once considered Shirogane’s. It caused shame to well in the pit of his stomach to even think of showing his face into the town he had once loved, but Shirogane knew going would at least be a step in the right direction.

The pamphlet on healing had said baby steps. 

Maybe, just maybe he could…

If Lance went with him.

“It’s okay shiro, we’ll try some other time, okay?” Lance smiled kindly, his disappointment held back from showing as he stroked his hands reassuringly on Shirogane’s arm. “Tonight we’ll stay here, I bought something I think you’ll both enjoy.” 

At the mention of food both alpha’s perked up, a laugh from Lance escaping at seeing a light flush cross over Shirogane’s cheeks at being caught. 

 

The impromptu pack meeting had ended not soon after Lance declared he wanted to be shown around, Keith giving the task to Shirogane as he headed for his own bedroom, the shorter alpha declaring he needed a nap, though Shirogane could only guess that Keith wanted him and Lance to have more time together. Alone. 

Shirogane’s prosthetic shook weakly when he made his way up off the cushion, silently thankful when Lance did not help, the omega fidgeting with his fingers before following his newly appointed alpha out of the room, the door shut with a loud squeak of metal on rusted metal. Bringing Lance from the pack room Shirogane indicated with a flick of his thumb to a door where knick marks were scratched into the side, explaining quickly that the room belonged to Keith. 

Passing by the bathroom Lance only nodded, the gears in his head turning on just how to make the bathroom fit both his needs and the alpha’s, knowing full well that he was a bit of an excessive person when it came to his lotions. 

“Where does this door lead?” Lance asked idly, opening it before Shirogane could answer, revealing a bedroom that was much neater than Lance had been expecting, the tan skinned omega glancing towards Shirogane only to be met with the alpha’s cheeks tinging pink, the prosthetic hand coming up to rub against the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“This, Lance, is my room. Not much to see-”

“You can learn a lot about someone by their room.” Lance teased, gazing  despite Shirogane’s clear embarrassment; much to Lance’s surprise the room was near barren of much comfort, the bed was pushed up against one of the further walls accompanied by an old night table and dresser. Upon the walls were lighter splatches where Lance could only assume once hung pictures or possible posters, the only one still hanging was of the two alpha’s, Keith scowling at whomever had taken the picture while Shirogane’s smile was small, but his eyes bright, full of promise that was no longer held. The floor was hard wooden save for a graying carpet in the middle, a desk holding a few leaflets and pill bottles pushed up across from the bed. 

The air about the bedroom was solemn, the omega stepping out from the doorway when he found the alpha behind him to be shifting nervously, Lance’s apology spoken softly, nearly drowned out by the shutting of the door. 

“If you would like, i could take you into town for the cleaning supplies…” Shirogane’s thumbs subconsciously played with the belt loops of his jeans, the former marine wincing at gauging look he received. Speaking quick he added, “it’s okay Lance, I don’t mind, honest. I- I should probably make myself go out. Try and get some fresh air...I need some more nails from the hardware store anyways.” 

Lance mulled the offer over, his eyes evidently shifting away until a nod of his chin was made, his hands moving out to Shirogane’s left arm.

“As- as long as you don’t mind keeping close to me.” Shirogane added as if in after thought, the skin around his scar tinging pink over the way his voice came out softer than he meant. “Please…”

“I’ll stay by your side the whole time.” Lance chirped in promise, allowing the alpha to step closer, scenting Lance more so for his own sake than Lance’s. 

With his nose brushing alongside Lance’s ear Shirogane’s voice was heard lowly, just loud enough for the omega to hear.

“Thank you.”

 

The task of going into town to do a bit of shopping had started off easily enough. Shirogane wore one of his larger leather jackets to cover his prosthetic whilst he gave Lance one of his Garrison hoodies to wear when Lance had spoken up about feeling a bit chilly; the hoody was several sizes too large, the sleeves nearly covering Lance’s hands, the light gray fabric hanging loosely on his frame. The sight of Lance wearing the simple hooded sweatshirt had Shirogane’s heart skipping a beat, the scent of Lance intermixed with the scent of laundry detergent and the alpha’s near seamlessly, as if the omega had always worn it. 

It had started off simply enough only to become complicated by the time the two of them had actually made it into the town, Shirogane’s skin having paled at the sight of the store whilst Lance sat quietly in the passenger seat, waiting patiently for the other to make a move before he would consider getting out. 

Shirogane had known that going into the town would be difficult, and yet sitting in front of the store with the car off he felt as if it was damn near impossible to breath correctly- already he began to see curious eyes of those he remembered seeing growing up, for a moment he thought he saw vicious accusation in their eyes, their smiles feeling mocking until-

“It’s okay, we can go back.” Lance whispered, moving closer despite the divider, a hand brought up to gently stroke and cup one of Shirogane’s cheeks, giving the stubbled skin a gentle brush of his thumb, the gesture calming down the alpha slightly. “Shiro, it’s okay. They just glanced, they aren’t staring. Just let go of the steering wheel- yes, that’s good. Breathe, breath with me, Shiro.” 

Lance’s voice was gentle, a softness Shirogane found his heart yearning for, the alpha going as far as leaning his face against the smooth and soft skin of Lance’s hands, nuzzling into the warmth as his hands let go of their white knuckled hold of the steering wheel, his breathing deepening. Following Lance’s own breathing Shirogane saw the darkness around the edge of his vision beginning to retract, his heart in time no longer pounding against his rib cage as he sagged back against the seat, allowing Lance’s voice to lull him back into calmness. 

“Th-thank you.” 

“It’s okay. Do you want to go home?”

Shirogane shook his head curtly, bringing his hand up to cover Lance’s own smaller one. “No, let’s go in... Just stay close.”

“I’ll be by your side.” Lance vowed. 

 

The inside of the store was  much larger than either Shirogane or Lance had thought, the storefront itself boasting high priced vases and lamps, along with rows of jewelry and trinkets that sparkled and shimmered under the lighting of the glass. With cart in hand Shirogane walked stiffly away from the front, Lance, true to his words settling in step, an arm wrapped around the hidden prosthetic, the tan skinned omega beginning to talk idly of anything that caught his attention in hopes of distracting Shirogane from the curious eyes of onlookers. Walking down an isle labeled for cleaning supplies Lance kept his arm around the former marine’s whilst he grabbed bottles from the shelves, placing them into the cart’s basket before reaching for sponges and cloth squares, surprising Shirogane when he added in a simple broom.

“We already have one-”

“It’s good luck to bring in a new broom when one enters a new home. It sweeps out old, bad energy. And since i’m new, well, it makes sense.” Lance laughed, grabbing a dustpan to go with it, pulling away from the alpha to crouch to look at the lower shelves, turning his back on him. “Not to mention, it’s also good to air out each room and deep clean them. Burning candles helps, but not mandatory.” 

Grabbing several bottles of product Lance once more fell back to Shirogane’s side, steering the dumb founded alpha towards another aisle, already beginning to talk of his plans for the kitchen. 

“I’m thinking we paint the walls blue- something light to brighten it up a bit- oh! And some new curtains, something with sun flowers. New countertops would be nice, you could do it, couldn’t you, alpha?” Lance batted his eyes playfully, motioning for Shirogane to grab a package of curtains from the shelf closest to him. 

“Keith would blow a gasket if he sees the kitchen blue. I don’t know much about replacing countertops, but i could read up on it.” Selecting a few curtains Shirogane’s frown began to slowly spread into a smile, gray eyes warming up. “How about white for the walls, you could paint the window sill and cabinets blue. Does that sound good?”

Smiling back at hearing Shirogane’s input Lance enthusiastically nodded, practically purring, “looks like alpha’s have fashion sense after all; I like it. I want cream colored counter tops- and red jars. Something to appease sir mullet.” 

Before Shirogane could cover his mouth a sudden bark of laughter escaped him, the sound near foreign enough that it had him in shock, however he found he couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the nickname given to his younger adopted brother, suddenly imagining the look on Keith’s face at seeing red containers, it would be enough to keep him from complaining about the blue cabinets. With his laugh turning into a chuckle Shirogane smiled at the thought of seeing Lance working in the kitchen, unable but to imagine Lance wearing a blue apron with flour on his hands, the image fit seamlessly in his minds eye. For a moment Shirogane felt as if a small piece had fallen into place, as if Lance was coming home finally despite their meeting only hours ago. 

Shaking his head to clear it Shirogane walked to catch up with Lance, the other grabbing several other curtain packets before stopping in front of a display of silverware, the omega’s eyes wide as he selected several sets of silver utensils, each etched with simple designs. 

“If either of you throw these away i’ll skin you.” Lance warned, turning with a raised brow at seeing Shirogane’s smile. Placing the utensils into the cart Lance leant up against it, smiling back to mimic his alpha. “What are you thinking about?”

“About you in an apron.” Shirogane spoked coyly, stepping around Lance with a smirk on his lips as he reached out for an apron hanging by a few display hooks, the material dyed a baby blue trimmed with white lacing. Turning to see Lance’s dusted pink cheeks Shirogane couldn’t help but chuckle, bringing the apron over to the cart. “You said you like to cook, surely you know how to bake.”

Chuckling Lance leant over the cart, a finger poking against Shirogane’s muscled and broad chest. “I love baking, better be careful, might gain some weight. Though i’m sure I could keep you busy enough to keep it off. But, a few pounds on you wouldn’t hurt either.” Winking Lance soon began to walk away, having Shirogane follow him to check out, declaring that they were done for the day. 

 

 

The next surprise for Lance came not even five minutes of the two of them heading back towards the house; rather than taking the turn towards the farm lands Shirogane took the opposite road.

“Where are we going?” Lance asked, watching a small smile flickering at the edges of Shirogane’s lips, the alpha keeping his flesh hand on the wheel. 

“I was thinking, there’s an old ice cream shack Keith and I used to go to when we were kids. It’s been a tradition for us to get one in the summer, but you see, I’ve been away for a few.” Shirogane’s eyes glanced over, the smile solidifying. “You think you still have room from lunch for some?”

Smiling widely Lance could only grin. “Of course! There’s always room for ice cream- but you’re going to regret offering.”

“And why’s that?” Shirogane asked, brow raising. 

“Because I get really cuddly when i have sugar.” 

“I can live with that.” Shirogane chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you all so much for your continuing support, honestly I wish I knew how to properly word just how kind and lucky I am to have readers such as you, and it is because of you that I continue to motivate myself to write and post. 
> 
> I did however want to answer a few quick question's that I feel have been asked more than once, and hope I can explain it in a way that makes sense.
> 
> \- I write Shiro's name as Shirogane not because I believe it is his first name but because when I write I see it as more lazy or sloppy to write Shiro when addressing the character- but I do NOT think anyone is lazy if they write his name like that, I am simply just explaining why.   
> -I have written Keith as being a bit 'back lash' because I am leading up to something. I will not say what here, so please try to over look it for now. 
> 
> If i have failed to answer anything please let me know.   
> I'm extremely tired so please mind mistakes X___X'


	5. Chapter 5

Frosty Freeze lived up to its name of being an ice cream shack; the building small and in need of a fresh coat of paint, its sign rusting at the bottom and some of the lettering on the order board was missing, but still, it had a certain charm about it. The grass around the ice cream shack was cut short save for where it grew around the picnic tables legs, an old planter overgrown with flowers and weeds sitting near the sign by the road. The only way Lance knew the shack was open for business was by the weather worn sign that hung from a flag post, the once bright whites, and reds having dulled significantly from years sitting in the sun and rain. 

Shirogane parked the car off to the side of the road and got out offering Lance his arm when the other moved to his side; Lance could sense without looking that Shirogane felt relaxed, that the offering of the arm was merely something most alpha’s did when it came to their omega’s, and the mere thought made Lance beam. From the open window of the Frosty Freeze wafted the scent of something baking, reminding Lance almost of fresh bread, followed by the sweet allure of melting chocolates and caramels, a fan at the screened window used to blow the warm air out. Shirogane grinned when Lance mentioned the sweet smell of baking, the alpha unable to help but chuckle. 

“They may not look like much, but the Frosty Freeze is one of the most popular distributors of ice cream and cones in the whole town. They bake the cones fresh everyday.” Resting his prosthetic hand on the old metal of the counter Shirogane leant against it, tapping his fingers to alert the worker of his presence. “They’ve been here for decades, Mr. Richard’s refuses to move though, says he likes the building and the quiet out here. I don’t blame him. It’s nice to not have to be surrounded by others. Keith and I love this old place, ever since we were kids.” 

Listening to the alpha talk Lance nodded in understanding, the omega allowing his mind to imagine a younger Shirogane and Keith sitting together at one of the picnic tables, eating ice cream and acting like boys do, the thought brought a smile to lance’s lips. Shirogane sounded happy as he continued to speak of the owners and the memories he had growing up and getting the occasional treat, telling Lance all of the ice cream headaches he and keith would get when they would eat too fast or too much, the alpha’s cheeks heating up when Lance would playfully tell him how cute they were. 

“How about I grab us a table and you get us some cones then?” Lance offered with a playful wink, hitching his thumb towards the old picnic tables, answering with a carefree shrug when Shirogane asked what he wanted. “Just get me what you get, I’m curious as to what my alpha likes. Remember, flavors are important.” 

The mid afternoon sun was warm against Lance’s skin as he took a seat lazily upon the rickety old picnic table, sitting on the actual table rather than the attached bench, legs kicked out as he watched Shirogane converse with the aged shack owner. Despite being a good several feet away Lance could make out the smile on Shirogane’s lips and that way his eyes brightened as he conversed, his prosthetic hand moving as the alpha explained something that Lance could not hear. It mattered little to Lance, only that it was nice to see Shirogane appear so happy, so relaxed, as if nothing was wrong in the world and they were merely just a pair of alpha and omega out for ice cream. Lance wanted to experience more of it, wanted to find new ways to help the over wound up alpha. 

Chewing on the edge of his thumb Lance blinked up from his musings in time to watch Shirogane head over to him, the alpha holding in each of his hands a waffle cone filled with light green ice cream with flecks of chocolate. 

“Hope you don’t mind mint chocolate.” Shirogane handed the cone carefully over to Lance,brushing his fingers against the tips of Lance’s before taking a seat on the bench, leaning back to rest as his arm rested easily against Lance’s thigh, the motion feeling natural to the alpha, and Lance found the warm weight to be comforting. 

“Mint chocolate is a fine choice, looks like you’re on your way to receiving a brownie.” Lance grinned, licking up a bit of the melting treat, the cone still warm from coming out of the oven. At Shirogane’s confused glance Lance found himself unable to stop the smile on his lips, biting happily into the fresh cone. “Your momma never did the whole brownie points thing? When you’re good you get a point, and when you earn enough of them you get a brownie.”  
“Oh- we had that, but it was for cream filled taiyaki,” Shirogane explained, biting into his cone whilst his fingers gently tapped against Lance’s knee, a chuckle escaping at Lance’s perplexed look. “Taiyaki is something my mother used to make for us when Keith and I were on our best behaviour. It’s not that difficult to make, but whenever she made it we knew we deserved it. Think of it kind of like a fish shaped pastry with various fillings.”

“Huh.” Licking the rivulet of cream off his fingers Lance slumped forward as he relaxed, kicking a foot out gently against the bench, tapping his heel as he enjoyed the carefree silence, broken only by the sounds of their cones being bitten into and the far off calls of crows. Watching the road Lance took yet another bite from the melting treat, eyes glancing to the alpha next to him; Shirogane’s eyes appeared glazed over while the alpha ate, occasionally frowning in his thoughts before taking another bite or lick, his eyes blinking to regain focus when he felt Lance’s gaze on him. 

“Something the matter, Lance?” Shirogane asked, licking his thumb of the dripping ice cream. 

“I was just thinking, I heard an awful lot of what Keith wants for the house and the land, but I don’t think I heard you mentioned what  _ you  _ want. Surely you must have some idea, other wise, why did you feel like adding in a pack omega?” Lance finally asked, cone forgotten in his hand as he angled himself to look at the other with ease, unable to help the frown coming to his lips at seeing Shirogane’s perplexed expression, the alpha’s brows knitting together. 

“What I want?” Shirogane’s words were spoken softly, as if the former marine was unaware he had spoken aloud, his free hand moving to rest on his own thigh as he hunched forward in thought, shoulders curving forward. “I suppose I hadn’t really thought that far ahead. At the Garrison there was always schedules and plans made for us- not that I didn’t question some of them- but the Garrison held my interest...I guess I never thought about what i would be doing when i retired- I never imagined I would be forced from the ranks…” 

Lance was silenced before he could open his mouth, the alpha continuing to talk as their cones rested in their hand, both melting under the heat of the afternoon sun with neither of them paying attention. 

“I think I want to see the house like it used to be, I know Keith tried his best to keep up the work after our parents passed, and it was unfair of me to become a burden to him, but I would like to see it. I wish you could have seen it back when Mom and Dad were still alive, everything was cleaned and tidied, and it just...felt like home.” Heaving a forlorn sigh Shirogane turned his eyes to the sky, watching a trail of white vapor among the clouds. “Being back from the Garrison, no longer having my arm, it just feels like I’m living in some sort of mirror. Everything looks familiar but nothing feels...right? I feel like the world is moving and i’m just...stuck... I keep thinking i’m going to wake up in my cot and find this is all just some fever dream. It’s not fair that we dragged you into all of this, Lance. You deserve alpha’s- no, you deserve a pack alpha that can care and provide for you. Not...me…” 

Lance’s cone dropped from his hand at hearing the alpha’s words, Shirogane’s eyes were dark with defeat and fatigue, fine lines of stress where visible on Shirogane’s brow and the white tuft of bangs only helped in making the man appear older, the scar on his nose and cheeks forever a symbol of just what the other had gone through.To hear Shirogane speak as if he himself were less of a person had Lance’s heart breaking, his hand snaking out to take hold of Shirogane’s wrist, pulling it close to take Shirogane’s attention. 

“I don’t think there’s anywhere else, or anyone else i’d rather be, than here, right now, with you.” Lance spoke softly, arms wrapping around the arm he held, brushing his cheeks against the prosthetic fingers, uncaring if Shirogane couldn’t feel it or not, knowing that the alpha understood the gesture clearly. “Keith loves you, he did nothing but talk about how proud he is of you- of how much your parents loved you. You are more than just an alpha or a fighter, you’re Takashi, you’re strong and caring and have done nothing but care and help others even when you yourself feel tired. I want to be here, Shiro, I want to see your-  _ our  _ home be brought back to former glory. And it’s going to take time. I know Rome wasn’t built in a day, but Shiro, you need to work with me. Don’t hold back how you are feeling. I’m your omega, i’m your Lance. Don’t hide away in the mind of yours. Please, let me help you. Let me pull you from the mirror.” 

Shirogane’s ice cream cone was dropped not even a second after Lance’s words were spoke, the alpha turning towards him and before Lance could move closer he found himself pressed tightly against Shirogane’s chest whilst the former marine’s arms wrapped around him tightly, a face pressing against Lance’s neck where he could feel a trembling slow breath of air being exhaled. Without hesitation Lance’s arms wrapped around Shirogane’s torso, holding the alpha just as close whilst his hands moved up to stroke the back of the alpha’s neck, finger tips curling in the short but still growing jet black hair; feeling the shaking in Shirogane’s shoulders and the trembling of breath Lance continued to hold, continued to stroke his fingers gently against the base of Shirogane’s neck as he softly cooed and purred, allowing the alpha his moment of vulnerability, whispering that it was okay, that everything was going to be okay. Lance nuzzled as much as he could reach safely with his cheeks when he felt Shirogane’s arms tighten, his breath being squeezed out briefly before Shirogane seem to remember his strength and loosened his arms, his breath leveling after a few minutes of allowing himself to be held, an arm unwrapping to drag the heel against his eyes, neither of them remarking the wetness that had shown on Shirogane’s cheeks. 

“I’m sorry I made you drop your ice cream…” Shirogane mumbled, his eyes averted as he picked up the two dropped cones, heading over for the rusted metal trash barrel only to be stopped as Lance’s arms wrapped around his free one, the tan skinned omega grinning sheepishly. 

“It’s okay, it was good while I had it. How about we get something for Keith and head home, I want you to show me what you like to do in your down time.” Following Shirogane to the window Lance paid the interaction little mind as he rested his head lightly against Shirogane’s arm, the scent of old leather mixed with the scent of his alpha keeping him content until he let go, taking the blank container from the worker’s hands before following the alpha back to the car, only opening the container a bit to peak inside.

“Keith’s always been a fan of fudge swirl,” Shirogane mentioned, the alpha relaxin at hearing the distinct click of Lance’s seat belt, pulling out from the side of the road to head back to their home, aware that things were now different between him and Lance. A difference Shirogane prayed was for the betterment of the pack. 

 

 

Stepping into the welcoming silence of the house Lance hurried to put the container of ice cream into the freezer, stopping in his tracks at seeing the mullet haired alpha sitting at the kitchen table, a couple of moth eaten books sitting out before him whilst Keith jotted down quick and sloppy notes into a journal. 

“What are you doing?” Lance asked, peering at the paper, the carton of ice cream snatched from his hands when Keith realized what he was holding, “manners!”

“You want new countertops don’t you? Well, while you and Shiro were off having ice cream i’ve been reading up on it.” Keith shot back with a flat tone, digging through the cabinets until he pulled out a plastic spoon, quick to pop off the lid and return back to his spot at the table. “It seems simple enough, just need to get the materials, and a sander- thanks for the ice cream- oh and you’ll need to pick out what design you want, I swear to god if you ask for marble counter tops you can go back to that agency of yours-” 

“You’re welcome.” Lance chuckled, nuzzling Keith’s hair before the alpha could continue, leaving the other to sit dumbfoundedly, cheeks heating up before the alpha turned to take a bite of his ice cream, mumbling all the while of Lance being cheeky. 

Stopping on his heel Lance frowned, arms crossing. “Oh, and dinner is going to be at six, so don’t you dare fill up on that.”

Waving the spoon at him Keith snarled a ‘yes mom’ leaving the omega with a pleased smirk before Lance went to find their pack alpha, finding him halfway up the stairs. 

“Keith gets a bit short when he’s focusing some something new, don’t take what he says to heart.” Shirogane suggested, continuing up the stairs, heading for his bedroom door with purpose, heading for the desk in his room where he picked up one of the pill containers, flicking the lid off with his thumb before shaking out two white pills. 

“Does you arm hurt?” Lance wondered, keeping his distance as he stood in the doorway, watching Shirogane toss the pills into his mouth before taking a swig from the water bottle he kept on the desk, his face scrunching up at the taste. 

“A little bit, it starts off as a tingle before it gets bad. These pills keep it at bay though, doesn’t take away all of it, but enough so that i’m functional.” Shirogane explained, his prosthetic fingers curling as he spoke, the bottle recapped before he moved to sit on his bed, motioning with a hand that Lance could enter, gray eyes watchful as the omega made his way cautiously into the room, oceanic blue eyes glancing about before he took a seat at the edge of the bed. “I’ve realized we haven’t discussed sleeping arrangements, i don’t mind sleeping on the couch for a while, until we figure out a proper place for-”

“I don’t mind sharing.” Lance shrugged, scooting further back onto the bed, aware of how closely he was being watched, Lance’s inner omega preening at the attention.”Honest, I used to share a bed with my siblings all the time not to mention-”

“They’re your siblings, i’m your  _ alpha. _ ” Shirogane corrected, eyes flashing, a sense of longing washing over him before he could stop it, a short growl dying in his throat before he could scare the omega away. “It’s different-”

“And as my alpha it only makes sense that you watch over me, that you keep me close and  _ safe.  _ Where better to be safe than with you?” Lance teased, purposely cocking his head whilst his eyelashes fluttered, aware of the way Shirogane’s cheeks darkened and his breath hitch. “Us omega’s get cold easily, and lonely, but if you don’t want to share a bed with me-”

“No! God’s no, Lance, it’s not that at all.” Running a hand through his hair Shirogane growled to himself, removing his hand in time to see Lance hide a laugh behind his own, Shirogane’s inner dominance threatening to overtake at seeing Lance so open and willing to share a bed with him. “What am I going to do with you?”

“You can start with cuddling me and keeping me close.” Lance cooed, moving over to sit on Shirogane’s thigh in the same manner he did during their pack meeting, is throat bare for Shirogane to touch and scent whilst Lance’s hands stroked down Shirogane’s arms. 

“Sugar rush?” Shirogane wondered, practically smelling the sweetness from the earlier ice cream on Lance’s breath when the omega moved so close, the tan skinned omega giggling. “Knew it was only a matter of time.” 

“You need to shave.” Lance murmured, nuzzling his cheeks slowly against the alpha’s, chuckling at feeling the bit of scruff, though part of him couldn’t help but mumble about how he must look clean shaven. Nestling closer the two of them fell back, Shirogane’s head hitting the pillow as Lance continued to cuddle against him, eyes closing, a sigh of content escaping the omega when he felt Shirogane’s arms wrap around him, keeping him cradled and warm against the larger body underneath. 

“I was going to shave this morning, but I didn’t want to end up having a slip up with the prosthetic.” Shirogane admitted with an embarrassed smile, finding that he didn’t mind having the other laying against him, the warm weight of Lance’s body a nice reminder that he was in his room, alive and grounded. Reaching out with his prosthetic fingers the alpha stroked the pads down Lance’s smooth cheek, stopping just a bit under his jaw before continuing downwards, the vibrations from Lance’s throat intriguing Shirogane more than he cared to admit when he heard Lance begin to purr. “I wanted to make sure i didn’t need to have toilet paper or bandaids on my face-”

“You would have been the most attractive alpha there even with toilet paper on your face.” Lance chuckled, leaning his head back to give Shirogane’s stroking fingers more room, oceanic blue eyes sliding closed. “I feel like i’ve been waiting there for you and Keith for so long...:”

The words caught Shirogane off guard, his fingers stilling only a moment before he continued the almost sleepy brushing of his fingers against Lance’s neck, warm gray eyes widening silently. At first Shirogane wondered if perhaps he was reading too much into Lance’s words, worried he would suddenly feel overwhelmed by them, but as the moments began to slip away Shirogane found that the sudden feeling of peace was long over due, that in a way by bringing home Lance, he was bringing home the missing piece to his and Keith's life. Giving out a rusty noise from his throat, just a bit too deep to be a purr, Shirogane found himself softly agreeing with Lance, his fingers moving up to stroke once more down Lance’s cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing over Lance’s lips. 

“How long were you there?” Shirogane asked when he felt Lance curling his legs up to lay more on his chest. 

“I don’t quite remember. Months, at least. It’s okay, Coran and Allura kept me busy with little jobs here and there.” Lance murmured, parting his lips when he felt Shirogane’s thumb tracing his lower lip, a gentle hum escaping as he licked the digit. “Can you feel that?”

“Not exactly, it’s more of a pressure at this point, but i’m getting better.” Shirogane admitted, tensing up the moment he felt Lance’s lips wrap around the tip of the prosthetic thumb before they withdrew, Lance turning to nestle his face against the crook of the alpha’s neck, gently breathing in the scent of the other. 

“Thanks for picking me, alpha.”

Shirogane could only smile at Lance’s words.

 

 

Shirogane had not expected to fall into a slumber, the sound of the opening door had him stirring, arms wrapping around Lance tighter as he peered across the darkening room towards the intruder, calming down only after spying Keith toss down his half jacket, the other getting up into bed to curl around them, huffing as he pressed his face into Lance’s neck.

“Mmm, what’s wrong?” Lance murmured, whining at the intruding nose pressing against his neck, cold hands being placed under his shirt to tear a gasp from him. “Damnit Keith!”

“Serves you right.” Keith huffed, the smaller alpha shifting to recline against the former marines chest, purplish black eyes glaring. “You two are up here cuddling and dozing the evening away while  _ i’m  _ the one reading up on how to change the damn counter tops, do you have any idea how boring that was?”

“Sorry Keith…”

“Don’t sorry me, Shiro,” Keith huffed, gently head butting the former marine’s chin. “You and i both know it’s been forever since you’ve been comfortable taking an afternoon nap. No apologizing for that. If anything it’s Lance’s fault.” 

Snapping his mouth shut with a loud clicking of his teeth in a yawn Lance sleepily shrugged. “Sounds fair. How long were we out?”

“I don’t know it’s five now.” 

Sitting up Lance’s forehead nearly smashed against Keith’s,the omega’s eyes widening as he scrambled to get out of bed, leaving a very confused Shirogane and Keith behind.

“Lance-”

“I need to start cooking dinner!” Was all Lance could exclaim, “you two stay up here, I need to start cooking.”

“Lance it’s fine if-”

“Just leave him be.” Keith spoke off handedly, swatting his hand to dismiss his adopted brother’s concern. The smaller alpha listening to Lance’s foot steps on the stairs- he really needed to fix the creaking floorboards. “Omega’s like Lance learn schedules, if he wants to have dinner on the table at six, then let him. He’s not hurting anyone. Besides, he’lll learn to make new routines  here, it’s not like we’re forcing him to cook or clean.”

“True…” Shirogane’s brows furrowed in thought. 

Just how long was Lance at the agency for?

 

 

Lance’s hands were washed for what felt like the tenth time in such a short amount of time as he prepared to set the table- having found paper plates in the cupboards he promptly scolded himself for not buying any, aware of how odd the table looked having such nice silverware and yet paper plates decorated with dull colored flowers. Frowning to himself Lance vowed silently to make a list of what he would need picked up from the store, thankful that the meal he had prepared didn’t need that many pots or pans. It was a simple dinner, of mashed potatoes- not that slop that came from the box- accompanied by hamburg and gravy, a meal he had made plenty of time back home when he wasn’t up to the task of proper cooking, and oh how he wanted to make his alpha’s a proper meal. With all the fixings, but without the proper bowls and time Lance found himself dishing out the food, hoping the alpha’s wouldn’t mind too much. 

Lance didn’t need to call either of the two alpha’s down for dinner, turning on his heel he could see Keith and Shirogane sheepishly enter, the larger alpha grinning softly while whispering a thank you whilst Keith merely grunted, taking a seat that was already plated. 

“Um, no, Keith,  wash your damn hands.” 

“What, why? It’s not like we’re eating with our hands, besides they aren’t even-”

“Keith wash your hands.” Shirogane simply nudged the smaller alpha, already heading to the sink to wash up before Lance could scold him to, a wry smile tugging on his lips at hearing the omega already falling into place, the change not all together unwelcomed despite what Keith growled under his breath as he began to wash up. 

“That’s a brownie point for you, Shiro.” Lance preened happily, grabbing several cans of tonic from the refrigerated before handing them over, purposely nuzzling up against the two alpha’s before they could sit down. 

Taking a seat across from Shirogane Lance felt a bit nervous, aware that first impressions meant more than just meeting and greeting, that this was his first time feeding the alpha’s, to show them he was capable, and glancing down at the concoction of meat and potatoes Lance grew fidgety. That was, until he heard the two alpha’s give him thanks, Keith already digging into his portion as if the alpha had yet to eat that day. Whilst Shirogane was much more proper, taking a curious bite, brows furrowing before smiling, shoulders relaxing much to Lance’s relief.

“I know it’s not the best, but I used to make this back home when it was just me and some of the cousins.” Lance explained, taking a bite of potatoes, cheeks flushing when Shirogane kindly assured him that they were happy with whatever Lance decided to make, Keith merely grunting in agreement. “Momma used to call this ‘Poor Mans Steak’ on the account it’s cheap to make.” 

As the moments passed Lance relaxed more,the silence that filled the room was not as unwelcoming as he had thought, in fact, it gave the omega time to collect his thoughts, to watch the two alpha’s before him. It went without needing to be noticed that both  alpha’s were quiet eater’s, the two keeping to themselves, Shirogane’s brows furrowing as he ate, the look of being deep in thought crossing over his face whilst Keith looked almost hesitant to talk, eating as if someone would take his food if he didn’t continue. Lance could only hazard a guess that it came from being alone for so long, the smaller alpha having grown a bit dare he say feral in some regards, untrusting of those who were not officially part of the pack. 

“Something on your mind?” Shirogane asked, voice a bit rougher than he meant as he glanced over to Lance, having seen the way Lance picked at his food, the omega’s cheeks darkening. 

“Not particularly, it’s nice, to eat where i’m wanted.” Lance admitted, shyly ducking his head, cheeks blushing at the way Shirogane and Keith both glanced to him, admiration clear in their eyes, touched with a hint of disbelief. “Not that i wasn’t wanted at the Agency- I just mean, it’s nice to finally have my own alpha’s to cook and care for. A space that’s my own.” 

Silent glances were shared between the alpha’s, Keith’s lips falling into a frown whilst Shirogane gave a curt nod in understanding. 

Placing his fork down on his empty plate Shirogane was the first to get up, approaching Lance cautiously before moving to stand beside him, throat emitting a roughened purr, cheek brushing against Lances. “Thank you, Lance. Keith and I look forward to learning more of what you are capable of, and in turn appreciate all you have done for us.” 

Huffing Keith followed suit, taking Lance’s opposite side to give the tan skinned omega a gentle head butting in affection, his purr more of a growl. “Screw what those other omega’s can do, dinner was good, Lance. Keep cooking like that and we’ll definitely keep you.” 

Feeling his heart swell in his chest from the compliments Lance nudged his head back against Keith’s, only breaking away from the two alpha’s when he shooed for them to leave, claiming he wanted to tidy up, though if either alpha saw the tears in Lance’s eyes, neither commented, only saying they would be in the living room when Lance was done. 

 

 

“I don’t have anything to wear.” 

Lance’s voice startled Keith from his jotting down of notes, the mullet haired alpha peering over at Lance in confusion before nudging Shirogane, the larger alpha nearly dropping his book in his dozing state. 

“What do you mean you don’t have anything to wear?” Keith asked, tone accusing as if Lance was trying to say he wasn’t provided for- oh! 

Turning to face his adopted brother Keith winced physically, his own look of guilt mirrored by the former marine as they both suddenly remembered that the task of providing for an omega meant  _ providing for them! _

“Getting me really was an impulse thing, huh?” Lance asked, making his way to the couch to take a seat on Shirogane’s thigh- a spot he claimed for himself as he let his legs fall over Keith’s lap, forcing the smaller alpha to pick up his note book and pen. “Okay, so this is how it’s going to work, Shiro, let me borrow one of your shirts, and Keith, let me borrow a pair of your shorts.”

“Why do you need to borrow-”

“That way I smell like both of you.” Lance cut in, speaking to Keith as one would an unruly child, leaning forward to tap his finger against Keith’s nose, moving it back before Keith could bite him. “I’ll just wash these ones by hand until our day of bonding is over, and then the two of you- yes you included Shiro- can take me shopping. If i’m going to be your omega I want to make sure I look good for both of you.” 

With an arm wrapped around Lance loosely Shirogane set his book to the side, relaxing into the couch as he gave Lance a nod of approval. “All right, Lance, i’m sure i have a spare shirt for you  to wear.” 

Rolling his eyes Keith placed his note book over Lance’s legs, eyes widening when Lance merely flicked it off. “Hey-!”

“Now, how about the two of you show me what there is to do around here?” Lance practically purred with laughter, his smile widening when the two alpha’s looked to one another for help. 

Lance did not plan on going easy on the two of them; not at all. 

 

 

By the time the movie they had playing was done Lance was already yawning behind his hand, heading up to the bathroom to begin his nightly routine- which he found cut short by lack of skin care products, having to resort to washing his face thoroughly with pine scented body wash and borrowing a throw away toothbrush that Keith remembered buying in case they ever had company- judging from the dust on the still sealed package Lance guessed it had been in the cabinet for quite a while. Used to having a shared bathroom Lance promptly stepped aside when Keith leant over the sink to begin brushing his own teeth, the alpha raising a brow when Lance rinsed his toothbrush out and started to brush again. 

Lance’s mind was made up by the time he stepped out of the bathroom, he was going to have them make another one for downstairs, even if it wasn’t a full bath, it would make functioning easy, which Lance found hard to do when both alpha’s were in the bathroom together, moving around each other in sync that Lance had yet to find. Choosing to watch from the doorway Lance saw Shirogane and Keith move in opposite directions, not even the brushing of elbows being seen as Keith would lean in to use the sink and Shirogane to pull back to begin the careful beginning of shaving, an act Lance wondered if he could possibly do for the other but was too nervous to ask, instead watching as Shirogane steadied his prosthetic hand once he brought the razor up. 

“It’s going to be a bit, come here,” taking hold of Lance’s arm Keith tugged the omega out from the doorway, bringing Lance to his closed bedroom door, opening just enough for the alpha to slip through and promptly shut as the sounds of rummaging soon was heard  It took only a few moments before Keith once more appeared, shutting the door tightly behind him as he held up a pair of red shorts. The length themselves reminded Lance a bit of boxers, and yet he didn’t complain as he took them, tugged along once more to Shirogane’s room and ushered in as Keith immediately went over to the dressor, tearing through the first two drawers before tossing Lance an old faded black top, words once emblazoned on it all but a murky shadow, leaving it to be undeciphered. Taking it that Keith wasn’t going to leave until he was dressed Lance merely sighed and began to strip off the sweat shirt he had continued to wear, peeling off the white shirt that had been clinging to his body, the cooler air of the bedroom causing his skin to bump along his arm and an arm to wrap over his chest. Embarrassed by his body’s reaction Lance tugged on the old t-shirt, having it rest just a bit over his hips, thankful that it hid his chest whilst he focused on shimmying out of his jeans. Ignoring the way Keith watched him Lance kicked the jeans away, keeping on the blue panties he wore- he knew they were meant for more feminine omega’s, but alas Lance wore what he wanted-only to hide them once more by tugging on keith’s shorts that fit over his curved backside snuggly. 

“Say one word about them and i’ll deck you.” Lance huffed, bending just enough to pick up his soiled clothing, cheeks darkening when Keith merely rolled his eyes, though his lips did curl up a bit at the end when Shirogane entered the bedroom, freshly shaven with only a bit of wadded toilet paper on his chin and a spot on the left side of his jaw. 

“What did Keith do now?”

“N-nothing! He did nothing.” Lance was quick to speak, bringing his clothes to the bathroom to place on the counter for later washing, heading right back in to see Keith raising his hands in defeat whilst Shirogane’s eyes narrowed. “Honest, Shiro, Keith didn’t do anything, I promise. Now, can we get some sleep? I’m exhausted and need my eight hours of beauty rest.”

“For what- ow…” Rubbing his sore ribs from where he was elbowed Keith shot the former marine a partial glare, mumbling out an apology, quick to step forward to nuzzle against Lance before bidding him goodnight, leaving the two of them alone, the sound of his door shutting all that was heard until Shirogane released a sigh. 

“Lance, are you sure you want to share my bed? I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.” Shirogane tried once more to offer, chuckling when Lance pouted and tapped his foot. “All right, all right. Well, go get comfortable, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Lance nodded happily at hearing Shirogane’s words, and without hesitation made his way over to Shirogane’s bed, pulling back the covers before slipping in, realizing once again how different it was to sleep on such a well used bed, not at all like the sterilized smelling bed spreads or stiff mattresses from the agency. Burrowing his head closer against one of the pillows that smelled like his new pack alpha Lance stopped to listen to the sound of running water and pills rattling in a bottle. Toying his fingers against the bed spread Lance waited until the lights were off and Shirogane once more entered the room, the alpha smelling just a bit more nervous and something bitter intermixed with his scent. As the blankets were pulled back Shirogane moved to lay as far away from Lance as possible, his back to the omega as he laid on his side. For a moment Lance felt great shame at being so insightful, that was until the alpha’s voice caught his attention. 

“I need some time Lance, i’m sorry. I know you need me to be affectionate- I- I want to be affectionate, I just need a little more time.” Shirogane’s voice sounded pained, Lance could smell the bitterness on Shirogane’s breath when the alpha shifted to face him, clearly wincing. “Just give me a few minutes…” 

Nodding his head in understanding Lance listened closely to the labored breathing that the alpha let out, a muffled hiss of pain breaking Lance’s heart as he realized there was little he could do to help. Fighting the urge of reaching his hand out to stroke Shirogane’s bangs Lance began to talk; Lance knew not of what he was fully saying, mostly just little ideas he had for fixing up the house, and little things in town that caught his attention, something he said had Shirogane giving out a pained laugh, the alpha’s body move to lay on its back more in the middle of the bed, Lance helping to prop Shirogane’s prosthetic up with a pillow, pulling back when Shirogane flinched. 

“I’m sorry Shiro, what can I do?” Lance asked softly, surprised when Shirogane reached over to grip one of his wrists, the alpha’s tone strained. 

“Just keep talking, it’ll settle down soon. Please, keep talking Lance.” Shirogane hissed, guiding Lance in moving over him to lay by his left side, still keeping his vice like grip on Lance’s wrist. “Keep talking about the house- anything.”

Nodding despite the darkness of the bedroom Lance began to tell the alpha all about the garden he had in mind, describing in slow detail how the center of it would have a manmade pond and it would be planted in half, half flowers and herbs whilst the other would be various vegetables. Lance mentioned about making a scarecrow that would look like Keith, earning yet another pained laugh.

“Maybe we can think about koi fish.” Lance whispered, rubbing his fingers of his free hand down Shirogane’s shavened cheeks, hushing the alpha when he would growl or hiss with pain. “And we’ll put up a little fence around the garden to keep out the horses, Keith mentioned he liked horses, and it would be nice to have a cow. We don’t need anything too fancy, just something small to call our own, shhh, it’ll pass soon Shiro, just keep breathing. You’re doing so well, does this happen every night?”

At Shirogane’s nod Lance felt his heart sink lower, fingers stroking down Shirogane’s clothed chest as Lance rested his head against his good shoulder. 

“Then i’ll be here every night, no one should go through this alone.” 

Releasing a rare whimper Shirogane turned his head just enough to nuzzle Lance’s hair, the alpha listening once more to the omega talk about all the foods he would make for the three of them and the movies they had to absolutely watch in Lances opinion. Feeling Lance’s fingers stroking against his abdomen Shirogane felt the excruciating pain beginning to fade little by little, until blessed sleep finally tore him away to dreams of woodworking and the tan skinned omega.

 

 

As the morning first rays began to slip through the curtains Shirogane was the first to awaken, finding that the ache in his arm was no longer earth shattering, his eyes widening a fraction at finding chocolate locks near his face, that was, until he remembered all of yesterdays events, and how he had only made it through the night due to Lance’s gentle words and massaging fingers. Shifting enough to prop himself up a bit Shirogane blinked in confusion at finding yet another body lying next to him, the familiar snoring of his adopted brother heard under the covers from where Keith had most assuredly curled up under. Unable to bring himself to wake them Shirogane laid back down, a bit of light reflecting onto Lance’s hair, making the healthy locks shine. 

Taking a deep, calming breath Shirogane felt his alpha instincts awaken. 

This was his pack.

They were all safe and where they belonged. 

They were his…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, first of all I just want to take a moment and say thank you, I can not put into words how amazingly overwhelmed I was a few nights back when you all commented in support of my decision for Shirogane's name, and it was all just so amazing and kind and I just cried because I felt such a deep sense of respect and love from all of you and i'm so very grateful to have such amazing readers. And I know it takes 10 seconds to write a comment and hit send, but to me, those comments of support, they last hours, they last days and I read them to cheer me up at times when I am having difficult updating, they give me the strength to keep putting my work out there.  
> And it's because of you, as the reader, that I continue making this. 
> 
> I write because I love the characters, because I love my stories, but your comments, your kudo's and views, those are what fuel me to continue.
> 
> So from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much.
> 
> Also I wanted to mention the comment about the panic attack scene in the last chapter.  
> As someone who battles with PTSD I want to flesh out Shiro in a way that shows he has different layers, that some things like sitting in front of a store is difficult, but later on, some things in the story will really show how he is suffering and coping. And as someone who also is living with a limb impairment, I wrote a bit of the end scene of this chapter from my own experience, despite my limb hardware being my right leg.


	6. Chapter 6

Snuggled up under the blankets Lance only began to stir at the feeling of fingers threading through his hair; the tan skinned omega at first wondered if perhaps he had fallen asleep in another omega’s bed again- it would not have been the first time- until he found his nose pressed up against warm skin that smelt distinctively of alpha.

Pack alpha…

_ His alpha. _

Lance’s eyes opened slowly at the realization of where he was and just whom he was using as a pillow- a very solid and warm pillow that had an arm draped over his middle whilst fingers gently threaded in his hair, massaging his scalp in a way Lance found to be pleasurable once he lulled his head back, eyes blinking owlishly against the sudden brightness that came from looking up, eyes soon resting on the half asleep pack alpha. Snuggling closer against the alpha’s chest Lance rested his chin against Shirogane’s collarbone, breathing in gently as he fought to slip out of sleeps grasp, his eyes shutting much to his pack alpha’s amusement, the chuckle and puff of warm air causing Lance’s eyes to open again. 

The sight of Shirogane with his own eyes half lidded and lips resting in a sleepy smile had Lance’s heart skipping a beat, the fingers continuing in their stroking only serving in pacifying the omega. Shirogane’s bangs were in disarray from sleep and a bit of a shadow was on his cheeks from hair having begun to grow back, and yet when Shirogane’s eyes began to focus his smile turned from soft to something of sheepish embarrassment at being caught awake, his eyes meeting Lances, the arm that rested over Lance moving up to press a finger to his lips, indicating with a small dip of his head for Lance to look to the left of him. Confusion was clear on Lance’s face until he pulled back the blankets just a bit to peer over to his left, finding a mop of black hair and receiving a growl of a snore at the disturbance of the blankets. At the sight of the other alpha having snuck into beto be closer to them Lance couldn’t help but grin, realizing the weight he had felt over his leg was from Keith’s own being splayed out, draped over him in a way Lance knew was subconscious territorial marking. Smiling at the mop of hair Lance merely cuddled closer, inching until he was laying against Shirogane’s body, aware of arms suddenly shifting to grab one of his own, the blankets pulled back over Keith’s head.

“Good morning.” Lance whispered, adjusting his free arm to rest under his chin whilst he gazed up at his newly appointed pack leader, aware of each warm breath tickling his bangs against his forehead and the gentle rising of Shirogane’s chest. “How long have you been up, is your arm bothering you?”

Shirogane’s smile lessened at the mention of his arm, and yet he found looking at Lance that it was quick to widen again, his head giving a gentle shake,fingers once more resuming in their petting. “It’s okay, Lance. My arm is doing much better, as for how long I would assume maybe for the past hour I have been dozing.” 

“When did Keith decide to slip in?” Lance continued to whisper, indicating with his eyes to the alpha he spoke of, feeling Keith beginning to shift under the blankets, a grunt of a noise sounding from him. 

“Must have been early this morning, he won’t admit it, but he’s excited over the thought of having an omega to cuddle.” Shirogane’s voice was a whisper to match Lance’s own, a chuckle escaping the pack alpha once Keith shifted again, eyes peering out from under the blanket, sleepy and unfocused. “Go back to sleep Keith.” 

“Mmm, stop talking ‘bout me.” Keith’s jaw clicked with the force of his yawn,his head burying back against Shirogane’s body, his arms holding Lance’s arm closer. 

“Well, Keith’s down for the count, how about you big guy, mind if I slip away to make breakfast?” Lance questioned with a playful shake of his head, aware of the way Keith grumbled out from underneath the blankets, arms slipping away from Lance at the mentioned of food. Waiting for Shirogane to say whether or not he wanted anything Lance merely moved over to press his nose softly against the tip of the alpha’s, already rolling out of bed, arms stretching up before he yawned, unaware of the way Shirogane’s shirt began to slide down on his shoulder, his hair mused from how the alpha had played with it. “You two stay right there, i’ll be back before the two of you know it.” 

“Lance you don’t really-”

“Pancakes.” Was all Keith grumbled, a gentle huff to his voice as a pale hand snuck up to clamp over his brother’s mouth before Shirogane could ruin their chances of getting the breakfast treats. 

“Pancakes it is.” Lance chuckled, smile wide when he turned to beam at the two of them, giving Shirogane a playful wink before leaving the two alpha’s alone, a sudden spring in his step at the thought of being able to start the day of bonding off right- and internally grateful said day of bonding did not mean him having to fight either alpha to prove his worth. He had no doubt he could at least put up a good defense against Keith, but to go up against someone as built as Shirogane, he feared he would be laid down flat, and not in the way he would want to be. 

There was something almost relaxing, Lance found in the act of heading to the kitchen, the realization that this was  _ his  _ home, and not one he had to share with other omega’s or visiting beta’s causing him to tear up before he could quickly rub at his eyes; quick in searching the cabinets for the ingredients he would need to make pancakes La ce took a deep breathe, not wanting anything to hinder him in showing once against the could provide for  _ his alpha’s. _

Grabbing a mixing bowl he had found underneath the sink, Lance was quick to wash it of the dust that had accumulated inside it from lack of use, only when he was convinced it was clean  did he begin to add in the flour and other dry ingredients he had remembered Hunk using- adding in a bit of sugar and cinnamon to sweeten it up as he leant against the countertop, breathing in a soft inhale of air as he looked about the empty kitchen- his own space for him to build up and work in, something he had never had the chance to have at the dorms or agency. The thought of decorating the countertops and walls alongside the two alpha’s brought a smile to the omega’s face. Making quick work of washing a pan Lance began the act of cooking he had done countless times before, allowing his body to move in memory whilst he searched for something to use as a tray in between the making of the breakfast cakes. With steady hands Lance stacked up the pancakes on two paper plates he had brought down from the cabinets, opting for a couple of bananas and bottle of water to complete the meal. 

The meal was by no mean a fancy one, in fact Lance was frustrated to see some of the pancakes appearing misshapen from their usual perfect round, a few having darkened just a shade below burnt around the edges, as if to mock him of his nervousness of once again cooking for the two up stairs.

With tray in hand Lance refused to think about how the pancakes looked, sure in himself that they would taste fine all the same as he began to head up stairs, his thoughts straying. Should he have made anything else?

Frowning down at the two stacks of cakes and fruit- perhaps he should have fried up some bacon or made a few eggs, but then again, Keith only mentioned pancakes…

Bringing the tray up to Shirogane’s room Lance stopped just outside the door to wrestle with his thoughts and anxiety before he was beckoned in by Shirogane’s voice, the alpha most likely having smelt the food just out of sight. Taking a deep breath Lance tip toed in, his cheeks coloring at seeing Shirogane sitting up in bed with the covers draped around his waist, Keith sitting up against him with eyes that were much more awake at seeing the food, his hair wild from sleep, giving the smaller alpha a look of fierceness from how it offset his dark eyes, his teeth flashing in a smile. 

“Lance, really, you didn’t need to go through all that trouble, we would have been fine with cereal-”

“No, I wanted to do this.” Lance blushed, moving towards the bed for Shirogane to take the tray from him, the omega once more getting into the bed to sit close to the pack alpha, his hands fidgeting as he fought to keep his thoughts in order. “I’m sorry if there’s not enough, I could make some more-” 

“Lance, this is more than enough. You really don’t need to try and impress us.” Shirogane smiled in reassurance, resting his hand gently against Lance’s thigh to catch the omega’s attention, nuzzling his nose against Lance’s cheek in gratitude. “You have already shown us just how caring and providing you are. Today is about bonding and getting to know each other, as much as it’s hard to do, just take a deep breathe and relax. This day is just as much for you as it is for us.” 

“I already told you we’re keeping you..” Keith’s voice was still gruff with sleep yet the alpha’s eyes were kind, hints of worry visible as he watched Lance fidget more before his hands relaxed. “Why are there only two plates?”

Lance’s shoulders shrugged, a smile gracing his lips when he became relaxed enough to act in his playful manner, moving the tray onto the night stand before the two alpha’s could question’ Lance moved to sit between them, shifting and wiggling until his legs were under the covers and his body nestling up against Shirogane’s prosthetic. 

“Figured since I cooked, one of you can feed me.” Lance teased, the tip of his tongue poking out between his lips in play whilst his cheeks heated up. Looking to Keith, Lance found the smaller alpha to merely raise a brow at such a request whilst Shirogane was already working on cutting up a pancake, albeit a bit messily with Lance practically holding down his prosthetic, but still managing to cut one into bite sized triangles, offering Lance one which the omega took happily, casting Keith a knowing smirk. Lance ignored the huff Keith made followed by a ‘don’t baby him’, only to reach over to the tray and begin the task of peeling one of the banana’s, breaking off a small chunk before plopping it into Keith’s mouth, a laugh tearing from him at the way Keith’s eyes widened. “Come on Keith, sweeten up, I put sugar and cinnamon in these just for you.” 

Keith's lips simply frowned at the mock insult, and yet the dark haired male found himself fighting off a blush as his mouth opened to receive another bite of fruit, not planning to have had Lance feed him, but finding it hard to resist when Lance’s smile was so bright and his fingers quick to break off chunks. It was Shirogane’s chuckle that had his cheeks finally heating up, keith finally choosing to ignore Lance’s offerings as he took a bite from one of the triangles their pack alpha had cut, his eyes widening when he realized that Lance had indeed sweetened and spiced the pancakes up, a flavor Keith found he quite enjoyed as he took more, watching from the corner of his eyes as Shirogane continued to feed Lance bits of pancakes while Lance in turn fed him back, the omega’s gentle purr sounding in the comfortable silence of the bedroom.

Only when Lance had his fill of the morning cakes did he start to dote more on Shirogane- an act the pack alpha found to be both flattering and endearing as Lance brought bits of food to his lips, the omega’s pur near lulling and Lance’s free hand moving to gently stroke his fingers down against Shirogane’s prosthetic knuckles. 

“What do we have planned for today, alpha?” Lance’s voice was soft, the omega’s purring stopped as he watched the two of them, Keith shifting before giving his brother a questioning look, clearly open minded on what they would be doing for the day. “You two said it would just be the three of us, so how about you show me around. Show me how much of this land is our territory and we can take it from there.” 

At the mention of territory Shirogane’s eyes lit up, his chest puffing out subconsciously as his inner alpha beamed with pride- they didn’t have too many acres to their name, but the former marine prided in what they did have, knowing it was more than average alpha males to have already so young. 

“I’m sure a walk of the border will be fine. I need to  check on the fencing anyhow.” Shirogane admitted, moving the cleared tray to the nightstand, wincing when his prosthetic jerked, elbowing Lance in the side sharply without warning, the sharp intake of breath from Lance causing his eyes to widen at the unfelt impact. “Lance i’m sorry are you-”

“Its fine, i’m fine.” Lance spoke quickly, withholding his wince for his alpha’s sake, smiling just as bright as he had been moments before, slipping from the bed before the two alpha’s could get up. Moving to the window of the bedroom Lance parted the curtains before he began to stretch his arms up above his head, causing the shirt to slide further up his frame, a leg soon extending behind him as he reached to grab his ankle, momentarily unaware of Keith and Shirogane watching him with curious eyes, Leaning against the window sill with his free hand Lance’s legs were nearly in a full vertical split, his back arching as a loud yawn tore through him. Letting his leg go back down slowly Lance began to lean forward further as his back and shoulders cracked, a noise that made him grunt before raising his other leg, humming at the finishing of his morning stretches, turning just in time to see Keith’s and Shirogane’s gazes darken. 

“Hmm, what’s wrong, don’t you two stretch in the morning?” Lance asked with a raised brow, taking a step over to the bed, a smirk on his lips as he decided to show off, moving himself down to the floor to fully split with ease, his brows raising. “Or are you two just not that flexible?” 

“Not as flexible as you, clearly.” Keith admitted, looking away at seeing the way the shorts rolled up, flashing a bit of blue on the sides. “How about you stop showing off and i’ll grab you something to wear for the day?” 

“I like what i’m wearing now, besides, I just need to hand wash my clothes from yesterday and they’ll dry plenty fast outside. You got a line don’t you?”

Looking to Shirogane, Keith waited for the alpha to nod his approval before Keith sighed out that they did, offering to show Lance where they kept the detergent as the omega slowly rose from the floor, a playful wink shot in Shirogane’s direction at seeing the other caught looking at the blue fabric before Lance adjusted the shorts into place, taking the tray from the night stand before following Keith out of the room, a spring in his step and a swish to his hips.

Stepping out into the warm mid morning sunlight Shirogane’s eyes shut as he faced the sky, allowing the warm rays to wash over him, the ache in his arm kept at bay by the small pill he had swallowed just minutes before. Listening to Lance and Keith banter over a movie- truth be told Shirogane had been tuning in an out for the past few minutes; the former marine opened his eyes and headed over to the clothes line with Lance’s hand washed clothes to hang them up, thankful that the old brown weathered rope was still taught in place between the house and the nearby elm tree, taking the weight of the clothes with only a bit of sagging. Shirogane made note that the grass of the backyard/field needed to be trimmed, though he stored that away for another day, and began to follow after Keith and Lance at a leisurely pace, his hands resting in his jeans pockets, enjoying the moment of silence he offered himself to listen in on what the two were chatting about. It was nice, he decided, that the two were talking, even if they were bantering back and forth over something as trivial as a movie; Shirogane’s fear had originally been that only he would have bonded with Lance, and though he knew Keith would have been fine living with the other male, he still thanked his lucky stars that Keith was making an effort to get along with the quirky omega, Lance in turn taking steps to understand Keith through his grumbles and bouts of anger. 

“-no way, you haven’t seen it? Dude, it’s a great movie! I watched it when I was a kid, and that was in Cuba!” 

“The cover makes no sense! How can it be animated and live action? That’s like a total trip for a kid.” Keith shot back at Lance’s disbelief, his purple hued eyes rolling when Lance whined of him having no culture. “Fine, if it’s such a great movie we’ll watch it later. Anything to shut you up.”

“Excuse you, it is a work of art. Not that you would know a good movie if it bit you on the ass- back me up Shiro!” Lance whined in play, stopping in his steps to wait for the taller male to approach, the former marine merely chuckling and offering Lance a sympathetic shrug.

“Sorry Lance, I haven’t seen it either. But if you want, i’m sure we can rent it tonight.” The former marine’s arm wrapped loosely around Lance’s shoulder as Lance leant against him. With the subject turning to another movie that Shirogane had yet to watch the former marine simply relished in the warmth Lance’s body so close to his offered, already knowing that Lance was the missing piece they had been searching for. Walking by the newly put up fences Lance’s body practically shook with excitement, his enthusiasm washing over into Keith and Shirogane as he spoke of the projects they could have- horses for Keith and a cow for milking- the words Lance had spoken just the day before of what Shirogane wanted had the pack alpha’s brows furrowing. Each time he tried to think about the future- a future full of Lance’s warmth and Keith’s gentle reassurance, Shirogane found himself feeling more...discarded. 

Shirogane’s arm in time slipped from around Lance’s shoulders much to the omega’s ignorance, Lance and Keith talking once more about what movies to rent- Lance made it known he loved comedy and animation whilst Keith inserted that anything with adventure or fighting was right up his alley. It wasn’t that Shirogane couldn’t keep up in the conversation, no, he heard every word, it was just each time he tried to open his mouth to speak Lance or Keith were moving on ahead,both verbally and physically as the two males before the pack alpha walked further along the fencing, leaving Shirogane to finally realize what was wrong.

Him…

He was wrong…

Lance and Keith were so happy together even despite their bantering, and there Shirogane was, trapped on the other side of his mental mirror, unable to do anything but watch in silent horror as thoughts of the future came and went. Thoughts without him, thoughts that maybe they were better off without him-

With a violent spasm of his arm Shirogane took a step back, his chest aching and heavy whilst his heart pounded louder and his lungs fought to take breath- he felt physically cold despite the sun shining down on him, and with the thought that the coolness came from the encasing of the mirror within his mind, Shirogane found the ground rushing to meet his knees as he crumpled down, hands gripping the grass as he fought hard to keep himself from making a sound. He pleaded with himself to just get up,to ignore the feeling and move, and yet he couldn’t. Not matter his pleading Shirogane found he couldn’t move, the mirror like surface encasing him to his horror as his thoughts felt to take physical form.

Lance’s and Keith’s voices stopped- though Shirogane was unsure if they were too far away or if he was losing hearing as he found his eyes were clenched shut, the wave of panic washing over him followed with shame as his inner alpha snarled that he was being weak, that he was showing them just how he shouldn’t, couldn’t be a good alpha to them-

“Shiro?” Shirogane kept his eyes shut even after feeling warm hands touch either side of his face, softened hands cradling his cheeks as a pair of arms wrapped around him- Shirogane didn’t doubt that Keith was holding him, the smaller alpha doing the only thing he could do during such a time of confusion. Shirogane did not know how long he had been holding his breath for, the ache in his chest all but bursting as he took in a greedy lungful of air, darkened gray eyes widening to see Lance’s face before his, the omega’s oceanic blue eyes wide with worry and touched with confusion.Shirogane could feel one of Lance’s fingers brush away a bead of sweat, and without a thought or hesitation Shirogane’s arms wrapped around the smaller male before him, pulling Lance close to hold him.

To  _ feel  _ him as the chill was slow to leave Shirogane, Keith’s own body following to keep Shirogane close as Keith’s forehead pressed between the larger male’s shoulder blades.

“It’s okay,Shiro, shh, I’m here, Keith’s here. Just keep taking slow,deep breaths. Shh, don’t force yourself to talk. Just listen. Feel the warmth of my hands, feel Keith’s arms- yes Shiro, just like that, keep focusing on me. You don’t need to tell me what you were thinking about or what happened, but you gotta keep breathing. Keep breathing for me, alpha.” A whisper of a hush tinged Lance’s words, and rather than being used to mock or silence, Shirogane found it to be soothing, Lance’s fingers continued to hold his cheeks softly, fingertips brushing over the numbed skin of where the scar began on either side of his cheeks. Lance’s breath was warm against the side of Shirogane’s neck, the omega’s scent thickening to help in soothing Shirogane down until the pack alpha felt his body go boneless in relaxation, all but sagging back as Keith and Lance guided him down to his side, a leg from either male sliding between Shirogane’s own. 

“I- S-sorry…” Shirogane panted softly, his arms tightening around Lance as he took in a lungful of air followed with a confirming sniff as he took in Lance’s scent, the pheromones continuing to lull him, giving him enough time to get his breathing under control. Shirogane’s cheeks darkened as he knew what he had done, and yet when he shifted to look at Lance he saw no judgement or anger, only relief as Lance’s nose brushed and nuzzled against Shirogane’s. “I just- I panicked- and I know how important today was going to be and I ruined- ruined-”

“Shiro, shh, you didn’t ruin anything.” Lance cooed, Keith’s own growl heard before their pack leader could argue. “This- this right here is bonding. You had a moment, and we’re going through it. You would do the same thing if it was for me, and we would do the same thing for Keith. This is what you need right now. Weren't you the one telling me this morning how today is about us and not to worry about being perfect?”

Shirogane could only nervously laugh before agreeing, allowing himself to lay sandwiched between Lance’s and Keith’s warmth, his body staying stock still. He still felt isolated, as if still trapped behind thick glass, but with each warm breath he felt against his neck and back he began to feel it slowly leave him. 

Shirogane remained on the ground between them until his arm ached with being pressed to the ground and he found he wanted to head back into the house to cuddle up amongst his adopted brother and omega, and watch whatever the heck a ‘Space jam’ was. During the walk back inside the house Lance’s hand never left Shirogane’s.

 

The couch was pushed back in the living room along with the coffee table in order to make space for Keith and Lance to build a nest out of various pillows that were found both upstairs and in the living room, along with blankets and towels that were soft enough to be draped over them. Only when Shirogane had taken a seat in the middle of the nest of blankets and pillows did Keith and Lance enter; Lance’s seat was once more Shirogane’s lap as his long legs draped out to rest on Keith’s thighs, Lance’s head pillowing against Shirogane’s chest as he relaxed against the much larger male, sighing in content when Shirogane made a hum of a purr to show he was comfortable. 

Keith had been serious when he said neither watched the television that much, the screen taking a moment to turn on whilst Lance fiddled with the clicker. Pulling up a movie tab to begin to search through the titles, Lance left Keith and Shirogane both to watch over him curiously until true to his words Lance pulled up the odd title screen, content to ignore Keith’s groan. Shirogane only leant back against a couch cushion and prepared himself for a mind numbing couple of hours.

“I don’t get it- why are they animated but not him?”

“We went over this, they are looney toons and he’s not-”

“Wouldn’t he be one if they are talking to him?”

Lance rolled his eyes for the countless times as he waved the clicker to silence the two alpha’s that were curled around him. “It’s a movie- a work of art, just relax and don’t overthink this. Because if your brains are in knots now, wait until the big game scene.”

“How would they even film the live action parts for that, did they use cut outs?” Keith mumbled much to Shirogane’s amusement, the larger male about to voice his thoughts before Lance raised the volume significantly and promptly ignored them. 

Halfway through the movie Lance had gotten up from the entanglement of limbs in order to sneak into the kitchen, returning only when he was able to bring back several cans of tonic as well as a bag of chips, his smile wide on his lips at watching Shirogane and Keith continue to watch the movie, neither alpha looking away from the screen, their looks of confusion nearly mirrored on each other’s face perfectly. Scooting his way back into the middle of their nest Lance promptly bit into a chip and deemed movie watching a success.

 

The movie credits were rolling by the time Lance had dozed off,leaving Keith and Shirogane both awake,the smaller alpha speaking before Shirogane could think about getting up.

“Want to tell me what happened earlier?” 

“Keith it was stupid, it’s nothing to worry about.” Shirogane spoke, his eyes glancing away to ignore Keith’s arched brow, lips tucked firmly in a frown. By the time Keith started growling Shirogane knew he had lost the battle, his own sigh escaping past his lips. “Keith-”

“Just because you are my pack alpha and brother doesn’t mean i’m not an alpha. I’m not some beta or omega, i’m your  _ equal,  _ I should know what’s going on with you, Takashi. Lance is sleeping, it’s just you and me, so why don’t you tell me what exactly had you panicking? And don’t say it was nothing, because nothing doesn’t bring a three hundred plus pounded pack alpha to his knees whispering under his breath.”  To anyone other than Shirogane they would have taken Keith’s words as a verbal attack or mocking, however, Shirogane knew what Keith was doing, and appreciated the effort Keith took in throwing the facts at him, even if it did end up stinging.

Wringing his hands Shirogane looked away from Keith and the sleeping brunette, his eyes gazing just above the television set as he spoke, volume low to keep Lance from waking up. “Lance asked me yesterday at the Frosty Freeze what I wanted for the future…” Carding a hand through his bangs Shirogane huffed out an exhale, eyes closing. “I told him I wanted to see our home back to what it was back when you and I were kids. I meant it then, and I still mean it now. There’s no denying it, Keith, Lance is the missing piece we’ve been looking for. Walking outside with the two of you earlier, showing him just how much of this is ours, I felt proud…”

“So what happened?” Keith urged. 

“I started thinking of the future, and I saw you and Lance happy....” Shirogane’s eyes softened, his gazing falling onto Keith’s for the alpha to see just how tired emotionally he was. “But I couldn’t see me in it. I felt as if I was looking out the mirror and all I could see was the two of you happy together- and I want the two of you to get along. Gods, Keith, seeing you and Lance laughing and smiling is the best result I could ask from this odd arrangement, but I was afraid- i’m still afraid you two would be better off without…”

“Without you?” Keith filled in, his eyes rolling as he reached forward to slap one of Shirogane’s cheeks, eyes narrowed in irritation. “Takashi, listen to me. You are the glue of this pack. You know how to be gentle and kind, and I can already tell Lance is smitten with you- with us. If you step back from this pack it will crumble and fall apart. I don’t know all that is inside your head, but we can’t have a happy future- won’t have a happy future if you aren’t there being part of it. Got it?”

“Keith…”

“No, I get it, it’s going to take time, and I can’t promise it’s going to be easy, but i’m not going anywhere, and neither is Lance. You are my brother, despite what blood says, and i’m here for you. I may not be as good with words like Lance is, but i’m here for you.”  Leaning forward to brush and butt his head against Shirogane’s Keith sat back to smile, his eyes lightening. “Promise me you won’t shut yourself off again. We promised we wouldnt let one another turn feral, remember?” 

Head butting him softly in return Shirogane felt his shoulder relax, his own lips tugging into a smile. 

“I’ll try Keith. Just...no matter what, don’t give up on me.”

“Never going to happen.” Keith confirmed, turning in time to watch Lance roll over in his sleep, the blue of his panties being seen from where the shorts rolled up, and with a sheepish grin Keith admitted with a sly smile that perhaps blue wasn’t such a bad color. 

 

Shirogane did not know what to expect for the rest of their day of bonding, the fear and anxiety still came over him in waves, but he found the gentle nuzzles and physical contact to help brush it to the back of his mind, finding that when Lance suggested another movie- this time one Keith would pick out- that Shirogane found the idea to be perfect. The former marine couldn’t ask for more as he found himself with an arm full of Lance and Keith’s head resting on his legs, a movie playing in the background as Lance spoke of idle things; recollecting his time back in Cuba and how a few of his soaps were still playing and how Shirogane  _ had  _ to watch a few with him. 

“I don’t mind translating, they are  _ so good!”  _ Lance practically moaned, reaching up to stroke Shirogane’s cheek in his recollecting, eyes brightening. “I haven’t been able to find good soaps in a while.” 

“Wait- translating?” Keith’s brows furrowed in confusion, the alpha turning his head to glance over to Lance. “But you speak english.”

“Um duh, yeah.” Lance’s eyes rolled, his hand reaching over to poke Keith’s cheek. “I grew up in Cuba, dummy. I grew up speaking spanish- well and Corsician on my mama’s side, but spanish was what I spoke as a child. I picked up english in middle school and kept on learning.” 

“Could you teach us a bit of spanish?” Shirogane asked softly, as if he had been thinking the words rather than having been prepared to speak aloud, his chin nuzzling against the side of Lance’s neck. 

“Si!  Sí, me encantaría!” Lance grinned, practically beaming when Shirogane offered to teach him a bit of japanese. “I have alway loved to learn different languages. I nearly thought of being a translator back when I entered middle school- but yes! I can’t wait to teach you!”

“I can teach you some too, you know.” Keith huffed, nearly biting Lance’s finger that moved to poke his cheek again. “After all, I grew up with Shiro here.” 

Lance’s smile only brightened, the omega purring at the thought of all the hours they could spend together in sharing their dialects and teaching.  He felt for just a brief moment how it felt to be a child given a treasure, something so personal and just for him. 

This was his perfect pack made into life. 

 

It had been Shirogane that surprised Lance in asking if the omega wanted to head back outside to continue their walk- only after Shirogane had insisted he was fine and in need of a walk did Lance agree, the omega quick in taking Shirogane’s prosthetic hand in his as he followed, aware that Keith was going to be staying inside to work on dinner rather than going with them.

“Are you sure he should be cooking? I don’t mind having the two of you go for a walk while I work on dinner.” Lance was stopped by Shirogane's chuckle, the omega’s cheeks blushing at the feeling of the alpha’s thumb brushing over his knuckles. 

“Keith may not know a lot about cooking, but if he says he has it under control then I believe in him.” Shirogane took Lance in the opposite direction than they went in that morning, his voice lowering as if the alpha inside the house would hear him. “I think Keith needs a bit of space. You have to remember, Lance, while I was at the Garrison, Keith was alone and is used to being by himself. Sometimes me being around him gets a bit much. But he’s getting better, don’t you worry. Let’s just give him some time and enjoy what’s rest of the daylight.” 

Nodding Lance continued to follow, gazing up at the sky that had begun to change color with the coming setting of the sun, the omega’s brows furrowed at the warning he was given just the past night from Shirogane about being inside before dark. 

“Shiro, what did you mean by being inside before dark?” Lance asked when the alpha turned to him, the smile falling from his lips as Shirogane frowned. “Does something bad happen at night?”

With the tightening of his hand around Lance’s Shirogane merely narrowed his eyes and spoke between gritted teeth. “It’s easier for them to hide at night. Just remember to stay indoors when it’s dark and you’ll be fine.” 

Whether or not Shirogane meant that to himself or Lance the omega was unsure, merely nodding when Shirogane grew silent, only to return to smiling when Lance quickly spoke about the shopping they would be doing the next day. The conversation was laid to rest but Lance knew he would not be quick to forget, it was just another question the omega had to ask Keith whenever he had the chance. Following Shirogane back into the house when the sun began to set over the tree’s Lance stepped into a kitchen that smelt of toasted bread and tomato soup, Keith standing in front of the sloppily setted table, his arms crossed with a smirk on his lips. 

“May not be an omega but I can cook too you know.” He spoke haughtly, pulling a seat out for Lance before the other could reach for the chair, Keith’s smirk widening as Lance’s cheeks darkened, the tan skinned omega unable to refuse as he took the offered seat. 

The grilled cheese was a bit dark around the edges and the soup was a bit cold, but Lance found that as he took a bite of the microwaved soup that he couldn’t be happier. The thought alone that one of his alpha’s had tried to cook for him had him feeling proud, wondering just exactly how much of a cook Shirogane was. Lance stored the thought away and bit into his sandwich, finding with delight that their was ham along with the melted cheese.

“Told you.” Keith chuckled at Lance’s smile, biting into his own before Lance could ask him anything.

  
  


By the end of the night the nest of blankets and pillows in the living room was still being used as the three of them watched the ending to a movie Shirogane had surprisingly picked out. The television was playing the ending credits as Lance sleepily brushed his fingers through Shirogane’s hair and purred softly when his hair was in turn played with by Keith, their pack leader content in laying nearly wrapped around them his own gentle purring intermixed with Lance’s whilst his eyes rested half closed. 

“Mmm, how about we just put in another movie and sleep here?” Lance yawned, pressing forward so that his head could rest under Shirogane’s chin, the alpha stopping his purring long enough to agree whilst Keith grumbled his agreement. 

Tired and thoroughly content Lance allowed his eyes to close as sleep began to overtake him, content that the two alpha’s curling around him would be able to keep him safe for the night. If this was what being a pack was about then Lance had no problems with remaining by Keith’s and Shirogane’s side. After all, he needed them as they needed him, and he was not letting go.

 

If only sweet moments could last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and New Years to all you amazing people who continue reading this story- and happy holidays to people just starting off.   
> I wanted to apologize for the lateness in this chapter. My depression went from a 2 to a 1,000 at the blink of an eye, and though things have gotten a little bit better, i'm still not at my 100% but I want everyone to know that I am here, I am safe, and taking care of myself and thank you all so much to everyone who have been leaving me kind words of encouragement, and thank you all so much sticking by me and just overall taking time out of your day to write such sweet words to me. I do plan on updating again within the next day or two, and I apologize for this chapter not being as long or well put together, I wanted to show bits and pieces about their day of bonding, and I do plan on answering some questions in the next chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will have a lot of good ol' fluff and bonding still, but their will be some good ol' angst as well, and I really hope you all enjoy what I have to offer and thank you all so much for just being here for me and reminding me that there are people out there who care about me.
> 
> I hope you all are warm and keeping safe!


	7. Chapter 7

The sun had barely risen by the time Keith awoke to get ready for work; the dark haired alpha was first to climb out of the pillow and blanket nest, his movements slow to prevent waking his pack mates. Taking a moment he watched the way his adopted brother’s chest fell and rose with deep, even breaths, the large alpha’s face completely at ease as he slept whilst a bit of drool shone on his chin. The sight brought a silent chuckle from Keith, his eyes following the curve of Shirogane’s body until he saw a mop of brown locks, Lance’s face pressed into Shirogane’s belly, the omega remaining asleep despite missing one of his alpha’s. Keith left the two of them to sleep, his footsteps near silent as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a can of tonic for breakfast- had he more time before work he would have scrounge around for cereal in a mug or an egg, but with a sudden offer of work having woken him up he knew he couldn’t keep the other farmer waiting. Pocketing the offending phone Keith grabbed his keys from the hook by the kitchen door, with a look over his shoulder on his way through the living room he made sure that both Shirogane and Lance were still asleep. He hated the thought of them waking up without him,but the thought was quickly pushed away, after all, Shirogane was used to waking up alone in the house, and now he had Lance. 

He would be fine. 

Keith hated to admit, even to himself that it wasn’t just leaving the two alone that had him frowning once he slung his leg over his  _ red lion _ , it was the fact that despite only spending two nights sleeping next to Lance, he found that he was beginning to enjoy being around the other. Found that the gentle side of him he thought he lost after Shirogane left for the Garrison was starting to slowly come back, leaving the alpha both nervous and excited, wondering just what was genuine and what was being projected from Shirogane. Allowing his thoughts to become muffled by the sounds of the engine Keith made his way down the old dirt road he could navigate in his sleep from over use, his mind falling to that of Kolivan, surely the older alpha will keep his thoughts preoccupied with hard, physical labor as the man was apt to do whenever Keith was over to work. 

‘I’m paying you to work not to sulk, boy. Either put some spine in it or drag your sorry backside to that home of yours.’ That was the first thing Keith remembered being told by Kolivan when he had started working for the aged alpha, the man having noticed Keith’s hesitance around him, brought on by days of Keith being alone while Shirogane was at the Garrison. Since that growled sentence Keith found himself feeling at ease around the scarred and battle worn alpha, knowing that all he had to do was give a curt nod to have a days worth of work dropped on him. 

Pulling up the drive Keith pulled into his usual spot and turned the engine off, leaving his motorcycle as he made his way over to the screened side door, already smelling the scent of brewing coffee and hearing the older alpha sharpening his various blades- each blade was sharpened with care and kept surprisingly close to Kolivan, the alpha just as untrusting of people as Keith himself was.

Kolivan did not bother to look up when Keith entered into the dimly lit kitchen, the darker skinned male rubbing the pad of his thumb gently against the serrated edge of the blade before running a rag against its side. Bringing the knife up to inspect it Kolivan’s golden hued eyes finally peered over to glance at the other, a grunt his only greeting to Keith. 

“You going to stand there or are you going to pour yourself a cup?” Kolivan growled as the man pulled his silver white hair behind him, tying it back with a simple rubber band, rolling his eyes at Keith’s jerking at the sound of his voice the alpha huffed, tossing the blade forward, watching as Keith grabbed the handle with ease,the mullet haired alpha tossing it back. “Good, you’re not completely useless today. Now, tell me. What has your mind in a mess.” 

“Shirogane and I brought home an omega for our pack.” Keith stated simply, selecting one of the mugs from the dish drain before pouring in some of the dark brewed coffee, knowing better than to ask for  cream and sugar as he brought the steaming mug to his lips, taking a hesitant sip of the bitter brew. Keith spoke before Kolivan could snarl at him to continue, the younger knowing that the alpha before him did not like to be kept waiting. “Part of me wonders if I should be with him today as well as Shiro. It wouldn’t make sense though to have the both of us shopping with him, all he really needs is one of us to take him into town.”

“You already claim him?” Kolivan questioned with a new knife in hand, the sharpening tool already dragging along the blades edge. At seeing keith’s reddening cheeks the older alpha snorted in disdain, giving a shake of his head. “Foolish boy, with the town being how it is, do you really think the Shirogane name alone will keep both Beta and Alpha’s away from the omega?” 

“Lance wouldn’t leave us-”

“So it has a name, thank you for clarifying.” Kolivan growled out his annoyance, golden hued eyes narrowing still, “not all in this town follow the code of ethics. Don’t fool yourself in thinking your family name will keep others out of your territory for long. I heard the whispers since your brothers return. Mark what is yours. Whether it be land, title or flesh. Or else you might not have it to mark.” 

The mug stopped just below his lips, Keith’s eyes widening at the words spoken to him. He knew full well that Kolivan could be a bit… battle weary, often time on high alert and suspicious of nearly everything but himself, but Keith knew that if the alpha was truly weighing his own two scents on the matter that it meant it was important. Keith could feel the coil of worry tighten in his stomach, he had never expected he would truly need to fight another alpha- his snarl and adopted brother’s name was enough to keep any alpha at bay. But with someone like Lance in the picture, well, Keith wouldn’t put it past another alpha to try and sweep him away just to show the rest of the town who was boss. 

And if there was already talk of Shirogane being inferior since his discharge, what did that make of him?

“Runt.” Kolivan stood up from his place at the table,a blade in hand, the alpha towered well over Keith, his skin darker than Lance’s and littered with old healed scars, among the most noticeable was one that ran down the right side of his face, giving the aged alpha all the more of a menacing appearance, his skin marked as well with simple crimson tattoos across his brows. Standing at his full height and with his large, muscle bound frame showing, Keith could understand without being on the receiving end that any other that tried to fight Kolivan would receive many a hard blow. Arms crossing over his chest Kolivan growled loudly, his sharpened teeth glinting in display of dominance, the aged alpha taking great joy in watching Keith’s eyes widen. “Look at you, trying not to cower like a pup. My name alone will buy your family some respect and time, but when it comes to it, I will not fight and defend you. For you, your brother, or the omega named Lance. Times are no longer simple Keith, those in town are not as they always appear. Mark what’s yours or have it stolen, whatever you do will not affect me. Now, finish your cup and go out to the stables, I want everything you normally have done ready for inspection by noon. And maybe, if you move it you might get to leave early.” 

Keith was quick to nod, taking a quick gulp of the bitter brew before dumping the rest down the drain; making sure to rinse his mug out Keith shot the alpha before him a quick nod, heading out quietly through the screen door before the man could add onto his list of chores. 

The morning rays were finally beginning to break through the tree branches once Keith walked his way to the barns, already having the can of tonic in hand and open, taking a swig of the clear sugar sweetened drink to wash away the taste of coffee. Keith appreciated the words he was given, knowing full well that Kolivan truly was looking out for him, but just like the coffee Kolivan’s words were dark and bitter, leaving a nasty taste in Keith’s mouth as he allowed his thoughts to mull over them only to be replaced with that of simple thoughts of labor as he threw opened the barn door and went in search for the three tonged tool in which to start getting the hay bales down from the loft. 

Spearing one down with well practiced ease Keith stepped aside to allow the bale of hay to fall where he had been standing, the alpha’s brows furrowing as he found himself once more thinking of Kolivan’s words. 

Claiming what was his…

 

 

Waking up well past Keith’s leaving Shirogane found himself buried underneath a clinging omega and more blankets than he remembered bringing down into the living, not that the alpha was complaining once he was able to sit up and free himself from the blankets, moving Lance down so that the sleeping male could use one of his thighs as a pillow. Shirogane’s shoulders popped as he stretched slightly, aware with a frown that Keith had left them, whether it was to go upstairs or to work he did not know, only that waking up without him in their makeshift nest had him feeling anxious. Shirogane’s hand gently carded through Lance’s hair as the alpha attempted to wake him up, chuckling at the soft noises Lance made, the tan skinned male trying to turn away only for Shirogane to pull him back over fingers brushing down along the length of Lance’s neck.

“Come on, Lance, we don’t want to sleep the day away, do we?” Shirogane cooed softly, his smile widening at the way Lance’s eyes blinked opened sleepily, a noise of protest leaving his lips. “Lance, don’t you want to help me clean and decorate? We can’t do that if we keep sleeping.”

“Mmm, noo, i’m comfyyy.” Lance whined, throwing an arm over his eyes in dramatics before squeaking at feeling cold fingers slide up under his shirt. “No fair- okay, i’m up, i’m up.” Sitting up Lance’s eyes blinked the remaining sleep away, his lips falling into a frown at seeing that they were missing an alpha, a very dark haired and grumpy alpha. “Where’s Keith? Is he in the bathroom?” 

Shirogane’s curt shake of his head only deepened Lance’s pout as the omega sat up, moving to cuddle up against the pack alpha. “He really left without saying goodbye?”

“He’s most likely working for Kolivan today, Lance. He probably just left early this morning and didn’t wish to wake us.” Shirogane’s shoulders shrugged, the male slowly getting up from the nest of blankets and pillows, giving Lance a look of apology. “He didn’t mean anything by it, Lance. Keith has always been kind of come and go. Just remember, he always returns though.”

Lance took the words to heart as he made his way to follow after Shirogane into the kitchen, already brushing past Shirogane to grab a couple of paper plates in order to get the morning meal started. “What’s Kolivan like?” Lance asked between grabbing a paper bowl and the carton of eggs, already cracking one open against the side of the countertop. 

“Well, let’s see…” Shirogane’s prosthetic fingers curled against his chin in thought, the alpha having to think back about the man in question, knowing him only truly in passing. “He’s a Galran- non traditional however. A bit taller than me, very quiet, though that may just be his way. From what I have learnt growing up is that he enjoys his space, keeping mostly to his farm and property, there was always a few rumours going on about him and his odd ways- though I don’t blame him for staying to himself, other’s in this town aren’t always as tolerant as they let on. But, for what it’s worth, he keeps Keith in line and helps him out when he needs it. In fact he was one of the first to hire Keith when i left for the force. It goes without say that if Kolivan approves of someone than they must be a hard worker.” 

“Sounds like my Uncle,” Lance laughed to himself, adding in yet another egg before tossing the shells into the trash bag, turning to lean against the counter whilst he whisked the egg and cinnamon mixture with a fork, his smile bright. “Well, if Keith has to work then there’s nothing we can do about it but wait until he gets home. If i’m going shopping with you two then I want it to actually be the three of us. I want to show this town just who I belong to, and that you two are taken.” Winking an eye Lance’s lips twitched into a smirk whilst his hips swished, the tan skinned omega turning around to heat up the stove, enjoying the fact that he could be the one to make someone as strong and silent as Shirogane blush from his playfulness. Dipping a slice of bread into the egg mixture Lance listened the sound of the refrigerator door opening and closing, listening to the sound of cups being poured into before he could smell the scent of orange juice, a purr escaping him. “Shiro, why don’t you get dressed for the day, i’ll have this done before you know it. Oh- can i wear your sweatshirt again, please alpha?” 

Shirogane stopped in his steps at hearing Lance ask to wear his sweatshirt again, the pack alpha’s cheeks heating up as his inner instincts flared with pride that Lance wanted to wear  _ his  _ clothing once again, that out of simply waiting to buy a new one Lance wanted Shirogane’s. Putting the carton back into the refrigerator Shirogane gave Lance a nod, smiling at the way Lance’s eyes brightened before shirogane excused himself to get ready, fully planning on making sure the sweatshirt was rescented before being given to Lance to wear. 

Heading for the bathroom upstairs Shirogane stopped just long enough in his room to find his sweatshirt along with the small bottles of painkillers he kept by his bed, popping the cap off in order to shake out two before tossing them into the back of his mouth to be swallowed quickly, a cringe visible as the taste lingered on his tongue. Bringing the sweatshirt up to his neck Shirogane began to lightly rub the fabric along the side of his neck in scenting, his eyes shutting as the thought of Lance wearing the sweatshirt came to mind, his lips tugging upwards with the thought. Lance had appeared even dantier when he was wearing the sweatshirt, the tan skinned omega’s hands nearly covered by the fabric, the image alone had Shirogane’s cheeks heating up, his thoughts morphing the image of Lance wearing the sweatshirt to one he had yet to see. 

:Lance wearing nothing but the pack alpha’s sweatshirt. 

Shirogane nearly dropped the sweatshirt in question as he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, willing the thought to leave only for it to continue to morph to that of Lance laying in nothing but said sweatshirt with just a bit of blue and lace creeping up from where the curve of Lance’s backside would have the sweatshirt slipping up. Which then led to the alpha male wondering just how flawless Lance’s skin really was, the thought that Lance might have splashes of freckles elsewhere besides his cheeks and neck had Shirogane wishing he knew the answer, his body feeling overheated once he realized just where exactly he was and just whom was downstairs cooking for him whilst he himself stood practically drooling in thought. 

But still, Shirogane was a full blooded male after all, and with the thought of Lance pushed aside he headed for the bathroom to splash his face with cold water and will the heat under his skin to die away. If that didn’t work then Shirogane faced a very different problem than what he was used to.

 

“You were upstairs a while, was your arm giving you trouble?” Lance called the moment he heard the alpha return to the kitchen, plating the last of the eggs and french toast before turning, eyes widening at the sight of Shirogane wearing an old black shirt that clung to his torso whilst a sleeve was ripped off for his prosthetic to be able to fit through. Lance could only chuckle at the sight, placing the larger portioned plate down where he knew Shirogane would sit, watching the way the alpha before him blushed and smiled in gratitude, a sight Lance knew he would never tire of.

“A little bit, but it was the nausea from the pills that kept me a bit.  I’m sorry for keeping you waiting.” Shirogane spoke slowly, holding out the sweatshirt for Lance to take before he took a seat in front of the plate, eying the food that Lance had prepared. Shirogane had not had such home cooked meals since before starting the Garrison, to see how Lance put time into even the most simplest of dishes had Shirogane falling for the sweet eyed omega all the more, the alpha noting that Lance had cooked several eggs to go with the high stack of french toast as well as powdered sugar garnishing the steaming slices of bread. “Lance, I know if i told you that you didn’t have to do this that you would simply say you wanted to, but thank you. I couldn’t ask for a better omega. You really do impress us more than you know.” 

Lance had placed a tinfoil wrapped plate inside the oven, and with a blushing smile he could only whisper a few words of gratitude over the fact that the other enjoyed his cooking, soon taking a seat next to Shirogane as he began to cut into his own stack. 

“Just know if you need me to make you some tea for the nausea I will.” Lance spoke, taking a bite of bread before dabbing it into the pile of sugar, humming at the taste. “I was actually thinking, and i’m sorry- but why...well, why didn’t Keith find-”

“Why didn’t Keith find an omega for himself while I was at the Garrison?” At Lance’s nodding Shirogane exhaled a near silent sigh, his head shaking slightly. “Keith is- well, has always been a bit of a loner. He has always had me as his closest companion, but I truly think that he likes genuinely being by himself and his work. WIth me away he just kept isolating himself more and more from the town. The fact that he’s taken to you is actually more of a miracle to be honest. He originally only wanted an omega to clean and cook.”

“Do you think he’s using me?” Lance asked softly, his eyes down casted as the sudden bitter scent was released into the air at the turn in conversation, Lance’s hands resting into his lap, only looking up when he felt the soft touch of fingers under his chin. 

“No, not at all, Lance. If Keith was truly using you then he would not have bonded with you yesterday. Wouldn’t have slept beside you last night or the night before. Keith just needs time to become a bit more open to you, I can see it when he looks at you. He genuinely likes you, you two need to spend more time together.” Brushing his fingers down the curve of Lance’s neck Shirogane smiled kindly before withdrawing his hands, moving to eat a bit more. 

“Weren’t you afraid though, of him going feral?” Lance hesitantly asked, finishing his eggs before ducking his head at the way Shirogane frowned, the omega deciding instantly he did not like being on the receiving end of the alpha’s frown. 

“I thought- I had originally worried that perhaps he had been touched by it, yes, but I assure you Lance, Keith merely needs time to bond with you. It may be in his own way, but he will find that he will need to depend on you, as you will depend on him.” Shirogane wiped the powdered sugar from his lips before speaking just loud enough for Lance to hear him, “and if he was starting to show signs of feralness believe me he is getting better. I will not allow him to suffer.”

Lance could only nod,feeling his heart sink at the thought of Keith battling a monster than neither him nor Shirogane could see, the sudden thought that he wanted to talk to the other had Lance counting down the minutes until the other would be home. 

He would not allow the alpha to suffer. 

 

 

Keith’s muscles ached by the time he was finished with the chores around the barn, his shirt tied around his waist to combat the midday heat, a hand waving in front of himself to offer a bit of a breeze to the dry air. The mullet haired alpha had been mulling over Kolivan’s words for the past few hours, each time he thought to them he found himself agreeing with the older male- the Shirogane name was not what it used to be, and Lance was the best damn thing to happen to such a shit hole of a town, the mere thought of another trying to court the tan skinned omega had Keith’s eyes narrowing and his fists curling. Perhaps it was the midday heat getting to him, or perhaps he was finding himself to be going mad, but Keith wanted nothing more than to head back home- to his den, to find his omega and scent him properly until all of Lance smelt of him. From Lance’s chocolate locks down to his toes, and if that meant pinning him down and having him submit then perhaps Keith would find a way to make sure Lance enjoyed it. 

Snorting out a huff Keith wiped a bit of dirt and sweat from his brow, greeting the approaching man with a nod, his eyes glancing at Kolivan’s, knowing that the older male would either let him go home or have him work another few hours, and oh how he wanted to just leave right then and there.

Perhaps gods did hear prayers.

“You look like you have had enough, i’m impressed, your speed is getting better.” Kolivan growled, stepping around Keith to peer into his barn, a grunt heard once he saw what he needed to, an enveloped handed to Keith without a further word on the subject. “Go home, and remember what I said boy. If it wasn’t for the fact I respect you I would steal your omega away just prove a point about claiming, but I can see you have taken my words to heart. Now, get before I change my mind.”

Keith’s eyes lit up at the acknowledgement to leave, his steps stopping at hearing Kolivan call out to him.

“Better be here tomorrow for seven again, and if you don’t smell like your omega than I will have to show you how to properly claim, runt.” 

“Bastard…” Keith growled to himself as he reluctantly slipped his shirt back on, grabbing his half jacket from the seat of his motorcycle before hastily starting it up. The thought that Lance would be home waiting for him had the smaller alpha grinning, the thought that he would have Lance wear  _ his  _ jacket and smell like  _ him _ had Keith satisfied with his ideas for the rest of the day. Peeling from the dirt yard Keith headed for home, his inner alpha growling, pleased with itself for finally deciding on a plan of what to do with Lance.

 

The slamming of the front door was heard nearly before the dying of the motor outfront, sitting in the kitchen with a sketch pad and pen Lance had barely looked up before seeing a dirty Keith sulking forward into the kitchen, the scent of hay and dirt clinging to the mullet haired male’s body. 

“Keith, you’re back,” Lance chirped happily, taking in the disheveled appearance, placing down the pad he had been drawing in in order to offer Keith his chair and the tin foil wrapped plate that had been sitting in the oven. “Sit, you look beat. How was work?”

“Shouldn’t you and Shiro have gone shopping?” Keith grumbled, taking the seat without hesitance, his shoes coming off under the table. Despite the food having cooled Keith had snatched it from Lance’s hands before he could offer to warm it backup, the mullet haired alpha picking up a piece of the french toast to eat with his fingers. 

“Easy there, i’m not going to take it away.” Lance grabbed down a plastic cup from the cupboard in order to pour some juice for Keith by the time the alpha had finished the piece of toast, the glass snatched much in the same fashion. Where Lance knew he should have felt annoyance he simply sighted and offered the tired eyed alpha before him a gentle smile and nuzzle to the side. “We wanted to wait to go shopping with you. If i’m going to be dressing up and keeping house I at least want to make sure it’s something both my alpha’s will enjoy. Plus, I want to spend time with you today as well. And i can’t do that with you when you are at work, so what do you say? Let’s get you cleaned up and we can go into town together- even Shiro’s going to go with us.”

Grunting at the mention of his brother Keith took in a large bite of egg, draining the cup of its content with a simple gulp before finally sitting back, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. Lance had gone back to his sketching on the pad of paper,offering Keith a bit of time to observe him; Lance was once more wearing the clothes he had worn the day they received him, Shirogane’s sweatshirt nearly hanging down to his thighs, and without realizing it Keith growled, the alpha all but tearing off his half jacket before handing it over to Lance from across the table.

“Do you need me to wash it?” Lance asked, cocking his head to the side, taking the jacket before Keith could snap at him. “Words, Keith, honestly, what has you in a mood?”

“I want you to wear it. You’re my omega too. And I want to see you in red.” Keith huffed, his eyes downcasted at the feeling of his cheeks beginning to heat up, a fact he blamed from being out in the sun for so long and not the fact that Lance was gazing at him as if he had been given a gift. 

With gentle hands Lance held the half jacket, taking in the white stripes and bits of gold, the jacket smelt of the alpha as well as hay and a bit of earth, but he found that he enjoyed it; it smelt of Keith. Hard working, fields, and of the male’s own scent that Lance couldn’t help but feel soothed and protected by. Taking off the sweatshirt Lance folded it up before slipping on the half jacket, finding that he could still feel the warmth of Keith lingering in the threads, the fabric fitting him snugly. Had it been any smaller Lance feared it would not fit. At the way Keith’s eyes lit up Lance beamed, moving up from his chair to walk over to Keith’s, pulling the chair out despite Keith remaining on it, Lance’s legs quick to straddle the smaller males thighs as he sat on his lap to face him, hands resting behind Keith’s neck. 

“Is this what you wanted, to see me wearing your jacket and smelling of you?” Lance cooed, brushing the tip of his nose against Keith’s jawline at the roughened growl he received. “Were you worried that I was smelling too much of Shiro? Well don’t be. You’re my alpha too, my protector, and just as important as him. There’s no competition, Keith. I chose both of you, and if you seeing me wearing your jacket will help ease your inner alpha, then I don’t mind.”

Growling Keith found his hands resting on Lance’s hips, his eyes darkening at feeling Lance’s breath shake with a chuckle. “Don’t want to lose you to another- don’t want to feel so alone…”

“Shh, you aren’t alone Keith, you got me. I’m not going anywhere.” Lance soothed, fingers curling through dark locks of hair, giving a lock a gentle tug. “Going to make sure i’m the best omega you could ask for. Going to make sure you have a home worth coming to and going to make sure I dress up so pretty for you and Shiro. Would you like that, seeing me in red?” 

“Mhm.” Butting his head gently against  Lance’s Keith could finally feel his alpha instincts beginning to simmer, no longer feeling the rush and fear of having Lance be unclaimed by seeing him wearing the jacket, by feeling lance’s body so close to his, feeling Lance’s weight on his thighs and fingers at the back of his neck. Growling out a purr of approval Keith nuzzled and scented at Lance’s neck until he was sure Lance would smell like him along with Shirogane’s scent.

“Good, now how about you finish eating and go take a shower.” Lance chuckled, twisting just enough to pick up the plate behind him along with the fork to break off a small piece of the toast in order to feed Keith much like he had done just the other morning, a purr of delight escaping at seeing that Keith was not fussing with him as before. Switching between bites of toast and egg Lance continued to feed the alpha before him, chuckling when Keith’s cheeks darkened towards the end, the alpha merely grunting a quick word of thanks before head butting Lance once more. Slipping from Keith’s lap Lance disposed of the throw away plate and poured keith yet another glass of juice, turning only when the other asked where Shirogane was.

“Oh he’s taking a nap. His arm was bothering him from sleeping on the floor last night so he took one of his stronger oxycodone. Don’t worry, i’ll wake him when it’s time to go.” Lance mentioned, closing the sketch pad he had been using earlier before Keith arrived, tucking it away in one of the drawers for safe keeping. “So, you going to shower or should I just hose you off in the backyard?” 

“Oh shut it, i don’t smell that bad!” Keith huffed, leaving the table to head upstairs, a smile tugging on his lips only when he knew Lance would not be able to see it. Having been reassured that Lance was his as well as Shirogane’s had the alpha in a better state of mind, with the door to the bathroom clicking shut Keith undressed quickly, giving himself a look over in the mirror. Keith’s body was not as large as Shirogane’s, he didn’t tower over Lance or was thick in muscle and torso, but still, gazing at his lightly muscled frame Keith saw the potential for more growth, saw the curve in his abdomen and upper arms were muscle already sat- he would be able to protect lance in at least a one on one fight, hell, two on one if he was lucky, but still he saw room for improvement, the fire in his eyes only attesting that he would get stronger in order to protect the other. 

Not only for Lance, but for the Shirogane name as well. 

He would make it so that nothing would separate his pack- his family. Because otherwise he doubt his sanity would be able to take the blow. Already he had suffered from the long three years alone, had felt claws in his mind slash through him from his inner instincts battling to take control, and each time it was stuffed back down by memories of Takashi and their parents. Keith hated to admit it, but having Shirogane come home was what finally had the claws of feralness to slip out of him. And Keith was  _ not  _ going to allow those claws to sink into him again. 

Turning on the water to the hottest setting Keith stepped under the hard water spray and began to wash the grime and dust of the day’s work away, all while having his thoughts stray to that of Lance wearing nothing but the red half jacket and blue from the panties he knew the other to be wearing.

 

“Come on, wake up.” Laying on Shirogane’s chest Lance found waking the man up to be relatively easy, keeping Shirogane awake however was the hard part as each time Lance stopped his talking or stroking of the alpha’s face, said alpha would close his eyes again. “Keith’s home and finished his shower, do you really want to keep him waiting?” 

The grunt Shirogane made had Lance laughing, his lips pressing to Shirogane’s forehead once the pack alpha had finally sat up, eyes blinking wearily, his hands reaching out to take the offered shirt from Lance. 

“Come on, we’re getting ready to go, and if you fall back asleep you won’t be able to sleep tonight.” Lance warned, adjusting the zipper of the red jacket he wore, a brow arching at Shirogane’s confused expression. “Oh, Keith wants me to wear this, I think he was feeling a bit left out- I don’t want him to feel that way, plus, this red isn’t so bad.”

“You look nice in it.” Shirogane spoke up, clearing his throat, his tone genuine, a smile resting on his lips. 

“You think so?”

“I do.” Shirogane confirmed, getting up slowly, with the help from Lance in getting his shirt back on, his prosthetic slow to respond. “How was Keith when he got home?”

“A bit cranky, but he seemed okay now that he has some food in him.”  Lance explained, near jumping at feeling something brush against him, Keith emerging fully dressed in a pair of black jeans and a faded band T-shirt, the alpha’s hair still wet from the shower and smelling of pine. 

“You two ready to go?” Keith asked, grinning at seeing shirogane’s sheepish smile. “Let’s get this over with, we all know how long omega’s can be when they shop. 

At Shirogane’s muffled laugh Lance’s eyes widened.

“Excuse you?!” 

 

 

Keith soon regretted his choice of words by the time he and Shirogane found themselves standing by the cart once back at the home goods store, neither alpha knowing what to do with themselves as Lance made their shopping take longer by stopping to look at  _ everything  _ possible, weighing out the pro’s and con’s out loud over every item he picked up, only putting a good third into the cart that Shirogane pushed. Keith withheld the urge to growl at seeing Lance once more do the same process over a pair of silk napkins, the omega’s lips tugged into a vengeful smirk as he spoke to Shirogane. 

“What do you think of these napkins for the kitchen?”

Blinking at realizing he was being spoken to Shirogane nervously fidgeted, looking from Keith to Lance, nearly choking on words when Lance spoke for him. 

“They’re ugly, plus they’ll stain- oh and if someone wants to apologize i can make this a lot faster- how about these ones?” Lance asked, plucking up a pair of black napkins, tossing them into the cart along with the other items by the time Keith finally growled. 

“Okay, okay, so omega’s aren’t the only slow shoppers, for the love of god Lance this is boring!” Keith finally huffed, shaking his head at the way Lance frowned. “I’m sorry okay? Now please, can we move this along? I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t lecture us about the different coffee makers again.” 

Clicking his tongue Lance pushed past Shirogane to take the cart, already heading away from the two alpha’s as he quickly grabbed what he needed, keeping silent as the two followed behind him, neither speaking as they watched their omega work. 

In no time Lance was heading to the front with Keith and Shirogane flanking him, the omega’s head held proudly as he walked, aware of the curious glances he received. To no true extent was Lance pompous, however he couldn’t help but feel confident as he wore his alpha’s jacket, feeling Shirogane’s arm wrap around his waist as the omega began to put things on the conveyor belt. 

Lance could feel the curious gazes from the few beta workers, some eyeing him in distaste as he leant back against Shirogane, Lance’s eyes watching them back to show he was not afraid of the beta’s nor intimidated. Lance soon became aware of Keith’s arm wrapping around his waist just below Shirogane’s, the mullet haired alpha’s teeth flashing to no beta in particular as he rubbed his cheek against Lance’s neck, huffing softly under his breath that he couldn’t wait to get home. 

“Soon, Keith, I still need to get some clothes and toiletries.” Lance cooed to the impatient alpha, chuckling at feeling Keith’s face pressing against his neck in annoyance. “I promise we’ll go home soon, grumpy.”

“Don’t call me that.” Keith huffed despite trying to prove his point, snatching the bags from the cart after Shirogane had paid, the dark haired alpha being the first to leave the store with Lance following behind him, Lance’s hips swishing playfully for the beta’s too see. Shirogane could only smile tightly, the alpha wondering just exactly how Lance seemed to both irritate yet compel Keith to continue on with the days plans. 

 

True to Lance’s words and intentions the omega was able to make shopping for clothes interesting for both alpha’s that sat by the dressing room- though neither would admit it they both sat in silent attention, neither agreeing with the attention Lance seem to draw to himself without meaning too. Keith had growled at several beta’s for merely getting too close to the dressing room whilst Shirogane found himself glaring silently over Lance’s shoulder whenever the omega would leave the dressing room to peruse the various racks, Lance occasionally having to bend low to get an item or have Shirogane reach up high to pluck something down. 

Normally Shirogane would have stayed by the dressing room in boredom- he had never been one for cloth shopping even when it came to himself, but after spying an alpha get just a bit too close to Lance when the omega was looking at tank tops Shirogane found that he did  _ not  _ like nor trust the alpha to keep his hands off of Lance. 

“Hey- Shiro, Keith, what do you think of this one?” Stepping out of the dressing room Lance grinned happily, sporting out a pair of dark blue swim shorts with black stripes down the sides, the sleek fabric of the swimsuit all but slipping further down his hips as he stepped forward, a white tank top stopping just above his navel clinging to him like a second skin. Moving to lean against the armrest of Keith’s seat Lance frowned, aware of something being wrong. “Is it that bad?”

“No, and that’s the problem.” Keith growled, eyes narrowing as he reached up to stroke his fingers through Lance’s hair in what the alpha hoped was a calming manner- more so calming for him than the omega- his eyes darkening. “No matter what you try on you look good- shirts, jeans, hell even that damn skirt you tried on had you looking amazing!” 

“Then what is the problem?” Lance couldn’t help but sound exasperated, his arms crossing over his chest, only looking to Shirogane when the alpha sighed. 

“The problem is Lance, you’re still new to the pack and we don’t like having to share you right now with others-” Shirogane’s teeth gritted, his eyes darkening at catching sight of the same alpha that had walked by several times already, and only when Lance was out trying on clothes. It was a bit too much for Shirogane to play off as coincidence. 

“Okay- i get it- I mean I don’t, but that’s okay.” Pinching the bridge of his nose Lance sighed,giving his head a quick shake. “Okay, I just need to get some sleep wear and we can go. You two think you can hold out a bit longer before you start biting off heads?”

Lance expected no answer from his two alpha’s, nor did they respond as he headed back into the changing room, adding the clothes  to the large ‘Yes’ pilee before tugging back on his jeans and shirt, leaving Keith’s jacket in the room before he snuck out, waving Shirogane off before the alpha could get up to ‘escort’ him. As much as Lance loved the attention he found it harder to shop for specialty clothing when he had two alphas constantly guarding him. 

Heading for the sleep wear Lance plucked several various styles up from the racks, grabbing mostly shorts and a few flannel pants of various blues, however, it was beyond the male sleepwear that he soon krept over to as he eyed the various lingerie, the silky material and various colors calling out to him before he could stop himself.

Male omega’s were not very common, Lance was aware of the fact from the day he was old enough to know the difference between the secondary genders, the fact further pushed upon by the clothing companies, though most lingerie were made for those of the more female body, there were some made specifically for male omega’s, lingerie that still held their purpose yet were considerably more masculine. 

Those types were the ones that did  _ not  _ hold Lance’s attention, the omega bypassing the rack in order to gaze longingly at the various colored panties, each made from the same silky material with spider web like lace trimming the front and edges. It was a dark crimson pair with black lacing and buttons for decoration down the front that had Lance’s attention, the omega cautiously reaching out for them whilst his cheeks felt to be aflamed. Looking from the corner of his eyes to make sure no one was nearby he hastily added them into his pile of clothing in hand, soon doing the same with an all white set and blue, only to stop at feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

“You’d look lovely in those, maybe tie in a corset and you’d have any alpha willing to bed you for the night.” 

Lance’s body froze at feeling a hand brush down the curve of his back, the scent of the strange alpha filling his nose with the foul scent. Trying to step forward and away, to get the hand away as well as to head back for the dressing room, Lance found his legs bumping into the display table, his eyes widening at having realized too late just how close he had originally been standing to the display. The hand continued to brush against Lance’s back, fingers near dipping under the fabric as Lance bit back the bile he could feel rising.

“Thank you- but I don’t need something so trashy, already got a nice set-”

“I’m sure you got a lovely set of cheeks. Besides, any spic beauty like you could change your mind. After all, isn’t the motto ‘get on your knees and open your mouth’ something omega’s live by? Isn’t that just your type? Exotic and wild?” The alpha’s bark of a laugh had Lance’s cheeks heating up in shame, the omega about to elbow the other off of him quickly until he felt the hand leave his body, the sound of a painful yelp coming from the foreign alpha.

“Want to say something like that again?” Shirogane’s voice held no room for retort as the former marine held tightly to the man’s arms behind his back, Shirogane’s eyes flashing near red with anger when the alpha spat out a curse, shooting out quickly that it was Lance who had called him over. With the man’s words hanging in the air Shirogane’ squeezed tighter with his prosthetic until the sound of a loud cracking could be heard, followed by the man’s yelp of pain. “I’m going to say this once, and only once. You come anywhere near my Lance again, and I  _ will  _ shatter your filthy hands, do you understand me?”

“Y-yes- gods, Takashi? I didn’t know he was yours-”

“You do  _ not  _ get to call me that.” Shirogane snarled, pulling the man back sharply by his broken wrist.

“Bull fucking shit.” Keith spat, stepping forward to put his body between Lance and the other, teeth barred as if ready to bite. “You saw him wearing my jacket, and I know damn well this town talks. Now I suggest slowly leaving without a scene, and running back to whatever hole you crawled out of or else it won’t be my brother you have to fear. It’s going to be me.” 

Panic welled in Lances chest at seeing not only Keith but Shirogane beginning to lose their composure, the omega slipping past Keith quickly to take the clothing to the dressing room, desperately needing space, only allowing himself to finally break down when the door was closed and the clothes were dropped into a pile on the floor. 

Lance knew that words were simply words, things that only had meaning if given, and yet to hear the same crude name he was called when he had first arrived to the states had him remembering just how small he had felt that day. Tucking himself away into the corner of the changing room Lance brought a hand to his mouth to keep himself quiet, not wishing to disturb anyone else- it was his fault, he realized he should have had Shirogane walk with him until the town knew just whom he was going to be mated to- should have kept his hands to himself and stuck to sleep wear rather than such frilly things. Now because of his mistake Keith and Shirogane had to protect- he had inconvenience them…

He had been touched...

Lance could still feel where the man’s hand had been, could feel the sickening warmth against his back as he forced himself not to jump at hearing the knock at the door. He could tell from the sound it was Shirogane- could hear the hollowness in his prosthetic, and oh did his heart break, the tears he tried to hold back finally cascading down his cheeks as he told the alpha to go away, that he was fine despite his voice breaking. 

“Lance, open the door...please?” Shirogane spoke softly, his fingers tapping gently against the door frame, giving a worried look to Keith he continued to speak. “Lance, I don’t know what exactly happened, but he’s gone now. Please, open the door so we can talk?” 

The sound of shuffling was heard before the door slowly cracked open, Lance’s hand was rubbing at his eyes before he would look towards either alpha, his bottom lip trembling. 

“I just wanted to get something for me...and I went and got you two to lose your tempers-”

“Lance,” Keith’s voice cut through before Lance could say another word, the smaller alpha brushing past him to grab the red jacket from the hook, draping it over Lance’s shoulders Keith’s lips remained in a frown, his hand resting on Lance’s shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong, we both had a feeling that pig was eyeing you, we just didn’t think he would act on it, and because of us you were hurt.”

“I wasn’t-”

“You don’t have to be hit to be hurt, Lance.” Shirogane broke in, reaching out to take Lance’s hand in his own, thumb brushing over Lance’s knuckles. “Lance, that name he called you, don’t think everyone in this town thinks like him. Please Lance, don’t think you bothered us, or that we’re upset with you.”

With eyes down casted Lance gave the two of them a curt nod, a stray tear falling only to be wiped away gently by Keith’s thumb, the alpha nuzzling up to Lance softly. 

“Come on Lance, let’s go to the car, Shiro can get this stuff all paid for.” Keith reassured, taking Lance’s hand in his, nudging the omega softly before Lance’s lips rested into a soft smile that just didn’t quite reach his eyes yet. “We could go to Frosty Freeze and bring home a gallon if you want.”

“We could always resume movie night. We still have the Lord of the ring trilogy.” Shirogane added, picking up the large pile of clothes with ease, shooting Keith a knowing look before he beckoned that the two of them could go when they were ready, the door to the changing room closing softly behind him. Bringing the clothes up to the register Shirogane found that he no longer felt nervous of being out in public, rather he felt angered by the lack of respect he had been shown by the other alpha, the anger only further coiling at knowing that Lance had been bothered by such filth. Though Shirogane couldn’t feel the breaking of the man’s wrist he certainly heard it, and though he knew he should have felt regret for lashing out in such a way, the alpha couldn’t help but feel that the man had deserved it. 

 

Returning with several bags in hand to the car Shirogane made sure to keep one bag in particular hidden among the various clothing bags, task easily done when the pack alpha found Keith and Lance cuddled up together on the backseat, Keith’s arms wrapped around Lance to keep the omega held close as Lance in turn snuggled back up against him, the two of them talking near silently of idle things, Lance only looking up when Shirogane opened the door.

“Shiro- i’m-”

“No, Lance. We’ll talk about this later, right now I just want you to relax as best you can. A strain appears when things like this happen early in the bonding process. So right now I want you to just breathe and focus on Keith and I. I promise Lance, no one else will touch you again. I promise.”

Softly Lance’s eyes closed, a breath of relief touching his words.

“Yes, alpha.” 

 

Stopping quickly at the ice cream shack Shirogane bought back with him to the car a large container of ice cream- a container he kept away from the two in the back, knowing that the two of them would eat it straight with their fingers if given the chance. Listening to Keith  continue to talk in hushed tones to Lance had Shirogane at ease that the other knew what he was doing, the air of panic no longer as thick about Lance as Keith talked, Lance chuckling listlessly at something the other had said. 

It wasn’t over, the words the alpha back in the store  had said still affected Lance, and Shirogane knew that it would be a bit longer before Lance would be back to his energetic self- Shirogane knew first hand how other’s words could cut. He himself had once bore the brunt of other’s words when he had originally moved into the town, it was only after his mother had sat down with him and told him just how to ignore it that Shirogane was able to let the words bounce off his skin, after all, not everyone in the town was intolerant. And Shirogane would be damned and buried six feet under before he let anyone treat Lance in such a way again, whether it be for the color of the omega’s skin or for his presentation.

“Shiro?”

“Hmm?” Shirogane kept his eyes on the road as he drove them back towards the house that finally felt to be home, his hands loosening the white knuckled grip on the steering wheel he hadn’t realized he had.

“Thank you...for protecting me back there.” Lance’s voice was soft, almost muffled from where Shirogane was sure Lance had his face pressed  against the side of Keith’s neck.

Still, for the pack alpha to hear the genuineness in his words Shirogane knew he would have done the same thing again.

“No need to thank me, Lance. You’re our omega, and we’ll always make sure you are cared for and protected.” 

Lance could only smile softly, his face pressing against the side of Keith’s neck once more until he felt the familiar bump of the road leading back to the house. 

 

The walk from the car was made in silence as Lance carried a majority of the shopping bags, declining politely when Shirogane and Keith offered to carry them for him. The smile that Lance wore soon faded, his lips resting in a gentle frown as he began to fill the sink with hot water, aware that Shirogane and Keith were in the kitchen as well, both of them watching him with the same silent look of shame. Only when Lance had begun washing the new plates and pots did the two alpha’s step out of the kitchen, heading into the living space to quietly talk. Where Keith’s eyes held barley withheld fury Shirogane could only nod in agreement, his own arms crossing over his chest, jaw set in frustration.

“He’s upset- it’s all our damn fault, we should have followed him closer!” Keith lashed, his voice low to keep Lance from hearing as he hit his fist angrily against his own chest  “I thought my jacket would be enough- thought our name would be enough to have those dirty fucks in town to keep away from him!”

“Language, Keith.” Shirogane warned, his hand reaching out to rest upon Keith’s shoulder only for it to be shrugged off. “I know you are furious, I am too. But the fact is this isn’t about us, or our pride, it’s about Lance. He may say he’s been called worse, but that doesn’t mean he’s not upset. At the moment we need to get over ourselves and realize that Lance needs us to show him we are there for him, just as he has been here for us in such a short amount of time. Got it, Keith? Now, help me with a quick project while Lance is washing dishes, I have an idea.” 

Keith bit back his words once he followed Shirogane over towards the television stand, only understanding once he watched Shirogane crouch to unplug the system, helping to lift one side of the base before helping in bringing it up stairs, a hopeful glance shot to the other that Lance would enjoy the little change. 

“Shiro? Keith?” Wiping off his hands of the suds and hot water Lance looked up the moment he heard one of the alpha’s coming back down the stairs. Lance’s brows furrowed and his lips rested still in a frown as he turned to observe Keith pulling out the container of ice cream from the freezer,  the alpha motioning for Lance to grab spoons. “Really Keith? Ice cream before dinner?”

“Come on Lance, we got something ready for you upstairs.” Keith offered, tucking the container under his arm as he reached out for Lance to take his hand, his own brow raising. With Lance’s hand in his Keith headed once more back up the stairs, hearing the omega behind him chuckle at the quickness in Keith’s step, only for Keith to step aside to allow Lance to head into Shirogane’s room first. 

To Lance’s surprise the bed was made up with more pillows and blankets that had been from the makeshift nest downstairs, the television set brought up and placed on the nightstand which now sat in front of the bed. Sitting against the headboard Shirogane offered Lance a sheepish smile as he held up the clicker for the omega to see, a bag resting by his thigh. 

“We were thinking, it might be better to watch a movie up here just so my arm can be a bit more supported. Not to mention, it’ll be a lot nicer for the two of you rather than the downstairs floor.” Shirogane motioned for Lance to come closer, the omega agreeing before taking off his shoes and socks before getting himself onto the bed, oceanic blue eyes taking in the appearance of the bag. Seeing Lance’s gaze Shirogane could only smile wider, soon holding out the bag for Lance to take. 

“Now what is this?” Lance hummed, undoing the tight knot of plastic, all but ripping it in half before he stopped, his eyes widening at the simple gift. 

A little stuffed lion with white and blue fur no bigger than a house cat. 

Bringing the lion up for closer inspection Lance couldn’t stop the prickling of tears in his eyes, the lion soon brought to his chest as he looked to both alpha’s once Keith had made his way onto the bed, softly asking. “Is this for me?”

“Of course it’s for you. Who else here likes stuffed animals?” Keith asked, rolling his eyes before feeling Lance pull him in for a hug, the omega’s arm wrapping around Shirogane as well. 

“Do you like it?” Shirogane asked, rubbing his hand soothingly down the expanse of Lance’s back, listening to the shaky intake of air. 

“I love her.” Lance confirmed, bringing a hand up to wipe away one of the falling tears, moving to sit himself between the two alpha’s, the stuffed toy resting in his lap. 

“Why is it female?” Keith asked curiously, raising a brow in confusion at hearing Lance laugh. 

“Because,  _ she  _ doesn’t have a mane like a male lion.” Lance informed, wiping yet another tear away before feeling Shirogane’s thumb drying his cheek tenderly. “I’m going to name her Blue.” 

“I think it’s a fine name.” Shirogane reassured with a quick nuzzle to Lance’s cheek, handing the omega the container of ice cream as he pressed play to start the first movie of the fantasy trilogy, one that Lance claimed he had yet to see . “And Lance?”

“Hmm?” Looking over Lance hummed around the spoonful of ice cream he had popped into his mouth.

“There will be more where that came from.” 

Lance’s eyes widened at the thought whilst his cheeks darkened, a happy trill of a purr escaping him as he snuggled closer to the pack alpha, his hand reaching out to in turn to pull Keith closer, content to nuzzle up to the two alpha’s he was proud to call his own.

“Lance- why are you crying?” Keith asked softly, spying two twin tears rolling down Lance’s cheeks. 

“Because i’m happy.” 

 

Lance had not been aware of when he had started dozing; having eaten his fill of the fudge swirl ice cream he had been content to snuggle up between the warmth of Shirogane’s chest and Keith’s side, the stuffed lion sitting in his lap where he had left it since the start of the movie. The last thing Lance had watched before dozing was that of a fight scene between dark creatures and elves- only understanding a bit of it Lance had happily watched along, listening to Keith and Shirogane debate on the choreography and how it could have been better. Lance remembered laughing at the two of them, teasingly calling them both nerds.

Stirring from his slumber Lance felt a shiver run down his spine and his chest go cold at feeling a hand touching the small of his back, he could smell the heavy scent of alpha- the scent unfamiliar to him in the sleep like state, another hand felt against his thigh. Throwing an elbow sharply at the one touching his back Lance sprung forward, almost toppling as sleep still clung to his panicked mind, his legs getting caught in the blankets. Growling out Lance flashed his teeth, his words coming out in a hiss.

“Don’t touch me, don’t you dare touch me!” Blinking away the sleep Lance found his eyes to soon focus, his legs untangling from the blanket. Seeing the confused expressions on his alpha’s faces-  _ his alpha’s _ \-  Lance felt the horror of realizing just whom he had elbowed, the scent of the room washing over him as he slowly came to remembering where he was and whom he had been cuddling. Opening his mouth to speak Lance found no noise other than a soft whine escape him as he brought a fist to his mouth to bite down upon, reaching over to grab the stuffed lion and hold it close as if it would be snatched away for his moment of confusion.

“Lance? Hey, it’s okay, we won’t touch you.” Keith reassured, his hands moved up to reinforce his words as he watched Lance closely, Shirogane’s good arm rubbing where flesh met prosthetic, a look of pain in his gray eyes. “You can sit as far away from us if you want...we didn’t mean to hurt you. We can even leave the room if you want.”

“I- i’m sorry…” Lance whispered, eyes down casted to avoid looking at either male before him, the lion practically crushed to his chest. Shame causing him to whimper. “I’m sorry…”

“No- gods no, don’t be sorry Lance, it’s okay. You’re safe, we’re safe. Just take your time, breathe, look around, but don’t be sorry, it wasn’t your fault.” Shirogane whispered, watching Lance as he bit back the urge to move closer, not wanting to startle or upset Lance more than he already was. 

Lance’s thumb shakily rubbed over the stuffed lion’s fur, his voice shaking as he found himself curling inwards, his eyes closing. “I don’t like it when others touch me- when I don’t know the alpha especially- alpha’s did it all the time back at the agency. They weren’t supposed to- but so many omega’s there came from private etiquette schools, trained to be like dolls, to be examined and touched- I tried my best to ignore it- I wanted to be over it- I thought I was over it, after all, it’s so stupid to be afraid of touching since I have been curling up against you two since you brought me here- but others…. I can’t handle it.”

“Lance,” Shirogane spoke first, his tone soft and low to keep from upsetting Lance further, his hand resting on his own thigh. “You have the right to not want to be touched by others. Especially by alpha’s. Lance, we didn’t know, and we’re sorry, if you don’t want to be touched we won’t force-”  
“But I want you to touch me!” Lances cheeks heated up, his bottom lip trembling. “I feel safe here, I like- I love cuddling and being touched by the both of you. It makes me feel safe… makes me feel special...”

“You just don’t want to be touched by other alpha’s, is that right?” Keith asked. 

Lance’s nodding was the only thing the omega gave for a response before Lance stood up quickly from the bed, whispering that he was going to go make dinner before all but dashing from the room, leaving Shirogane and Keith to wonder just what had happened at the agency besides unwanted contact, and formulate just how they were going to keep Lance safe from unwanted contact with others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, and thank you all for sticking with me into the new year to read this, it makes me happy beyond words each time I see a new comment of support or kudo's. I'm so very lucky to have such kind readers, and honestly I hope i can continue to keep you all happy with new updates.   
> This chapter was actually the most nerve wracking for me to write. I wrestled with the idea for a bit before deciding to actually continue- not because I didn't like where it was going,but because i feared that perhaps other's would not like the way of me portraying Lance in this chapter- which when it comes to portraying Lance I see him in a certain light due to the fact that he's my favorite character and I want his kindness and personality to shine bright within this fic but at the same time I want him to be fleshed out as well and have his own flaws and mannerisms.   
> So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I will be updating my Prince AU chapter soon as well as posting my other one shot of Shance featuring singer Lance and Body Guard Shirogane and hope you all enjoy that as you have enjoyed this. 
> 
> Also, I want to say that I appreciate the kind words and people rooting for me to feel better- but please do not send me lists of physical activities. And I want to explain why.  
> Two years ago I was hit by falling ice from a building. It broke my ankles, and bits of my spine, I do physical therapy when I can, and avoid being outside or looking out windows during the winter. I know it's a very kind gesture to send me lists of physical activities to try and make me happy, but in reality it shatters my heart because I can not walk very well and am in chronic pain a lot. And I deeply apologize for the long speel, and just want to say I care about all of you so much and hope you are all safe this winter.


	8. Part I

Shirogane knew himself to be a man of habit; being in the Garrison for so long the habit of watching and analyzing had only worsened, growing from mere watching and understanding to peeling apart, dissecting the information until he was left with loose strands rather than a clear picture. Watching over Lance had been rough at first, the pack alpha’s tendency of dissecting what he saw coming to the forefront of his mind since the day of Lance’s moment of panic, but, with time Shirogane found it easier to simply watch and listen rather than over analyze. No longer feeling the need to try and guess Lance’s next step.

Watching over Lance had slowly become something Shirogane found himself enjoying, whether it was watching the omega from over the book he read or cuddling up next to him, fingers taking to drawing circles against the omega’s warm, tanned skin. With the painting of the kitchen came even more opportunities for Shirogane to stop and sneak glances at the other, finding that when Lance was truly focused on painting that the tip of his tongue would poke between his lips,the omega’s brows would furrow with thought, and even with a bit of paint smeared on his cheek from brushing away an itch Shirogane found himself smiling, enraptured by the other. On the occasion that Lance would catch him watching the omega would only beam and dab a bit of pain on Shirogane’s arm, a chuckle earned before Lance would go back to painting. 

“What are you thinking about?” Lance’s voice cut through Shirogane’s thoughts, the pack alpha stopping mid stroke of the brush to glance over to him. Lance merely continued painting the window sill, eyes set on his work. “For the past few days you have been watching me- not that I mind… in fact I like knowing you are watching out for me, but, I can’t help but to wonder, am I doing something wrong?”

Putting down the paint brush Shirogane gave a quick shake of his head, moving over to Lance slowly, finding that the blush on Lance’s cheeks darkened to his fondness. Much like Shirogane had done within the past few days the pack alpha moved to stand behind Lance, arms slow in wrapping around the other to pull him back against his chest, Shirogane’s nose quick in pressing against the side of Lance’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent from the unbroken bonding glands. The leaning back of Lance’s head was felt, warm fingers smoothing up Shirogane’s arms to rest on either side of the pack alpha’s neck, finger tips barely brushing the midnight locks that had begun to grow back since leaving the Garrison. The scent of fresh paint faded the two of them found the more they focused on one another, allowing scents to be shared as well as body heat intermixing, warming up the usual chilled alpha. Shirogane’s thumbs pressed lightly against the soft, almost non existent curve of Lance’s belly, his lips pressing into a smile, traced and pressed against Lance’s neck in an exaggerated sign of affection, adding a bit more of his own scent to Lance’s. 

“Mmm, that’s not answering the question, mister.” Lance chuckled, humming weakly at feeling Shirogane’s hands come to finally rest on his hips, thumbs rubbing in small circles. Licking his lips Lance allowed his eyes to close, his inner omega melting and simpering under the touch and felt a puff of air against his neck from where Shirogane chuckled. “Tell me~” 

“I simply like watching you. Call it a force of habit to observe, but if i have to admit, it’s not a bad habit when it comes to you.” Shirogane chuckled, thumbs slowing in their rubbing. “I have learned a lot about you these past days by watching, in fact I have found quite a few things I find endearing about you.”

“Oh? Like what?” Lance’s tone grew teasing, his hands slipping further up to stroke behind Shirogane’s ears. Tracing a finger tip over the shell of Shirogane’s left ear Lance took note of a dip in flesh, as if the ear had been cut and improperly stitched, at the shiver he felt against his back Lance moved his finger aware, murmuring a soft apology.

“This,” Shirogane stated, his eyes darkening as a purr of submission was emitted from Lance. “No one else besides Keith still sees me as more than just a soldier- a weapon. You make me feel normal, you’re always so quick to make sure I feel comfortable.” 

Grumbling out a noise not quite a purr Shirogane continued. “It’s not just the little things around the house that i appreciate, but the way you do them. You’re bringing music back even if i don’t quite understand the words- and the way your eyes light up when you’re reading, I will do everything in my power to keep you this happy, Lance. Keith and I both want to cherish you. You have proved tenfold that you were- are the right omega for us.  Do you trust me to keep you content, Lance?”

Shirogane’s tone had grown raw at the end, taking Lance back for a brief pause as the thumbs on his hips pressed just a tad harder, reminding Lance of the first time Shirogane had panicked, had clung to him and shook- and that was something Lance did not like seeing of his pack alpha. Lance felt his heart crack each time he was reminded of Shirogane’s scars both physical and mental, and though he knew he wouldn’t be able to erase them, Lance had vowed silently to love and cherish the other, already feeling the prick of cupid's arrow each time he got to see Shirogane smile naturally and with each sunrise when he got the chance to wake up wrapped in blankets and the warmth of the alpha’s spooning body. 

“There is no doubt in my mind that you will keep me content- to satisfy me. After all, was that not what you have been doing the moment you asked me to be yours?” Lance purred, slipping his arms away only to coo loudly in reassurance at the tightening of Shirogane’s hands on his hips, the alpha clearly distressed in thinking Lance was pulling away. Turning with effort Lance moved to face the other, pressing his chest against Shirogane’s, taking a moment to observe him whilst his hands rested along Shirogane’s shoulders. Offering the former marine a soft smile Lance moved towards his tiptoes to press a kiss to Shirogane’s scarred nose, a blush forming on his cheeks before pressing a kiss to Shirogane’s lips, knowing full well it was a risk, but one Lance  _ wanted  _ to take. Moving to pull away Lance found Shirogane’s lips pressing against his back, lips parting to meld against Lance’s own. 

Very much like the rest of him Shirogane’s kiss was shy yet firm, lips moving along Lance’s to nip at the omega’s bottom lip, gently coercing Lance to part his lips, silently asking for more by giving Lance’s hip a gentle squeeze. Obediently Lance’s lips parted, allowing Shirogane to nip and pull tenderly on his bottom lip, a soft purr escaping from Lance once Shirogane’s hands moved to stroke at the omega’s neck, coercing more sounds, pulling back only for Lance to follow, the omega keening as his lips slid against Shirogane’s once more, silently begging for more. 

Much too soon for Lance’s licking Shirogane’s lips pulled away, leaving Lance gazing up into clouded gray eyes, the pack alpha’s cheeks pink much like his own.

“W-was that okay?” Lance whispered, fear slipping its talons into his chest at the realization that he had started it- but not wanting to assume for fear of being pushed away and chastised. 

It took Shirogane a moment to focus, his lips twitching into a shadow of a smile as he brought his prosthetic hand up to give Lace’s jaw a gentle stroke, head tilting as if contemplating his words. 

“Yes- in all honesty…” Shirogane’s smile grew sheepish, “i’ve been thinking about doing that ever since the other night when you were reading that romance novel.” 

“Y-you saw that?” Lance’s cheeks darkened before he could stop himself his eyes widening in embarrassment as Shirogane brought him back in close, a quick peck of a kiss pressed to his lips.

“Hard to ignore when you’re practically sprawled out on the bed and making kissy faces.” Shirogane teased, chuckling at the light smacking motion made against his chest. Ducking his head to prevent Lance from further seeing his grin Shirogane spoke, stopping Lance in his tracks. “Would you feel better if I told you that you were the first one I have kissed?”

Lance’s eyes widened at the confession, his hand stopping from once more playfully smacking for him to gaze upon the other, seeing Shirogane’s eyes once more rest on his, steady and serious, telling Lance that his words were true. 

“Me- really?” Lance asked, dumbfounded by the way Shirogane’s head nodded, Lance’s cheeks darkened to the point he feared he would be stained for life. “But- how? You’re so…”

“I’m so what?”

“Don’t make me say it…”

“Please?” Shirogane whispered, nuzzling Lance’s neck.

“Good looking and sweet…” Lances voice was barely above a whisper as his eyes fell to glance at the floor, wondering how long it would take for the ground to swallow him up by sheer embarrassment alone. 

Huffing out a laugh Shirogane’s head shook, his fingers coming to rest under Lance’s chin, tapping until Lance looked up, finding the pack alpha before him smiling softly. “Lance, i’m not like others who allow themselves to go after anyone with a sweet scent. I didn’t have anyone I found attractive back before the Garrison or while serviced- and here you are. I kissed you because I wanted to, not because of obligation. Now, how about we finish up painting and i’m sure you can teach me some more about kissing with examples.”

Nodding enthusiastically Lance pressed a kiss to Shirogane’s cheek, giving the alpha a nod before turning to pick up the forgotten brush, dabbing it into the pastel yellow paint, the smile still on his lips as he returned to paining the spot by the window,speaking loud enough just for Shirogane to hear.

“For what it means, i’ve only ever been kissed by two others- but I want you and Keith to be my last.” 

Shirogane stopped mid stroke at hearing lance’s words, and though he felt his inner alpha bristle at the thought of someone touching Lance- _his Lance-_ he felt quickly relieved at Lance stating he only wanted them, the alpha within settling at the softly spoken words. 

Shirogane could only smile smugly as he worked on the large stretch of wall he had still to paint, wondering silently how he would feel at seeing Keith kissing lance. 

To Shirogane’s surprise he did not feel jealous at the thought of his own pack mate kissing Lance, in fact, he wanted to be able to watch as Lance’s cheeks color and his lips part, to see Lance be made into a blushing mess before he would swoop in to take his turn.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing!” 

 

The painting of the kitchen took several days to complete and in those days Lance found that he enjoyed kissing Shirogane, taking every spare moment he could to press a chaste kiss to the alpha’s lips whether it was in between recoating the brushes or when Shirogane watched Lance read the romance novel he had found in the closet. 

Lance simply liked kissing. 

It made him feel safe, grounding him that he was important in their little pack of three. Lance was not the only one to initiate, Lance was delighted to know, often being kissed when least expecting, growing used to feeling a hand on the small of his back or hip. Lance’s inner omega keened and whimpered at the attention, craving it with each passing kiss and day.

When it came to Keith however, Lance found himself tip toeing around the other alpha, with each passing day Lance had found the usually grumpy attitude alpha to relax a bit more naturally around him, their banters growing playful as they found common ground, their conversations growing later into the night, voices low before they would eventually stop all together. But still, despite them growing closer, despite Lance feeling the spark flicker in his chest, he just couldn’t find a way to bring up the conversation, fearing that perhaps his advances would be misjudged, or worse,  _ unwanted.  _

Sitting outside on the back porch Lance listened to the radio that played in the kitchen, the back door being propped open by a discarded brick to air out the room whilst the various coats of finishing paint and glues dried. The sun’s rays warmed up Lance’s skin pleasantly, a faint breeze ruffling his hair, for the moment the world felt to make sense as he kept hold of his glass of lemonade, opening his eyes only when he heard the wood of the poarch creek and a knee brush against his. 

“That should be the last of it, looks like the kitchen can finally be done.” Keith huffed, his tone more tired than stressed; a bit of paint had marked Keith’s left cheek and his old white shirt was terribly stained, but to Lance the omega thought Keith looked just as much handsome and charming as he normally did, even more so with the way Keith gazed back at him, as if gauging a reaction from the omega, the clear evidence of hope in his eyes. The cup of lemonade Keith held was placed down by Lance’s own, the brushing of Keith’s knuckles gentle against Lances, the alpha watching hesitantly before huffing, his free hand running through his hair to tug on a lock. “Do you like it?”

Hearing Keith’s voice sound so small, so unsure had Lance temporarily dazed, watching the other back at realizing that Keith had put so much more of his free time and energy into doing the reconstructing of the kitchen not just for the pack, but more specifically for him. Each hope Lance had for the kitchen was done to the best of Keith’s abilities, and with it done Lance knew Keith worried- though he would never admit it- that Lance may not be impressed, that somehow he might have failed the omega before him. 

“Of course I do, it’s perfect.” Lance reassured, taking hold of Keith’s hand in order to give him a gentle squeeze. Rubbing his thumb along one of Keiths knuckles Lance smelt the shift in the other’s scent. No longer did Keith smell bitter with worry, but earthy with a hint of spice, Keith’s throat emitting a rough grumble of approval with himself for making Lance happy. It was in that moment, sitting outside on the steps, holding Keith’s hand that Lance decided to take a chance, leaning closer towards Keith- ever so slow in case the alpha decided to jerk away- to press a soft pressing of his lips to the alpha’s.  At first Lance could feel Keith tense up, the alpha’s hand in his jolting, squeezing around Lance’s own before he relaxed, pressing back against Lance’s lips in order to take the omega’s bottom lip between his own, giving the tender flesh a nip and a pull, doing so many a time before Keith found that simply teasing wasn’t enough. Pulling Lance forwards, cups of lemonade forgotten and spilled, Keith guided the tan skinned omega to move onto his lap, a rough growl escaping him once Lance compiled, the omega’s cheeks heating up as Keith rubbed his thumbs along his thighs, taking to holding Lance’s hips rather than his hand. 

“Had been waiting for this for a while.” Keith rasped, his fingers tightening along Lance’s hips, his lips once more against Lance’s, kissing the omega with a hunger he couldn’t explain, tasting the sweet and tartness on Lance’s lips and soon tongue as he lightly traced the seams of Lance’s mouth, silently asking for the other to open up before slipping his tongue past Lance’s lips, giving the omega’s own a shy lick. Allowing Keith’s tongue to stroke and map out his mouth thoroughly Lance pulled back with a sharp inhale of air, his eyes nearly crossed as he tried to gaze upon the other, still keeping close enough to brush and mouth his lips against Keith’s. 

“What- what do you mean by that?” 

“I mean, I saw you kissing Shiro,” Keith started out, his voice rougher than he meant it to be as his cheeks darkened, brows furrowing under his mop of bangs. “I didn’t want to assume you wanted me to kiss you. I didn’t...didn’t want to panic you or assume you wanted me-”

Cutting Keith off with yet another kiss Lance took hold of Keith’s hand and gave their conjoined fingers a squeeze, kissing Keith for all he was worth as his tongue pressed and slid against Keith’s own, mapping out each curve before retreating, teeth nipping upon Keith’s upper lip. 

“Don’t ever assume I only have enough space in my heart for just one. I’m both of yours. What I give to Shiro, I will give to you, and vice versa.” Lance panted, moving to rest his forehead against Keith’s, nuzzling his nose against the alpha’s. At the sound of a chuckle Lance tilted his head just enough to gaze over at the pack alpha that stood in the doorway, Shirogane’s arms crossed over his broad chest with a shadow of a smirk on his lips. With a nod of approval Shirogane moved back into the house, leaving Keith red faced with embarrassment and Lance grinning as if he had received yet another present. 

Since the first kiss outside on the porch Lance found a new enjoyment to his life, he had found that with each unexpected kiss he could get certain rare reactions from the alpha’s. Where Shirogane would shiver, simply smile and kiss back the pack alpha would also pull Lance close and ask if Lance needed anything whereas  Keith’s cheeks would darken tenfold, and if the alpha wasn’t on his way to work he found pinning Lance to the wall and scenting him to be a good way of covering up his sudden embarrassment. 

Oh yes, when it came down to it Lance felt that cupid had really done a job on his heart, with each kiss given and received Lance found himself falling harder, striving to do his best for the two alpha’s that relied on him- who were so dysfunctional that they were perfect in Lance’s eyes. With each partially burnt meal or messily folded load of laundry Lance saw the absolute perfectness of his alpha’s, each  _ flaw _ a gentle reminder that they were human rather than god like creatures most alpha’s tried to be, it came easy to Lance to see, almost as natural as breathing.

Lance wouldn’t have it any other way he decided as he worked on sketching out a design for the living room, finding himself tucked between Keith and Shirogane on the couch as a spanish soap played on the television screen, a tied up bag being placed up into his line of sight.

“Oh, what’s this?” Lance asked curious when Keith cleared his throat, the bag being placed in his hands by said alpha who quickly averted his eyes. 

“I wanted to give you something to show how much I care- since you know, you have been doing so much for us lately.” Keith mumbled, eyes narrowing as he turned to watch Lance slowly pick at the handles tied together, the tan skinned omega careful in not ripping the bag as he finally opened it, oceanic blue eyes widening in disbelief. Pulling out the plush lion very much similar to the blue Lance smiled, seeing how this one was red with a white belly.  Maneless as the other one had been with golden eyes, nearly the same size of the one upstairs.

“Keith-”

“You like cuddling with Blue so I figured why not- plus red is a strong color.”

“So it’s essentially you?” Lance teased, avoiding Keith’s swatting hand and growl. Bringing the red lion plush close Lance chuckled at smelling the faint scent of Keith upon the soft toy, his eyes lighting up happily  at the thought of Keith marking the toy before giving it to him. “I love her, thank you Keith.” 

“There’s one more for you.” Shirogane spoke before Lance could resume his sketching, the omega’s brow raising as another bag was placed before him, this one a bit larger than the other one- Lance had assumed the bag that was by the couch was filled with trash, having not spared it another thought until then. Shirogane much like Keith had been looked nervously towards Lance in handing him the bag, eyes watching Lance closely as the omega laughed. 

“You two didn’t have to go through  all the trouble.” Lance laughed happily attempting to undo the knot in the plastic as before, resulting in the bag being torn open due to the knot being too tight. At Shirogane’s apologies Lance merely pressed a kiss to his scarred nose, assuring the pack alpha everything was fine as he pulled back the plastic aside to reveal yet another plush toy. Similar to Blue and Red the plush was of a lion, a bit larger with black fur and yellow eyes, the underside of the lion plush was  an off white compared to the other two. Upon its face held random tuffs of yellow and red amongst the black fur as if the creator hadn’t been careful with the threads. Taking in the odd plush lion Lance found himself holding it close, smiling as he brushed the soft fur against his cheeks followed by the red one, another bubble of a laugh escaping him. “I love them so much! These are just the cutest!” 

“You think so?” Shirogane asked, his face lighting up with hope at seeing Lance hugging the plush toy he had found in the ‘clearance’ section for being what the store owner called a  _ manufacturing mistake.  _ Shirogane of course kept that bit of information to himself, watching as Lance’s eyes lit up at realizing the plush had wings on the back that curled a bit under from where their wires were broken. 

“Shiro, please, this is the cutest thing I have ever seen! And it’s just like you!” Lance cooed, turning once more to give the pack alpha a kiss on the lips, stopping at seeing Shirogane’s expression.

“How so?” Shirogane finally asked, gazing from Lance to the stuffed black lion, a cold feeling creeping through his chest. 

“How so?” Lance’s brows furrowed at the question, placing the red lion down he observed the black one more closely, taking a moment to choose his words before speaking. “Well she’s larger than the other two- like how you are taller than Keith and I, not to mention she just has an air about her- like if she were a real lion she would protect the other two.Like how you protect us. Plus, she smells like you.” Pressing a kiss to Shirogane’s lips at seeing him relaxe Lance released his held breath, cooing softly to wipe away the tension that still lingered in Shirogane’s eyes. Speaking softly Lance once more reassured, “just like how you protect us. And even if she’s not all one color, I love her and her flaws, just like I love what makes you, you.” 

Picking up both plush toys Lance pressed a chaste kiss to Keith’s lips, informing the alpha he would be upstairs to tidy up, reminding the two of them they still needed to check the mail. 

If either alpha had to hazard a guess it would be that Lance was going upstairs to cuddle with his new ‘pack’ of lion plushes.

 

Lance had thought the receiving of gifts would have ended with the passing of his third week- during which Lance had found himself with not only the three plush lions but one of  yellow, and one green one as well- which Lance kept on Shirogane’s dresser, opting with a pout that would not be ignored that he keep the other three in bed to snuggle. Plush toys were not the only gifts Lance had found, much to his surprise he had awoken to a jacket suspiciously much like his old one, down to the detail of the yellow patches and hood, accompanied with a silver key that hung from a corded necklace- a house key he had come to realize as Shirogane explained that it was for the front and back door should Lance ever decide to leave the house to go for a walk when they weren’t there. Happily Lance took each present with a kiss and a smile, a shiver of delight running through him as he slipped on the jacket, the scent of his alpha’s thick on the material, covering up the faint trace of laundry detergent. 

Had they washed the jacket themselves?

The jacket soon grew to become one of Lance’s favorite pieces of clothing much like his original one had been.  Whenever Lance found himself asking about the jacket he was merely given a smile, the two alpha’s both mirroring each other’s shrugs, changing the subject before Lance could further pester. Where Lance would have argued that he wanted to know, the omega found he didn’t much care, finding comfort in the material and scents that clung to it, only ever changing out of it for necessities such as bathing or wearing either sweatshirts from Keith or Shirogane.

He would find out the answer to his question eventually.

 

Awakening one late july morning Lance couldn’t help but feel a wave of excitement wash over him, like a gentle current of energy it moved underneath his skin, not even waking up feeling sweat sticky could stop him from smiling and planting a kiss upon Keith’s lips to wake the mullet haired male up. Rolling out of bed to avoid Keith’s swatting and grabby hands to pull him back Lance began to strip down from his night clothes, no longer feeling modest around the half asleep alpha’s- after all they were pack- and, hopefully something blossoming to be more. Stripping down to just the small black sleeping shorts he wore Lance gave his arm a tentative sniff, cringing in disgust at the scent of sweat that had clung to his skin throughout the hot july night. 

Heading for the bathroom Lance tossed the soiled clothes into the hamper and began the ‘tedious’ morning routine- perhaps Keith didn’t appreciate the routine complexity, but Lance sure as hell did. 

Turning on the shower Lance shivered as the jet of frigid water doused him,stepping back until his back pressed up against the tiled wall; grabbing hold of the wash sponge Lance hesitantly inched back under the water, wetting it before reaching for the body wash. Glancing to the bottles that lined the shower shelf Lance felt a smile creep upon his lips as he took hold of the plain, generic looking bottle he knew Shirogane to use, making sure to glop a generous amount on the sponge before standing under the spray, beginning to wash himself thoroughly, breathing in deep the comforting scent of pine and earthy spices, allowing his eyes to shut Lace thought of the pack alpha most likely still dozing in bed with Keith.

Shirogane was everything Lance had ever wanted in an alpha, someone he had originally feared he would never be able to have; from back home Lance remembered the alpha’s that tried to court him, though most were well mannered, they lacked the sincerity in their words and actions, often time building themselves up to be either too ‘macho’ or too collected, never giving Lance the time to see them for who they were. Lance wanted an alpha who was strong, supportive, but most of all, an alpha that was  _ human.  _ That would show all their sides to him, even the ones with cracks. And though Lance couldn’t deny Shirogane’s smile and scent had originally caught his attention, it was the former marines kindness and gentle spirit that had him signing over the paper works and finding his heart beating fast for him. Lance knew that Shirogane still had his secrets, and though it would take time to learn them, he didn’t mind the wait. 

Rinsing off the soap Lance continued to wash himself, adding a bit of Keith’s own body wash as he moved lower to wash his thighs and groin, a shiver washing over him more so from the thought of the alpha rather than the cold water touching more sensitive skin. 

Keith…

Keith was ever bit the alpha that Shirogane was; strong, independant and watchful, but behind those dark eyes Lance saw a hidden spark that Keith only let shine when they were alone together, the alpha showing just how protective and caring he could be when it came to Lance. In Keith’s own gruff mannerisms Lance knew the other was doing his best to care for him, often giving Lance kisses when words would fail and gentle scenting when Keith would come home clearly upset or flustered. Keith found comfort in touch rather than words, and Lance found that even when Keith was growling and raising his hackles that he felt his heart beat faster for him. 

It had panicked Lance in the beginning- despite his coy mannerisms and teasing- to find himself not just with one alpha but two, and yet, with the passing of time Lance found that he could never have just one, the thought of choosing brushed aside with a smile knowing that he had both to snuggle up with.

Just how lucky of an omega was he?

 

Washing  his hair with care- doing the routine twice to make for an even shine- Lance felt the excitement run through him once more. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on it, but he could feel that something was going to happen, something that would make his smile stay longer. 

It must be something good…

Turning off the water Lance wrapped Shirogane’s towel- a much larger one that his and Keith’s- around his hips, leaning against the counter as to watch himself in the mirror as he rubbed in his morning face cream. Lance no longer added concealer to his cheeks and nose, having found that both alpha’s were fond of kissing his freckles and playfully counting them; though Lance did apply his lip balm, smacking his lips in a kissing fashion teasingly at the mirror before jumping at the sound of the bathroom door being opened, a flush painting his cheeks at seeing a tired eyed Shirogane walk in. The pack alpha’s eyes remained  nearly closed as he nuzzled against Lance’s side in passing, reaching over him to grab his toothbrush with his good arm. 

“Good morning Shiro- or should I say goodnight?” Lance teased, guiding Shirogane’s hand to the faucet to wetten the brush when Shirogane had switched to his prosthetic, the omega applying a bit of paste to it for the other. At Shirogane’s half asleep grumble of thanks Lance did the same for himself, popping the brush in his mouth without further waiting, finding a bit of comfort in simply standing next to Shirogane, brushing his teeth and sharing the same space with the other. There was nothing really even special about it, and yet, Lance couldn’t help but find it a bit...perfect, his side nuzzling and resting against Shirogane’s as he continued to brush, the sweet scent of mint and strawberry thick in the air about them. Lance found he wanted the peaceful moment to last longer. 

“Mm, Lance, do you- could you help me shave?” Shirogane asked in between rinsing, a bit of foaming toothpaste ringing around his mouth before he found time to wash it off, the alpha’s cheeks heating up at having to ask, his prosthetic dropping his brush down with a jolt of it’s fingers before moving to rest limply against the sink counter.

Lance gave the arm only a quick glance before rinsing the fallen tooth brush off, ushering Shirogane past him. Having the alpha sit on the closed toilet seat Lance grabbed the shaving cream and newly sharpened razor, humming as he moved to kneel down between the pack alpha’s legs, using Shirogane’s thighs to place the items he needed.. 

“Does your arm hurt a lot this morning, alpha?”

At the weak whimper of a noise Lance cooed softly in sympathy, moving to nuzzle his cheek against Shirogane’s own. 

“It’s okay alpha, let me just help you with this and i’ll make you and Keith something to eat, it’s not good to take those narcotics on an empty stomach, and to be honest, I was thinking maybe you need a check up.” Applying the shaving cream on Shirogane’s cheeks and upper neck Lance cooed once more to the shivering alpha, waiting for him to stop moving before he began to make swift work, moving Shirogane’s head when needed. Much to Lance’s excitement not once did he knick the skin with the razor, a towel used to wipe away the discarded hair. “Don’t whine, no one said you have to go to the Garrison for a check up- and besides, I need a doctor to you know, so why don’t we find one in town, surely you guys have one here.” 

“Okay Lance.” Shirogane murmured, his eyes a bit more awake as he moved his head back for Lance to shave away the rest of the scruff on his jaw, a sigh escaping him when Lance began to clean the cream away and apply a bit of lotion, a kiss pressed to his lips. “You’re in a good mood today.”Shirogane lightly remarked pecking Lance’s lips back.

“Yeah, can’t explain it, but I just feel like today’s going to be good.” Lance chirped happily, leaning forward to press a kiss to Shirogane’s freshly shaved jaw before getting off of his knees, fingers soon brushing Shirogane’s hair back to make sense of the bed hair. “Why don’t we set up the hammock today? I still have that book I want to catch up on. And maybe if you’re good i’ll make that peach pie i’ve been promising you.”

“Mmm, anything for you Lance.” Shirogane yawned softly, his eyes avoiding looking at Lance’s waist as the towel began to slip down. “Lance-”

“Hmm?” Lance questioned, brush in hand as he combed his hair back, unaware of the towel slipping down lower, showing the beginning of his softened waist and curve of his  upper thighs.

“Nothing.”

 

It was noon by the time Lance had finally finished putting away dishes and hand washing the aprons and napkins, the articles of clothing hung up to dry outside; the house was silent save for the soft murmurs coming from upstairs in what Lance believed to be the spare room, the voices never got loud enough for him to hear exactly what was being said. The two alpha’s claimed they were merely doing finances when Lance questioned where they were sneaking off to. As much as Lance wanted to help he kept his mouth shut and continued working downstairs. The money wasn’t his, and he couldn’t balance a checkbook to save his life.

_ It’s an alpha’s job to do finances, just sit and wait till you get a credit card to use. _

The snooty words from the pompous omega’s at the agency ran through Lance’s head as he took out an old glass pie dish from the oven, his eyes narrowing in anger. All those omega’s were the  _ same _ , all of them coming from the  _ same  _ etiquette schools, the  _ same  _ sort of rich families and the  _ same  _ stupid ideal that they were better because of all that!

The ones at the agency were there merely to find a mate to either shower them with presents and worship them, or to breed them and lengthen their bloodline and money- the idea of it all made Lance’s stomach churned. 

He was just as much a good omega- no- a  _ great  _ omega even without going to one of those private etiquette schools! 

The pie dough Lance had sitting was beaten and rolled angry as he found the excitement of his morning beginning to fade, his eyes narrowing as he stretched the dough thinner, adding a bit off sugar and cinnamon before beginning to drape it inside the pie pan- he may not have come from some fancy bloodline, but if there was one thing Lance knew he could do well was feeding his alpha’s and damn those other omega’s to hell he was going to make the best peach pie he’s ever made!

Skinning the peaches and quartering the fruit Lance felt his sour mood begin to dispel, the thought of Hunk’s words calming him.

_ Whatever you make needs to be made with a smile or else it’ll taste bitter. Emotions are energy, Lance, give your cooking good energy! _

Grabbing the mixing bowl Lance felt his lips upturn, it had been little over three weeks and already it felt to be a thousand years since Lance saw the large teddy bear of a beta. Not a day went by that Lance didn’t think of the other- Hunk with his warm hugs and kind words, sneaking him snacks and scaring off leering alpha’s- truly Hunk was Lance’s first and only best friend he had made in the states. He would have to find a way of contacting the other, but with no desire of going back to the agency, how was he going to do it?

Following the instructions from the old cook book Lance’s thoughts lingered still on the beta, it was never spoken aloud, but Lance had always considered Hunk to be his beta- his  _ pack mate _ of sorts, he couldn’t help but feel as if he was betraying the other by lack of communication,and as Lance poured in a cup of sugar into the peach filling he could have sworn he heard what sounded to be a closing door. Shrugging it off Lance continued to fold the mixture together, adding in a few freshly picked raspberries for coloring before he heard it, the definite creaks of the front porch before a gentle knocking almost too soft to be heard had Lance been using the electric mixer. 

Unbothering to take off his apron Lance wiped his hands onto the bottom hemming before heading for the door, his heart beating fast for what he thought was a silly reason as he wagered to himself that it might have been the mailman with a package, or perhaps even another salesmen- Lance loved dealing with them in his own snarky manner. Hearing th knocking on the door again Lance sighed, calling out for them to be patient as he slowly opened it, eyes widening as his nose picked up the scent before he could see who it was. 

Honey.... And fresh baking-

“Hunk?!” The door all but hit the wall as Lance let it slip from his grasp, his eyes wide at seeing the beta standing before him, dressed in dark blue jeans and an old yellow t-shirt that hung from the thicker males frame, a bit of yellow fabric cut into a long strip to keep his black bangs from falling into his eyes. Lance found his words to be cut off as he lunged forward, nearly knocking the beta to the ground as he wrapped his arms tightly around the missed man, his legs wrapping around to keep him close, clinging much like an octopus Lance thought as he nuzzled his face against Hunk’s neck, a sob of joy bursting forth. 

“My gods, it is you!” Lance’s limbs squeezed harder around the beta at the feeling of Hunks hand patting upon his back, the beta laughing along with him, Hunk’s eyes watering freely as tears fell unabashedly. 

“I couldn’t let my buddy go without contact any longer,” Hunk sniffled, pulling Lance back in order to gaze upon him, taking in Lance’s large smile, his own matching before he crashed Lance to his chest again. “The agency’s been a mess without your sass, Lance. And you left so fast! I barely had time to say goodbye!”

“I’m sorry- i’m sorry!” Lance brought a hand up to wipe away his own tears as he leant up to rest his forehead against Hunk’s, breathing in the scent of the other. “But you’re here now- you’re here! What are you doing here Hunk, and without a phone call? I don’t even have the pie in the oven yet or snacks made!”

Thumping his hand against Hunk’s chest Lance was placed down, the omega eyeing the box by Hunk’s feet with interest, head cocking to the side. 

“Well, I was able to get the address from Allora, you know how she is when it comes to keeping personal 

information, but when she heard that you haven’t been in touch with me she finally gave in.” Bending down to pick up the box Hunk’s eyes lit up, handing it to Lance before the omega could question him. “It’s not much but it’s a care package from Coran and I.”

“Hunk...that’s so sweet- well, come on in, I want to open this bad boy!” Lance grinned, taking Hunk by the wrist to bring him inside when Hunk questioned whether or not it was okay. “It’s my home too, now come in, I need to get the pie in the oven and it’s hot out here. Besides, I’m not letting you leave until we catch up!”

Ever well mannered Hunk obediently followed Lance through the house, keeping his eyes forward rather than looking around until he was brought into the kitchen, eyes widening at the cheerfulness of the room knowing right off the back it was Lance’s design choices, the beta moving further in to look about. Looking to the counter Hunk’s eyes landed on the pie mixture, his brows furrowing. “Lance, you know you need more raspberries than that, you’ll confuse your palate if you only have a few in. Here, let me help. Do you have any lemon extract?”

Stepping aside Lance could only laugh as he watched Hunk wash his hands, telling Hunk where to find the bottle in the cupboard before tearing open the box eagerly, eyes widening at the array of snacks and toiletries that were crammed inside the box, followed by a few pictures of him and Hunk at the agency in small frames and a little black box no bigger than his hand. Curiously Lance ignored the snacks in order to pick up the box, brows furrowing at the lightness before he opened it his breath hitched. 

“Hunk- my bro, my man, is this really a new phone, for me?” 

“Yep, got it already installed with my number and Corans. And you can’t refuse it either, because I told Coran I threw away the receipt.” Hunk spoke over his shoulder, the beta freezing at feeling arms wrap around him from behind. “Lance?”

“You really are the best Hunk...gods above and below I missed this- I missed you!” Lance’s arms tightened as his face pressed between Hunk’s shoulder blades, uncaring that the other was terribly warm in the already oven heated room. Lance just didn’t want to let go. “I’m such a bad friend for not calling, or visiting, i’m really, truly, a hundred percent sorry!”

Letting go of the mixing spoon Hunk turned around as best he could to wrap Lance back up in a hug, patting the curve of Lance’s back when he felt Lance shake with a silent sob.  

“Hey now, don’t cry Lance or i’ll cry too, it happens. I wanted you to get used to your new alpha’s, and look, you have such a nice home here, and now that you have a phone you can call and message me whenever you want. You can make it up to me, right Lance?” Moving a finger up to wipe away one of Lance’s tears Hunk offered the omega a gentle purr, soothing Lance until the tears were wiped away and no others would fall. Pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead Hunk chuckled kindly “How about we get this pie in the oven and you can tell me all about what’s been going on with you- oh, and i’m sorry it took so long to get your jacket washed, it took a bit to get the stain out.”

Laughing in disbelief Lance shook his head, moving past Hunk in order to put the finishing touches on the uncooked pie. “You mean, my alpha’s went and got my jacket for me but didn’t tell me?”

“The smaller one...Kyle? He said he was in a hurry and would tell you that he picked it up.” Hunk shrugged, already making himself at home by going into the refrigerator, pulling out two bottles of water for them. 

“His name is Keith, and yeah, that sounds like something he would do.” Lance’s eyes rolled playfully as he placed the pie in the oven, setting the egg timer to keep track before snagging a bag of cheese puffs from the care package, motioning for Hunk to follow him into the living room where he finally sat down, snuggling up into the beta when Hunk took a seat, the larger male wrapping his arm around Lance’s shoulders. “Where do I begin- everything has been like a dream, Hunk! Shiro’s been so helpful, and Keith- yeah he’s a bit of a grumpy butt, but he’s been so nice and protective- and they listen to me...they even found out about the whole...you know touching problem…”

“How did it go?” Hunk asked, tone turning serious.

Smiling shyly Lance opened his bottle of water, “they held me the whole night and I haven’t been touched by anyone else since. Oh! And they even got me some plush toys! Hunk, i found them! I finally found my alpha’s!” 

Nodding his head and smiling kindly Hunk pressed another kiss to Lance’s forehead, purring out of happiness for the excitement Lance shared, his arm squeezing softly in support. “See Lance, I told you you would know it when it happened. Not everyone is like Lotor. And see, they saw you vulnerable and didn’t push you away.”

At the name of Lotor Lance’s smile dropped, his hands holding his bottle of water to keep them from shaking as he thought of the Galran, his eyes darting up to look at Hunk when the Beta cleared his throat, head bumping gently against Lance’s. 

“You’re safe Lance. It’s okay.”

“I know- I just..” Taking a deep breath Lance slowly exhaled, snuggling up to Hunk once more for comfort, taking an offered cheese puff. “I’m safe. Now, teddy bear, tell me all about what’s been going on with you.”

“Well, I finally got my food certification, and Coran’s been helping me build up a business plan-”

“You’re going to finally open your own bakery?!”

Hunk’s smile widened, the beta taking a bite out of a cheese puff.

With the conversation turning to Hunk and his own life working at the agency still in the meantime,Lance was unaware of the footsteps on the stairs, his eyes half lidded only to dart open at hearing a suddenly loud and threatening growl from the hallway- two to be exact followed by a surprised whimper as Hunk was quick to move from Lance. Taking a step away Hunk was followed by the stalking body of Shirogane, the pack alpha’s eyes flashing as his teeth barred. Lance could tell just from the way Shirogane’s eyes darkened that the pack alpha held no memory of the beta. 

“Who the hell are you?!”

“Shiro- Shiro no!” Getting up from the couch the bag of cheese puffs dropped to the floor, spilling its contents as Lance’s body was placed between him and Hunk’s before Shirogane could lash out. “Shiro it’s Hunk! The beta from the agency!”

“And why is he here? In  _ our  _ home?!” Keith snarled, recognizing the beta however keeping his guard up, his knuckles cracking threateningly. 

“Because he brought me some gifts!” At the louder growls Lance’s head shook, his own eyes narrowing. “A care package you jerks! And this is my home to! I invited him in, if you want to be all growly and snappy then take it up with me!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness in updating, I have been very ill as of late, and still have been struggling with depression, but I wanted to post this today despite it being only part 1.   
> I apologize for any spelling mistakes or typo's, I have been sick lately and it's been a bit harder to write. I hope to start updating this and other stories regularly starting this weekend.


	9. Part II

Shirogane blinked quickly, clearly taken aback as he glanced to the seething omega before him, Lance’s eyes narrowed and his jaw set, the faintest hint of a growl heard despite it coming out so weakly. Looking from Lance to the beta behind him Shirogane began to vaguely remember the dark skinned male, the scent familiar as he realized that the beta before him had been the one he met at the agency. Keith however continued to bristle, only stopping when Shirogane’s hand had come to rest on his shoulder, pulling the alpha back before he could approach Hunk. The look received from Lance had Shirogane ducking his head in shame, his inner alpha growling still that it was _ his territory  _ and that Lance should have alerted him to the presence the other male before inviting him in. 

“C-can he stay?” Despite Lance’s glare his voice came out softer than what he wanted, his shoulders trembling as he began to fidget in place, gasping as Shirogane’s prosthetic hand came to cup his left cheek, giving the skin a loving stroke. It was as if Lance had been fearing a smack.

“Yes Lance, he can stay- I-” fighting back the unnecessary hostility he felt Shirogane took a deep breath, gazing over to the beta with curious eyes, trying to see the man before him as not a threat despite his earlier assumption. Clearing his throat Shirogane glanced once more back to Lance. “I apologize for frightening the two of you, we were not expecting company, much less one to be sitting so close to Lance.”

Looking to Keith Shirogane motioned with his eyes for the other to follow suit, only for the smaller alpha to roll his eyes and cross his arm, murmuring a half assed sorry that had Hunk hinting at a smile

“No- i mean, I get it. I didn’t give any heads up or get permission to come before hand-”

“You don’t need permission!” Lance snapped, grabbing Hunk’s wrist as he headed for the kitchen. “Now if you sour alpha’s don’t mind I have a pie to take out of the oven.” 

Had either alpha’s had canine ears Lance knew they would be pressing down in shame, and for the first time Lance couldn’t tell if he enjoyed knowing they were sorry or not. “I’m sorry about them, I don’t know what has come over them…”

“Is it because they haven’t claimed you?” Hunk offered, taking the oven mitts off of the counter, slipping them on to take the pie out of the oven, stopping to look Lance over when the omega froze. “Lance?”

Fingering his neck Lance’s eyes widened, his cheeks coloring as he felt his unmarked bite gland- they hadn’t claimed him...and there he was spending time with another beta- another male with the power to claim, right under their den. How terrible was he?

“They haven’t bitten me yet…”

“Lance I didn’t mean-”

“Did-did I do something wrong?” Lance’s voice shook, his fingers rubbing over the tender spot harder. He had been so wrapped up in the kisses and redecorating that he had yet to think about the fact that he would need to be claimed. The thought that maybe he wasn’t needed in  _ that  _ way had Lance’s heart sinking, a tightening felt in his belly. Perhaps he was only needed for cleaning and easing tension- maybe he wasn’t wanted in a true relationship fashion...had he just assumed all of it?

“Lance breath, come on.” Hunk’s voice was firm as the beta rubbed a circle on Lance’s back, his own breathing exaggerate with worry. “Come on Lance, you’re scaring me. Breath. Don’t hold your breath.”

“Maybe- maybe I misread all of this-” Lance trembled, all but falling to his knees as he clung to Hunk’s shirt, eyes wide with unshed tears as the panic continued to claw at him. Lance’s breathing was choppy as he fought to keep silent, a keen of a whine escaping his lips despite his efforts. “I just- they- I want… I can’t-”

“Lance?” Shirogane voice cut through Hunks next words, the alpha moving forward through the room to get to Lance’s eye level as he pulled him away from the other, Shirogane’s arms wrapping around Lance’s middle to secure him, a confused growl tearing from him. “What happened? Lance, what’s going on-”

“What did you do?!” Keith growled when the mullet haired alpha had heard Lance’s whimpers, the scent of distressed omega having caused him to see red by the time he entered the kitchen, only made worse by seeing Lance kneeling on the floor, trembling and being held by Shirogane. “I swear if you had hurt him i’ll-”

“Wasn’t...Wasn’t him…” Lance choked out, head bowing as his tears fell. Lance’s voice grew soft as he whimpered, barely loud enough for either alpha to hear. “Do you not want me?”

Frozen by the words Shirogane felt his blood run cold. The sweet omega before him, the one to offer him morning kisses and more than enough love to make up for years without, was second guessing whether or not he was needed. Shirogane’s inner alpha trembled with rage, all directed at himself as he realized his toeing around the subject had Lance feeling unwanted. How could Lance ever think he wasn’t wanted?

“Lance, don’t say that… you’re wanted. I want you.” Shirogane reassured the omega, pressing his lips to Lance’s shoulder and neck; nosing and kissing the skin to mark the other properly, making room for Keith when the other alpha joined him. 

“We didn’t know when would be the right time…” Keith admitted hesitantly, growling as he caught sight of Hunk’s sliver of a smile. “Is that what you want, Lance? To be bitten and marked?”

“A bonding bite is permanent.” Shirogane added softly in thought, hearing a muffled hiccup escape the other. “Lance?”

“I’ve been wanting your mark since the first kiss.” Lance spoke, sagging to the side to rest heavily against Shirogane as he felt the alpha’s arms tighten, feeling Shirogane’s breath ruffle his hair. “I want…”

“Want what?” Keith encouraged, eyes following Lance’s to where the omega glanced at his own hand before looking away. 

“Just want to be with you.” Lance whispered, growing silent as he fell to his thoughts, reaching out with one hand to hold Keith’s as he reached to touch one of Hunk’s larger hands. The beta’s warm and gentle hands always having had a comforting affect to him. “Please, I don’t want to decide, Hunk is my friend, my  _ familia _ . Please-  _ por favor _ \- don’t blame him for any of this.”

Keith eyed the holding of Lance’s hand but remarked nothing about it as he saw Lance relax further when the beta gave his hand a gentle squeeze. The beta- Hunk- had made no attempts to steal or pull Lance away, leaving Keith pleasantly surprised. Observing the heftier built beta Keith could see the kindness near radiating in Hunk’s brown eyes, the beta’s own pheromones, though much weaker than their own, was still one that Keith could understand would calm Lance down. Hunk didn’t appear much of a threat, Keith noted with a near silent huff, watching the beta through his bangs as Keith continued to keep his nose and lips pressed to Lance’s neck, not moving until he heard Lance’s sigh. The foul stench of distress dissipating from the room slowly, replaced by the soft, almost buttermilk and honey like scent that Lance released when he was content or happy. Squeezing Lance’s hand in his own the mullet haired alpha moved away from Lance’s neck to give Hunk a cur nod.

“You’re not going to have to, Lance. You’re ours.” Keith spoke, his eyes never once leaving Hunk’s. “But we won’t say no to an occasional visit…”

“Call first.” Shirogane added softly in thought, humming in approval at feeling Lance’s fingers run through his white tuft of bangs. Wincing at Lance giving his bangs a quick tug Shirogane found himself averting his eyes to the floor, his cheeks darkening with embarrassment at being indirectly scolded. “Please…”

Hunk nodded quickly, the beta’s own cheeks darkening at the display of affection between the three of them, and yet he found himself all the more happier for Lance, unable to keep the smile from growing on his lips. Feeling Lance’s fingers tightened around his Hunk helped in getting the omega back to his feet, Lance’s smile bright as they embraced, a hug quicker than usual as to keep the two alpha’s from growling once again. On his feet Lance gave his alpha’s a soft smile, moving past Hunk to grab a few of the smaller plates he had in the draining rack, asking softly for Keith to grab the milk from the refrigerator. 

“You will stay for a bit longer, won’t you Hunk?” Lance asked sweetly, pouting his lips and batting his lashes when Hunk had looked to the doorway. “Come on, you came all this way, at least have some pie and catch up with me. I’m dying to know more about how life has been!” 

Hunk glanced over to Shirogane, his breathe held in silence before he was finally given an approving nod, his shoulders relaxing. Turning his head to Lance, Hunk grinned sheepishly, moving to cut the pie with the knife given. 

 

Lance was more than excited once the pie was plated and he was finally able to sit down at the table- seated between Shirogane and Keith whilst Hunk sat nervously across from them- Lance’s leg bouncing with energy. Lance felt his inner omega preen with joy as he watched Shirogane and Keith begin to eat, both having been served large slices of their favorite treat to ensure their moods keeping up. Leaning his chin in his hand Lance sighed at taking his first bite, near melting at the sweet flavors of peach and raspberries, his eyes lighting up at Hunk’s own smile.

“There’s really another omega etiquette school opening up in the city?” Lance asked in between his third bite, a brow arching at Hunk’s nod; scoffing Lance took a sip of milk, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as his eyes rolled. “Honestly. There’s nothing special about those schools other than making omega’s of  _ high breed _ think they’re better than the rest of us. Good god, who really believes all that shit? Cooking and cleaning is what everyone should know- why be trained how to do it in an ‘enticing’ manner, or, be like the breeder omega’s and hire some beta to do it.”

“Omega etiquette?” Keith asked with his own confusion as he kept eating, eyes widening as Lance began to rant. 

“They’re essentially what alpha etiquette schools are- you are broken into two classes, the submissive little house wives, and the breeders. Just like how it sounds, if you’re classified as a little housewife you’re taught how to please your alpha with cooking and cleaning and being just a freaking servant that thinks you’re better than everyone because  _ you  _ had money to be taught not to think!” Lance bit his fork in anger, continuing to speak. “And don’t get me going about the breeders- old money families think they have the best genes and shouldn’t lift a finger because they’re  _ destined  _ to do nothing but have pups. Oh but it doesn’t always come from people with money; there’s some out there that think if you have a good quality or good genes then you should be paired up with an alpha to have ‘strong’ blooded pups.”

“You sound like someone had said this to you before,” Keith spoke without thinking, his eyes widening when Lance’s eyes darkened and his words became snarled with restrained rage.

“Because I have been offered that before.” Lance growled,placing his fork down when he found that his pie was gone; distracting himself Lance cut up several more pieces of pie, giving his alpha’s and Hunk another slice before he took his seat back at the table, having calmed down some. “Maybe some see us omega’s as little trinkets, but not all of us are content to play the part.”

Shirogane’s hand came to rest on Lance’s lower thigh, the fingers of his prosthetic gently squeezing as the alpha ate in silence, listening to Lance move on from the discussion of omega etiquette to talking over possible menu ideas with Hunk- a discussion Shirogane did not care to pay much mind to, merely allowing his thoughts to fester on one thought in particular. 

_ Who had been the one to offer such a thing to Lance? _

The pack leader was not blind, he knew the omega currently seated next to him was beautiful; tall and petite was Lance’s build, with hips just wide enough to show fertility and a well toned back side.His beauty was enhanced with the even tan of his skin that homed  freckles on his cheeks and nose, and his eyes, Shirogane found he loved Lance’s eyes the most, bright and blue like the oceans he missed, reflecting warmth and expression each time they landed on either alpha. Surely any pup Lance would- could have would be just as lovely as him. Yet it was this thought that had Shirogane’s fingers giving Lance’s thigh another squeeze; Lance was theirs, the thought of anyone else wanting to have him in such a way,teasing or not, had Shirogane on edge. 

“Oh! Laundry should be dried by now,” Lance hummed, slipping up from his chair; stopping as if on second thought he turned to his alpha’s, arms crossing over his chest. “You two behave while i’m outside, or i’ll never bake for you again.”

Keith rolled his eyes at the threat, waving Lance off with a carefree flick of his hand before turning his attention back to his second slice. Waiting for the sound of the back door closing Keith turned to the once more shy beta, purplish black eyes narrowing in thought.

“Who offered him to become a breeder?” Keith knew to ask such a question would be awkward, even knew that the beta before him might not even know the answer, but seeing the way Hunk’s eyes widened and his posture change, Keith knew that the other had at least an inkling. “Hunk, was it? You clearly know Lance a bit better than us, so, from one to another, tell me, who was it?”

“Keith…”

Shirogane’s warning fell on deaf ears, Keith continuing to glare at the fidgeting beta until Hunk finally brought up his hands, holding them palm out in sign of submission. 

“Look, I know you are Lance’s alpha’s- and i’m eternally grateful you two have been so loving and kind to him, but I just can’t go and tell you things that aren’t mine to share..” Hunk looked to Shirogane for help, only to find that the other alpha was giving him the same look as Keith, one that promised he would find his own backside handed to him if he didn’t tell them a name. Hunk fiddled with his fork almost to the point he was beginning to question whether or not he could break it, his thoughts halted at Keith's growl. “Okay- just, you didn’t hear it from me, okay?”

“Deal.” Keith snapped.

“Lotor…” Hunk closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, looking from Keith to Shirogane at their confusion. “I can’t tell you anything else- it would go against the confidentiality code that Allura has set up, but his name is Lotor. You’re going to have to ask Lance for the rest of the details, I can’t break anymore promises then i just did.” 

Shirogane could sense Keith was going to demand more information from the the other, but at the opening of the backdoor the three of them fell silent, the sight of Lance bringing in a small plastic basket on his hip enough to have Shirogane smiling softly. It did not matter to him for the moment whom Lotor was, all that mattered was that Lance was theirs now, and he could cherish the sight of the other every day. 

The basket was placed on the counter lazily, Lance’s smile bright as he glanced to his alpha’s to Hunk, noting with relief that Keith had kept his anger in check and that Hunk looked no worse for wear, if not a little bit more nervous from before his stepping outside. Lance deemed to brush it off however, knowing that Hunk was always a bit of a nervous guy despite his height and built. Lance always teased him that he was more teddy bear than actual threat- a fact Hunk himself had agreed with thoroughly. Placing the dirtied bowls and measuring spoon in the sink Lance made his way once more over towards Shirogane and Keith, running his fingers through their hair. Feeling them leaning in he couldn’t help but coo softly, his eyes landing on Hunk. 

“Thank you for not scaring Hunk off.” At Keith’s scoffing Lance merely winked towards Hunk, “he may act like a big bad wolf, but he’s actually quite harmless.”

Keith’s growl was heard over Shirogane’s near silent chuckle, the mullet haired alpha looking over to the other only to stop at seeing the way Shirogane continued to watch Lance with the same devoted smile that he had from earlier. Sighing in defeat Keith merely allowed Lance to continue stroking his hair, uncaring if the beta before him saw him relax. He could still frighten the other out if he needed to, and that  was good enough for him. 

 

The pie was well gone and the dishes washed- a chore Hunk had helped the other with- by the time the sound of rain outside could be heard. The evening was rapidly approaching and with the storm clouds outside the illusion of night was only more solidified. Seeing Lance leaning against the alpha known as Shirogane, Hunk felt himself relax, knowing that the other would be safe there with his alpha’s, pride welling in him at seeing Lance finally with alpha’s he could trust after hearing the omega declare more times than he could count that he would never find  _ the one. _

Hunk remembered the first time he had met Lance, the omega had been brought to the agency by Coran late one afternoon, just weeks  after Hunk himself had began working at the agency; Hunk remembered seeing Lance fidget with the strings of his hoodie, snapping at the other omega’s that peered at him with sneerful gazes, the omega had eyed the food court like area with distrust, and yet, when he had seen him the omega’s eyes had lit up. Lance surprised Coran by heading away from him to talk to Hunk, at first Hunk had been unsure what to think of the other, but seeing Lance smile and relax before him, Hunk had known he had made a friend. And since the first meeting in the food court- Hunk suspected the offered parfait had helped win Lance over- Hunk found the tan skinned omega to always be close by, always offering the beta a joke or a story of his family, and on days when Lance had felt extremely annoyed, the omega would hide behind the counter and vent to him about whatever was on his mind. Having only known Lance for the eight months he was at the agency, Hunk felt he had known Lance all his life, and seeing the omega giving someone else that genuine smile and kindness, Hunk knew the other was where he was supposed to be. 

Hunk just prayed to whatever gods were listening that he could still be in Lance’s life, his large heart cracking at the thought of being unable to see or talk to his best friend- his pack mate…

At the cracking of lightning Hunk glanced to the clock on the wall that ticked silently, Hunks shoulders drooping at it reading near six in the evening; looking to Lance, Hunk offered the omega a semi sweet smile. 

“Looks like I should get going, it’s getting dark.” Hunk remarked, noting silently the way Shirogane’s eyes narrowed. “I- with your permission I want to be able to keep in contact with Lance, it would mean the world to me and he’s-”

“Of course you are going to keep in contact with me!” Lance spoke quickly, shaking his head as his hands rested on the table. “Hunk, you know you’re my best friend, there’s no way in hell we aren’t going to keep in touch. I expect weekly visits  _ and  _ text’s. Ain’t no way you are getting out of that.”

Beating Keith from speaking first Shirogane cleared his throat,eyeing the beta with a leveled gaze. “Of course it is fine for you to continue to speak to Lance, we are not as cruel as some alpha’s. However, a heads up will be nice, as you do have ways of communicating with Lance now.”

From the way Shirogane spoke Lance couldn’t help but feel as if something was wrong; Shirogane’s voice was too low, his tone too flat, and when Lance looked to him he saw none of the warmth in his alpha’s eyes. 

“As you said, it’s getting dark, and it’s not good to be out after dark.” Shirogane spoke, almost to himself rather than Hunk. “I will walk you out, it’s raining after all, besides, I need to check the mail.”

“I could do it, I don’t mind-” Lance felt himself whither under the look he received from Shirogane, the look of silent fear replaced by something he couldn’t quite tell had him shaking his head and remaining in his seat. “Er, it’s okay, i’ll just stay in here with Keith, wouldn’t want to get wet out there.” Lance laughed, eyes silently telling Hunk to not worry. “I expect a text from you when you get home, dude.”

Hunk had kept his thoughts to himself on the matter, but when it came for him to finally leave he wrapped Lance in a tight bear hug, murmuring just loud enough for Lance to hear that he would keep in touch, and that for Lance to call his mother. At those words Lance could only hug the beta back, whispering softly that he would. Stepping back Hunk looked to Lance one last time before following Shirogane out to the front door, remaining silent as the alpha stepped outside with him, the rain down pouring as the thunder roared loudly over head. Hunk saw the way Shirogane eyed the surrounding darkness of night with suspicious eyes, saw the way the alpha’s hands formed fists, it was almost as if Shirogane looked to be attacked- ambushed by creatures lurking in the dark. Bidding the pack leader a safe fare well Hunk moved into the driver side of his old jeep, leaving the alpha by the mailbox, catching glance of the color draining from Shirogane face at whatever he had pulled out from the old box…

 

Shirogane wrapped the newspaper around the letters to keep them from getting too wet as he headed for the house, the feeling of eyes on him causing the former marines skin to crawl, his teeth barred in defensive display, one that only fell once he was in the safety of the house, the damp newspaper tossed aside. The former marines hands shook near violently once he dropped everything that wasn’t important to the side; within his hands he held a thick envelope that was addressed to him, but it was not that to which had him shaking, rather the seal and stamp of the Garrison in the right corner. 

Shirogane knew he couldn’t throw the letter away regardless of how much he wanted to, and oh how he wanted to. To allow the illusion of himself with the perfect pack to remain that way...he had pushed aside all thoughts of the Garrison and passed years aside to keep himself immerse in the life he found himself now living, to open the letter meant acknowledging the past…

“Shiro- Takashi what’s wrong?” Keith asked from in front of him, the smaller alpha’s brows furrowing with worry as he saw the way Shirogane’s hands shook, the pack leaders skin pale as a bed sheet. Reaching forward Keith took hold of on Shirogane’s hands, lowering it enough for him to see what the envelope said. At the sight of the Garrison name Keith felt himself bristle, rage flooding his veins. “What- what do they want with you, Takashi? Your check up isn’t until October!”

Moving the letter around Shirogane used the tip of his prosthetic thumb to slip under the envelope flap, ripping it neatly before he pulling out the multiple page letter. Though it started off with a ‘warm’ greeting Shirogane felt as if it was a death sentence, one that he continued to read as he stood in the hallway, reading each line twice as if afraid of missing something. Turning the page over Shirogane felt a twisting in his stomach, the Garrison wanted him to return to speak of a new project- something they would not elaborate on other than it would prove  _ beneficial  _ for both parties. Reading the letter further it spoke of a new prosthetic waiting for him, a fact that had the former marine laughing- after being forced to get used to the one he had on, they wanted to throw a new one at him, like he was some kind of action figure? Shaking his head Shirogane handed Keith the letter.

“They want to see me back in two days.”

“Two days?!” Keith gawked,nearly ripping the letter in half. 

At the commotion Lance stood in the hallway to see what was going on, only to grow silent as Shirogane approached to pull him close, arms tight around him as Shirogane’s face pressed into Lance’s neck. Lance said nothing of the whimper he heard, only stroking Shirogane’s back.

“Shh, tell me what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness in posting this. I do plan on being a bit better with updates.   
> Again I apologize for any errors or mistakes. My depression has been making it harder to function but I tried my best to give you all the content you been waiting for and I have some great ideas for this story.  
> Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness in update. Life has been chaotic with depression and me falling down my back stairs but thankfully this chapter is up and I still have some great ideas for this story, so thank you so much for sticking with me.  
> Please be warned next chapter will be heavy with Smut and will be properly marked ahead of time of what to sort of expect.

The letter was tucked away from sight the moment Keith had found a place for it, not going as far as to shred it- a thought that he was tempted to listen to- but hiding it all the same to offer Shirogane a moment of not having to see the emblem of the Garrison practically burning in the corner of the stamped documents, the red ink having ran a bit in between stampings, reminding Keith of blood. The night of the letters arrival found the once proud, former marine curled up in bed with Lance held close, both prosthetic and fleshened arm wrapped around the omega as if in fear that the other would vanish if he loosened even for a moment. Curled around Lance with a leg resting between the omega’s own Shirogane pressed his face against the warm skin of Lance’s neck, smelling the subtle hints of the omega’s nightly body lotion and the naturally thick comforting scent that Lance secreted in hopes of relaxing the over wound alpha. 

In desperation Shirogane continued to breathe in the scent, shaking from a fear he could not identify, only knowing that he was terrified of losing the other, of the night fading for another day to pass, for another day being closer to having to return back to the Garrison. Perhaps there was once a time before everything had happened that Shirogane would have been happy to return to the military base, yet so much had passed, too many secrets whispered in the brightly lit halls and in the darkness of the barracks, too many scars littering both Shirogane’s body and mind for him to want to truly return even for something as simple as a ‘check up’. With that thought came a pulsing felt where metal met flesh, and for a terrifying moment Shirogane felt as if his arm was back.

Gritting his teeth Shirogane silently cried out in panic as his prosthetic fingers gripped Lance’s arm, and yet he  _ couldn’t  _ feel the other, not in the true sense of the word!

“Please...Lance…” Shirogane whispered the words softly, repeating them as if they were a prayer that would save him, save him from the nightmare that was beginning to tear into his mind, the image of ghostly hands ripping Lance away in the middle of the night having Shirogane hold him closer until Lance’s fingers gripped his hair tight enough to make Shirogane look to him. 

Rubbing the tips of his fingers through Shirogane’s hair Lance lessened his hold, a soft purr emitting from his throat to soothe the other; Lance said not a word as he worked in calming the alpha down, allowing Shirogane to bury his face once more into the omega’s neck to scent him. Gazing over to the doorway Lance saw the flashing of purple hued eyes and a stern frown, Keith shaking his head softly to brush away anything the omega would say. Mouthing the words ‘good night’ Keith shut the bedroom door the rest of the way, leaving Lance to tend to their pack alpha. 

“Don’t leave...please Lance...can’t lose you too…” Shirogane gasped as fresh panic coursed through him. 

Lance’s arms could merely hold back as he tightened his legs around Shirogane’s own. Pressing a kiss to the tuft of white hair Lance whispered back softly that he wouldn’t. Already prepared to spend the night awake and holding the alpha whom trembled in his arms. 

 

The morning after Lance found bruising along his forearms from where Shirogane had clung to him, though tender and in soft shades of bluish purple Lance did not have the heart to allow Shirogane to see them, not wishing to further distress the alpha. Slipping on his hooded jacket Lance moved back into the safety of the bed and into the slackened arms of his alpha, allowing Shirogane to hold him once more in his sleep, Lance wanted nothing more than to think of the right words to say, to comfort and quell the fear for his alpha...and yet none came to mind. He was no soldier, he knew not what the Garrison was like,nor knew the terrors Shirogane dealt with; had he the power to make the scars and Garrison disappear from his alpha’s mind Lance knew he would do it in a heartbeat,but he had no means of doing so. Stroking his fingers through sweaty white bangs Lance merely kept close to the sleeping alpha, content to stay by his side for however long the other needed of him, knowing full well that Keith was already gone to work, leaving the two alone. 

With a call of a bird out by the window sill Lance blinked in surprise at seeing Shirogane’s eyes beginning to open, the alpha appearing exhausted in spite of his hours of sleep. Slowly, almost timidly Shirogane reached his fleshed hand up to stroke Lance’s cheek, his fingers not truly pressing down as he skirted the skin, as if afraid Lance would shatter like glass under his finger tips. 

“You’re finally awake, good morning.” Lance whispered as the tip of Shirogane’s thumb moved to swipe over his bottom lip as fingers curled under Lances chin. Lance remained still as Shirogane swiped his thumb back across,moving it along the seams of Lance’s lips before tracing the upper lip, the omega gave Shirogane all the time in the world to simply touch his lips, fingers moving to brush along his freckle splashed cheeks and down the curve of his nose. Seeing Shirogane gazing at him silently, imploringly, Lance moved to take hold of Shirogane’s wrist, bringing the flesh to his lips to kiss,humming softly to calm the other down. “I’m here, not going to go anywhere.”

“K-Keith?” Shirogane rasped, his eyes flicking over to gaze at the empty spot on the bed, glancing to the doorway next to try and catch glimpse of black hair. 

“Keith’s at work, safe and sound working for Kolivan. Now, do you think you are up for drinking some water?” Lance encouraged, kissing Shirogane’s wrist again at seeing the pack alpha’s unsured expression. “Just a little bit? You don’t want your mouth to get dry, and it will help in waking you up. We have a busy day ahead of us.”

“What did you have in mind?” Shirogane was hesitant in taking the bottled water from the omega, having Lance help him in uncapping it when he found his prosthetic slow to respond. Taking a slow sip Shirogane moved to once more rest his head back, swallowing as his mind went to focusing on the water, taking yet another sip and holding it before swallowing to allow his nervous energy to be tapered. 

“Well, we still have that ice cream in the freezer, and I saw in the television guide that General Hospital is having a mini marathon.” Lance chuckled, taking the bottle of water when Shirogane had enough, placing it to the side of the night stand. “I’m thinking , you plus me, plus ice cream equals a lazy day on the couch. Or, there’s always those Star Trek movies playing on the science fiction channel, why don’t you take a pick?”

Feeling his lips twitch at the offering Shirogane pressed a light kiss to Lance’s lips when the omega leant in closer, the omega practically purring for him. 

“Star Trek would be nice...if you are sure you want to watch it-”

“Star Trek it is. Now, let’s get out of bed and i’ll make us some waffles to go with the ice cream.” Lance’s lips kissed the bridge of Shirogane’s nose before he slipped out of the bed, adjusting the sleeves of his jacket to make sure the bruises were covered.

He knew it wasn’t Shirogane’s fault, but he also knew that the other would not see it that way if he happened to catch a glance…

 

“What’s on your mind, runt?”

Keith barely gave Kolivan a glance over his shoulder when the aged alpha had walked up behind him to speak, the spear in his hand digging into yet another bail of hay as Keith tore it down from the loft. Stepping back to allow the hay bail to fall Keith moved to stab down another one, that was until he felt it being snatched, yanking his arm back with it before he let his grip on it go, turning in time to glare at the older male. 

“I said, what  is on your mind,  _ runt?” _ Kolivan’s patience with Keith had been on edge all morning, the aged alpha having watched Keith work with a furocity that he had not seen since Keith was first given contact that his brother had been harmed in the field, seeing Keith stabbing the bails only confirmed Kolivan’s suspicion that something new was on the boy’s mind. Watching Keith rub his sore wrist Kolivan snapped for him to stop being a child, his eyes flashing from gold to crimson when Keith dared to growl back. “Did your omega act out of line?”

“What- no! Lance has been great!” Keith snapped moving his hand out for the spear only for it to be brought further from his reach. “In fact we’re planning on a proper night to give him the bonding mark, now, give it back so i can get to work!”

“Oh no, not with that attitude runt.” Kolivan’s eyes rolled, his hair moved back over his shoulder. The aged alpha couldn’t understand why the two of them were waiting, in his eyes an omega should be prepared to accept the bite at any moment their alpha deemed right, why wine and dine them as one would say when nature would kick in and ruin it the moment teeth broke skin? 

Growling Keith stepped back, rather than try and grab the spear again he stopped, glaring at the straw strewn floor of the barn in realizing that he was getting nowhere with the man before him. “The Garrison wants Shiro back the day after tomorrow…”

Grunting Kolivan moved the spear back towards the sulking alpha. “What was that, speak up, we don’t mumble here.”

“I said, the Garrison wants Shiro back in just two days and there’s not a fucking thing I can do about it!” Keith roared, his knuckles turning white with the intensity he held his fists, his teeth snapping as they clicked together, his rage visible in his eyes that flashed much like Kolivan’s had. “Shiro has finally started acting like himself again- he’s sleeping and eating right, and has even been helping Lance learn some self defense- and yet the fucking Garrison thinks that just because they want to see him that he has to go running back! Check up, my ass! They have a new arm for him they wrote, well, it’s not a check up they want, they’re going to use him! He’s little more than a play toy for them and he’s too trained to say no!” 

Threading his fingers through his hair Keith tugged at his locks in anger, his eyes remaining their crimson hues as an animalistic growl tore from him. 

“If they harm him again- i’m going to kill them- i’m going to rip their arms off and kill them-”

“Keith.” Kolivan’s voice came closer and before Keith could glance up he saw the aged alpha before him, large work calloused hands resting on his shoulders as similarly crimson eyes bore into his own, demanding that he obey, Kolivan’s alpha much stronger than Keith’s own. “Keith, listen to me. Take your hands from your hair before you rip out chunks, and wipe your tears.”

Unaware he had even been crying in desperation Keith wiped away the tears that slipped sluggishly down his cheeks, sniffling before looking up the other, feeling much like a helpless pup in front of him. 

“Now listen to me runt, you’re going to attend the check up with your brother, and you are going to stick to your guns, understood? Shirogane is a big boy, he can handle himself, but it’s also your job as his second alpha in command of the pack to make sure you back him up. If he decides he does not want this new arm, then you support him, he decides he wants it? You support him. Remember, your a pack, act like one. The Garrison is a faux pack made up with lies and poison, but yours? Yours is made with loyalty, sweat and blood. Now, keep that intensity inside you Keith, but remember, harming them will harm your pack, and you don’t want that now do you?”

“No sir…”

“Good, now finish feeding the animals and make sure to bring a bottle of milk home with you, i’m sure your omega can make something with fresh milk.” Kolivan grunted,his eyes no longer crimson, his hands slipping from Keith’s shoulders, but his words remained. 

They were a pack.

The Garrison would not tear them apart.

Keith wouldn’t allow that. 

 

“Are you sure this stuff is good for your skin?” Shirogane asked for what felt to Lance to be the tenth time since he had slathered on his home made face cream on them, the green paste coated evenly save for around their eyes and mouths, and in Shirogane’s case around his scar- he had not wanted to push his limits for the day. Resisting the urge not to lick the face cream, no matter how minty and like pears it smelt, Shirogane opened his mouth to receive yet another spoonful of ice cream, his eyes on the television screen as another episode of the space series had started. 

“Si, si, I already told you it’s all natural  _ and  _ stops blemishes, how else do you think i look this good?” Lance chuckled, moving the spoon back to his lips to lick the bit of ice cream that Shirogane missed, sucking on the metal for just a bit longer than necessary before scooping out a bit more of the frozen treat, his head leaning against Shirogane’s chest. “So do all red shirts die?”

“Shh, don’t spoil it for yourself.” Shirogane teased, trying to keep his tongue from licking before he pulled a face at the bitter taste his tongue had mindlessly found when he touched the cream. 

“See, told you not to lick it, now, open up.” Breaking off a bit of waffle Lance placed the ice cream on top, plopping it in Shirogane’s mouth to chase the flavor of the cream away. Hearing the door open he perked up. “Hey Keith you’re home-”

“Yeah, i’m home a little later than planned, listen I really need to talk to Shiro have you seen-” Stopping in the doorway to the living room Keith stopped at the sight of the two of them, his brows furrowing in confusion before he spoke. “What the hell is on your faces?”

“Language-”

“Anti blemish cream i made, do you want some? I have extra left over.” Lance chirped, wagging his brows playfully as a spoon was brought to his lips. “Plus we’re nearly done season two, come join us.”

“Thanks but no thanks on the face cream.” Keith’s eyes rolled, the alpha taking a seat on Lance’s free side, already removing his jacket and shoes. Looking from Lance to Shirogane he cast his brother a curious look, chuckling when Shirogane’s head shook just a fraction of an inch to show that it had not been his idea for the facials. 

“You said you had something to talk to me about?” Shirogane spoke before he could forget, his attention leaving the show to watch the other fidget with his hands,as if the alpha had been hoping he would forget. 

“Maybe now isn’t a good time-” 

“If it’s because of me I don’t mind stepping out.” Lance spoke hesitantly, making to move off the couch only to be stopped by hands taking his wrists, pulling him back. Glancing to Keith in confusion at realizing that the mullet haired alpha had grabbed him first he found himself gazing into partially crimson eyes, a soft growl keeping Lance from moving away.

“You are part of this pack too, Lance.” Settling down once he was sure Lance would not move away Keith rubbed his fingers gently against Lance’s wrists and up his arms over his sleeves, taking silent note of Lance’s subtle flinch.Moving his fingers down before Shirogane could notice Keith spoke once more. “So I want you present for this. Shiro-  _ Takashi,  _ the Garrison can’t control you- you are no longer their prize Marine. Which is why when we go, whatever you decide you want, i’m going to support you.”

“Keith-”

“I’m not done.” At his snapped words Shirogane looked taken aback, blinking in confusion, allowing Keith the silence to continue. “I know i’m not pack alpha, but i’m still an alpha, and I will fight to keep our pack safe and happy, which means I will fight for what you think is right. If you want to go to the appointment we’ll go. If you want to stay home and refuse, i’ll damn well fight any who try to tell you that your presence is required. Same with the arm, if you want the new prosthetic then i’ll make sure they take care of you. If you don’t, then there’s going to be hell to pay if they push it. Takashi, this is  _ your  _ pack,  _ your life and decisions.  _ Don’t let the Garrison tell you what to do.” 

“Regardless of the decision you make know I will support you to, Alpha.” Lance perked up, moving to press a kiss to Shirogane’s lips. “I may not know much about the Garrison but you better believe I can out sass any of them if they dare try and enter  _ our home.”  _

Shirogane’s eyes widened at seeing the two of them smile at him, despite Keith’s eyes being tired and the bits of hay still in his hair, the other alpha appeared confident and committed to his words, draping an arm over Lance’s shoulders as well as to touch Shirogane’s arm. 

“What do you say, alpha?”

Swallowing his words Shirogane gave a curt nod of his head, turning off the television to focus solely on the two of them. “As much as i want to pretend it never came, we still received the letter. I will go and see what they want, but I will not let them dictate the conversation.” Seeing Keith’s and Lance’s proud smiles he continued, “for the arm… if, and only if it’s free of their influence will I consider upgrading. It’s not uncommon for the Garrison to chip their technology, including prosthetics and clothing, but as long as it’s not chipped or given any surprises, I will consider the change.” 

Keith’s head ducked down in acknowledgement. “Whatever you want,, Takashi.” 

Repeating the sentiment Lance grabbed the wash cloth from off the coffee table, dipping it into the bowl of warm water as he began to wash off Shirogane’s face with loving and slow strokes, having to dampen the towel twice to get the green cream off. Reaching next for the small bottle of lotion Lance began to rub the unscented lotion into Shirogane’s skin, making sure with great care not to touch Shirogane’s scar as he  worked his fingers over the skin, pulling back only when he was satisfied with the results. 

“See, doesn’t that feel good?”

Glancing to Keith Shirogane arched a brow to show his confusion, the two of them chuckling together at Lance’s pouting. Reaching over to him Shirogane stroked his fingers down Lance’s arm, giving his omega a bright smile. 

“Though it’s not something i’ll do daily like you, I will say, thank you Lance, my skin does feel better.” Whether Lance knew he couldn’t actually feel a difference or not, Shirogane was still happy to see Lance smile while wiping his own face clean of the cream. 

“Ok are you two ladies done now, or should we start painting our nails next?” Keith’s eyes rolled at the elbow to the ribs he received from Lance, the omega casting him a dark look.

“I’ll have you know Keith, skin health is unisex!” Pouting Lance pointedly showed off his hands, revealing that though near see through his nails were painted a soft blue. “Also go wash up, we’re planning on watching the rest of this season.” 

Huffing with no true anger Keith leant over to press a kiss to Lance’s lips, swiping the last waffle for himself with his bare hand before getting up from the couch, tuning out the indignant noise of the omega realizing his food had been swiped. 

 

Keith for the rest of the evening kept an eye Shirogane despite the pack alpha’s reassurance that he was fine; and yet, sitting on the couch with notepad in hand, jotting ideas down for how to redesign the land, Keith found that Shirogane was not fine.Whenever Lance was out of the man’s line of sight Shirogane’s eyes would appear glass like, haunted by some unseen image that Keith could only imagine. Shirogane’s voice grew soft as the night grew dark, the pack alpha declining Lance’s offer of taking a bath. And when it had came time for them to retire for the evening, when Shirogane’s eyes were beginning to droop, Keith found the trembling in the alpha’s arms to start once more as they had done the night before. 

“Keith...please?” Shirogane whispered softly when he had finished brushing his teeth and was about to head to bed, clad in plain black pajama bottoms and old tank top it was apparent that Shirogane was sweating and trembling despite the fan being on. Fidgeting with his rinsed off toothbrush Shirogane whispered again, unsure what he was truly asking for, but thankful when Keith undressed to his boxers and lead them to Shirogane’s- to the pack’s bedroom, Lance already stripped down to wear nothing more than a pair of black panties with white lacing, already on the bed waiting for them. Allowing Shirogane to take his medicine for the night Keith moved to lay down beside Lance, his back towards the wall as he brought the red stuffed lion to where he knew Shirogane would sleep in the middle. Watching Lance doing the same with the two others Keith casted the omega a soft smile, resting back when the lights in the room were clicked off, the only light coming from a small night light that Lance insisted having on by the doorway. With the dipping of the bed Lance and Keith moved closer once their pack leader was finally laying down, their arms moving out to hold him close. 

Despite Shirogane's whispered apologies and trembling they held him, Lance humming softly whenever the trembling worsened to calm him down, thankful each time that it would work. 

“I-I love y-you.” Shirogane whispered shakingly, apologizing once more only to be hushed by Lance.

“As I love you, now please, try and rest.”

Neither Lance or Keith commented that that was the first time Shirogane had told the omega that he loved him.

 

_ “Do you think he’s noticed the escape attempt?” _

_ A voice no louder than a whisper was heard in the pitch darkness of night, or what one would assume to be night; the sensation of frigid cold metal felt despite the weak attempt of a cotton gown.Somewhere in the dark the sounds of metal dragging along metal could be heard, the voice speaking once more, becoming more garbled with each passing moment.  _

_ “I don’t think so. What did he think he was doing, disobeying us like this?” A new voice whispered, this time much closer to the marine that found with a few testing flexes of muscles that he could no longer move his legs or arms- arm- off the table he was strapped too. Panic tore through the alpha as he tried to struggle, tried to wiggle all ten of his toes and fingers, only to find that he was missing five… _

_ Where was his right hand?! _

_ “Looks like he’s awake, put him back under, there’s still some cutting left to do.”  _

_ Opening his mouth to scream the alpha found his jaw tightly locked, his eyes rolling back in his head from the blood loss and terror, unsure what would happen to him until he heard a voice whisper to him. _

_ “Wake up, Shiro.”  _

_ No… _

_ “Darling wake up.” _

_ No please… _

_ “Alpha please, wake up.” _

 

Sitting up in bed Shirogane nearly smacked his forehead off of Lance’s, finding the omega moving back to avoid the painful encounter, soft hands taking him by the shoulders. 

“Shiro, alpha are you okay? Oh who am i kidding, you’re not, but Shiro, it was all just a dream.” Allowing Shirogane to take his wrist to hold close Lance scooted closer, nearly slipping onto Shirogane’s lap, fingers combing through sweat clad bangs. “Shh, alpha,i’m here. It’s your Lance, your Lance is safe, and here. And you’re here too.” 

“No-”

“Yes, shh, i’m here.” Lance positioned and angled himself so that Shirogane could have access to his neck, the omega’s scent already thickening to combat the pungent scent of terror radiating from the alpha;allowing Shirogane to press his face against his neck Lance merely moved his hands back to cradle the alpha’s head.Hot puffs of air were felt on Lance’s neck once the alpha trusted himself to breath, his body shaking as both flesh and prosthetic arms wrapped around Lance’s torso, giving the omega a tight squeeze as if to keep him from vanishing. “Take your time, it’s still early in the morning.”

“I don’t- they didn’t give me a choice…” Shirogane whispered, kissing feverishly at Lance’s neck, as if trying to coerce even more of the scent to be released. Shirogane’s fingers held tightly onto Lance’s back, no doubt bruising the poor omega, and yet Lance did not even flinch, the tan skinned omega humming low, a soft, almost solemn tune. “Don’t want to lose you too- can’t lose you too…”

“And you won’t, alpha, you won’t lose me at all.” Rocking Shirogane as best he could Lance felt his heart crumble at the dry sob that came from his alpha, Shirogane holding onto him for dear life as his body shook. Doing the only thing he could think of Lance tilted Shirogane’s head to place his mouth by his bonding gland, Lance’s hands stroking his cheeks in reassurance. “Shiro, you won’t lose me. You feel this bump? That’s for you, i’m  _ yours.  _ And i’m not going anywhere. Do you hear me? I won’t let anything happen to you so long as i’m here.”

Brushing his lips against Lance’s unbroken bonding gland Shirogane whimpered again, shuddering as Lance’s fingers stroked behind his ears. 

“Please…”

Lance’s nod was enough to comfort Shirogane, was enough to quell the former marine’s inner alpha; pressing his lips against the bonding gland Shirogane parted them just enough to flick his tongue against the skin. The tremble that Lance gave in response had Shirogane repeating the light lick, the tip of his tongue licking around the bump of the gland before he pulled the skin further into his mouth with light pressure, not truly biting as he suckled the skin to calm himself, feeling the way Lance respond by carding his fingers further into black locks. Shirogane’s fingers stroking down Lance’s back was enough to have the omega purring as Shirogane’s teeth began to press against the trapped flesh, lightly nipping before releasing in soft play before insistent fingers pressed on the back of Shirogane’s neck, urging for the alpha to finally bite down.

“It’s okay, I want this.” Lance tried to quell his moan, finding it hard when Shirogane was playing with the sensitive skin of his neck, the scent he emitted became sweeter, touched with light arousal that Lance tried to keep hold of from getting too far ahead only to stop as his eyes widened and his spine went rigid. The sharp teeth of Shirogane’s bit down deeply into Lance’s neck, breaking the bonding gland and skin swiftly, the copper tang of blood mixing with the honey like fluid that seeped from the gland; licking at the trapped skin Shirogane had his teeth buried and jaw locked, his hands keeping Lance held close by the omega’s slim hips. Colors flashed in Lance’s vision, as if small bursts of lights were being released as his mouth opened in a weak moan of pleasure that took over the pain of being so sharply bitten. Lance tried to keep himself from sagging forward, his limbs feeling weighed down, and oh how everything felt magnified, the sensations almost too much; encouraged to relax Shirogane finally moved his teeth out from Lance’s neck, his tongue eager to lap up the mess he had made, knowing fully well the gland would reform partially for Keith to bite later. 

“Mine.” Shirogane whispered, stroking Lance’s hair back, eyeing the mark he had left behind before he too began to sag back, resting amongst the pillows with his arms around Lance’s lower back. His inner alpha roared in triumph over properly marking the omega, and yet, deep down, Shirogane worried…

Was it truly fair for him to trap Lance- an omega so wonderful , thoughtful and caring, with a broken alpha like himself?

 

Time felt to no longer matter to Shirogane when he realized that tomorrow he would be forced back to the Garrison- he knew if he tried to ignore the summons that someone would come- the Garrison liked to keep tabs on those considered ‘useful’. 

The cold daze he had felt just the night before was back tenfold, the mirror he felt trapped in seeped all around him, trapping him as he was forced to watch from within it’s cold depths the world around him. Resting out in the hammock with Lance resting on his chest Shirogane couldn’t stop himself from fearing that anyone would snatch the other away- that he would not be strong enough to protect himself and Lance should someone- whether it be Galran or Garrison appear for him. The silence of the day only grew when Shirogane realized Lance was giving him space, something the alpha found was needed despite wanting to grab the other and pull him back in close. Keith’s arrival home fared no better in making Shirogane calm down, the mullet haired alphas eyes widening at the sight of Lance’s neck, his face paling before he made his way to the bathroom upstairs, not speaking a word to him or Lance other than a half assed “need to shower”. 

Dinner was eaten in silence, Shirogane keeping his eyes down as he ate the stir fry Lance had made, going only as far as smiling softly to the omega and nodding when Lance questioned whether or not it was good.

Time was moving fast, Shirogane realized one moment Lance was sitting next to him on the couch, and the next he was gone, having announced he was in need of a bath, leaving Keith and Shirogane alone together. 

“We said we were going to wait till after your appointment.” Keith started, his brows furrowed in confusion as he flicked away a bit of lint off his jeans; turning to the larger alpha he frowned. “What happened? DId he ask or did you-?”

Scowling back at the implication Shirogane found his own brows furrowing, his lips mirroring Keith’s frown. “If you are asking if I attacked him, no. Gods above, no! Is that what you think? That i forced him to take the bite?”

With hands up Keith ducked his head to urge the alpha before him down, Shirogane’s growling tapering off. “No, of course not! But what am I supposed to think when i come home to see Lance-  _ our  _ omega partially claimed and you sulking. Start from the beginning. Tell me what happened.”   
Shirogane sighed deeply as he rested back, running a hand through his hair once he began to talk. He went in detail about the nightmare- about the memory he was forced to relive in his dreams that passed night and how when he woke up he had been terrified of Lance being taken away. Shirogane thumbed at his prosthetic without notice, speaking once more, telling Keith about the desperation he had felt, the mind numbing terror that needed to be fixed.

“It wasn’t planned, Keith, you know I would never have done it if it weren’t for circumstances. My alpha needed something to stop the running in my mind- I needed to be grounded.” Shirogane felt near begging as he explained, Keith’s softening expression calming his growing panic down. “His bonding gland is still for you to,I didn’t break all of it. Please Keith, you know I wouldn’t- I could never hurt Lance or you like that.” 

“And I believe you.” Closing his notebook Keith cracked his knuckles- much to Shirogane’s distaste- taking the moment of silence to add, “i’ll mark him tomorrow when all this is over and you’re home safe and sound.”

Shirogane could only nod at that, his mind beginning to drift, his eyes no longer focusing on the world around him as the whispered voices were heard one last time, this time it was distinct, the voice belonging to a man Shirogane had seen before the mission failure.

_ “I’m going to hunt you down and destroy everything you cherish, Takashi.”  _

 

Awakening in bed Shirogane had been confused on how he had gotten there- surely neither Keith or Lance were strong enough to carry him to bed, and yet he had no memory of going up the stairs and doing it himself. Glancing to the clock on the side of the bed Shirogane groaned as he saw he was just five minutes away from the alarm, Keith and Lance already out of bed. By the side of the bed Shirogane found clean clothes, a sticky note resting on top with a simple blue heart drawn upon it. Dressing in a pair of clean jeans and black long sleeve shirt- the very same he had worn to the agency, Shirogane smiled at seeing the torn sleeve had been hemed to give it a more tailored appearance, as if it had been done purposely and not in a fit of anger. Slipping on a pair of socks Shirogane headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth, spying Keith finishing up his own routine for the morning. 

“Lance is downstairs making us something to eat before we go.” Keith said simply, stepping over for Shirogane to take his place in front of the sink. 

“Do you think it’s wise for us to let him stay home alone?”

“He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself, besides, until I mark him they won’t let him in,and he and I spoke about it last night.” Keith said simply, spitting once more in the sink to rid himself of the minty residue, a comb brushed through his thick locks. “We’re taking your car this time,  and don’t worry, I’ll drive.” 

Nodding his head in thanks Shirogane began his morning routine, already smelling coffee and bacon wafting up from the downstairs, the radio in the kitchen playing on a spanish station that Shirogane had not realized they could even get. Spitting out the last of his tooth paste Shirogane headed downstairs to bid the omega good morning, needing, whether it be from the bond or just his inner alpha, to see the other for himself. 

Dressed in a pair of shorts and Shirogane’s sweat shirt that hug loosely off of lance’s shoulders, the omega rocked his hips as he plated the last of the breakfast, singing along to the song that played on the radio, his voice soft yet in tune, surprising Shirogane with just how talented the other truly was. Spinning around Lance nearly dropped the plate of bacon at seeing Shirogane standing in the doorway, the omega’s eyes wide and his cheeks cherry pink. Bringing a hand to his chest the omega exaggerated an exhale.

“Don’t do that! You nearly had me scared half to death!” 

“I’m sorry, you looked like you were having so much fun, I didn’t want to stop you.” Shirogane chuckled, stepping forward to press a kiss to Lance’s lips, in turn kissing the bonding bite. 

“You’ll be okay today, won’t you?” Lance whispered, wrapping his arm around Shirogane to nuzzle him close. 

“I’ll be okay today.” Shirogane confirmed despite the tight coil in his stomach.

“And you’ll return to me?” Lance’s whisper barely above a breath. 

Shirogane could only give Lance a tight squeeze, whimpering at the thought of having to leave in just a few short moments…

 

The car ride from the town to the Garrison, though only roughly half an hour, felt to drag as Shirogane sat in the passenger seat, his coffee and breakfast sitting heavily in his stomach, almost uncomfortably as he fought off the wave of nausea that just came with being nervous. The radio played classical rock- a favorite of Keith’s, and Shirogane found that he could pretend everything was normal as long as he focused to the music,raising the volume whenever he found the voices in his head to be just a bit too loud. The Garrison in all it’s  _ glory  _ stood out tall and proud behind it’s thicks walls that was used to protect the grounds- or to protect the citizens of the city from the monsters within, Shirogane thought with a bitter sweet chuckle. If Keith had heard it then the other didn’t say anything, merely showing Shirogane’s old identification card before pulling in to the visiting parking lot, finding that for its size, the Garrison did not receive many visitors. Before getting out Shirogane gave his phone one last glance, a quick text message Lance had sent to him during the middle of the drive. 

**I’ll be waiting for you to come home. XOXO**

Slipping the phone back into his jeans pocket Shirogane kept an eye out instinctively for anyone else in the parking lot, keeping close to Keith as they crossed the asphalt, the sun beating down in the July sky, hardly a cloud in sight; from within the actual confines of the base Shirogane could hear the familiar calls of commands, drills being ran for new and old recruits alike, for a moment he felt almost...normal. The urge to run whenever he heard a stay voice shout ‘move it!’ was stopped by the feeling of his phone in his pocket, a gentle reminder that the Garrison was  _ not  _ his home, that he was his own person, no longer just a number or weapon to be controlled. Following Keith through the visitors entrance to the medical bay Shirogane winced at having to stop, his prosthetic and phone setting off the alarms, both of which had to be examined, his prosthetic poked and prodded until Keith’s snarl had the beta guard stepping back, meekly telling them which way to go. 

Not much had changed since Shirogane’s first visit, though he was lucky that he had never really had need to be seen by the on-sight physicians. The waiting room chairs had been set up differently since the last time Shirogane was seen, a marine sat near the nurses station with scars cut across his neck and face, at meeting the alpha’s eyes Shirogane pointedly looked away, allowing Keith to grab the clipboard that was offered, the smaller alpha uncaring as he filled it out. 

“Honestly it hasn’t been that long, you would think that they would have your files already.” Scrunching up his nose Keith continued to write, stopping on the next page at the questions that, to him, had nothing to do with Shirogane’s arm. 

 

  * ****Patients next estimated rutting?****


  * **Duration of usual rutting?**


  * **Is the Patient already courting?**



 

Narrowing his eyes Keith angrily put an ‘X’ on all of them, snorting when he gave the clipboard towards the beta nurse, giving her the same treatment he had done before.

“I’m staying with him-”

“He’s coming with me.” 

The exam room Shirogane was brought to  was larger than the one before, the table made of thick metal kept sanitized by a bit of tough tissue paper that crackled loudly as he took a seat on the edge, from the corner of his eyes he could posters of anatomy, followed by charts for various chemical components. He tried to ignore the hanging robe restraints that hung off from the sides of the exam table.

The room itself had an air of solemn about it, the scent of bleach and cleaning fluid heavy over the underlying copper smell of blood and something he couldn’t quite place. The scents almost undetected had it not been for him being a pack alpha. Casting Keith a glance Shirogane found the alpha to be lost in thought, his arms crossed over his red jacket clad chest whilst he tried his best not to snap at the nurse for giving him a curious glance.

“Now everything is going to be going as routine, i’ll need your blood pressure, temperature, all of the usual.” She spoke in time with her work, starting off with checking Shirogane’s pupils, humming softly how lovely his eyes were. “A lovely trait to pass on. Now, the Garrison board has ordered for several blood tests to be done- checking sugars, thyroids and everything else under the sun-”

“Why?” Keith snarled, hushed into silence by Shirogane.

“We want to make sure your brother is healthy.” Was all the nurse would say as she had Shirogane open his mouth, her gloved thumb moving his lip a bit to see his gums and teeth. “A nice healthy color- and those teeth! Any pup would be lucky to have them.”

Shirogane’s stomach coiled as the exam was given, each result jotted down, her words ignored as she spoke about him as if he wasn’t sitting before her. Removing her gloves the nurse promptly spoke again. 

“Now, your doctor will be in to speak with you, he’s just finishing up with an omega’s exam, and he’ll be right in. Can I get anything for you?” Her eyes practically sparkled when she spoke, jotting down a final note when neither Shirogane or Keith requested for anything. 

Only when the door had closed did Shirogane finally release the breath he had yet to realize he was holding, turning to gaze at the other alpha Shirogane arched a brow. “Keith…”

“She was looking at you like you were some stud at an auction! I swear if i heard her say one more thing about a pup being ‘lucky’ I was going to break her noteboard in half.” 

“It was just part of the check up-”

“Shiro, you can’t be serious, none of this is normal. She treated you like a piece of meat getting ready for display. And an omega exam? I thought Omega’s were seen at private hospitals when it came to the Garrison?” Keith’s arms recrossed, his brows furrowed. “Shiro, this isn’t sitting right with me.”

Hearing his own fears expressed Shirogane found his hand once more holding the phone in his pocket, the words of the text and kiss given to him when he had left the house that morning was the only reason why he was staying calm, waiting out to see what would happen. Though he could not deny that Keith was right, that everything that happened had been done with an air just a bit too auctionish for his liking. They had not checked his teeth before in such a manner, nor had the last nurse talked about his genetics; and the piece that had him confused the most was the fact that as Keith had said, Omega’s were checked out in hospitals and private clinics. So why was there one here?

Disrupted from his thoughts by the door slowly opening Shirogane found himself once again with the aged doctor that had originally given him his prosthetic followed by a Garrison representative he had seen once or twice in passing. Confusion was clear on Shirogane’s face, the alpha representative stood tall and at attention, orange and beige suit well tailored and ironed, a pad in hand, he gave only a curt greeting before moving to stand back as the doctor presented Shirogane with a box much like he had before. However, as he opened the lid the prosthetic that rested in the box was by far different than the one Shirogane possessed. 

The arm was made out of sleek metal, varying in color from a light, almost silver hue to a dirty gun metal gray; black lines marked each joint, and from what Shirogane could see, the prosthetic looked to be more advanced than his own, something that did not sit well for the pack alpha. 

“This here is a new prototype we think could revolutionize our former marines- and current. Unlike the arm you possess, Shirogane, this one will be much stronger, enhancing your natural strength, and in doing so causing internal friction within the joints to add a heating effect. Think of it a bit like the Galran blades- however this will reform your very fingers into a blade itself, something that could be useful in extreme circumstances on the field-”

“I’m not out in the field anymore.” Shirogane hissed, tearing his eyes away from where a demonstration was given, the violet glow from the fingers causing his teeth to clench. 

“We are aware of that, but surely you could understand why it is best to try it outside the field. A tracking chip is located in the palm to manage-” 

Keith’s snarl had the aged alpha backing up, eyes widening at the interruption, the representative merely snorting in disdain. 

“No, I see what you mean, but I do think I will pass on the upgrade, you see, I quite like this arm, I’ve gotten used to it.” Shirogane explained, motioning for Keith to calm down, his eyes hardening to silence the man from speaking. “And I certainly do not need a tracker. I have been fine since leaving the Garrison, and my pack will continue being fine.”

“A pack?” The voice of the representative sounded surprised, the man’s stone like face showing none of it as he gazed to Shirogane, holding up the pad he held. “You see, Shirogane, last we checked you did not have a pack, save for your brother- whom is related to you through adoption- are you claiming a two man pack consisting of only alpha’s can be substantial to you?”

“Well then your files are wrong. We do have a pack, consisting of myself, Keith, and an omega.” Shirogane’s eyes began to flicker from gray hues to crimson as the both Garrison employees grew quiet. “And yes, it is an official pack, he was properly claimed last night.” 

Clearing his throat the doctor recovered first. “I see, well, weak bonds can thankfully be broken relatively harmless to the alpha. You see Shirogane, the Garrison has kept a close eye on all of it’s marines, both current and former, and we believe you could be of use still in furthering advancements.” 

“What are you-”

“The Garrison will provide you with a trained omega, one of high breed and fertility that will assist you in what you say and do, all you have to do is agree to break your bond with the omega that, excuse me, sounds like you found in a hurry. Might we suggest something a bit better?”

Shirogane’s eyes bled crimson at the man’s words, a snarl escaping him as he realized in vile disgust what they were asking for.

_ A breeding program… _

Shirogane felt his anger slip at seeing the way both Garrison employees continued to gaze at him as if he were a fool to pass up such an offer, Keith’s own eyes were darkening as the ‘benefits’ of having a trained omega were listed, stopped only when Shirogane took the box with the prosthetic in it and threw it at the wall as hard as he could, shattering a bit of the cheap plaster. Moving off the exam table Shirogane’s prosthetic fingers curled as he moved forward, his teeth gnashing animalistically. He could finally smell the other scent that had been intermixed with blood under the scent of cleaning supplies.

_ Cum… _

This room was a breeding room, not an exam room; the thought alone had Shirogane approaching the two workers, punching the wall as hard as he could in between them before jerking his prosthetic fist back. Showing them the hole in the wall he snarled again. 

“Don’t think this arm is strong enough? Keep talking about another omega and we’ll see if this one is stronger than a humans head..” 

“Shiro- hey,” Keith withered under the glare given from the larger alpha, Shirogane’s final act being to spit at their feet. 

“You may think any alpha will jump at the chance of having a well trained incubator, but my omega- my Lance is worth all the omega’s in this world. And I would rather lose my other arm and legs before breaking my promise to him. Now, either strip my name from your twisted project, or I will make you regret ever allowing me to grace your pitiful ranks.” Shirogane’s chest heaved with the restraint it took to keep from attacking them, the phone in his pocket the only thing keeping his alpha in check, and even when he swung the door open and could see an omega close to heat standing on the other side he could only push past them, the scent like rotting fruit to his senses. 

“Wait- I mean, surely an alpha like you would want two omega’s-” The omega spoke, taking hold of Shirogane’s arm before he could storm from the hall, the omega nearly tossed aside like a rag doll from Shirogane’s strength. 

The voice of Keith telling him to wait fell on deaf ears as Shirogane continued to head out for the exit, uncaring that there was plaster clinging to his prosthetic knuckles and that he smelt like an omega in heat from the other having touched him, he would take a bath when he got home, but for the moment being he had to put space between himself and the Garrison before he punched anyone out. 

_ The Doctor and Representative both knew the real reason why he was asked to come back… _

The thought alone had Shirogane scowling, a growl tearing from him when Keith approached. 

“Shiro- I think-”

“I don’t care what you think Keith, just get in the car and get us home. Now.” Shirogane snarled, eyes still crimson, his tone holding no wiggle room for Keith to speak. Moving to sit in the passenger seat Shirogane cursed himself internally for his viciousness, but he just couldn’t bring himself to talk- how could he talk when he had allowed himself to blindly run back to the Garrison just because they claimed a check up? Was he truly seen as just raw material that could be harvested?

Shirogane said not a word as Keith drove them home, the scent of pre-heat and angered alpha thick within the confines of the car, not even the window being down was helping. 

 

The kitchen smelt of freshly cooked pastries and the dishes washed by the time Lance heard the car pull up- it had been a long day by himself he admitted, having spent most of it trying out different batches of pastry batter in between clips of his soaps- but standing in the kitchen plating small fish shaped cakes onto a plate he couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t traditional taiyaki, not with what he had to use, but still he was happy with the little fish shaped cakes filled with pastry cream, and he hoped Shirogane would be happy with them too. At hearing the front door open Lance was quick to bring the plate with him, holding it much like a child wanting to show someone they loved a present they made, only for him to stop at the odd smell that followed. 

“Shiro-”

“Lance, just stay away…”

“I don’t understand-”

The snarl from Shirogane had Lance stepping back, the crimson barely faded from Shirogane’s eyes. “Just stay away Lance. Don’t make me say it again!”  

Standing so close to him Lance finally deciphered the scents beyond those of cooking. He had smelled Shirogane’s anger, and...another omega.

Looking to Keith for answers the mullet haired alpha could only look away, causing Lance’s silent fear to be confirmed.

“Why does he- he smells like he was with-I don’t…” Bringing the plate close Lance’s bottom lip trembled. 

“It’s okay Lance-”

“He snarled at me…” The words came out shaking as Lance felt tears beginning to form, the omega too confused and hurt to want to be near the other. Swiftly moving to the kitchen Lance placed the plate of pastries down onto the kitchen table before heading out the backdoor, Shirogane’s snarl still ringing in his ears.

What had he done to deserve it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: This chapter includes- Masturbation/mutual masturbation, light nipple teasing, and thigh fucking. Stop reading at the beginning of the dinner scene if that is not your style. 
> 
> Also I honestly love how it's canon that Lance dearly loves his family and I do want to include a scene later of Lance and his family bonding!
> 
> Also again I must say this because some were not paying attention.   
> I do not ship Keith and Shiro, if you do, that's great, i will defend your right to like it. I however do not, it makes me a tad bit uncomfortable and will NOT be writing that in this story. The primary focus is Lance and Shiro with of course Lance and Keith as well. But if you are looking for Keith and Shiro to be a couple, then this story is NOT for you and I ask that you stop harrassing me with ideas because it's getting tedious.   
> Again, my personal opinion, NOTHING wrong with it if that is what you ship.

_ “An alpha only snarls at their bitch when they find that they have either messed up or are on the alpha’s nerves- Lance are you listening?!” _

Lance could recall with ease the voice of the aged omega woman that had helped run the etiquette course at the agency- though it was never required for one to attend the woman had always tried to give Lance her ‘words of wisdom’, little snippets that would cling to his skin before they would hook in. It went without saying that Lance had despised the other, had done everything in his power to avoid the woman he deemed as a witch. And yet, after catching the scent of another omega on his alpha, after being snarled at and told to go away,Lance could not fight the feeling that maybe he should have listened to the woman.

Maybe if he had then his alpha wouldn’t be so upset with him…

The mid afternoon sun felt hot against Lance’s face, and yet he continued to wear Shirogane’s sweatshirt, pressing his nose against the collar that still held his scent, it should have been something to unsettle him rather than comfort, but still Lance found comfort in the rich scent, moving further away from the house. The omega kept walking well past half way of the large field that Shirogane and Keith owned, the thought of turning back to return to the house was met only by the growl that played in his ears, followed by the image of those gray eyes he had come to love that were crimson hued with anger…

Anger directed at him…?

The light afternoon wind ruffled through Lance’s hair, offering minute relief from the sweltering heat, by the far off fencing Lance could see one of the few oak trees that grew on the property, the thought coming to mind that perhaps sitting under its shade and stopping to think would help ease his troubled mind. Wiping away tears that Lance found still falling he chastised himself for being emotional- he wasn’t a cry baby damnit! 

_ “An omega’s job is not to burden their alpha, but to ease their mind. We are to serve them, to help in anyway they deem fit- Lance are you even trying?!” _

Shaking his head to clear the woman’s voice Lance pressed his back against the tree’s trunk once he was settled down, his legs criss crossing whilst his fingers idly fiddled with blades of grass.The shade offered relief from the sun’s rays, and the wind still blowing softly, leaning his head back Lance took a moment to try and clear his thoughts, to try and find something, anything to ground himself down; his alpha’s were usually his anker, though at the moment he wanted nothing more than to not think about them, the thought of cooking had once calmed him, making him think of Hunk, and yet he didn’t want to bother the other for he knew if he thought of the teddy bear of a beta that he would cave in and call him, and that would only inconvenience him. Pouting his lips Lance’s thoughts soon rested on his momma. 

His momma would know what to do if she were here with him, she always did. Like the rest of the women in his family Lance’s momma was lightly tanned skin- fair for her heritage- her eyes the same oceanic blues with wisps of green, a trait she passed on to Lance along with her softly upturned nose. Whilst it was true Lance had gotten his Pappa’s hair, he still loved how long and wavy his momma’s own reddish brown was, always either resting in braided twin tails or in sloppy ponytails held up with ribbons beaded with faux pearls- oh how Lance wished he could give her real pearls and jewels, anything his beloved momma wanted. He knew if she were there with him now she would have been shaking a wooden mixing spoon at him, chastising him softly for thinking less of him, that in turn she would pull him into her arms despite her being shorter than him by  good foot and would hold him until he smelt like cinnamon and spices, until his tears quelled. She would bring him into their brightly decorated kitchen and feed him all his favorites, reminding him how much of a good boy he was-

Lance’s tears fell harder at the image of his momma standing in their kitchen, a soft sob escaping him over the fact that he had not called her in so long, or visited- how worried she must have been and how cruel and selfish he was to not call her.

Rubbing his sweatshirt enclad hand to his cheeks Lance allowed the tears to fall, uncaring if anyone could hear him, being so far away from the house he doubted anyone but the birds in the tree could hear him. It was the first time in so long that Lance’s thoughts went immediately towards going back, his home was still with the alpha’s, but oh how he wanted to go back to the home he grew up in, just to at least see him momma once more. 

Legs slowly uncrossed as knees bent, Lances arms wrapped around his legs to keep himself held tight, with the hood of the sweatshirt brought up Lance slowly leant forward to press his forehead against his knee’s, allowing the rest of his tears to fall in silence until all he could feel was numb. Bringing a hand to his neck Lance slowly scraped his nails over where he had been bitten, the bump still felt under his skin, he knew full well that the gland wouldn’t truly be broken and gone until Keith bit him...or if Shirogane decides to break their bonding. A shiver ran through Lance despite the july heat at the thought of being discarded. They would never do that to him- they loved him- needed him as he needed them...right?

“I just wanted you to talk to me… maybe if you had explained what was going on then I wouldn’t be sitting here feeling like the earth is crumbling.” Lance spoke softly, fingers digging into his neck harder as he felt the throbbing coming from the bitten skin; and yet he ignored the pain, his thoughts falling onto the morning’s even as he tried desperately to think what he could have done wrong.

 

The moments slipped by into minutes that Keith found himself still standing by the front door, Lance’s presence no longer felt in the house, and Keith couldn’t quite tell what Shirogane was doing upstairs. The silence of the house was near deafening to the mullet haired alpha, the noise only overpowered by his own inner alpha’s screaming that he needed to do something, whether it be marching back to the Garrison and ripping the doctor’s limb from limbs or running after Lance to whom Keith knew was crying- he saw Lance’s eyes and knew full well Shirogane’s growling and spat words stung at the other. But that also still left what to do about the other alpha upstairs. For a moment Keith feared their pack was going to become torn, his body shaking at such a thought with rage.

No…

No, he wasn’t going to let that happen, not after all the effort it took to make the pack and all the hours they had spent learning about their sweet omega. Keith would be six feet under before he let anything happen to their pack. Keeping on his shoes Keith headed up the stairs, following the thick scent of angered alpha, the scent pungent to his nose, sharp and bitter. Bypassing the bathroom and his own room Keith headed towards Shirogane’s door, the thought to knock was bypassed by Keith’s inner alpha, the urge to punch some sense into the other was what brought Keith to opening the door roughly, spying the pack alpha sitting at the edge of the bed,back and shoulders slouched forward whilst his prosthetic hand was entangled with his bangs. Keith could tell from the mess of the sheets and the room that Shirogane had tried to lay down but couldn’t, most likely feeling just as restless as Keith’s own alpha was. Keith’s jaw tensed at seeing Shirogane’s eyes gazing listlessly at the floor, slow in gazing up, a relief felt only when Keith could see that the pack alpha’ eyes were once more their usual cool grays.

“Keith… I know you have a lot to say but right now is not-”

“You’re damn right i got a lot to say.” Keith interrupted, closing the bedroom door in case Lance were to come back, he doubted the omega would want to hear them fighting, and Keith knew damn well there would be a fight if Shirogane didn’t understand what he did was wrong. “First off, what the actual hell, Takashi?!” 

Shirogane flinched at hearing his first name spoken, cut off before he could open his mouth to speak.

“You made the choice to go to the Garrison, yes it was a trick, but you’re home now. I understand wanting to be angry, I want to tear them apart myself, but Takashi you have to remember that this is your home, they don’t have any power on you here.” Keith’s arms crossed, his eyes darkening with his own anger. “They wanted to use you, like you were nothing more than just a pawn, but damnit Takashi you’re not! And you proved it by leaving! You made a choice to say no and leave, and you know damn well I would have kicked your ass if you had said yes to either.”

“Keith-”

Snarling Keith crossed the room in quick strides, reaching forward to grab the former marine by the front of his shirt. “No, shut up until i’m done. You owe  _ me  _ that much.” Not waiting for Shirogane to respond- a response Keith knew he would ignore, the smaller alpha began to talk once more. “I can’t tell you I know exactly how you feel, to be tricked in such a way and to be spoken about as if you are nothing more than an animal, but damnit Takashi you can’t let your anger loose on our pack! You want to punch a wall and snarl at the Garrison by all means, punch a damn hole in their heads while you are at it. Want to be silent in the car or around us, then do it, but don’t you dare think you can hurt our omega-  _ our Lance!”  _

Shirogane’s eyes widened at hearing their omega’s name spoken with such protective anger, the pack alpha’s eyes glancing to Keith to see that the smaller alpha was near bristling with anger, an anger that was directed at him and him alone. 

“But I didn’t-”

“You snarled at him and basically told him to fuck off when all he wanted to do was help you!” Keith snapped, pulling Shirogane off the bed by the alpha’s shirt, forcing Shirogane to make eye contact with him still. “He’s your- he’s  _  our  _ omega and had just wanted to know what was wrong, why you smelled like another omega- and you snarled at him! You can be angry at me all you want, i’ve seen your bad days, but Lance hasn’t seen you like this before and you scared him, made him feel like  _ he  _ did something wrong when it’s  _ you  _ who’s having the issue. Now listen to me, you’re going to go take a bath and get the smell of that omega off of you and then you are going to make this right or so help me Takashi I will battle you for pack alpha status!”

Keith’s words sunk in heavily, the silence in the bedroom broken only by Keith’s soft growls that showed he meant it, and though Shirogane knew he could easily overpower the other and show him that he was pack alpha for a reason, Shirogane still gave a soft nod, moving away from Keith’s space when the mullet haired alpha released his hold on Shirogane’s shirt, the anger slowly leaving him to be replaced with disappointment that he shown in his purple hued eyes when he gazed at the pack leader. 

“I’m sorry Keith...I didn’t mean to…”

“Don’t apologize to me, now, go take a bath, I don’t want to keep smelling that bitch on you or you being angry.” Keith motioned towards the door. “Take a bath, use some of the bath lotion Lance uses or whatever and then come back when you’re done. We’re not done here, but you smell too much like the Garrison for me to want to talk to you.” 

Shirogane could only nod, stepping around Keith to grab a few things from the old dresser, stopping to look at Keith once more before leaving the bedroom, seeing Keith taking charge of the situation should have caused the pack alpha to feel embarrassed, and yet he couldn’t deny he was silently proud of Keith keeping his anger in check and taking control of the situation when he himself had felt like the ground was ripped out from under him. Taking the new clothes with him towards the bathroom Shirogane rested them on top of the closed toilet seat and began to start the bath, it had been so long since he actually had wanted to take a bath rather than a shower, the thought bringing a shadow of a smile to his lips at the thought that Lance was fond of baths. Perhaps he would take Lance up on his offer next time the omega got ready to take one, after all, he’s already seen most of his beautiful omega laid out next to him, the thought that there was just a bit more skin to see had Shirogane’s cheeks tinging pink. 

That was, if Lance would let him near him again.

Slinking into the hot water Shirogane rested his head back to the touch tiles of the wall, his eyes closing whilst he continued to breath in deeply the scent of the bubble lather he had placed in the tub, the scents of raspberries and tulips bringing him comfort, reminding him of Lance and his naturally sweet scent. Taking a clean wash towel Shirogane began the slow process of washing himself over thoroughly, knowing full well that the Garrison must have done something to that poor omega to make their scent that strong. Brushing the thought away Shirogane focused them on his own omega, envisioning Lance’s sunny smile and gentle words,how if the other had been with them during the time of the appointment that Lance would have most likely been a ball of rage, the thought of Lance sticking up for him should have had his inner alpha displeased...and yet Shirogane could only find himself relaxing at the thought. Lance was unlike any omega he had seen; Lance had a protective spirit that intermixed well with his own doting instincts, Lance would sooner tear into an alpha verbally than to let anyone in the pack be brought down. The thought lead Shirogane to that of Lance’s family; Lance had only spoken about them a few times, a fact that Shirogane found interesting since Lance talked so very highly of his family but never going more than a few words or a misty eyed memory. Lance spoke more about his ‘Momma’ than anyone else in his family, and Shirogane couldn’t help but feel that he would like to meet the woman someday, if only to thank her for bringing the world that was the gift of Lance.

Eyes widening Shirogane felt his cheeks darken tenfold at the thought, finding he sounded more like a love sick teenager than the pack alpha he was supposed to be. Washing off his arms twice over Shirogane moved the washcloth down his chest and belly, noting with a raised brow that his belly felt just a tad bit softer than before, nothing too out of the ordinary he knew when it came to leaving the service, it was expected to happen now that he was no longer eating the Garrisons strict and bland diet. Though he made note to having himself start up his five mile jog in the morning again, not wanting to get too out of shape and definitely not wanting Keith to know. The last thing he needed was keith chastising him like he had their father when the man gained weight. 

Washing himself off lower Shirogane worked on washing his legs after relathering the cloth, his legs having to near dangle off the side of the tub in order for him to wash them properly- perhaps Lance was right and they did need a bigger tub. Dipping his legs back into the still steaming water Shirogane moved the towel lightly against his inner thighs, another bout of heat coming to his cheeks at the sensation of blood pooling in his lower belly down to his groin. No matter how tried to ignore it, there was one fact that could not be ignored.

Lance made him more aroused each day. 

Lance with his kisses and smiles, his feather light touches and sweet, welcoming scent. Lance drove Shirogane’s alpha crazy, the need to catch and claim always so easy to shoot down with a few well practiced moments of meditated thoughts, but now, with the scent of the other omega gone and Lance’s own being smelt still lingering in the room from one of Lance’s article of clothing, Shirogane found it hard to ignore the hardening of his cock between his legs, the towel soon forgotten in the water in order for him to gently take himself in his own fleshened hand, a jolt running through him at the touch he had withheld from for so long. Stroking his fingers slowly upwards Shirogane allowed his thoughts to fall back on the omega he was lucky to have, thoughts ranging on the first time he had seen the bit of blue and black lace to the day that Lance had been comfortable enough to slip into bed with him wearing nothing but silken panties that had clung to the curve of Lance’s soft backside, and hugged the front of Lance’s groin firmly enough to show the outline of the omega’s own flaccid cock. Finding a gentle pace to give himself time after being untouched to not cum too fast, Shirogane thought more, seeing Lance once more in his mind's eye doing his morning stretch routine, Lance was so flexible that Shirogane wondered just what kind of positions he could have the omega in. His cock ached at the thought of Lance clinging to him in the shower, one leg lifted high enough to rest his ankle by Shirogane’s neck whilst  Lance was splayed open by him; swiping his thumb over the tip of his cock Shirogane had to bite his bottom lip not to growl, his fingers having to stroke faster to keep the pleasure felt- oh how he wanted Lance there with him, to have it be Lance’s pretty pink lips opened greedily around his cock, to feel kittenish licks administered down his length and across the tip,he wondered if Lance could take all of him in his mouth, knowing Lance he would try, and that image alone had Shirogane closer. Lance and his pretty pink lips opened wide around him,oceanic blue eyes rolled up to meet his own as Lance swallowed around the large cock in his mouth, surely the omega’s cheeks would be pink, and oh how Lance would look beautiful…

Pumping his hand against his cock faster Shirogane whined out as the imaginated image filled his mind's eye. He wanted it, wanted to see Lance before him, all his…

Biting down hard against his bottom lip Shirogane found himself spilling over his own fingers and into the bath water, hips bucking upwards to keep the pumping going as he continued to finally allow his body ride wave after wave of orgasm that had been denied to him for so long by his own making. Resting his head back along the tiled wall Shirogane slowly brought his hand to a stop, his cock still erected. Thumbing softly at the tip of his own cock Shirogane began to think once more of Lance. 

He always did want to know what Lance would look like if he had walked in on Lance wearing nothing in the kitchen but that little apron he had bought the other…

 

Rinsing off under the head of the shower Shirogane turned off the water and took up a towel from the closest hook, wrapping it around his hips before stepping out, feeling the tension fade from his shoulders and back, a smile on his lips at being unable to smell the vile scent of foreign omega on him. Brushing a comb through his wet hair Shirogane knew however that he would have to talk to Lance, Lance deserved to know what had happened and why he lashed out at the other, and though it wouldn’t make things better, Shirogane knew that he had to at least try and make it up to his omega. Dressing himself in a pair of briefs and sweatpants Shirogane tugged on an old tank top, the water still dripping from his hair from the shower much to his relief. It was still warm out, the july sun having begun its descent, Shirogane considered maybe sleeping with the window open that night, after all, they did have a screen over the windows, and it would be nice to listen to the crickets and frogs again.

Leaving the bathroom Shirogane found Keith once more in the pack bedroom, the raven haired alpha scowling down at the phone he held.

“Keith?”

“Took you long enough,” Keith teased despite the frustration in his eyes, barely giving Shirogane a glance over. “You finally feel better?”

Swallowing his embarrassment Shirogane gave a nod, fidgeting slightly with his prosthetic. “I- I do, and I know i messed up-”

“Fuck yeah you did.”

“But, that just means I need to make things right, and ultimately it’s up to Lance on where we go from here.” Shirogane resisted the urge to reprimand Keith for the swear, instead gazing over at the window to see the sky already beginning to change from baby blue towards a cotton candy pink tinging with dark blush purple that would soon change to black. Gazing once more back to Keith Shirogane frowned, the house was far too quiet for his liking, not even the sounds of Lance in the kitchen could be heard…

“Keith, where’s Lance?”

Seeing Keith’s brows furrow tighter had Shirogane’s heart skipping a beat.

“Keith. Where. Is. Lance?!” The pack alpha demanded, desperation coursing through him at realizing that house was so quiet because Lance  _ wasn’t there! _

“After you snarled at him he ran out, and I thought it would be best to give him space…” Keith admitted, flinching away from the growl that tore through Shirogane in panic. “Shiro-”

“It’s getting dark! He knows not to be out after dark!” Shirogane panicked, looking towards the darkening sky as if it were an omen of death. “Keith, I have to- I have to find him, it’s not safe-”

“Shiro- Takashi, you’re not back there-”

“You think the Galran are going to stop? You think the Garrison would just give up on me?” Shirogane’s eyes were wide, already he was pulling on his shoes. “Keith, there are monsters in this world not like the ones that hide underneath the bed. But living, breathing monsters that wear the face of men. And i’m not going to lose either one of you. Now, stay in doors, i’m going to find Lance.” 

“Bring him back. But first, look at the kitchen table before you go out.” Was all Keith could say, knowing it was better than arguing with the tall alpha. Sitting back on the bed Keith picked up the red lion plush and sighed, listening to Shirogane take the stairs. 

Keith just wanted his pack back. 

 

“Look at the table before you go out.” 

Shirogane was confused by Keith’s words, his brows furrowing once he managed to walk into the silent kitchen, turning on the tamp by the table to offer himself some light to see in the quickly darkening room. Looking to the table Shirogane saw nothing out of the ordinary, Lance’s note book was open with some light sketches but nothing was out of the ordinary until Shirogane caught sight of the serving dish that possessed several familiarly shaped cakes in the shape of fish…

Had Lance made him taiyaki?

Picking up one of the cakes Shirogane could see that it wasn’t made with the traditional batter, that the cake was a bit too heavy, but shirogane could see that Lance had gone out of his way to make it, even filling it with what Shirogane guessed was a sweet cream of sorts. Placing the cake down Shirogane felt his heart ache and his blood run cold. 

Lance had made him something to feel better and he had the gull to snarl at the poor omega?

Shaking his head Shirogane headed for the screen door, stopping right before taking a step out, seeing that the backfield was already growing dark from long shadows, shadows in which Galran could hide in...but Lance was out there, and Lance would not know how to fight against them, not the way Shirogane knew how to. Pushing himself forward Shirogane let the back door close with a soft bang, taking the stairs quickly as he shouted out Lance’s name into the quiet evening air, jogging several paces forward before shouting again. There were only so many places Lance could go- unless… unless Lance had left the property, but surely he wouldn’t do that- he couldn’t do that. Not to them, not when he knew he was told not to stray out after dark. Shivering in horror Shirogane brushed back to the feeling that threatened to creep into his mind, looking through the expanse of the field until he could catch the scent of Lance faintly in the air, leading him deeper into the field, Shirogane’s heart beating hopeful that Lance was alright. 

 

Dozing under the branches of the tree Lance continued to sweat under the sweatshirt he had borrowed, sweat causing his bangs to cling to his forehead and his thoughts to jumble. In his sleep like state he thought he could hear someone calling out to him, most likely Keith coming to tell him to go back inside...but he didn’t want to, not when Shirogane was so mad at him, not when he was unsure his place in the pack. Had he perhaps messed up something? Wasn’t good enough? He loved them, loved them with every fiber of his being and it hurt. Hurt to know that Shirogane had smelt of another and had been so angry, surely it was all a misunderstanding?

Hearing movement approaching him Lance finally cracked an eye open, seeing that it was already dark, and yet he didn’t care. At least the growing night offered protection in that they wouldn’t see the dried tear tracks or how splotchy his cheeks looked. With a twig breaking Lance merely curled in on himself more, not bothering to look towards that alpha he knew to be standing near him. Lance decided to speak before the other could.

“Look Keith, I’m not going back- not when Shiro is so mad.” Lance hiccuped, turning his face towards his bent knees. “I don’t know what I did wrong Keith...I just want Shiro to tell me what I did so i can fix this.” 

The footsteps moved closer, soon Lance was gazing at black clad legs but still he refused to look up. 

“Keith I don’t want to-”

“Then will you allow Shiro to talk to you?” Shirogane asked softly, moving down to his knees to gaze at lance as best he could through the darkness of the shadows, Shirogane’s hand hesitantly reach out to rest on Lance’s shoulder. “I- I’m sorry Lance. I shouldn’t have growled at you, I shouldn’t have been so hard on you, you didn’t do anything wrong. You were- are perfect and sweet, and so good. You’re so good Lance, and I ruined it. I was so mean to you, and I know my words can not make this better, but please Lance,come inside. Let me make this up to you. Please…”

“You snarled at me.” Lance stated weakly, gazing at Shirogane with saddened eyes, his lips resting in a soft pout, allowing Shirogane to take one of his hands to hold. “You were so angry with me..”

“No, no, no, Lance. Not at you, never at you.” Shirogane’s fingers intertwined with Lance’s own, giving them a soft squeeze as he spoke once more. “Lance, I didn’t mean to do that to you, my alpha- me, I was just so angry and hurt and I didn’t want that feeling to be something you felt...but I did a lousy job at that.” Threading his fingers through his hair Shirogane sighed, tugging on the drying locks. At hearing Lance speak Shirogane stopped and listened, his eyes resting on Lance’s own. 

“Then tell me. Tell me what’s going on, let me understand.” Lance whispered, squeezing Shirogane’s fingers right back. “Por favor, tell me. Why did you smell like another?”

Shirogane could feel his alpha shift uncomfortably at the thought of staying out later than what he was already doing, and still he moved to sit by Lance, coercing the omega with gentle movements for Lance to sit on his lap once more, Shirogane’s arms wrapping around Lance’s slim belly to keep the omega safely held whilst his chin rested against Lance’s neck. “The Garrison wanted me to try a new arm for them, or at least, that’s the nice way of putting it. They wanted me to try out a prosthetic that could be tracked and used as a weapon. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie, Lance, there was no way in the seven hells I would take it. Not when I’m perfectly content to having this one to hold you safely with.” 

Lance nodded softly, tilting his head back to nestle against Shirogane’s chest. “I can see why you were angry, but why...why did you-?”

“Why did I smell like an omega in heat?” Shirogane finished for him, sighing when Lance gave a curt nod. “Lance...the Garrison… The Garrison believes some alpha’s make better soldiers- weapons than others. And with the war against the Galran still going on, the Garrison knows they’re not exactly overflowing with recruits.”

“I don’t-” Lance’s eyes widened. “They wanted to mate you with an omega for- just for pups to be used?” 

At Shirogane’s slow nod Lance felt his blood run cold, his head turning just enough to gaze at the other in panic, Lance’s next words almost bringing vile to his mouth. “You didn’t- please tell me you didn’t-”

“No Lance. I didn’t touch them save for pushing them off when I left.” Shirogane growled, hands stroking down Lance’s torso as his arms kept Lance close, Shirogane’s nose brushing against Lance’s neck. “They could have thrown a hundred omega’s in heat at me and none of them would even make me look twice. You’re all I need Lance, you’re all I want. I’m sorry I snarled at you, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to wash up before you could see me, but please, know this. You are the only one I need and want in this universe, if I lost you I would lose everything that makes life worth living. I love you Lance.” 

Shivering at the alpha’s words Lance pressed closer, his eyes widening as the three simple words were uttered once more, and without taking a moment to think Lance whispered them back, repeating them softly as Shirogane’s words sunk in. Shirogane could have any omega in the world, it was true, but sitting there, holding him close, Shirogane had claimed him, and for a moment the world felt like it was starting to make sense again as Lance squeezed their interlocked fingers. 

“I saw the taiyaki you made, you were so thoughtful, and I was so cruel.” Shirogane murmured, kissing at Lance’s neck towards the omega’s jaw, the scent of lance intermixed with his own from the sweatshirt. 

Looking to the sky Lance gasped at seeing the stars beginning to appear, his hand squeezing Shirogane’s to alert him. “Shiro- we should get back inside- I didn’t mean to stay out this late. I was just upset, I wanted some space. I must have dozed.” He confessed, moving from Shirogane’s lap only when the alpha motioned for him to get up, without a second thought Lance took Shirogane’s prosthetic to help him up, giving the alpha a soft smile, his legs trembling. 

“Lance?”

“I’m okay- just a bit dizzy is all.” Lance murmured, finding his flesh having gone cool under the hot sweatshirt, both of Lance’s hands taking hold of Shirogane’s arm for support. “I’m sorry I didn’t make anything for dinner.”

“Lance, baby, I don’t think you’re okay.” Shirogane spoke, moving a hand Lance’s forehead to check, pulling back at feeling how warm the other felt. “Lance, i’ll carry you back. You might be dehydrated. God dammit…” Shaking his head Shirogane swiftly scooped Lance up before the omega could protest, Lance’s arms wrapping around Shirogane tightly as he was carried in a bridal like fashion, his weight much too light for Shirogane’s liking. “Don’t worry Lance, it’s my turn to take care of you. How does some water and a cool bath sound?” 

“Mm, sounds good.” Lance murmured, nestling his cheek against the pack alpha’s shoulders He watched Shirogane’s eyes glance back and forth across the field, the alpha’s strides slow and measured to keep the insecurity he was feeling from showing; Lance knew fully well being outside past dark was something Shirogane was fearful of, and seeing Shirogane carry him towards the house with a determined frown Lance couldn’t help but feel proud of his alpha. Oceanic blue eyes closed softly in thought once Lance felt the heat from the day truly hit him. He must have been out there for a good two hours sitting in the heat with the thick sweatshirt on, a fact he chastised himself despite feeling so sluggish minded suddenly. Shirogane carried Lance straight to the upstairs bathroom once they were safely back inside, the hall lights turned on by Keith allowing Shirogane to bring Lance to the bathroom, sitting the omega upon the closed toilet seat as he worked to draw up a bath. 

In the lighting of the bathroom Shirogane could make out Lance’s pink cheeks and sweat soaked bangs, the omega appearing just a bit more over heated than what Shirogane wanted to see. Helping Lance out of the sweatshirt the omega blushed, whispering a quick ‘thank you’ before Shirogane was once more kneeling before the omega, helping him out of the jeans he wore. 

“Shh, it’s okay Lance. We’ll get you cooled off and feeling better in no time. Just move your hips a bit more for me.” Shirogane murmured, helping bring the jeans down, motioning for Lance to step out of them once they reached his ankles. Seeing Lance clad in only a pair of cream colored briefs Shirogane fought off his own blush in order to move aside, allowing Lance the privacy of getting undressed further. Hearing Lance’s gentle chuckle however Shirogane gaze over to see Lance slipping carefully into the cool bath water, a moan escaping the omega. 

“Do you want some water or juice?” Shirogane asked as Lance slipped further under the water, oceanic eyes opening to gaze at him. 

“Water...please, alpha.” Lance murmured, closing his eyes to bring some of the water to his face to wipe away the sweat from the day, only when Shirogane was calmed that Lance would not fall asleep in the tub did Shirogane leave the bathroom, finding Keith standing in the hall with phone in hand. 

“Keith?”

“I’m ordering a pizza. Make sure he drinks some water and keeps it down before we try and give him anything, it could just be a bit of dehydration or a mild heat stroke, best not to take chances.” Keith murmured, dialing a number into his phone when Shirogane passed.

Down in the kitchen Shirogane’s lips fell deeper into a frown at seeing the plate of taiyaki sitting on the table, he could just barely recall Lance holding something in hand when the omega approached him, at the time he was just too angry to really look. With care the pack alpha placed the plate into the refrigerator, selecting a bottle of water to bring upstairs with him as well as a piece of chocolate Lance kept hidden- rather poorly- for when the omega needed a quick pick me up. Heading once more up the stairs Shirogane listened to  the sounds of Keith moving about in his own room whilst gentle, almost sleepy humming could be heard in the bathroom followed by the gentle splash of water from when Lance shifted in the tub to relax further. Inside the bathtub Lance laid out with his head resting back against the rim of the tub and his arms along the sides, his blue painted toenails visible from where his toes peeked out of the water. Gazing at him with cheeks much less pink than before, Lance looked very much like a water nymph, the omega’s eyes half lidded whilst he smiled softly, motioning for the pack alpha to kiss him. Which Shirogane did happily, handing Lance the water bottle first, encouraging Lance to take at the very least a sip. 

“How did I become so lucky to have alpha’s like you?” Lance murmured, drinking the water slowly, eyes lighting up at seeing the bit of chocolate in Shirogane’s hand, lips parting to receive the sweet treat.

“Wasn’t it you who once said you weren’t supposed to have sugar?” Shirogane teased, pupils widening at the sensation of Lance’s tongue lapping the bit of melted chocolate from his fingers. 

“Rules are meant to be broken.” Lance cooed, sitting back when he saw no more chocolate to be in sight, the bottle of water once more to his lips until  he had drained it in slow gulps, a sigh of content escaping him once more at sitting back. “Gods this feels better, felt like my skin was on fire out there earlier.”

“I- I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” Lance murmured, pressing a kiss to Shirogane’s lips once more. “I’m also sorry that I didn’t make anything for dinner, I had the whole night planned.” Pouting Lance rested his cheek on his shoulder, looking up at Shirogane sadly, a sight that had Shirogane fidgeting. 

“We- we can still have a nice night, Keith is ordering pizza- unless you want to be alone with him, I don’t mind-”

“Shiro, shut up.” Rolling his eyes Lance’s smile flitted back, the omega reaching out to take Shirogane’s hand, pulling him down once more to his level. “I want both of you there. And you’re going to hold me tight and tell me again that you love me, got it?”

Smiling Shirogane hummed in understanding, stroking a bit of Lance’s hair back. “I love you.”

“I love you to, now get me a towel so I can get out or else i’m going to start to prune.” 

 

The bed in what was deemed the pack bedroom had been made up while Lance and Shirogane had been in the bathroom, a few more pillows from the couch and Keith’s own room were placed purposely at the head of the bed with extra blankets spread out at the foot. Already the soft chirps of crickets could be heard from the half open window, a gentle breeze cooling down the bedroom. Dressed in a pair of Keith’s shorts Lance wore Shirogane’s tanktop to keep the two alpha’s scents close to him, something that Lance found could always keep him happy. On silent toes Lance moved his way over to the bed, slipping into the middle as the effect of sugar calmed him down, an effect he knew to be a bit abnormal, but still, he suppose it was better than being over hypered like some were bound to do. 

Shirogane was not far behind, turning on the lamp in the bedroom to offer some light before moving to the bed to hesitantly move closer to the omega, an act that went noticed with a pout, Lance’s arms pulling Shirogane back in closer. It was not long before Lance perked up at the scent of pizza that wafted from the hallway, eyes widening at seeing the smaller of the two alpha’s enter the bedroom with two take away boxes and a bottle of tonic in hand, a pleased smirk on the alpha’s lips at seeing Lance and Shirogane once more together, a silent rush of relief washing through him. Resting the tonic on the bedside table Keith sat the boxes down in order to pop in a movie, taking Lance’s free side when he had the remote in hand and the television on. 

“What kind of pizza did you get?” Lance hummed, tilting his head to gaze at the smaller alpha, at Keith’s smirk Lance groaned. “Gods damn- why would you even want pineapple on pizza? That’s sacrilegious and a one way ticket to hell Keith!” 

“Coming from the guy that likes chocolate syrup with his cornflakes.” Keith’s eyes rolled, already grabbing a box and popping open the lid to reveal a pizza thick with cheese and bacon. “Besides, I got this one so that you won’t complain of starving.” 

Smiling down at the offered food Lance quickly placed a kiss to Keith’s cheek,humming happily. “Such a thoughtful alpha. So what are we watching tonight?”

“Tonight we’re finishing the trilogy.” Keith grinned, making himself at home, a slice of pizza already being brought up to his mouth as the music of the movie began.

 

 

The credits of the movie were over and done with, the pizza boxes placed on the floor by the bed, and still Lance fo und himself to be awake and dare he say, antsy with anticipation as he watched the alpha’s next to him go back and forth in debate on the movie, a conversation Lance ignored primarily due to never having read the books. The omega must have been fidgeting for no sooner had he looked up from his hands he saw both sets of eyes on him.

“What’s the matter Lance, still feeling warm?” Shirogane asked, eyes full of concern that lessened a fraction at seeing Lance shake his head. 

“Then what is it?” Keith asked.

“I- You said you were going to finish the bonding tonight- and I know it’s not a good time to ask...but I…” Lance’s hand subconsciously scratched at his neck in thought, right above where the still swollen mating gland rested, the scent wafting through the room of desperation as Lance toyed with the skin, the scent strong enough to have Keith and Shirogane gazing at him with eyes that held hunger. 

“I don’t mind biting you. If that’s what you want. Lance “Keith growled, moving closer to stroking his fingers down Lance’s arm, eyes taking in the sight of the other shivering in partial arousal. “Now, lay down, it’ll be more comfortable.”

Doing so without a second of hesitation Lance moved to lay down, feeling his alpha’s laying on their sides on either side of him, Keith’s breath warm against his neck. There was no sweet talk like there was with Shirogane, no hand holding or coddling, just the pure exhilaration as sharp canines broke into the gland without a second of hesitation, throwing Lance’s mind into a fog as Keith continued to bite and suck, Shirogane’s own mouth joining the biting on the opposite side of Lance’s neck.

Lance felt as if his whole body was weightless. Having his mating gland so thoroughly bitten and toyed with he felt as if his mind had disconnected, leaving him somewhere in an inbetween. But oh how he loved it, the sensation of fingers ghosting against his skin causing his legs to slide just a bit more apart as fingers stroked at his inner thighs,coercing him to move them. Moaning softly his approval Lance curled his toes against the soft throw blanket that laid tangled by his feet, warm breaths fanning both sides of his neck causing his fingers to curl against fabrics on both sides. The omega could immediately tell which alpha was on which side, for Keith’s teeth and lips were more insistent, biting and pulling whilst Shirogane’s kisses were slow and his tongue lavishing the skin he would bite. The differences between his alpha’s had Lance comparing them to heat and ice,not that he was complaining, the various stimulation he received was enough to make him moan softly, feeling hands slipping under his top in unisons once the alpha’s decided to move as one, work calloused fingers stroking along his belly and ribs, stroking and rubbing until they found his nipples at nearly the same time. Have both hands beginning to stroke and tease at his chest Lance feared he would break further, his cheeks dusty pink at having his sensitive nipples toyed with, fingers rolling and pinching while the other fingers kneaded the firm flesh of his pectorals. The cool night air did nothing to lessen the heat Lance felt pooling in him as both alpha’s kissed down his neck in unison, fingers continuing their assault on his chest until his nipples were swollen and hard, and still they toyed with them, coercing yet another moan from the omega whom squirmed at the administration, eyes soon widening at the feeling of hands resting on his hips  The omega wondered for a moment just how he must have looked, neck surely pink littered and glistening from licks and bites, tank top lifted to expose his belly whilst he was teased and shorts that hung dangerously low on his lips. Turning his head just enough to look to his left the omega found Keith watching him intently, purple hued eyes taking in every inch of Lance’s neck and face, the mullet haired alpha must have been pleased with himself at the sight for soon Keith was rubbing Lance’s pectoral harder, fingers slipping under the waistband of Lance’s shorts to curl against the fabric. 

Keith’s growl had the omega moaning, Keith’s erection barely contained by the smaller alpha’s sleep shorts, pressing against Lances hip only to be ground against him once Keith began to rock and grind his hips. Leaning back into nip at Lance’s neck Keith nipped hard at the juncture of flesh where shoulder met neck, forcing a pant of a moan from the omega who endured the bit of pain, for pleasure spoon spiked up Lance’s back at having Keith suckle on the flesh to curb the stinging. Sweat clung to Keith’s bangs, the alpha thankful he had enough sense to have slipped into bed that night wearing only the sleep trunks.Seeing Lance’s body laid out before him covered only by their clothing had Keith’s alpha near glowing with pride, pride that would only swell once Lance was fully shed of the clothing and he could beginning marking their pretty little omega in other places besides his neck. As if sensing what Keith was thinking Shirogane began to guide the fabric of the tank up upwards, the two alpha’s moving in unison to remove the offending top, revealing the unblemished skin of Lance’s chest, his nipples still hard from their teasing, standing out a dusky pink on the omega’s richly tan skin. Pressing a kiss to Lances collar bone Keith gave the newly exposed skin a slow lick, nipping down hard when Lance whimpered in approval. Keith could barely make out the words Lance and Shirogane spoke, the smaller alpha far too excited to pay attention to anything other than the fact that Lance’s body was a canvas for him and Shirogane to mark and play with. 

“L-Lance are you sure?” Shirogane’s voice rasped, clear that the pack alpha was clinging to the last bit of his self control. Shirogane’s lips pressed to Lance’s neck, tongue and teeth grazing the skin, waiting for an answer from the omega that shivered and moaned at their touches.

“Mmhmm- we can try other things first....” The tan skinned omega moaned out, his hands moving to both alpha’s heads to stroke and grip at their locks, keeping them pulled in close whilst his own legs shuddered, cock straining against the fabric of the shorts he wore. 

“Whatever you want.” Shirogane and Keith murmured, voices low with hints of growls; Shirogane bit down against Lance’s collar bone whilst Keith finally tugged down Lance’s shorts, working the fabric down slowly, listening for any sound indication that the other was not ready. Glancing to Lance’s face Keith saw the rosy pink of Lance’s cheeks darken at having the shorts tugged down, the omega’s cock slipping out from their fabric confines, slim and slightly curved like the rest of the omega, a fitting image Keith found himself admiring, fingers moving to brush against the appendage, earning yet another soft keen from the omega. 

“Such a pretty omega.” Keith growled, fingers tracing around the dusky pink tip, thumb brushing against the slitted tip just hard enough for Lance to feel before his fingers slid down the shaft, making room for their pack alpha’s own hand to toy with the him. Grinding his hips against Lance’s own Keith felt himself grow bolder, his lips moving away from Lance’s shoulder to kiss at the omega’s lips.

“Breath taking.” Shirogane rasped, eyes watching as Lance’s head turned to kiss the other alpha, a rush of pride and arousal coercing through him at seeing Lance seamlessly taking care of both of them, knowing that he would not have to fight for any of Lance’s attention for as Lance was kissing Keith the omega was still responding to the pack alpha’s touch, still stroking Shirogane’s scalp with his nails. Fingers wrapping around the tip of Lance’s cock loosely Shirogane lightly stroked as low as he could before bumping Keith’s fingers, moving in a sort of sloppy rhythm as both alpha’s moved their hands, Shirogane kissing Lance’s plumped lips when Keith had pulled away, the mullet haired alpha’s hand stilling as the other worked on removing his own sleep shorts, toeing them off sloppily once he shimied them down to his ankles. Lance’s lips eagerly parted for Shirogane’s tongue, allowing the pack alpha’s own to slip past his lips, allowing his tongue to  be pinned and stroked,small tremors of delight coursing through him at having his cock so loving stroked, his cheeks nearly as red as Keith’s jacket. 

“Where-”

“Between my thighs, please? For now?” Lance’s voice was breathy, eyes darkened with desire, quick to understand what Shirogane was asking when he felt the pack alpha’s cock pressing against his hip, a moan escaping Lance at the thought of having him between his thighs, wanting to feel every inch of Shirogane sliding against him. For now that was enough, that was what Lance wanted.

“Of course.” Shirogane hushed lovingly, pecking Lance’s lips before looking to Keith, the smaller alpha nodding in understanding. 

“I- Shiro will do that.” Keith finally spoke, hushing Lance with a pinch to his nipple when Lance opened his mouth to question him. Smirking Keith stroked the pink nub to rub away the sting. “What, you don’t think you can stroke your other alpha off whilst our pack alpha fucks your pretty thighs?” 

Feeling his cheeks heaten Lance licked his lips, not commenting further on the subject as he tilted his head once more to kiss at Keith’s lips, hips bucking upwards at feeling Shirogane suddenly press once more against him, the sleep pants having been removed quickly, each inch of bareskin of both Shirogane’s legs and thick cock was felt against the omega’s hip. The omega said not a word as he found Keith pulling away, the smaller alpha moving to kneel between Lance’s legs, clothless and hard, a predatory smirk on his lips before he moved in closer to kiss at Lance’s chest, kissing right over where Lance’s quickly beating heart was, working his way down, scattering kisses until he gave Lance’s navel a teasing lick. Encouraged by Shirogane’s growl and Lance’s near silent gasp Keith kissed down further, kissing where Lance’s hip bones were felt before skirting his lips against the tip of Lance’s cock, only to ignore the erect appendage to kiss and lick just below the sensitive sack. Keith’s tongue dragged messily against Lance’s inner thighs, the wet muscle retracting several times in order for him to coat it in fresh saliva, soon joined by the omega’s own pre-cum when Keith rubbed his fingers over the glistening tip. Coating the skin as best he could with both saliva and pre-cum Keith playfully spat against Lance’s thighs, rubbing his fingers against the mess before once more moving to Lance’s thighs, waiting patiently for Shirogane to make the next move. 

“Just going to move you, is this okay?” Shirogane whispered, hands guiding Lance to lay on his side facing towards Keith, the omega’s body moving pliantly, one leg bending enough at the knee in order to create a gap between Lance’s thighs, and oh how Shirogane wanted to groan at the sight, Lance’s curved back side finally on display, with a faint in of freckles along the expanse of skin- but it was between Lance’s thighs that had Shirogane inching closer, the curve of Lance’s sensitive sack visible, his cock no doubt still dripping with pre-cum, just waiting for their alpha’s to take care of him.

Needing to be taken care of. 

Sucking and wettening his own fingers- with no problem as Shirogane found it hard not to drool at the sight- Shirogane brought the wet fingers down to his own cock, perfectly proportioned like the rest of him, pale and thick with a wider base to show his alpha status, the thicker skin at the base showing where his knot would form. A thought he pushed away as he realized he could not properly knot the other that night.  

Not now at least. 

Moving flushed against lance’s back Shirogane guided his cock between the small gap between Lance’s legs, his cock parting the flesh further once Lance’s leg relaxed, entrapping the pack alpha’s cock between his thighs until the other decided to start moving. And for a moment Shirogane could only stay still as his arm wrapped around Lance’s waist, keeping the omega held close as kisses were pressed to Lance’s neck. Gazing over at Keith the pack alpha could see the same love and admiration shining in the smaller alpha’s eyes at seeing Lance like this, the omega entrusting them both to keep him safe and satisfied. Effortlessly Shirogane started to shift his hips back, slipping his cock nearly free of Lance’s thighs before slipping once more back in, starting off a slow rhythm to allow Lance to get used to the odd sensation, the omega’s hand instinctively going to Keith to curl his fingers around the thick base, a shy smile on his lips. 

Leaning in to press a kiss to Lance’s lips Keith moved closer for the omega to reach him easier, the smaller alphas hand moving to Lance’s own cock to stroke in rhythm with Lance’s own hand. Keith’s teeth alternated between nipping Lance’s upper and bottom lip, suckling the flesh each time, his tongue licking against the flesh before releasing it; and each time Lance would groan softly, allowing Keith to do as he wished with his tongue before being coerced to slip his tongue into Keith’s own mouth, eyes half lidded once Keith started to suck on the wet muscle, fingers stroking in rhythm to Shirogane’s thrusts. 

Each thrust of Shirogane’s hips had the pack alpha’s cock sliding against the omega’s sack, earning yet more breathy mewls and whimpers, encouraging Shirogane to thrust faster,Lance’s thighs tightening softly before relaxing, doing so several times at hearing the pack alpha growl in approval. Listening to Lance’s hitching in breathing and moans Shirogane rubbed the palm of his hand against the omega’s slim belly, his lips pressing to the back of Lance’s neck in chaste kisses. To have Lance finally like this, so willing and compliant was enough for the pack alpha; to hear Lance moaning and feeling his thighs tremble, Shirogane knew he was doing something right. Brushing against smooth, sensitive skin Shirogane knew Lance’s thighs were becoming slick with pre-cum, Shirogane’s cock already so hard and oh so close despite his long moments in the bath that day. The pack alpha doubted he could ever get enough of Lance though, the omega beautiful and charming in his own ways, and knowing just how to make him weak- Shirogane knew he would give Lance anything. Had Lance asked for his mouth to be fucked he knew he would have done what Lance so prettily begged for. Hands, mouth, thighs- it didn’t matter, Shirogane would comply to all of Lance’s request and still knew he would never tire of the other. This night being the first for them Shirogane couldn’t help but find it fitting to keep it from getting too far ahead. No doubt that Lance was still worked up from earlier outlash.

“I love you, gods I love you Lance.” Shirogane growled against the back of Lance’s neck, biting the nape of his neck as his thrusts became more sporadic, the slickness between the Lance’s legs only furthering in enabling Shirogane to move better. 

“L-love you too.” Was all Lance could moan back, his words cut off by Keith’s tongue slipping into his mouth once more, and just like that, with a warm tongue in his mouth and a pulsing, foreign cock between his thighs, Lance found himself powerless but to succumb to the feeling of his orgasm, his eyes closing as his hips bucked, cum surely streaking against Keith’s fingers and his own belly, more intense than any pleasure he had brought to himself before. Stroking his own fingers still around Keiths in a pumping motion Lance practically purred at feeling his fingers becoming slick by the alpha’s own cum, Keith’s eyes closing as a near silent growl escaped him, stubborn in the sense that he would not be loud, not be as expressive as Lance, but the omega had a hunch it would get better with time. 

Keith loved him after all, trusted him to take care of his more primal needs, and if all the alpha would do was softly growl to show his pleasure, then who was Lance to think any less of him?

At the sharp bite to his neck Lance’s eyes widened, his fingers still pumping whilst Keith’s pumped in return, stroking him off for all he was worth. Feeling Shirogane’s tongue lap at the entrapped flesh Lance felt his thighs tighten at the sudden increased slickness, knowing full well the alpha was cumming as his hips jerked animalistically, Shirogane’s arm keeping him pulled back. The thought that he and he alone brought the reaction out of the other had Lance once more swept away by pleasure, his fingers stopping when Keith stopped his own, the smaller alpha gazing at him with silent love in his eyes and a kiss to his lips. 

“You’re ours Lance.” Keith whispered, his own way of saying ‘I love you’. 

“Ours alone.” Shirogane growled, hips slowly stilling, his cock still entrapped in Lance’s thighs as his lips pressed to Lance’s neck. 

“I- I’m yours.” Lance gasped in bliss, bringing his hand to his thighs to intermix the cum, only to pop the digits greedily into his own mouth, sucking them clean with a purr. “Nothing will ever change that.”

  
  



	12. Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this was written on an old program since my microsoft word wasn't working so it's not spell checked and will contain errors.  
> Also note there is a smut scene at the end, if blow jobs are not your thing then please stop reading after the grocery shopping scene.   
> Will update hopefully the rest of it tomorrow.

Awakening in a mess of limbs and sweat soaked bangs had not been how the omega had thought he would awaken, the warm morning air only had Lance sweating more as he  tried to get out of the mess of arms holding him close, the muscular body of Shirogane pressed against his back whilst he could feel Keith beside him, an arm thrown over one of Lance’s hips. It was not that Lance didn’t appreciate being cuddled, good lords above he loved feeling so needed, and after the night they shared he felt more grounded and wanted then ever before. The problem was…

It was hotter than what he imagined hell would be like. 

Pulling himself away and inching to the foot of the bed Lance was finally able to get away from the two clinging alpha’s, his body only finding minute relief as he stood in nothing but his skin,gazing down at the two alpha’s still asleep, trying hard not to blush as he remembered all the touching and biting and  _ claiming _ they had done to him. He considered himself a lucky omega- a sweat sticky but lucky omega nonetheless as he made his way from the bedroom to the bathroom, in need of a cold shower to take the heat out of his skin whilst he thought of what they could possibly do that day. 

If only he had known it was only the beginning of a heat wave. 

 

“It’s hooooot!”

“Yeah and saying that again will really make it cooler.” The mullet haired alpha huffed at hearing his omega once more declare that he was over heated while they sat on the back porch, sitting in the shade the house offered whilst a dead wind offered little relief to the mid july heat. Only three days in the heat wave and Lance was already despising the hot weather of the south, declaring that he was too good looking for the weather, earning both an eye roll and chuckle from his alpha. Fanning himself with a rice folded paper fan Lance leant against the supporting beam of the porch, sweat beading down his brow whilst his skin was shining with percepretation,  an ice pop in his other hand. Somewhere from further outside in the field Lance could hear the sound of a hammer, knowing Shirogane was still hard at work in finishing up the rest of the fencing and trying to level out where the old garden once was, how he could work in such heat Lance did not know, only that he did not envy him. Taking a chunk of the purple frozen ice Lance let the piece melt and sliver on his tongue, watching Keith fan himself as well, cursing softly that he was going to convince Shirogane to get a blasted air conditioner, the house too hot for his liking. 

"Gods above, don't you have a pool or something in this town?" Lance groaned as he fanned himself harder, legs spreading as he took up more of the step, sprawling out without touching Keith. Raising a brow at Keiths grunt Lance giggled. "So i'll take that as a no, how about a lake? River? Gods, there has to be something you guys did to cool off! Hell i'll even take a kiddie pool."

"There’s a lake- well, kind of? Its more of a large pond, Shiro and I used to go there when we grew up, and then during High School when we had time." Keith shrugged, reaching his arm over to grab Lance's ice pop, taking a bite for himself, ignoring Lance's whine of 'hey' before handing it back. "I mean, if Shiro is cool with it I could show you where it is, we could even grab the cooler and bring something for dinner." 

"You mean like a picnic?" Lance's eyes lit up at the idea, practically sitting up much like an excited dog, his fan stopping. "That would be awesome, Keith! We totally need to go! I haven't been swimming since my time in Cuba, and i could pack us sandwiches and apples- we have those wine coolers- we need to go!"

"And where do you want to go?" The voice of their pack alpha interrupted Keith before the other  alpha could speak, Shirogane's upper body on full display as sweat beaded down his chest and forehead, white bangs sticking to his forehead in a swet soaked cump, scar standing out further on his pale cheeks. Stepping further into the shade it was clear Shirogane's jeans were soaked with sweat and grass stained, his flesh hand bruised from work, and yet he still smiled despite the look of pain in his eyes. He cleared his throat again. "What are you two planning?"

"A trip to the lake today, oh please alpha can we go?" Lance knew he was begging childishly, knew he was batting his eyes and pouting his lips in order to coerce the other into letting them go, but the thought of them being stuck in the over heated house for one more minute was enough to drive Lance up a wall, the prospect of swimming in anything, be it a pond, river, or lake was enough to have him begging their alpha to let them go. And from the way Shirogane chewed softly on his bottom lip and wiped away the sweat from his brow once more, it was clear that the other was weighing the options before finally giving Lance a curt nod of his head, Indicating with a jerk of his thumb to the kitchen Shirogane mentioned sheepishly the fact there was an old picnic basket underneath the cabinets and Lance was more than willing to jump at the chance in filling it up with whatever goodies and ice he could find. 

Turning to watch Keith flick his soaked sweat bangs from his own forehead Shirogane offered him a simple shrug, telling the other alpha to grab his swim shorts and a towel, that they would be going to Starlight Pond again, the very same pond that they had swim in as children, one that held a special place in his heart, and the pack alpha couldn't help but smile at the thought that soon Lance would be there, seeing the place he and Keith both cherished. Shirogane pondered whether or not Lance would actually swim or dip his feet in- the pond was always kept cleaned by the town folk, the grass kept manageable and the weeping willow branches hanging low enough to touch the very surface of the water, and when the sun sparkled on the water just right and the dragonflies were out, Shirogane swore the place had a bit of magic to it. Turning to head upstairs Shirogane hurried to the bathroom as he grabbed himself an old black towel and pair of swim trunks a dark almost blackish blue, thankful to free himself of his work soiled jeans and briefs, deciding to simply wear the trunks as Lance had already seen all of him before, he thought with a blush, draping the towel over his shoulders and grabbing an old pair of sandals from under his bed, thankful the old leather was still for the most part intact as he slipped them on, heading down stairs to find Lance filling the old wicker basket with a few tin foil wrapped sandwiches and fruit slices, the scent of apples and oranges thick in the air whilst he cut and packaged them, adding in a few long necked bottles of flavored wine coolers and napkins, his eyes lighting up at seeing Shirogane step into the kitchen, Lance's happy coo emitting in the air as he stepped forward, offering Shirogane a kiss whilst he rested hands on his pack alpha's chest. 

"I need to make sure i feed my alpha's properly, going to be so nice to be out," Lance gave eager kisses to Shiroganes neck, practically mewling at the attention his alphas hands gave his neck, fingers brushing against his bonding bite, and oh how it could still bring shivers to Lances body, causing toes to curl against the linoleum. "Think you can add a cold pack to the basket whilst I go change? Don't want to forget and have the sandwiches spoil." Lance rewarded Shirogane with a kiss when the alpha shrugged and said with a teasing look that he could manage it, giving Lance's backside a gentle caress when the omega moved to go upstairs, Lances squeak of surprise making it worth it. 

Waiting for Lance and Keith to come downstairs Shirogane added the ice packs and slipped in a small bag of pretzels, giving Keith a nod at seeing the mullet haired alpha coming down stairs in a pair of beat up red swim shorts and black tank top, a red towel slung over his shoulders and his own ratty sandals on- really Shirogane would have to take them both shopping for footwear despite the sheer boringness of it.  Taking his arm through the wooden wrapped handles Shirogane had the basket rest on the side of his chest whilst he continued to wait, eyes lighting up at the sight of Lance practically bouncing on the balls of his feets, his hair combed back and a pair of white chic sunglasses covered his eyes, the lenses tinged blue, but it was the clothing or lack of that had Shirogane star struck, watching Lance's natural curves move, accentuated by the light blue swim trunks he wore that melded to his upper thighs and waist, a simple white crop top cover barely his pectorals and showing off all the love bites to his belly and shoulders, and oh how beautiful Lance looked, applying a quick coating of chapstick on before moving in close to kiss Keith's lips then Shirogane's, the taste of strawberries on his lips and from the ice pop. 

"You alpha's ready?" Lance practically cooed, lowering his sunglasses just enough to give them a flirty wink before adjusting them back into  place, taking Shirogane's prosthetic hand in his. "Is it far? Do we need to take the car?"

"Naw, it's practically just a jump and a skip away." Shirogane teased, fingers gently squeezing Lance's own, careful of his strength, not wishing to harm the prettily little omega before him. "Keith and I used to walk there all the time, it's just a quick walk through the field and down the road a bit, just got to be careful where you step, used to be fox holes in the forest leading to it."

Lance nodded, eager to get walking as he took Keith's hand in his free one, uncaring that they both had sweaty palms and how clammy his hand would feel later, all he wanted to do was hold their hands and head to that beautiful source of water as soon as physically possible! 

True to Shirogane's words the pond wasn't too far away, in fact Lance couldn't believe how close it was, just kept from view by the forest that grew in patches around the town, the sounds of birds calling and grasshoppers filling the afternoon air as they stepped over fallen logs and avoided fox holes and dead leaves- the smell of fresh mint and pine filled the air as they walked, the air cooling as they walked further into the forest, bugs kept at bay by the natural lotion repellant he had rubbed into their skin just before leaving the house. The omega could hear frogs and water lapping the makeshift shore before he could see the pond, large weeping willows surrounding it as well as an old picnic table and cattails growing on the side, but oh how the water looked inviting, reflecting sunlight on its surface, practically calling them forward as the picnic basket was placed down on the picnic table and sandals were placed beside it, Lance all too eager as he moved towards the water surface, remarking loudly with a laugh how clear the water was, even spying a fish as he dipped a toe in, near crying out as the gentle chill was felt before he was moving both feet in, stepping further until the water lapped lazily at his knees, his eyes resting on his two alpha's. 

"Come on slow pokes, what's the hold up, the water is great!" Lance laughed, moving in deeper, surprised that the water was actually deep enough to reach just a little bit above his hips,a fish tickling his foot as it swam past. Seeing Shirogane stepping into the water, soon wading in deeper, Lance found his heart near ready to burst with affection, stepping over until his chest practically rested against Shirogane's, a kiss pressed to the former marines lips. Fingers gently intertwining with Shirogane's, Lance felt at peace, feeling oh so loved and safe as he felt the water cool him down and could smell his alpha's all around him, the gentle warmth of Shirogane's body keeping him grounded. Led to a rock jutting out from the pond Lance took a seat upon it, legs still submerged in the water whilst he was held close by the larger male, lips moving down his jawline and neck to suckle playfully over where the bonding gland had been, Lance's fingers curling around Shirogane's, eyes sliding half closed. Lance could barely registar the sound of the water splashing a bit louder as Keith approached, Keith's own hand resting on Lance's hip, urging the other to look at him whilst Keith kissed at Lance's neck, encouraging Lance to lean towards him as both alphas teased his neck, hands taking one of lances own on either side. Slipping further into the water Lance contented himself to floating on his back, holding the hands of his alpha's and stealing kisses as the water soothed away the heat of the day, Shirogane moving to do the same, though the prosthetic had him near lopsided several times before he found that by draping it over his chest that he could float relatively easily whilst Keith was happy enough to merely dunk his head under the water and wipe his wet hair back, purplish black eyes taking in the sight of his pack happily, relieved to see Shirogane look so content, a sight he had doubted he would ever have seen again had it not been for Lance, whom was watching him back, eyes blinking slowly as if he were in a trance from the water. Keith merely swam back over to him, stealing a kiss once more before diving under the water to cool off again, re-emerging with a gentle head tap to Lance's neck before deciding he would sunbathe partially on the rock, his back facing up as he crossed his arms and nestled his chin in them. 

 

"Mmm, this is what I needed."  Lance moaned softly, limbs stretching as he  leant further back in the water, nearly dunking his head completely before stopping himself, his eyes landing on Shirogane's, watching as the pack alpha beside him had his eyes for the most part closed, lips resting in a soft smile and just appearing at peace without a care to furrow his brows or a shadow of fear to befall his face. It was how Shirogane should always look, in Lance's opinion, and he would damn well do whatever he could to make sure that smile stayed there, even if he had to find something small like floating in a pond or other things each day to keep the other happily distracted of the past. Feeling an odd tightening in his belly Lance merely shook it off as a cramp, ignoring it when it passed, another not being felt and the strange occurrence gone from his mind as fast as it had come on,  his attention back on Shirogane as an idea came to mind. Releasing Shirogane's hand from his Lance moved over to one of the other rocks that jutted out from the water, corecing Shirogane to follow and once more lay on his back to float whilst his head rested on Lance's lap, the omega content to stroke his bangs and whisper words of love, fingertips stroking down to Shirogane's ears, gently tracing the curve and lobes before doing the action again, finding that the more he touched and soothed the more Shirogane seemed to fall into a peaceful trance, eyes fully closing whilst his body floated, Lance's voice the only thing grounding him enough to feel safe as the water lapped at his skin. Lance couldn't help but smile, soon reaching forward to drawing designs against Shirogane’s neck and chest with the tips of his fingers, a giggle escaping at the gentle way Shirogane purred to show his approval until the time for late lunch was announced by the loud growling of Shirogane's belly. And even though Shirogane was pink cheeked with embarrassment and tried to play it off that he wasn't hungry, Lance could only laugh and wade back over to shore alongside his alpha's, eager to sit on the picnic table and break into the picnic basket, thankful now that he had packed so much. 

Sitting on top of the picnic table with Keith, Lance unwrapped a tinfoil wrapped sandwich, having learnt their favorite Lance had the right idea in packing two roast beef for Shirogane with extra lettuce and mayonaise- no crusts, a simple pair of ham and cheese sandwiches for Keith whilst he himself ate a pair of turkey sandwiches, licking the bit of mayo from his finger tip. Watching Shirogane eat Lance couldn't stop himself from purring happily, his inner omega proud over the fact that he was feeding his alpha's and that by the way they were eating they were happy with the quick and easy meal he made. Selecting an apple slice for himself Lance bit softly down and leant forward to offer Shirogane the rest, the pack alpha's eyes narrowing in confusion before he blushed, taking hold with his teeth to bite off the other half, lips brushing against Lance's, tongue swiping the seam of lips to lap at the bit of apple juice that residued, the action done with another slice and soon a orange slice before it was done to Keith, the mullet haired alpha not nearly as shy as he bit down quickly and kissed Lance before eating his pieces, licking Lances lips teasingly with a smirk before turning his attention back to his last half eaten sandwich. With the opening of a wine cooler Lance sat back and took a swig, cherishing the taste of strawberry liquer, the odd feeling in his belly felt once more but again ignored as it eased away almost immediately not worth mentioning as he watched Shirogane and Keith drink beside him, neither alpha having noticed the way he had temporarily tensed up, both content to nurse their drinks and finish up the mid afternoon meal, the sun no longer as high in the sky and the heat of the day beginning to lower with it. 

Finishing his third wine cooler Lance hiccuped softly, his body feeling pleasantly warm as he ate the last of his fruit, body leaning against Shirogane's as he breathed in the haughty scent of his alpha's and the forest around them. Without waiting for the other two to follow him again Lance headed into the inviting water, moving further in to lay partially against the rock he deemed silently as his own whilst he watched the two alpha's talk to each other, barely able to hear much of what they were saying besides snippets that fell into a fog like soup in his brain. 

"...you think we should-"

"...he might like it..."

"...but will you?"

"...i'll try..."

Lance couldn't follow along, but from the sounds of it Shirogane was trying to fight off his nervousness whilst Keith badgered him for a straight answer, the thought nearly bringing a laugh from Lance- he tried all he wanted to and when Shirogane didn't feel like giving a straight answer then he simply didn't give one and horse shit to whomever tried. Nestling back down against his rock Lance pushed the conversation from his mind, focusing only on the feeling of the water washing over him, warmed by the sun and oh so refreshing whilst he listened to the crickets and frogs come out, the wine having gone to his head, and the feeling of arms wrapping around him jerking him from his dozing that he hadn't realized he had fallen into, the omega curling up in his pack alpha's hold, carried practically bridled style whilst he kissed sleepily at the alpha's neck, murmuring cutely for Shirogane to "take me home and love me." A request that Shirogane was only all too happy to comply with as he held Lance close, carrying him back through the forest whilst Keith carried the basket, the smaller alpha practically barking out a laugh at how light weighted Lance had been, knowing full well day heat and drinking were not usually ones to go hand in hand, and seeing Lance curled up sleepily he decided and early night would be needed, the news about the weekend could wait.

If Shirogane even wanted to go that weekend. 

 

Waking up to find himself in bed tucked up between his two alpha's Lance blinked owlishly before smiling softly, gazing over to the television at the foot of the bed to see a movie playing, Keith and Shirogane both softly talking until the pack alpha caught sight of Lance's eyes, a smile flickering to his lips.

"Sleep well, Lance?" Keith asked, pausing the movie to gaze at the happily purring omega, Lance's gentle nod his answer as he ran his fingers through thick locks of brown hair, Lance's eyes blinking in surprise before he leant further into the touch, gazing down to notice he had been changed into a simple pair of sleep shorts, and if he wasn't mistaken, a pair of his silk panties. 

"You guys got me ready for bed?" He asked softly in embarrassment. 

"Well we-"

"Shiro fucked your thighs just a few nights and you jerked me off, are you really being that modest- ow!" Looking to Shirogane who flicked his ear hard Keith bit back the rest of his words. "Really Takashi? It's not like we haven't- ow! Flick my ear again and your losing that hand!" 

Shirogane' merely rolled his eyes at Keith's childish squabbling, his attention falling on Lance at feeling the omega cuddle further against him, giggling softly and resting his head on Shirogane's own broad chest. "Well, now that you are awake, there was something I wanted- well we, wanted to ask you." 

Lance nodded, tilting his head just enough to look at his pack alpha, humming for him to continue as he felt Keith's fingers graze the back of his neck. "Mhm?"

"There-" Shirogane cleared his throat softly, trying his best to find the words whilst his cheeks darkened from Lance's watchful eyes, his hand coming up to rest on Lance's back, stroking down the curve of his spine in a petting motion as if to calm the other though Lance knew it was to secretly calm himself down. "There is a town carnival coming up in a few days- they have it every summer to raise money for the schools and keeping the town cleaned up, I was thinking, well...it might be nice to take you, though it would only be for the sunday since it's less people and i'm not really..."

"And you aren't ready to put yourself through all that. It's okay, alpha, i understand." Lance cooed out slowly, a bit tired still but trying his best to show his alpha underneath him that he was happy and oh so proud of him for even suggesting they go out and do something as crowded as a sunday carnival day. Though Lance had to admit softly out loud he had never gone to a carnival, only having seen pictures and heard stories about it from his old roommate back in college. At his confession Keith and Shirogane gave each other questioning look, but the fact only made Shirogane want to take Lance to the carnival even more, wanting to show the other just how nice they could be, even if his own anxiety was screaming that Keith should just take Lance to the fair and he stay home and protect their house in case of-

"You're thinking so loud i can practically hear it. Breathe with me, mi amore, breathe, in and out. Si, Si, that's it mi amore. No one is here but you, Keith, and I. No one will make you go and I won't die from not going. Breathe." Lance exaggerated his breathing, letting his expanding chest press against Shirogane's and exhaling slowly, mimicking the movement over and over in a slow, deep rhythm, encouraging the other until Shirogane's panicked scent was gone and the alpha was back to stroking his back and talking.

"No, no, I want to bring you- I will bring you, we'll just take it one step at a time." Shirogane added a silent 'please' at the end, relaxing further at Lance's understanding nod. "We'll go, and you can see what you've been missing, I used to love the ferris wheel growing up, and there's lots of different kinds of food."

"I want to try fried dough, it sounds amazing." Lance confessed, his eyes practically shimmering at the aspect of trying the foods he had only seen pictures of. "Oh! And cotton candy and those giant pretzels and i heard there’s buckets of fries-" Lance's cheeks tinged pink at his alpha's chuckles. "What? I like food okay?!" 

"No need to be grumpy, you can have whatever you want when we go." Shirogane chuckled, kissing  Lance's pouting lips, nipping his bottom lip to suckle the trapped flesh. "Hmm, does that sound good?" 

"Yes, and i'm sure you two will eat whatever I don't like- or whatever you can steal from my plate." Lance teased, giggling at the gentle pat to his nose. His mind wondering just what kind of rides they had at this carnival, having only seen pictures of a handful from other events Lance pondered silently if he could convince either alpha to go on any of them with him, he could already feel that Shirogane would say no,  but, Keith looked like the kind of guy that wouldn't say no to a few fast rides or any of the ones that went upside. The thought soon had Lance wondering about the ferris wheel, he had seen so many of them in both pictures and movies but never had the chance to be on one, told that they were slow and lazy and something lovers got the chance to sit on and cuddle, his cheeks already darkening as he pictured himself sitting high above the ground, giving and taking kisses from his alpha's in the safety of the little gazebo, his eyes must have looked glossy in thought for soon Shiro was tapping his nose, asking Lance where he was. "Oh- I was just thinking, i’ve only ever seen pictures of fairs and carnivals and, well, it would be nice to go and see it for myself. And,well, you know, anything is nice as long as I have the two of you."

Bringing the black lion plush to his face Lance hid his embarrassment, cheeks aflamed from the soft smiles his words earned and oh how he simply loved the alpha's before him so much, the feeling of fingers sliding along the curve of his back bringing forth a happy purr from him as he was repositioned to fall asleep. 

 

The town seemed to be more uplifted than Lance had seen since he first moved in with his alpha's, not to say that the town was depressing, but with the weekend festivities fastly approaching Lance found that even the grouchiest of beta's he was accustomed to in the stores appeared to be just a smidge happier, the people of the town talking amongst themselves of plans they have made and the hopes of increased revenue that year. Lance tended to tune out half of what he heard as he made his way through the isles of the grocers, selecting a bag of rice here, some dried beans there, all the ingredients he would need for the next two weeks worth of dinners, deciding to spoil his alpha's a bit with cooking from his own country, tossing in a few cloves of garlic into the shopping cart. Today it was simply himself and Shirogane, the pack alpha staying by Lance's side as they walked through the store, gray eyes occasionally glancing to something Lance had tossed into the basket, confused as to what Lance could be making, but voicing none of it-he liked a surprise after all. With an arm wrapped around Lance's shoulder Shirogane kept the omega close to his side, knowing without looking up from his white knuckled hold that they were getting quite the looks, himself for the scar on his nose and tuft of white hair, whilst Lance was getting a few hungry eyed looks simply for Lance being himself, long legged and sporting a pair of jean shorts and Shirogane's tank top, Lance's hair kept out of his face with a few bobby pins. 

"Thinking about making some empanada's tonight- oh we need crema." Lance hummed softly to himself, beaming happily at seeing Shirogane's relax his brows and continue walking along with him to the international cheese section, Lance selecting a glass jar as he guided Shirogane towards the canned isle, chatting to the alpha idly about plans for dinner, his head nuzzling Shirogane's chest when he felt the pack alpha tense up, knowing full well Shirogane caught yet another person watching them. "Takashi," saying the name slowly, silently gloating that he could have the privilege to say the intimate name Lance continued to talk, "let them look. There's nothing they can say or do that can harm us, people are going to gawk whether it's me with you, or hell even Keith. Small town folk gawk and gossip all the time, but at the end of the day you're home with your perfect pack, so forget them." Leaning upward Lance pressed a kiss to Shirogane's lips, eyeing the onlooker with his own look that promised he would disembowel them if they said a word before he brought the cart further down the isle, his own hand slipping into Shirogane's back pocket to give the tone ass he loved to watch a gentle squeeze, a chuckle escaping when Shirogane turned as red cheeked as the tomato sauce he had selected. For all it was worth though, Lance was silently pleased at seeing his alpha beginning to respond better around others, knew it was still a work in progress but he couldn't help but see all of what Shirogane had accomplished by simply walking Lance through the store, Lance would have to reward him for that later that night, the thought having him lick his lips, not mentioning to Shirogane why he did so when the alpha shot him a confused look. 

 

The kitchen was filled with the scent of spices and sauteed meats, the warmth radiating from the oven having the cuban born omega fanning himself with  his hand whilst he poured himself yet another glass of water, listening to the tapping that came from the living room where Shirogane worked on putting together a new coffee table, the other one having been on its last leg metaphorically and near literally. It had been odd to see that Keith was still out working over at Kolivan's, but really Lance could understand, more of the local farms were helping supply produce and other natural goods for the upcoming event and Keith being the only one trusted by Kolivan was the one left to help the aged alpha in collecting and harvesting. Wiping his hands on a dish towel Lance took his glass of water once more and went to watch the pack alpha work, noting with a soft smile that Shirogane had been making great progress with the table despite the instructions still folded up and left to the side, a few nails laying scattered on the floor whilst Shirogane sat on the edge of the couch, tapping in yet another nail with the hammer he had found in one of the closets. Offering Shirogane the glass of water Lance watched the alpha before him drain half the glass in one swig, a hand brought up to wipe away his white bangs from his forehead before handing it back, offering a muffled word of thanks before reaching down to pick up another nail. 

"You know, that was really sweet of you to take me out grocery shopping, I mean,  could have walked to get them but," Lance moved around the mess on the floor,taking Shirogane's hands in his as he gently coerced him to let go of the hammer and nail, half formed table moved over for Lance to kneel between Shirogane's legs. sitting neatly on his heels. "I'm still really happy that you have been going out of your way to come with me into town. I know it's not easy, and I know you're anxious about the carnival in the next two days, so, why don't you let me give you a little treat while dinner is cooking- unless of course you want to just keep working on the table." 

Lance's lips were tugged into a pout, his eyes down casted before glancing up at the alpha with such a gentle flutter of eyelashes that Shirogane knew he would take whatever treat Lance would give him, finding it hard to look away from such oceanic blue eyes gazing back at his own grays. Slowly slim fingers moved to let go of Shirogane's hands once more to brush up the inside of Shirogane's thighs, kept slow to judge the pack alpha's reaction only to continue when he saw no hesitation from the other; Lance's fingers slowly rubbed circles as he stroked up Shirogane's thighs, wisping them over the front of the jeans to where he found the zipper hidden underneath a small fold in the fabric, not even having touched the other that much and already Lance could smell the gentle musk of arousal that Shirogane's scent gland were releasing, watching as the natural curve in Shirogane's jeans only rose, curving outwards in a gentle bump that had Lance near chuckling, cherry pink tongue licking his lips as the zipper was tugged down inch by torturous inch. Using his free fingers to graze down the growing bulge Lance moved to rest his cheek against Shirogane's thigh, head positioned so that he could still watch him, still see the way Shirogane's eyes darkened with restrained arousal, prosthetic hand coming to gently rest along Lance's neck, thumbing at the broken bonding gland that had scarred Lance's neck to show just whom the omega belonged to. There was no need for them to talk further, Lance's eyes already showing he was sure about his decision as he idly stroked the bulge of Shirogane's jeans and the alpha shift slightly in his seat, scent of arousal growing stronger to match Lance's own honey sweet scent. Lance's eyelashes fluttered softly again as he licked his lips, teasing Shirogane's restrained erection with the tips of his fingers before deciding enough was enough, that he wanted to have a treat as well. 

Adjusting himself on his knees Lance had both hands pulling down the fabric of Shirogane's jeans just enough so that he could slip his fingers underneath the waistband of his pack alpha's briefs, the sight nearly causing Lance to shiver with anticipation as he realized nervously that he had never actually had a cock in his mouth, regardless one so big, but still Lance swallowed his nervousness. Manipulating the fabric into sliding down to let Shirogane's cock free from its confined Lance found his eyes widening; he had glimpsed the cock the other night right before he had it between his legs, had felt the appendage between his thighs, felt the weight and thickness pressing and sliding but gods above Lance was not expecting it to be so large and thick up close, his mouth practically salivating at the thought of wrapping his lips around the dusky red tip, to work the cock into his mouth until he physically could not take any more of it, the look must have been on his face for just as soon as he thought that Shirogane groaned, cock twitching where it was, erect and ready for the virgin mouthed omega to take it. Like the rest of Shirogane his cock was pale as his skin, a small neatly trimmed patch of black hair by the base, a patch of hair that Lance couldn't help but drag his finger tip down, chuckling as Shirogane watched him closely, the fingers of his prosthetic stroking down Lance's neck. Lance would be the first to admit he had never been on the giving end- nor receiving end of oral sex, but he had seen more than his fair share of porn,but realized most of that was fake, the moans and cries fake, and Shirogane- well Lance wanted to do it right, to give his best for his first time whilst still being genuine. Letting himself follow his instinct, the same omega instinct that whispered silently what he should do when it came to making his alpha's happy, Lance found himself leaning forward to press a kiss against the tip, his lips pressing softly down the side  to kiss slowly down the thick shaft, taking time to make sure he was able to kiss down to the base, nuzzling the warm skin with the tip of his nose before kissing back up, listening to the gentle increase of Shirogane's breathing, just enough of a hitching for Lance to know he was on the right track. Growing a touch more bold Lance decided he was ready to try licking, giving the tip the faintest of licks before allowing himself to stroke with more of his tongue than just the tip, letting it gently curl and stroke, much like he would an ice cream cone to give himself some gentle guidance, Lance eyes closing when he found he could no longer look at his pack alpha for fear of his embarrassment stalling him. With fingers gently wrapped around Shirogane's base Lance stroked his tongue around the tip, dragging it down slowly before licking upwards; Lance kept a slow rhythm with his tongue, making sure not to lick too hard or rub his bottom teeth against the sensitive flesh, and when he could hear Shirogane groan- though near silent- Lance felt his confidence soar as he worked his tongue back up. Stroking the tip around the thick head, working his lips around the tip as he carefully held it in his mouth, making sure not to bite as he lapped at it, unused to having something so warm and near pulsing in his mouth. A shiver of excitement ran through the omega's body as he opened his eyes to glance up at his alpha, blushing at seeing the way Shirogane's eyes were closed and his head resting against the back of the couch, cearly trying to resist the urge to buck his hips, allowing Lance to take his own pace, which Lance was grateful for as he flattened his tongue and began to take more of Shirogane's cock inside his mouth, mindful of his teeth as he sucked his lips firmly around the cock in his mouth, not daring to bob his head just yet. 

Shirogane's fingers curled gently against the nape of the omega's neck, finger tips idly playing with the hair, not truly threading or pulling, his eyes shut as he lost himself a bit to the simple pleasure,of having one of his fantasies finally coming true with Lance on his knees before him, mouth taking his cock so prettily, and oh how pretty of a sight Lance was, the omega's oceanic hues half lidded as his lips were wrapped around the cock, his tongue felt giving kitten licks against the shaft and Shiro just wanted to praise his sweet omega- his good omega. Grunting softly at feeling the light scraping of teeth Shirogane glanced down to see Lance's eyes wide with panic, the omega about to slip the cock out of his mouth only to be stopped by Shirogane's gentle reassurance that Lance was doing so good, telling the omega before him just how beautiful he was with the cock in his mouth, cherishing the blush that dusted on Lances  cheeks as the omega began to work more of the thick length between his lips. The soft sound of humming could be heard from the omega before him, Lance's eyes closing as he began to retract some before moving back in to take more, doing so in a lazy bobbing fashion, mindful of his teeth and tongue as he sucked his lips around the appendage, the soft vibrations pleasantly felt as Lance hummed a tune Shirogane couldn't quite place, the pack alpha's eyes closing as he simply allowed himself to just feel the liquid heat wrapped around his cock, more wonderful than any time he had spent alone with just his hand or lotion coated tissues. And oh how Lance was a fast learner, finding out just how to take more of Shirogane inside his mouth without scraping his teeth too hard- finding that Shirogane actually seemed to enjoy the feeling of teeth rubbing feather light on the upstroke of the bobbing, a vein on the side of Shirogane's cock lavished by Lance's tongue to get Shirogane to moan against his hand, the other still securely stroking Lance's hair. In time Lance's mouth relaxed more for him to take all of the appendage in his mouth, the tip of his nose brushing against the bit of hair each time he took all of the length in, stopping to nuzzling the hair and flesh before he found the fingers tightening in his hair, Shirogane's muffled words sending a shiver of delight through Lance..

His alpha was close because of his good job, and with that thought in mind Lance began to swallow the pre-cum that dribbled on his tongue, keeping the swallowing and sucking motion going, refusing to back off the cock even an inch as he felt his hair pulled, Shirogane growling sharply that he was about cum, only for Lance's eyes to open, silently demanding the pack alpha to do so before he felt a sudden hot streak of cum coat the back of his mouth, the omega eager to swallow still all that his alpha could give him, a bit dribbling down the corner of his mouth, not having expected his alpha to produce so much, but he would be good, would take all that Shirogane would give him, pulling back off only when Shirogane was flaccid in his mouth, gray eyes down casted with embarrassment as Lance licked his lips and chin, sitting back and carefully tucking Shirogane back inside his jeans, head resting on his alpha's thigh.

"Was I good, alpha?" Lance whispered, practically purring at feeling the hand smooth his hair and brush his neck.

"The best, I- is that in place of brownies?" Shirogane teased, remembering how Lance had told him about the points system, causing the omega's eyes to narrow in play, Lance's laugh gentle. 

"No, you'll still get brownies, but I see no harm in keeping a tally for this- if you want me to do that again sometime." Lance's cheeks were hot in embarrassment, his whine soft. Tilting his head to look at Shirogane Lance’s blushed deepen, seeing the look in his alpha's eyes that Shirogane wanted many more in the future. "I- i think i should check the oven."

"Yeah, i need to finish the table before Keith gets home." Shirogane murmured, watching Lance get off of his knees, a kiss pressed to Shirogane's own before Lance moved for the kitchen, the smell of baked empanada filling the air, bringing a new sensation over the alpha. 

This was his imperfectly perfect pack, and if seeing Lance blossom and look at him like that meant trying to improve, well, Shirogane would do his best.

 

With dinner plated and his alpha's by his side Lance couldn't help but to think just how perfect they were, just how much his heart swelled to think that out of any and all that could have came to the agency that day, they had chosen him. He just hoped silently as he watched Keith rip into his food with his fingers and Shirogane using a fork that he could make sure the happiness stayed. 

Only time would tell how good the weekend would turn out to be, and with that thought in mind Lance felt his stomach clench tightly before the spasm died down.

What was going on?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, so I have been meaning to update this for a while, but life was a whirlwind and I had sadly lost my pills for anxiety and depression and that made life extremely hard but now i'm back on them and adjusting and really hope to be updating more now that I can actually focus. Thank you all so much for continuing to support me, all the nice comments, and understanding that I have just been in need of time. 
> 
> Also I just want to throw out there that in this fic Lance is given options and choices and any and all sexual acts will be consensual and that there will be no noncon between him and his alpha's.

The July heat was sweltering; dry wind barely rustling the unmowed grass of the fields, humid air felt in the house, practically causing the inhabitants to feel irritable and sweaty, the alpha’s finding it easier to mill about in separate ends of the house wearing briefs and sitting in front of the fans than to interact and possibly lash out. The omega on the other hand was restless,unable to sit in one room without sweat being felt dripping down the curve of his spine and in between his cheeks and other less than savory places. Even with a fan on him and a cool bath under his belt for the evening the omega was unable to find relief, the pain no longer radiating just from his belly when it would spike’ he could feel it now in his hips and groin, the most felt in his lower belly and back, the pain harder to ignore as the days came by. Working on the dishes Lance’s hands shook when the tremor of pain washed through him, sweat dripping down his forehead, and knees buckling. It was escalating, he knew that, knew that full well, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to do anything more than just taking a few over the counter pain meds; they kept the pain at bay, but Lance worried they would run out soon, and the thought of going and asking Shirogane for more meant telling his alpha why he was taking so many, and the thought of causing the alpha to worry had him near whining with disappointment in himself. He wanted to be good, to take care of his pack, not make them worry over something as silly as a few cramps. 

The last dsh was rinsed off and placed in the drying rack right as the worst of the cramp passed, Lance deciding that stepping out onto the back porch would be far enough for him to make a phone call without being heard. Hands were dried before he took out his phone from his back pocket, the omega searching through the small list of contacts before his thumb hovered just over Hunk’s  name; taking a seat on the back porch top step Lance swallowed back his nerves and finally tapped down on the name, the dial tone heard for several heart beats before the deep, friendly tone of Hunk’s voice was heard, the mere ‘Hey there’ bringing a smile to Lance’s lips.

“Lance, hey, it’s been a bit, how is everything going with the new pack?” Hunks voice asked, somewhere from behind him Lance could make out the sound of pots and pans being moved, no doubt the beta was working in his home bakery, Lance already was envisioning the larger male with his shoulder hunched up to hold his phone in place, a whisk in hand and flour coating his fingers. “Lance, everything okay, you’re being really quiet.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, just kind of spaced out for a moment.” Lance chuckled sadly, brushing a hand through his hair, wiping the sweat soaked bangs to the side, away from his forehead. “Everything's been great, everything is just what i’ve been wanting since i was a pup.” Lance stretched out a leg and gazed at the changing sky, a few stars already visible in the darkening sky, the wisp of moon just barely visible. Sighing softly the omega told the other all about the carnival that was in the small town and about his proper bonding- minus the actual details of being thigh fucked- and how he had a real special treat he would be making in the morning to show his gratitude to the alpha’s, his voice coming to an abrupt stop at a shiver that ran down his spine, more so from sweat that dripped down his back than actual nervousness. 

“Lance, is there something else going on?” Hunks voice asked with the sound of an oven door slamming in the background, the beta no doubt wiping his flour coated fingers off in his sink before he would lean back against the sink, and no doubt shake out his apron. “You know you can tell me anything, buddy. So tell me, what’s going on?”

Lance’s mouth felt dry, and his heart sunk lower in his chest, it was one of the reasons why he called the Beta, to talk to him about what was going on, but still, he was nervous, and couldn’t help but shift on the porch step as gooseflesh appeared over his arms, his toes tapping in agitation. “Ok, the thing is,I called you because I wanted to ask you about...cramps.”

The silence felt even more stifling than the heat but sure enough Hunks voice came back through the phone just as gentle and reassuring as ever with a touch of confusion. “Okay, well, I need you to be a little more specific. Are we talking like muscle cramps or belly aches-”

“Both? Okay, let me explain, it started a few days ago…” Sitting back with an arm draped over his lap Lance began to tell the beta over the phone all about the cramps and pains he felt, how they originated in his belly but bloomed much like a flower, spreading to his lower region and lower back, even admitting with blushing cheeks that having something warm and heavy on him could keep him relatively calm, often time it was Shirogane’s arm around him that Lance would manipulate to wrap around him and keep him close,  the warmth and weight from the limb keeping him calm and helping in easing away the pain. Tugging on a lock of hair Lance groaned. “I don’t know what to do, buddy, i’ve tried everything, the pills aren’t working as much as I hope and hot water only helps a little bit to relieve the pain.”

“Have you tried talking to your alpha’s about it? I could give you a ride if you need to go to the doctors-”

“No! No doctor’s!” Lance shook his head, worrying on his lip from nervousness. “Please, Hunk I can’t talk to my alpha’s about this, they’re already so busy and it would cause them to be worried and that’s why i’m here, to keep them from being worried over trivial things. I’ll be fine, just, any advice on how to get the pain to stop?”

Hunk sighed as the omega argued with him, but Hunk knew he couldn’t force Lance to take his advice. Lance would in time have to learn to adjust to relying on his alpha’s for both physical and emotional support, but for the moment Hunk knew he would have to be the one to support, he just prayed silently any gods listening that nothing dangerous would come from this.”Okay, look, just keep an eye on it, okay? It might be a stomach bug that’s not having usual symptoms or might just be some muscle spasms, but being an omega it could be a few other different ailments, but Lance i’m not a doctor, I can only suggest keeping an eye on it, if you have a fever and feel light headed then go to the hospital. I just want you to safe. How about this, call me tomorrow night when you get back from the carnival, i’m going to talk to Coran about all this, for now just try and be comfortable and try to avoid too much greasy food, can you promise me if those cramps get worse that you will tell your alpha’s, please Lance? You need to bro promise me.”

Heaving a soft sigh Lance nodded gently, brushing his fingers through his hair, he hated when Hunk was right,but what else could he do, if he said no then Hunk would just come down to the house and that would surely alert his alpha’s, but if he agreed to the promise then he would be compelled to keep his word. Biting on his pinky finger Lance decided it would be best to at least give himself some time. “Si, si, I promise on our friendship, if something is wrong, if the pain gets worse I will tell Shiro or Keith about it. Happy?”

“Very, now, I need to finish up this cookie order so I need to let you go, but I expect full detail tomorrow night about your first carnival, got it?”

The omega chuckled softly, his smile growing on his lips. “Yeah, yeah I got it. Good night, love ya you big teddy bear.”

“Love you too.” The call was disconnected, leaving Lance sitting once more on the back steps in silence, his phone placed by his side as he gazed out over the night darkened field. The omega lost track of how long he sat in silence, only startled into awareness by a presence suddenly next to him, sliding over on the step for Shirogane to join him Lance waited until the alpha was seated beside him before resting his head against Shirogane’s chest, cuddling up closer once the pack alpha had his prosthetic arm wrapped around him. “Hey there handsome, where’s Keith?”

“He’s taking a break in front of the fan, I think the heat is making him more grumpy than normal. But, I can’t blame him, it’s a little hard to be friendly when you’re baking in this heat wave.” Shirogane’s thumb idly stroked down the exposed skin of Lance’s arm, not minding the sweat that clung to his thumb. Clearing his throat Shirogane ducked his head sheepishly, nuzzling his cheek against Lance’s own, eyes glancing up to the darkening skies, this was the furthest outside he would go without fear, anywhere off the back porch steps had him too anxious, and with the carnival being tomorrow Shirogane found that he had enough on his plate to keep his anxiety going without the fear of an ambush in the dark. Chewing on his bottom lip in thought Shirogane stopped at the gentle hand that stroked his arm, gray eyes moving from the stars over to where Lance cuddled up against him, the omega smelling of coconut moisturizer with just a hint of sweat from the evening’s humid air. “I was lonely, I wanted to see where you were- I’m sorry Lance, i’m just so nervous. It’s irritating.”

Lance’s head nodded to show he was listening, the omega, cocking his head to the side once he moved over and slipped onto Shirogane’s lap, long legs stretching out, a hand coming up to rest on the pack alpha’s exposed chest. “Why don’t you tell me about it, maybe I can help make it less irritating.” 

Shirogane chuckled softly, he had already guessed that Lance was going to suggest that they talk about it, that was simply Lance’s way, he didn’t like to simply wait and see if something bothering him or Keith would just vanish in fear of it growing and spiraling. Though perhaps another pack alpha might have found the talking to be tedious, might have preferred just use the omega’s body to clear their frustrations, Shirogane found it to be a comfort. With Lance’s warm weight against his chest and over his thighs the pack alpha began to talk. “The Garrison pamphlets said it would take time to start feeling like myself again, but it’s just so frustrating, I see the progress I have been making, but I also see the steps I’m not making- that I can’t take just yet,and it’s not fair to you, and it’s not fair to Keith. I know you say it’s okay, and I know it’s true and I believe you, but dammit, I should be able to take you out at night and go for walks with you without worrying about whether or not we’re going to make it back alive. I should be able to take you to the carnival without fearing it’s going to be too much! I should-”

“You should realize that it’s okay not to improve as quickly as  others in those pamphlets say you should.” Lance whispered as he stroked his fingers down the pack alpha stubbled cheeks, cooing softly to keep his attention from faltering. “Each step you take to improve, it’s amazing. Everytime you work hard and can get out a little bit more each night, that’s the real victory. Look at us, Takashi, we’re sitting out on the back porch talking and cuddling and it’s dark out. It’s  _ dark  _ out and I don’t see you ready to turn tail and run. So what if you are unable to do what you were able to, the fact is you are trying, and i’m going to keep with you, good days and bad. No matter what, it’s what mates do.” 

Smiling along with his words Lance flinched at the spasm he felt in his lower body, his belly was churning and the ache was felt in his lower back like a knife twisting, the gasp tore through Lance before he could stop himself, knowing full well Shirogane could feel him tensing. He couldn’t tell him, not when Shirogane was already feeling so terrible. No, he would tell him after tomorrow was over, if he still even had pain tomorror that was.

“Lance, are you okay?” Shirogane asked softly, the hand on Lance’s shoulder moving down to gently touch the omega’s slim belly, all too aware of how flat it was, Shirogane’s inner alpha irritated by the knowledge only for it to be drowned out by his concern for Lance’s health, not quite believing the way Lance merely nodded and smiled, something just not quite right about it. “Perhaps it’s just a passing cramp from dinner?”

“Yeah, just a cramp from dinner- ha-ha, nothing to worry about, honestly.” Lance fibbed, not looking up to see Shirogane’s disbelief. Sitting up without warning the omega was pressing a kiss to Shirogane’s lips, allowing his pack alpha’s tongue to trace the seams of his lips before parting them, feeling teeth gently nip and hold onto his bottom one. Slim fingers stroked once more at Shirogane’s stubbled cheeks, thumbs resting just underneath Shirogane’s jaw. It was only when pulling back from the kiss that Lance saw the way Shirogane’s suspicion had faded, the pack alpha too content to wrap his arms around Lance’s waist to hold him close than to bring up the cramp again. Nuzzling his nose against Shirogane’s own Lance breathed in the scent of Shirogane’s pine body wash and earthy scent that came from the slight sweat, unable to stop himself from kissing his alpha’s lips once more. “We have a busy day tomorrow, carry me to the bathroom so I can brush my teeth?”

“I would carry you even if we didn’t have a busy day.” Shirogane chuckled, instructing Lance to wrap his arms around his neck once more in order for him to be properly carried, the thought forgotten temporarily about the cramp. Shirogane wasn’t a doctor, far from it to be honest, but something just didn’t sit right with him at the way Lance had faked a laugh, the silent whine of pain and look of discomfort had given it all away.

With his foot guided behind him Shirogane made sure the loud clicking of the kitchen door was heard as he headed from the dimly lit room for the stairs, up in the pack bedroom he could hear a movie being played, no doubt Keith having turned the fan on high and was laying on the bed in his boxers to try and beat the heat. Glancing to Lance, Shirogane spied the outline of Lance’s phone in his pocket, his curiosity peaked once more, however he did not ask. It wasn’t his place to despite his inner alpha roaring that it was. If Lance said he was fine then he would believe it.

For now.

 

The morning rays fought hard to sneak through the crack in the curtains, the quiet whirling of the fan just loud enough to muffle the bird songs from outside the window in one of the nearby tree’s; but it was neither the sunlight or the birds that roused the omega up out of bed. It was the excitement that came from knowing that the day he would be going to the carnival was finally there. Oceanic blue eyes took in the sight of the still sleeping alpha’s, Shirogane was sprawled out with one leg hanging over the side of the bed and his head propped by a pillow, mouth opened wide with a bit of drool drying down his mouth. Lance continued to gaze at his pack alpha for another moment before his cheeks were aflamed, noticing that in Shirogane’s tossing and turning that night his briefs were dishevelled and his groin was nearly on full display; telling himself he was only helping in keeping Shirogane’s modesty Lance reached over and adjusted the fabric, trying not to brush his fingers down the outline of Shirogane’s nearly exposed cock, and pulling his hands back when Shirogane snored a bit louder as if he would awaken at an moment. Turning to Keith, Lance found him stark naked, asleep on his side with an arm wrapped around a pillow and long hair mussed, sleeping without a care whilst Lance could only feel his cheeks becoming hotter, fearing that if he stayed longer gawking that they might not ever go back to their lovely shade of tan. Inching out of bed Lance was thankful to find himself still dressed in his silk panties and Shirogane's tank top that smelt of musk and Lance’s own nightly moisturizer. It wouldn’t be long until he would be waking them up for the carnival, Lance was pretty sure it didn’t start until ten but he was much too excited to sit around and wait, he wanted to see it!

The omega was quick with dressing in the clothes he had laid out for the day, deciding to simply wear the panties he wore just the night before as he tugged on a pair of jean shorts that sat snug on his hips and clung to his backside, the bottoms of the short’s legs were hemmed so that they sat mid thigh, exposing Lance’s long slim legs that were freshly shaven, white tank top emblazoned with a black lion silhouette slipped on and tucked into the jean shorts- he made note to ask Keith later if he could wear his signature jacket, and of course he would wear Shirogane’s sunglasses, after all, he wanted to show the whole town that not only was he stylish, but that he was taken by the two alpha’s of their three man pack and that the town’s filthy alpha’s and the rest of them could eat their hearts out. On quiet tip toes Lance made his way from the bedroom, avoiding the squeaking stair that Shirogane still had to fix in order to keep silent, thankful once he was in the kitchen and far enough away so that he could play music on the radio without disturbing the two upstairs. With a flick of his wrist Lance turned on the old radio to the latin pop station he found they could get if he moved the antena just right and began to gather what he would need for pancakes. Thankful that they still had honey and sweet cream Lance folded in the extra ingredients into the batter, the apron tied behind him to keep it in place as he whisked the sweet smelling concoction, deciding that a special breakfast was in order to show Shirogane that he cared about the effort the pack alpha was making in order to keep him happy. With the bowl held against him by the crook of his arm Lance swished his hips along with the soft melody that played, Lance could feel the tension and worry leave his body, thoughts of his health far from the forefront of his mind as the melody kept playing. Dolloping out the batter onto the skillet Lance prepared a tray for upstairs, pouring three glasses of apple juice as well as peeling into a couple of oranges, laying the pieces neatly in a small dish before turning his attention back to the sweet smelling breakfast cakes. Lance wanted everything to be perfect, gods only knew how much Shirogane deserved for everything to go smoothly for him, and with the cakes sitting neatly on two dishes and a cup of maple syrup poured Lance deemed the breakfast as pack alpha worthy, draping his flour speckled apron on the back of one of the chairs, making his way carefully to the stairs, a smile resting on his lips.

Stopped in front of the doorway Lance chuckled at the sight of the two alpha’s still asleep, Shirogane practically hanging off the bed more while Keith laid on his front, backside on full display that had Lance chuckling and rolling his eyes as he finally entered the bedroom. Lance placed the tray down before he moved onto the bed, long legs stradling Shirogane’s as he sat on the pack alpha’s thighs and watched him, a finger coming up to poke at Shirogane’s scarred nose. “Shiro. Shiirrroooo, wakey wakey, I made breakfast.” 

At the graumble and swatting of a hand Lance only smirked as he licked his lips and leant in towards Shirogane’s neck, promptly blowing a loud, wet rasberry against the skin. 

“I’m up- I’m up!” Shirogane yelped at the sensation, nearly cringing at feeling the saliva on his skin and the loud noise. Blinking slowly to dispel the sleep from his eyes Shirogane glanced from where Keith laid to Lance, an eyebrow arching before he spied the breakfast tray. “Oh Lance, you didn’t have to go through all the trouble-”

“It wasn’t any trouble mi amore, I wanted to make you something special since you are going to be taking me out today. Not to mention fiber and fruit is good for you.” Pressing a kiss to his lips Lance plucked an orange slice from the tray, promptly licking the bead of juice from it before pressing it to the pack alpha’s lips, smiling at Shirogane’s accepting it. “Also don’t worry, I made sure you were decent this morning, though honestly if you’re going to basically sleep with your cock out you should just not wear briefs.”

“I what?!” Shirogane’s cheeks were near crimson at Lance’s teasing, his eyes immediately glancing down to check that he was in fact wearing the briefs before he relaxed, sighing with relief, wiping the nearly spat out food from his bottom lip with the back of his hand. Turning to gaze to Keith he immediately glanced to Lance for clarification.

“Yeah, he was kind of naked when I woke up, not going to lie, it was pretty hot out, we need an air conditioner in here.” Lance pouted, reaching over to Keith to give the smaller alpha a light smack to his backside. “Hey Keith, wake up, it’s breakfast time and you need to get dressed!”

“Five more minutes…”

“Oh hell no, five more minutes will turn to ten, and ten will turn to an hour and I got places to be! Now wake up before Shiro and I eat all of the pancakes.” Lance chuckled, counting silently to three, the alpha already rolling onto his side before moving to sit up, his pillow draped over his lap to offer himself some modesty in front of them. 

“Mmm, you really went all out.” Keith yawned, stretching his arms up languidly before making a swipe for one of the top pancakes once the tray was in reach, uncaring of Lance’s snapping to him to use a fork. “You look nice.”

“You- you think so?” Lance idly played with a strand of his hair, a rosey dusting to his cheeks as he caught sight of Shirogane’s appreciative nod, a bright smile blossoming on Lance’s lips. “Well, I just thought since this will be our first real big outing, that i should dress to show off my amazing sense of style. Plus, I wanted to see if I could wear your red jacket, it would make me feel secure.” Lance murmured, opening his mouth obediently to eat the first of many bites of pancakes from Shirogane, the light taste of honey and sweetness of the cream having made the pancakes fluffier and tastier than any he made before. 

“Yeah, you can wear my jacket.” Keith shrugged, silently proud that  _  his  _ omega wanted to wear his jacket for the whole town to see. Digging into yet another pancake with his fingers Keith glanced to the pack alpha’s frown, a pang of sadness washing over the smaller of the alpha’s before he heard Lance ask to wear Shirogane’s sun glasses, the former marine nodding as a smile grew on his lips. Lance truly was good about making sure they were both equal, not that Keith would regularly say it, but it was nice to notice it. Watching Lance and Shirogane feed each other Keith felt his chest swell with pride, to see Shirogane relax and eat what was given to him rather than insist to feed himself told Keith that the pack alpha had grown accustomed to his role as both pack alpha and mate to Lance, no longer was he nervous or blushing, rather kissing Lance’s fingertips and purring softly when he was fed. Even Shirogane’s purr was becoming stronger, no longer broken or crackling from unuse, instead it was gentle like a kittens but grew deeper, louder each time he used it, the calming effects reaching even Keith whenever he heard the sound. The naturally sweet scent of Lance had even Keith purring as he moved closer to accept an offered slice of orange, biting into the tender fruit before he insisted that Lance eat the rest, a smile on his lips when he saw that Lance blushed but still complied. Washing down the rest of his mouthful of pancake Keith moved the pillow back to his newly deemed side of the bed before slipping off, rolling his eyes when Shirogane told him to  put on some clothes, followed by Lance’s blushing cheeks tinging darker. He was tempted to simply tell Shirogane that Lance had already seen all of him before, but decided not to ruin his brother’s good mood, simply slipping to his room to throw on a black shirt and a pair of jeans that didn’t smell too bad after he had tugged on a pair of briefs. 

“Come on, big guy, i’ll help you get dressed and then we can go.” Lance murmured between kisses, nuzzling Shirogane’s nose softly with his own. Placing the tray aside Lance slipped off from where he sat on Shirogane’s lap and began to search the drawers of his mates dresser, tossing a pair of dark blue jeans on the foot of the bed before opening up the second to last drawer, finding a gray under shirt and black vest that looked to be one of the more wrinkle free option Shirogane had. Moving back to the bed with the clothing in hand Lance instructed Shirogane to lift his arms despite the alpha saying that he could dress himself, the shirt slipped into place and sleeve carefully rolled up before Lance adjusted the vest over it, remarking how handsome the pack alpha was before he let Shirogane pull on the jeans, the omega heading in to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair, his scent sweet with happiness and spicy with excitement for the day ahead.

Shirogane glanced to the bottle of painkillers on the desk in his room and pocketed them in his vest before he headed to the bathroom to freshen up, something told him he would be needing to take them if he was going to keep up with Lance all day. His heart pounded at that, not with fear, but rather excitement. 

 

On the outskirts of the town, in one of the larger town owned fields the carnival had been set up, vendor stalls of both crafts and farm produce were intermingled amongst a few cattle stalls. The more commercialized food carts and trucks were set up by the outskirts whilst rides and games were nestled in the center for the most attention. Even with the still early hour the lights and music from rides and games were heard, workers attempting to gather interest in their games with promises of prizes and fun, the scent of fried foods and coffee hanging heavy in the air. The omega walked closely by his alpha’s, nestled between them as they entered the field, purple stamps of admittance on their hands- Shirogane’s fleshened hand stamped for obvious reasons; there were many from the town already at the carnival, voices intermixing into a dull roar of sound. To the omega it was exciting, the different scents and sights tantalizing with promise for later, and yet he kept hold of the pack leaders hand and the smaller alpha’s arm, a flicker of nervousness in his eyes. They were already being watched, curious eyes taking in the sight of the former marine and his small pack, and though some tried not to be caught staring, the omega could hear the whispering. 

“He really is back.”

“A shame, he was quite handsome before the service…”

“Why a spic of all things?”

The pack alpha’s hand tightened against Lance’s, the small squeeze back that he received a comfort to him as he kept walking, allowing Lance to guide them towards some of the livestock pens, the omega’s smile soft. For each insult that was whispered Lance pointed out that he had seen approval in eyes of others who chose to remain silent. The omega’s words from just a few days ago playing once more in Shirogane’s head. ‘Let them talk, they are just petty.’

“Oh they are just adorable!” Lance cooed when they had entered the small critter area, the omega moving towards a large cage that held a few long furred rabbits that laid on their sides in relaxation, little noses twitching. Keeping a safe distance away from the cage in order not to stress out the little critters Lance continued to coo and smile, nearly gasping with delight when one of them looked at him, its body stretching out before it once more gazed lazily at him. “Oh Shiro, they are just the sweetest thing- look at the little black and white one. My heart, it can’t take this much cute.”

With a chuckle Shirogane moved to stand by Lance to gaze in at the cage, spying the large black and white rabbit that was laying against a small brown one, the smaller rabbit content to groom both itself and the larger one. Shirogane had to admit the creatures were cute, but was quick to add with a smirk that Lance was even cuter than the bunnies. 

“Oh I can’t wait till we have the field fixed up, could we get bunnies, please Shiro? We could get them a little enclosure and little bunny house- oh please?” Lance practically begged as he dared to reach a finger in between the cage bars to scratch between one of the rabbit’s eats, his eyes widening as he pouted his lips. 

Unable to say no to him Shirogane merely nodded, cheeks darkening. “I don’t see why not, what do you think, Keith?”

“Rabbit stew is pretty popular.” Keith flinched at the swatting he received, a scowl coming to his lips. “What, rabbits are used for meat all the time!”

“You are not going to be eating my bunnies!” Lance snapped, arms already crossing over his chest as he prepared himself for a hypothetical argument over a hypothetical family of bunnies. Deciding it was time to look at chickens Lance merely grabbed Shirogane’s and Keith’s hands and headed for the next tent full of cages, exclaiming that of course they would need a hen house.

 

It was hard for Lance to stay in one place when there was just so much to see; the omega went from tent to tent of animal cages and stalls to gaze at the various livestock on display, remarketing ever so often of which type of farm animal they should get and which to avoid, always earning a polite nod from his pack alpha whilst Keith merely rolled his eyes and let the omega plan for the future. Though, if Keith was asked, he would admit with a grin that he had been happy to hear that Lance wanted horses as well whilst Shirogane found that he was growing fond of the idea of having rabbits to keep as little outdoor pets. Though he didn’t dare say that in fear of Keith and Lance arguing once more on whether or not ‘bunnies were food’.

Heading into the long strip of tent where the farm goods and produce were Lance excitedly took a small wicker basket from a stack, making sure to stick close to Shirogane and Keith’s side  as they walked by the different stalls. Occasionally when Lance would stop Shirogane would whisper softly to the omega just who ran the stand and what their goods were for, a smile coming to the alpha’s lips whenever the stall owner- usually an aged beta- would offer him a friendly greeting, introducing themselves to the omega before showing off their wares. From hand dipped candles to pickled plums, each stall had their own unique product, and though most didn’t interest Lance in the slightest he did find a few jars of jams that looked too good not to buy- and after several samples of breads and chocolat he had a loaf of sweet oat bread alongside his jar of jams and a bag of chocolate drops. The bag of chocolate was promptly tied closed to keep Lance from snacking on them. Heading over to a stall that displayed cutlery and fresh produce the omega gazed over the displays of knives, each freshly polished and cleaned to perfection, the alpha behind the table working on polishing the silver handle of the one in his hand. 

“See something you like?” The alpha grumbled, golden hued eyes taking in the sight of Lance, a hand moving back his white braid from over his shoulder, a smirk resting on his lips. “You must be Lance.”

Glancing up from the knife he was admiring Lance felt himself suddenly growing shy under the watchful gaze of the alpha, there was nothing particularly off about him, nor was his stare lecherous, but rather something told his inner omega to be respectful, the aged alpha towering over Lance from where he stood behind the table once he got up, the knife Lance had been admiring picked up with clearly work calloused fingers. Motioning for Lance to stick out his hand the alpha carefully placed the handle against Lance’s palm, curling Lance’s fingers to make him take it as he moved his own hand away, huffing when Lance brought it closer to examine.

“Yeah- I mean, yes, my name’s Lance, i’m Shiro’s and Keith’s-”

“You’re their pack omega and mate. I am aware, Keith told me a bit about you. He said you enjoyed the milk and cabbage I let him take home.” Kolivan chuckled at Lance’s wide eyes, a smirk growing on his lips. “However, I would have thought Keith-”

“Kolivan!” 

The alpha didn’t bat an eye at the sudden calling of his name, his head merely moving to glance at the two alpha’s that approached, his eyes narrowing but he nodded in respect, offering Shirogane a curt greeting.

“Runt, you have had this omega for how long and you haven’t the mind to properly introduce us? Furthermore letting him wander the stalls without protection, I thought I taught you better than that.” Kolivan grunted, a hint of a smile on his lips at seeing Keith’s flustered face, the smaller alpha struggling to find his bearings in the conversation. “Ah, Shirogane, i am surprised to see you here, but nonetheless, it is good to see you out of that house of yours.”

“A pleasure to see you again as well, Kolivan.” Shirogane wrapped an arm around Lance to pull him closer, eyeing the blade Lance still held in his hand. “I see you have been out doing yourself with your designs, turquoise and silver?”

Lance’s eyes widened at that, gazing at the fine etching of the blade and the undismissable ‘K’ that was etched by the handle. “You made this- you made all of these?”

Kolivan nodded, pulling out a leather sheath for the blade. “It gives me something to do in between the harvest seasons. Here, let me see that.” Taking the blade back from the omega Kolivan carefully sheathed it, clicking one of the straps into place before handing it back, growling when Lance protested that he surely couldn’t afford something so beautiful. “You have alpha’s to pay for you, don’t you? But no, I will not charge you for this one, after all, it is dangerous to be without protection, and if you get separated from your alpha’s it’s always good to have a trump card.” 

Shirogane nodded at the galran alpha’s words, finding that he could agree that Lance needed protection, that it would be wise for Lance to be able to protect himself until he or Keith could be there to save him. When Shirogane opened his mouth to thank the other alpha he found that he had no words, Kolivan’s gaze silencing him until making him feel that he was once again a pup, unable to speak to his elders. Taking Lance’s hand in his own he began to walk away from the stall, not even turning back to offer gratitude when Kolivan spoke of sending Keith home with more cabbages and milk. 

Lance was his omega, and not Kolivan’s, if anyone was going to provide for the omega, it was going be him and not the other!

“He was nice, kind of made me think of my Uncle.” Lance smiled as he tucked the knife safely into the wicker basket, leaning his head against Shirogane’s arm when the alpha walked in step with him. Hearing the soft growl from his belly Lance chuckled and remarked that it was finally time for him to try the famous carnival food he was promised. 

 

“No way, what is that?!” Lance asked in excitement at seeing a woman walk by carrying a bread bowl full of chowder, his attention to his pack alpha when Shirogane explained that it was a circular loaf of bread that was carefully dug out in order to fill with soup, a concept that Lance found to be absolutely amazing as he begged to get one, promising he would share with the two alpha’s despite having already devoured a smoked turkey leg covered in bacon and a large bowl of french fries- where Lance tucked it away Shirogane did not know, only that the omega had finished each treat with a sheepish smile.

“A bread bowl is fine, do you want chilli or chowder?” Shirogane asked, pulling out his wallet as he headed for the food stand, smiling as the omega hugged his arm to his chest. 

“Chowder sounds good, but whatever you want is fine, after all, i’m sharing with my alphas.” Lance purred, content to rub his cheek against Shirogane’s shoulder, smirking at the blushing beta that served them. She wasn’t the first one to be caught blushing that day, Lance had lost track of just how many omega and beta had been caught watching him, some trying to look away to make it seem that they weren’t staring while some fumbled out soft apologies. Lance knew he looked like the perfect omega, holding close to his alpha’s and feeding them, and oh how he lost track of how many kisses he gave them despite being watched. Rubbing his thumb against Shirogane’s wrist Lance hummed as he waited for the soup to be dished, a kiss pressed to Shirogane’s lips once more. 

However, Lance was not going to let Keith feel left out either, pulling the mullet haired alpha closer Lance pressed a kiss to his lips, nuzzling up to him until Keith’s cheeks were dusted much like the jacket the omega wore. 

“I have no idea where you are even tucking all this food away to.” Keith murmured, resting a hand against Lance’s flat belly, the omega’s eyes widening when a shiver ran through him followed by a soft cramping that was quick to dispel. “After this why don’t we go try a few rides?”

Lance could only nod, unable to speak as a soft warmth felt to blossom from his chest, for a moment he worried about heartburn but it didn’t feel right, it was painless and calming yet unfamiliar. Just as soon as it happened the warmth was gone, Keith’s hand moving away from Lance’s belly in order to simply hold the omega’s hand. All thoughts of the cramp and warmth was replaced when Lance looked to Shirogane holding a tray with two spoons, the scent of rich chowder making lance’s  mouth water as he followed Shirogane to one of the free picnic tables,digging in when he took his spot on Shirogane’s lap, yelping softly when he burnt the tip of his tongue much to Keith’s bemusement.

“Need to wait for it to cool down, even an idiot knows that.” Keith snarked.

“You’re a jerk, no chowder for you!” Lance whined, pouting when his nose was tapped by their pack alpha, Shirogane cooing for Lance to smile, tha Keith didn’t mean any harm by it.

True to Keith’s predictions Shirogane passed each time he was offered to go one a ride with them, from the fast ones to the relatively slow onces, merely content to wait for them by the exit each time Keith and Lance decided to go on a thrill ride. Shirogane could always tell when Lance was on the highest point for his omega had the loudest shout of joy and even though some alpha’s shot Shirogane a dirty look for having such a loud omega he could only smile and ignore them. His Lance was perfect, and he would do anything to keep him smiling.

 

“Oh it’s so cute!” Lance spoke after getting off from the last ride, eyes spying a stuffed teddy bear by one of the game stalls, hands moving to rest over his heart in jest. The bear was nearly as tall as Keith and Lance giggled as he announced that he could practically use it as a replacement for when Keith was at work, an idea that Keith was not necessarily thrilled with. “Too bad i’m not He-man. Oh well, let’s keep looking, maybe they have ring toss.”

Shirogane continued to gaze at the large stuffed bear even after Lance and Keith had moved on from the game stall, he had no doubt that he could win the stuffed prize for Lance, hell it would only take a heavy swing with both his arms to get the bell ringing; the pack alpha shook his head of doubt and took out his wallet to offer the worker a crisp bill, stepping forward to pick up the large mallet that rested by the strength game. Shirogane didn’t need to look anywhere to know that a small amount of people were gathering to watch him, he had been in prime shape before he joined the Garrison and those watching were probably just wanting to see if he had weakened at all. The alpha growling softly to himself that he would show them as he hefted the heavy iron mallet over his shoulder, allowing his prosthetic to become used to the weight, the gentle cheering from behind him causing him to look only once to see Lance grinning with excitement, calling out to him to do his best, Keith standing beside him with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smirk on his lips. Offering Lance a thumbs up Shirogane cracked his shoulder and neck in preparation before swinging the mallet down, the bell never ringing as he found that he had missed, his cheeks burning at the laughter he heard, the worker telling him he had two more swings. Much like the first swing Shirogane had missed this time by only a hair, a loud growl tearing from him at the laughter. It was Lance’s voice encouraging him that had him aiming for the target, the mallet being swung harder, fueled by the laughter, and when the bell rung it was silenced. Shirogane huffed proudly as he allowed the mallet to drop, smirking down at the target that was clearly dented by the force of the swing. With a rough growl Shirogane motioned to the large teddy bear with panda markings, carrying the prize over to where Lance stood wide eyed with amazement. 

“This is for you, Lance. I knew you wanted it.” Shirogane rumbled softly, kissing Lance’s lips as he handed it for the omega to take, Lance promptly hugging it to him. “I’m sorry you had to witness those first two failures.”

Lance’s smile only widened, his lips pressing back. “Are you kidding?!” He exclaimed, “Shiro that was amazing! You dented it! You’re like the strongest alpha i’ve ever met!”

Shirogane felt his cheeks darken at that but gently nipped Lance’s ear. “Oh yeah? Well then, i’ll do my best to keep deserving that title.”

Lance nodded excitedly, turning his attention to Keith when the smaller alpha frowned. “Keith?”

“Well it’s my turn then. Come on, we’re going to the milk bottle game.” Keith growled, no real malice in his words as he decided he to would win Lance a prize from the carnival. Each time Lance insisted that Keith didn’t have to feel obligated the alpha only growled and continued to weave through the throngs of town folk, the scents of sweat and hormones intermixing with the aroma of food, and to Keith’s and Shirogane’s proud delight none of the scents were even close to being as sweet and alluring as Lance’s own. 

Nestled between two shooting games- games which Shirogane politely and sternly declined when asked by the hosts if he wanted to play- Keith smiled at the familiar set up that he had spent many a time in front of as a child, placing crumpled up bill on the counter as he motioned for the worker to give him a few balls. “Better pick your prize now, Lance, cause i’ve got this in the bag.” 

“Just try not to knock the host unconscious this time.” Shirogane teased much to the horror of the worker, Keith’s snapped response of ‘It only happened once!’ bringing them no comfort.

Waiting for Lance to cheer him on much like he had done with Shirogane the alpha frowned and purposely missed, shrugging as he said ‘whoops’ and tossed again, only knocking down the top part of the bottle display, speaking louder, “if only my omega believed in me.”

“Oh you big baby- knock them down Keith! Or are you afraid you can’t do it?” Lance snarked, pointing to a dog to motivate Keith further, “I bet you Shiro could get me the doggy if I asked him to.”

“Yeah well he isn’t, because I am!” Keith growled, picking up the last ball, rolling it softly with his fingers before chucking it at the remaining bottles as hard as he could, grinning with delight when they toppled over and the remaining one shattered, the worker having ducked in fear of Keith missing.”You heard the omega, we want the little red dog.” As if to himself Keith grumbled out that Lance better love the hell out of the dog.And as if to his grumbling prayers Lance took the dog and held it closer, pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek, a soft purr sounding.

“Don’t worry Keith, I love him. I’m going to name him KJ.” Lance giggled, moving to towards their pack alpha to nestle up to his side.

Keith’s brows furrowed at the name. “Why KJ?”

“Keith Junior, of course.” Lance teased, having Shirogane carry the teddy bear as he held the more manageable sized dog plush. Beginning to head towards the picnic area one more Lance remarked that they had to try fried dough, and though his alpha’s groaned at the thought of eat once again, neither could deny the starry eyed omega the deep fried treat. 

 

The afternoon slowly gave way to night, the small pack making their way towards the large ferris wheel, the only ride Shirogane willingly said he would go on, both alpha’s carrying the stuffed prizes they had won Lance whilst the omega held one of their hands, eyes taking in the sight of the ferris wheel lighting up to illuminate the growing darkness alongside the other stalls and rides. The lights flickered from white to blue and occasionally red, flickering in various patterns that had Lance spell bound until he was nudged forward to take a seat beside Keith on the ferris wheel, having to scooch in closer for Shirogane to be able to sit with them. Resting his head against Shirogane’s shoulder Lance sighed softly, feeling the ride begin to move as his fingers brushed against Keith’s arm, his eyes closing. 

“Don’t close your eyes, you’ll miss the fireworks.” Shirogane cooed, chin nuzzling against Lance’s forehead to get the omega to open them, a smile growing softly on Lance’s lips at hearing the first of many whistles that could be heard in the night followed by a loud ‘ _ Boom’ _ as sparks of red exploded in the sky to start off the fireworks.

“They do this every year?” Lance murmured softly, sighing at feeling Keith’s fingers kneading against his thigh. “Today was better than I could have hoped for...Thank you Takashi, Keith, you really made today special for me.”

Keith murmured softly that the omega had no need to say thanks, that they would have brought Lance out regardless on whether he had asked, but Keith couldn’t help but admit softly that his inner alpha was proud to know that Lance had had such a good first time at the carnival, his lips pressing to Lance’s neck as a bright display of blue and red lit up the sky. 

“Anything for you, Lance.” Shirogane murmured, stroking a thumb against Lance’s bottom lip, wiping away the bit of stray powdered sugar that had still clung to his lips, only to bring the thumb to his mouth to lick clean,his head nuzzling against Lance’s when the ferris wheel came to a gentle stop at the top.

Slowly, careful not to rock the lift they were in both alpha’s began to press kisses against Lance’s neck, teeth nipping against the warm tan skin of the omega whilst hands stroked and kneaded at Lance’s arms and torso, working out a soft moan from the omega that was drowned out by the fireworks that continued to light up the night sky. Keening for more attention Lance arched his back and brought his own hands up to stroke through the alpha’s hair, tugging gently on thick locks of hair as he was continuously kissed and bitten, the alpha’s taking turn on who got to kiss Lance’s lips, Shirogane taking his claim first while Keith waited patiently, teeth nipping the plump flesh of Lance’s lips gently to suckle on the bottom one. For a moment nothing mattered to Lance; it didn’t matter where he was, how far off the ground he was or even that fireworks were still echoing and lighting up the sky, all that mattered was the passionate kisses and bites he received. Hands reached his hips just as a painful cramp had him lurching forward, Lance’s arms wrapping around himself as the two alpha’s immediately leant towards him, the cry of pain escaping Lance loud enough to be heard over the fireworks.

“Lance- Lance what’s going on-”

“Shh, it’s okay baby, it’s okay, we’re here. Where does it hurt?” Shirogane’s voice was laced with panic, eyes narrowing as he remembered the tension he felt last night from the omega. “Lance, baby, look at me, how long has this been going on?”

“No- no! I’ll be fine! I can handle it, it’s just from eating too much.” Lance begged, trying to shake his head that he was okay only for his breath to hitch and his arms to tighten. “Please- i’m sorry, I don’t want to worry you, you have enough on your plates without worrying about me!”

“To hell with that, Lance, you are our omega, our  _ mate. _ I’m asking you now, how long has this been going on?” Keith demanded motioning for Shirogane to take Lance when the ride came a stop once more and it was their turn to get out, the smaller alpha taking the stuffed animals in his arms, nearly dropping them when Lance wailed out pitifully that it had been going on for several days now. “Several days, and you didn’t trust to tell us you’ve been in this much pain?!”

“No! It didn’t start- didn’t start this bad- oooh!” Lance sobbed out, curling closer against Shirogane’s chest as if the pack alpha could make the pain go away. “Keith- please, please touch me again- it helped when you touched my belly earlier, please?”

Looking to Shirogane for help the pack alpha only nodded his head for Keith to do so, the smaller alpha slow to reach for Lance’s belly, watching as Lance’s trembling slowly but surely lessened, the omega ducking his head against Shirogane’s neck. 

“Lance, baby, we’re taking you to the hospital-”

“No!” Lance’s eyes widened, glistening with unshed tears.  “Please Shiro- please Takashi, I don’t have the kind of money for the hospital!”

“If it’s about money then Lance, you have nothing to fear, i’m your pack alpha, i will cover it.” Shirogane encouraged, frowning when Lance pleaded that he couldn’t do that to him.

“American hospitals are so expensive,and I don’t want to worry you both- i’m your omega, I should keep you happy and stress free!” Lance sniffled, whimpering when Keith withdrew his hand away when he had to open the car door for the passenger side, opting for himself to get in first and that he would hold Lance in his lap whilst Shirogane drove. 

“It’s because you are our mate that we want to see you happy and healthy. No more arguing tonight Lance, we’re going to Castle Medical Hospital, and you are going to let us sign you in.” Shirogane cooed softly, buckling both Keith and Lance in before he got into the car, stuffed animals in the back. “And if you are afraid they will say something about you not being a citizen then don’t worry, our bonding shows you belong with us. Trust in us, Lance, they won’t take you away, we won’t let them.” 

Lance could only sniffle as he held onto Keith as closely as he could, his eyes watching Shirogane closely, wanting to believe that it would all be okay- desperately wanting to believe that.

“I love you…” Lance whispered softly to both alpha’s, his eyes shutting as he prepared for the painful drive, whimpering when he felt the bumps in the road…

 

The drive to the hospital was made in silence when Lance wasn’t moaning in pain or sniffling, the omega finding it hard to concentrate even when the hositale came into view and Shirogane had parked near the emergency room entrance. Shirogane opted to carry the omega once more rather than make him wait for a wheelchair, Keith by his side as they entered the surprisingly empty waiting room, an omega nurse glancing up from where she sat behind her desk.

“What brings us in tonight, gentlemen?” Her tone held mild boredom, her faux nails snatching up a pen to start jotting down information. 

“We don’t know, but our omega, Lance-”

“You don’t know?” She interrupted, raising a brow. “Well, most people know why they come here.”

“Will you shut it and let me finish?” Shirogane snarled, teeth flashing as his eyes practically turned crimson. “Lance has been having steadily growing cramps that he told neither of us about for the past few days, he’s clearly in a lot of pain and is complaining of it radiating in his lower back and belly.”

“And how long have you had him for?” The nurse asked, tone much softer in fear of being snapped at again.

“About two months, we selected him from the Altean agency in the city over.” Keith filled in, reaching out to stroke Lance’s torso when the omega gasped and curled up once more in Shirogane’s arms. At his answer however the nurse merely jotted down on the form she selected, clicking her tongue softly.

“I see, well then, let me get someone to grab a bed, he’s going to need a full evaluation. Tell me, has he been in heat recently?”

“No…” Lance groaned, eyeing the other omega sadly, body trembling. “Lo sientos mi amores.”

The omega grew sympathetic at that. “What’s his name again?”

“Lance. Lance McClain.”

She offered Lance a soft smile. “It will be okay Lance, we can not control how our bodies behave. But trust me, you will be taken care of here.” 

 

Shirogane never felt more powerless since the night he lost his arm, watching the nurses aides taking Lance away, and only allowed to follow at a distance he felt like a pup again, glancing to Keith just as many times as Keith  glanced to him for reassurance that their omega would be okay. The omega had cried out when the I.V was inserted but in time grew quiet as muscle relaxants were given to him, his eyes half closed when Shirogane and Keith were allowed to approach, both alpha’s quick to stand on either side of him, taking the omega’s hands in theirs, lips kissing Lance’s sweetly. Their poor omega, their beloved mate had been given ultrasounds and x-rays, had given blood samples and a urine sample and all he could do now was wait, his grip on Shirogane’s and Keith’s loosening softly from fatigue. 

“Alpha?”

“Yes, Lance?” Shirogane asked softly, his free hand smoothing out Lance’s hair from his forehead. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just thought maybe they would go away.” Lance whined, lifting his head up weakly for a kiss. A kiss Shirogane gave him tenderly as the blanket was pulled up to Lance’s neck by Keith. “I’m so sorry…”

“Shh, it’s okay, Lance. Just focus on relaxing, we’ll be with you until they release you.” Keith promised, taking his turn in kissing Lance, not leaving the omega’s side until Lance had fallen asleep under the medicine from the drip and a doctor had called softly for both Shirogane and Keith to join him out in the hallway.

“Hello, i’m Dr. Holt, are you Mr. McClane’s alpha?” The aging doctor asked, pushing up his glasses onto the brim of his nose, holding a clipboard to his chest. At their nods he frowned. “Your omega is suffering from what we call micropro-rejection, it’s a very painful process for an omega.”

“What does it mean?” Shirogane asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

“It means if we don’t induce heat then he might lose the abilities to carry pups.”


	14. Heat *NSFW part I*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wish i could say I was gone because i was on some cool vacation or traveling the world, but honestly, I was going through another depression spell and this is why the chapter is so late *Dies*  
> Please make sure you read all warnings before reading this chapter. I do apologize for the lateness again and hope you can all forgive me TT_TT
> 
> Chapter will include:  
> \- oral stimulation/rim job  
> -hand jobs  
> -full anal sex  
> -begging

“It’s a lot to think about.” Shirogane found himself pacing once more in the small empty triage room where he and Keith were sent to talk it over, away from prying eyes and ears. It was clear from Shirogane’s ashen skin and Keith’s sharp scowl that the two alpha’s were still nowhere near a solution, and waking their omega from his exhaustion induced sleep was not an option they wanted to resort to. Shirogane stilled hearing the metal of the chair scooting against the linoleum floor, the plastic hitting the whitewashed wall; Keith’s eyes were narrowed, his stance tense in show that he had made his decision and he planned on fighting for it. 

“No shit it’s a big decision, who gives us the right to make Lance’s body go into heat?” Keith practically spat, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets, nose scrunching  up at his own bitter scent, a pungent scent that he could smell faintly on his adopted brother. “And even if we do, do we want pups? Do you even want pups after what the garrison pulled? No, whatever happens, i’m not going to be the one to make the decision.”

Shirogane could feel his own hackles raise at the anger and dismissiveness Keith was showing- they were alpha’s after all, but most importantly, they were pack! He needed him, Lance needed him during this trying time, and yet there Keith stood, trying to shift it off him and wipe his hands clean. The pack alpha felt a silent wave of anger wash through him, his teeth clicking with an audible noise. With eyes flickering a shade darker Shirogane placed his hand onto the door frame to keep Keith from leaving, the pack alpha’s nostrils flaring with his temper. “And you think we should make the decision to not help him from all this? He’s in agony, his body is trying to shut a part of him down. Who are we to say he cannot have pups? I don't want pups now, not for a while, but damn it keith, if Lance wants a family in the future I am going to give it to him! Because he deserves that choice for himself.”

:”Then you already made the choice.” Keith huffed, moving the taller alpha’s arm from out of his way. “ _ Takashi  _ you know me, I care deeply for Lance, but this? I can’t be around at the moment.”

Shirogane’s brows furrowed, his temper seething at what he was listening to, after everything that was said, all the time they had shared, Keith was willingly going to leave their omega- their Lance alone?! 

“And just where are you going? Lance needs us, both of us!” Shirogane practically shouted, a hand pressed to Keith’s chest to push the smaller alpha back. To his surprise and utter dismay Keith had the hand smacked away, eyes never once looking up from the cracks in the linoleum, his head shaking hard enough for his long bangs to fall into his eyes. 

“He will be fine, omega’s only really need their pack alpha. He’ll be fine with just you.” Keith voice grew softer, his head shaking. “I’m sorry Takashi, I thought that with you back, and an omega with us, that i would be better in control of my emotions, of just...everything, but if Lance goes into heat, I can’t say that my inner alpha wouldn’t try to fight you, I can’t say I wouldn’t hurt Lance. I don’t want to hurt him. So i’m going to go.”

“He needs to come home Keith, what do you expect to do? Stay locked in your room for however long his heat lasts?” Shirogane asked softly, his anger receding much like the ocean tide, still felt lapping under his skin at the thought that Keith wouldn’t be there, but at the moment the pack alpha needed to make sure Lance was okay. 

“I’ll call Kolivan, he has a spare room he’s offered to me before. I’ll swing by the house before you two head home.” Keith tugged sharply on his bangs. “I’m sorry Takashi, I know i’m letting you down, but please, understand. This is for the best, and please, take care of Lance.Tell him- tell him i’m sorry.”

The smaller alpha was quick to give Shirogane a one armed hug, not daring to linger lest he forget his own words, his footsteps quiet on his way out of the triage room, leaving Shirogane still in place, gray eyes close and head tilted forward. 

The decision was made.

Shirogane only hoped that it was the decision that Lance would have wanted. 

 

“All the papers are in order, and the IV has been removed.” Dr Holt had the folder ready for the pack alpha to take when he left Lance’s room, having protectively stood by the sleeping omega’s side to watch the nurse administer the drug to fully induce Lance’s heat. The omega’s scent changing slowly but surely, a raw, breathy whine sounding when the IV was removed and the nurse had brought Shirogane out. “Now, are you sure you want to bring him home, we have perfectly safe and sanitary rooms meant for omegas in heat.” 

Shirogane held up his hand to cut the beta off from what he knew was going to be said next, a gentle shake of his head signaling that he did not want to go that route. “As much as i appreciate the offer, I believe it would be best to take Lance home with us- with me. He knows the house better than he would know here. Being in an unknown space, even with me being there could be too overwhelming to him. I think it’s best i bring him straight home and have him stay in the pack room.”

“If that is what you wish, then we certainly can’t force you to stay. After all, omega’s are all different, just like us beta’s and alpha’s.” Dr. Holt chuckled softly, a small note pad and pen pulled from his front jacket pocket, a few hasty jotted down words added, he continued to gaze to the pack alpha while he wrote. “I’m going to be sending you home with some instructions and some relievers I think that he would find most beneficial. A few acetaminophen’s to help with the fever and muscle cramps, alongside a few formulated shakes, that though they may remind him of the gruel omega’s eat during preheat, he will have to drink, it’s going to help keep him hydrated as well as the vitamins and proteins his body right now is burning through at an alarming rate. Make sure he drinks one every three hours. As well as water and if you can, soft foods like eggs and applesauce. I am positive that i do not need to tell you about the rest of helping an omega through heat. But i must advice, head straight to the car and head home. No detours, no stopping for supplies, a prime omega such as him will be quite a target for a rutting alpha.” 

Shirogane growled, eyes narrowing and teeth glinting before a hand was placed on his shoulder, the beta offering him a soft a smile of understanding. 

“All of our alpha security guards are working in the other wings for just this reason. However, i think it would be best if you wake him up while i get his discharge papers in order and get this order filled.” Stepping back, away from the pack alpha to head to the nurses station, a soft whistle escaping him, a tune that Shirogane couldn’t quite place but didn’t stop to think more of it as he himself headed to Lance’s room. 

The exam room was dark with the lights dimmed, the beige and gray striped curtain drawn back just enough to show Lance’s head and half his torso, the humming from the monitors now gone and the scent of pure  _ omega heat _ thick in the cool hospital air. The white sheet and blanket that had originally been tucked underneath Lance’s chin was now tangled up around him from where he continued to squirm in his feverish sleep; sweat dripped from his brow and the soft breaths were gasps with whines of pain. Shutting the door behind him Shirogane entered the rest of the room slowly, taking off his shoes to not dirty the bed sheets further than what was most likely staining them. Up close with the curtain drawn to offer them privacy from the observation window, Shirogane slowly helped in untangling the omega, eyes widening at the exposed skin of Lance’s legs and groin from where the hospital gown was pulled up, the first signs of slick smeared on his thighs. It took all of Shirogane’s strength just to pull the gown down, the omega stilled at the touch, nose visibly twitching once Lance caught the scent of the other. Oceanic blue eyes, now glossy with fever began to slowly open, the omegas head lulling to the side where he could easily see the pack alpha, his mouth opened but all that could come out where soft whines. Shirogane brought his prosthetic hand to where Lance’s head was, crading one of his flushed cheeks, thumb brushing away a bead of sweat that had trekked down from his brow. Lance’s hand instantly was around the prosthetic wrist, cheek nuzzle up against the cooler metal. With gentle persuasion and helping him shift further into the bed Shirogane was able to sit down and still cradle the flushed cheek, a soft smile on his lips. 

“Hey Lance, kitten, I know it’s hot, I know it hurts. But it’s going to be okay. We’re going to be heading home soon.” Shirogane whispered, stroking away sweat soaked bangs with his other hand. “Do you want me to lay with you, kitten? Until everything is ready?”

“Y-es…” Lance croaked, voice still thick with sleep and exhaustion,a smile growing on his lips when Shirogane slipped himself over onto the bed to lay on his side, the omega quick to wrap his arms around him, to bury his face against the pack alpha’s clothed chest, just needing to smell him, needing to have him close. For a moment all was good, all was calm in Lance’s mind, his body still ached and the heat was slowly growing hotter, but there was Shirogane, the man he loved with all his heart...but where was Keith?

Looking over Shirogane’s shoulder Lance frowned, he couldn’t see the other, couldn’t smell him...where was he?

“We’ll be heading home in a little bit.” The pack alpha spoke, jostling Lance from his thoughts. “The doctor is just getting you some prescriptions and the paperwork ready for discharge, you’ll be better off at home. You want that, right kitten? You want to come home? We can set up a nest in the pack room-”

“Our...our room.” Lance groaned, nuzzling back down into the warmth and soft scent of his alpha, calmed by the warmth he felt from Shirogane’s body, the thoughts of Keith gone whilst replaced by the thought of being home, safe and sound in a nest he would have to make and the pack alpha curled up with him, holding him close and calling him kitten. He wasn’t sure when Shirogane had started using the title of endearment, but he would be a liar if he said it didn’t make his belly do flips. Laying his head against where he knew Shirogane’s beating heart was, Lance fell once more into a dozing state, ignoring the sound of a door opening and a male voice- must be the doctor- talking in quiet tones. The vibrations felt in Shirogane’s chest when the pack alpha replied, the man unfortunately having to shift to lay on his back to take the offered clipboard to begin signing the release forms. 

“Just a few more minutes Lance, and we’ll be on our way home. You can be good for a little bit longer, please kitten? Just let me carry you to the car and have you buckled in, and I promise we’ll be home before you know it.”  Shirogane’s voice was soft, soothing as he stroked Lance’s back,tracing his spine before stroking lazily back up to his neck, a chirp of happiness escaping Lance’s lips,a sound much rarer than an alpha’s purr. Shirogane worked on coercing more of the gentle chirps, his smile wide but deep down inside he wished Keith was there to hear it. Time ticked by slowly, the order of the pills and nutrition drinks soon placed by the bedside table for Shirogane to grab when he was ready. 

First thing was first, dressing his omega.

“No- I don’t want- its hot!” Lance whined when Shirogane began to slip the offending materials of panties and shorts onto him, Lance’s nose wrinkling and his eyes tearing up. He tried to smack the alpha away, but with no strength to him they were easy to avoid and easier to endure as Shirogane successfully got Lance’s bottom half dressed and worked on his shirt, the offending garment pulled over him just as a cry of displeasure tore from Lance. “Shiro- takashiiii! I don’t want- no!”

“Hey, hey, look at me kitten.” Shirogane tried to keep his tone even, not wanting to show that he was just as frazzled and knowing how much it must have made Lance feel hotter. “Kitten, just a little bit, ok, just wear them for a little bit longer, half an hour at most. Come on, take a deep breath for me, it’ll be okay.” Shirogane cooed, stroking Lance’s hair once more, picking the omega up bridal style so that Lance could greedily inhale the scent from Shirogane’s glands. “Can you hold this bag for me? Thank you.” Shirogane cooed when Lance took hold of the package, still sniffling and burying his head into Shirogane’s neck, not daring to make eye contact with  any of the nurses and doctors they passed, feeling oh so vulnerable and pathetic. Thankfully there were no alpha’s about, as Lance knew his scent must be thicker, and the elevator they took led them down to the entrance designed for omega’s and beta’s, the waiting room they passed thankfully empty due to the early morning hour. And oh how Lance cried out in pleasure when he felt the blessed early morning air on his hot skin, though it wasn’t much cooler than the day’s heat, it still felt better than the heat burning inside of him. Lance keened softly, clutching the bagged package to him when he was placed into the car and buckled in, whining when the door was shut only to have Shirogane once more next to him as the pack alpha slipped into the driver’s seat. 

“Where’s keith?” Lance asked softly, turning the air conditioner on before curling up as best he could in the passenger seat, watching his alpha’s face darken.. “Shiro where’s Keith? I want alpha’s…”

“I’m sorry Lance, it’s just me.” Shirogane spoke, his words holding an edge to them that Lance simply couldn’t understand, but all the omega could do was curl up tighter and try and find solace from the heat that burned him, knowing that in an hour or two he would be too far gone to know what was up and what was down. He took gentle hold of Shirogane’s hand while the alpha drove, calmed by the cooler metal of the prosthetic as his eyes drooped and the air conditioner kept blowing. It wasn’t long before he was out like a light, just as Shirogane’s eyes flashed crimson. 

Shirogane was  _ not  _ happy with Keith’s decision. 

 

The moment the car engine was off and the last of the cold air was done flowing, Lance was curling up tighter in his overheated ball, trying his best to absorb all the coolness in the air before the doors were open, the summer air hot and near suffocating. He wanted to live forever in the cool air of the car, a whine torn from him when strong hands had him hoisted up and pressed to the firm chest of the pack alpha. With greedy breaths of air Lance took in the scent of the alpha, whines and keens sounded once he found he could press his face closer to the scent glands, earning a soft growl of a purr from Shirogane. The pack alpha knew that was what his omega needed to hear, for soon Lance was licking at the mating gland that he knew was underneath Shirogane’s skin, licking and rubbing his face against it eagerly, his hands holding the bagged package whilst he was carried inside. 

“Okay Lance, do you want to make your nest by yourself, or do you want me to help?” Shirogane asked softly, aware that the omega was gazing at him with wide eyes, glossy with heat and sweat dripping down his brow. Lance’s bangs swiped wetly against his forehead when he shook his head to signify that he didn’t want to, hands warm and clammy holding tightly to Shirogane’s shirt.

“It’s our nest...I want...I want to make it.” Lance whispered, putting the package down when Shirogane brought him to the kitchen to put the omega down, the poor cuban beauty near swaying on his feet, lips parted in silent pants and sweat darkening his clothes. “I want to make it. Stay...stay here, i can do it.” 

“Lance-”

“I can do it!” The omega cried out, eyes wide in feverish terror at the thought of his responsibility to make a nest would be swiped away from him. Turning slowly on unsure legs Lance headed for the stairs, one hand holding the wall with each step he took, the stairs taken one at a time until a gasp tore from him half way up, his knees buckling. Slick, a soft gush of slick was released much to his embarrassment and shame, the smell of omega thick and heady in the air, there was no way Shirogane wasn’t smelling him. Not even at the task of making a nest and already Lance was dripping. Pushing himself to move faster, Lance floundered on unsure feet, all but colliding into the door of Shirogane’s room. He locked the door, unlocking it once only to lock it again to make sure it took before he began to tear the bedding off the bed, chucking them to the floor before grabbing the mattress with many failed attempts to drag it to the farthest corner of the room, away from the windows in order to use it as a base for the nest. On his knees- better than swaying and falling- Lance began to build his nest with the sheets he had available, only getting up to head to the bathroom to grab used and clean towels, even a few of Shirogane’s shirts from the hamper, and solemnly a sweat  shirt of Keiths. Lance made sure to bury the sweatshirt underneath the sheets and towels, not wanting the smell to be too strong. Throwing in a few pillows, and taking pillows from the pack room, Lance collapsed into the center of the nest with a yowl of fatigue. Hands only too quick to tear off the offending clothing when he felt himself suffocating, his naked form writhing before he could relax, sweat and slick making his body sticky and uncomfortable, a towel thankfully placed underneath his backside to keep the slick somewhat contained. 

“Shir- Takashi!” Lance sobbed, hands clutching the nesting material, eyes glossy with tears. “Alpha...alpha...Alpha!” 

Feet taking the stairs quickly was heard, the door opened without the pleasantry of a knock, Lance could barely make out the form of said alpha, the man quick to get to Lance’s side, cool prosthetic hand stroking his neck.

“Shh, easy kitten, easy, i’m here. Alpha is here.” Shirogane cooed to the writhing omega, the scent from Lance thick in the warm bedroom and the sight of him causing Shirogane’s heart to skip a beat. Lance was beautiful in his naked glory, legs long and hips curved to show fertility, and a belly that begged to be kiss. Lance’s skin glistened with sweat and slick, reminding Shirogane of a freshly sun kissed angel, eyes the color of the oceans depths watching him with pretty pink lips still fallen open. Lance freely nuzzled his prosthetic as much as he could, a soft whine escaping when Shirogane pulled back, the alpha stripping himself down from his shirt and jeans, socks and shoes long kicked off, leaving him standing in just briefs that were tented despite his thoughts trying to stay focused on keeping the omega comfortable. But oh it was a challenge not to simply let his inner alpha out. To pin and bite, to lick and thrust- Shirogane shook his head, crawling into the nest with his items by the side, everything he thought the other would need he brought, including a damp towel which he used to wipe away the sweat from Lance’s brows. The omega preened under the attention,  eyes closing when the towel softly slid down his nose and over his cheeks and lips, the prosthetic nuzzled and held by the omega tightly. Dragging the towel softly over Lance’s scent glands and over his chest Shirogane watched as Lance’s dusky nipples puckered from the administration, the towel collecting the sweat from Lance’s pectorals and belly, stopping just above Lance’s groin. Shirogane had to refrain from touching between Lance’s legs, the omega’s cock was erect and flushed, the tip a darker pink, and slick visibly seen smeared on his thighs where the omega had been moving prior. Shirogane wanted to gaze at him longer, only to be pulled away by warm lips wet and hungry enveloping against his own, sucking in his bottom lips as the omega used his hands to pull himself in closer, near draping himself in Shirogane’s lap to be closer, desperately needing the touch of the other. Lance’s skin felt hotter, and yet he craved the heat that his body felt when it was pressed flushed up against his alpha’s, his mind clearing with each kiss.

Lance could feel Shirogane slowly take control of the kiss,the alpha’s teeth nipping his bottom lip to pull it between his own lips, sucking on it gently whilst hands, both flesh and prosthetic rubbed down his sides gently, making the fire in Lance’s blood flare. It was too much and somehow not enough, the omega crying softly, muffled that he wanted more. And soon he was given more, a hot, wet tongue belonging to his alpha was gently prodded against his lips only to be enveloped by Lance’s own as he took it, suckling it gently. His body shivered, sweat dripping and slick gushing much to his embarrassment, making a mess of Shirogane’s briefs and thighs, and yet the alpha merely growled, the sound low and rich, husky with his own scent of desire in the air. This was how Lance had always wanted his heats to be, pressed close to an alpha that cared for him, in a nest he made on his very own,and yet, his heart ached for the mullet haired alpha that did not come home with them, his heart breaking at the thought only to be kissed breathless by the pack alpha, Lance’s tongue and lips dominated and suckled on in return by the alpha. Pulled back Lance whined at the broken contact, kept from pulling himself closer. 

“Takashi- I want more-” Lance mewled, nose scrunching up at the sight of a see through bottle with a milky substance inside it, a pill selected from over the edge of the nest. “No- i don’t want to drink- i want- need you!” 

Shirogane knew better than to try and reason with the omega, knew that Lance was only whining and fussy due to how hot it was and how the heat was slowly pulling him under, soon he wouldn’t be making any sense at all, and Shirogane himself was still trying to keep his alpha in check. Popping off the cap of the bottle the scent of vanilla was thick in the air, causing Lance’s nose to scrunch before he was brought in closer, a guiding hand encouraging Lance’s mouth to open just enough for Shirogane to drop the capsule onto Lance’s tongue and the bottle tilted and brought to Lance’s lips to help wash it down. The taste must not have been too foul as Lance slowly sucked on the bottles creamy contents, the taste reminding him of a slim shake and the texture very similar, if only a hint more chalky. Lance’s eyes dropped as his head was tilted back and his throat stroked to encourage him to swallow all of the content of the bottle. 

“It will help keep you nourished through your heat. I’m going  to lay down with you, kitten- gods above and devils below- you smell so good kitten.” Shirogane growled softly, moving slowly backwards onto his back, the omega climbing over him to lay against his chest and belly, unashamed as his cock pressed against Shirogane’s own clothed member and his lips could mouth at Shirogane’s scent glands, a purr loud and clear sounding from the omega. Shirogane’s hands held Lance’s hips gently, lips once more attacking lips in hungry, frantic kisses. Shirogane’s growl was low, soothing to the omega that ground against him, snuggling his arms around Shirogane's neck so that he could still breath in the heady musk the pack alpha produced in complement to Lance’s pheromones. Lance couldn’t get enough, pupils nearly fully blown out and lips growing sloppy, his hips rocked and were guided by Shirogane’s hands to keep him in control. Lance,, though laying on top of Shirogane, felt small compared to him, a feeling that excited him as he was cherished, lips swelling with the force of their kisses and his slick dripping down shamelessly when Shirogane’s hands playfully parted Lance’s cheeks, earning a soft cry from the omega. “Ahh, Lance, easy, i’m not going anywhere, but kitten, you’re almost too far gone in your heat. Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me? I can cuddle you-” 

Lance chose that moment to grind his hips down, teeth nipping Shirgonal’s jaw before he kissed it better, surely if he had a tail it would be lashing at the thought of Shirogane still somehow thinking he was not the perfect alpha for him. Lance hissed at the friction his movement had caused, mouth opening in a soft yelp. “Listen to me…” He grunted, eyes narrowing to focus on Shirogane’s gray ones. “I want you. I want my alpha. I want to feel you holding- ahh- holding me close, and I want to feel you inside of me. Not...not just the heat talking. Wanted you...wanted you, all of you, for days now.”

Shirogane’s eyes lit up at the words, though broken by pants and whines, he knew Lance to be speaking honestly, the fire in Lance’s eyes something that even the heat couldn’t make happen. His little spit fire of an omega wouldn’t let something as complicated as biology take over him, and that had Shirogane smile brighter than ever. Any alpha could be enough for an omega, but Lance wanted- no- Lance chose him to be his alpha. And he was going to make it the best decision of Lance’s life. Kissing Lance’s cheeks down to his neck Shirogane tasted the salt on his skin as well as the soft, sweet like taste where Shirogane knew lance’s mating gland had once been, the skin sweet to the touch, his tongue lapping hard enough to have Lance practically purring like a kitten, hips grinding down. The slick smeared and soaked Shirogane’s briefs,the slick soaking through the material, thick and hot, the omega using his hands to tug against the waistband of the briefs, no longer wanting to feel them underneath him. No, he wanted to feel Shirogane, all of him. He wanted to feel the alpha’s cock sliding and rubbing against his own, rubbing between his slick messed thighs, but mostly, he wanted to feel that thick cock plunging deep inside of him. Wanting the ache that came with being so empty to leave. Lance had never dreamt that he could desire an alpha’s cock inside of him with such animalistic-ness. Of course he had had heats before that had left him using toys and his finger, of course he thought about how it would feel to be bent over and filled by an alpha’s cock and knot...but to finally have an alpha, to finally have a cock and knot so close and yet still so far, it made the ache inside of him only that much more demanding. He wanted the deepest part of him filled, wanted to feel his rim of muscle stretch and clamping against something thicker than just his flimsy fingers. He must have been crying and whining about it for soon he found himself laying on his back, eyes blinking sluggishly and legs spreading as Shirogane smiled down at him,a fierce smile on his face that promised to fill his deepest fantasies with something just a bit wild and possessive that normally would have had an omega trembling with fear, but lance found he was trembling with desire. He wanted it, gods above he wanted Shirogane to ruin him. 

“Alpha...alpha..alpha.” Lance whispered the word over, and over in breathy gasps, humming as his neck was bit and mouthed on by the alpha, his body trembling. He whispered the words each time Shirogane would growl with pleasure, a sense of pride in the way Shirogane growled, obviously coercing Lance to whisper the mantra more like an unstoppable prayer. Arching his neck to receive more kisses and bites Lance watched Shirogane pull back, a noise of question heard from the omega who watched in confusion as Shirogane removed his briefs to slowly let his cock no longer be strained, the thick member nearly bouncing, already hot and heavy between the pack alpha’s legs, enough to make Lance whine in approval at the thought that soon,  _ soon,  _ that would be inside of him to help ease the fires away. 

“I’m going to take care of you, kitten, going to make you feel good.” Shirogane growled, reaching for something just beyond Lance’s sight, the sound of a wrapper crinkling heard before Lance could see a square black wrapper, a condom being produced when Shirogane had opened it with sure hands, eyes gazing at Lance’s own. As much as Shirogane wanted to bury himself deep inside of the omega and release, to have Lance full of his seed and some day pups, he knew that it was something he wanted to talk to him about, something that would need a lot of time and discussion. Placing the tip of his cock against the bluish black condom Shirogane slowly began to roll it over the thick head of his cock, watching the way Lance shivered and licked his own lips, the omega’s cock visibly twitching at the sight of Shirogane covering his own with the rubber of the condom. Shirogane couldn’t stop but smirk, eyes lighting up at the way Lance watched him, after his time in the service he had thought no omega would want him due to the scars that were littered on his chest and of course the scar like gash on his face that stood out amongst his pale skin...and yet Lance loved him, adored him and kissed his scar, and oh how it made Shirogane’s heart beat faster, wanting to fill Lance with his love in ways he had never experienced before. Rolling the rubber of the condom down over his shaft and down to the base, just above his knot, Shirogane leant over to press a kiss to Lance’s lips, hands on either side of Lance’s head as he rested on his hands and knees, breathing in deeply the scent of Lane’s slick and arousal. Shirogane licked away a bead of sweat before kissing Lances lips against, his grinding low to tease Lance’s groin with his wrapped cock, Shirogane’s prosthetic moving away from Lance’s head to grip the omega’s hip. Lance’s body felt hot, oh so hot, and all Shirogane wanted to do was slip into the lava like heat, a desire that the omega shared with him when he felt Lance’s leg wrapping around his hip weakly, a keening noise ripping from Lance’s mouth. 

“In me...put it in me- want you in me!” Lance cried out, slick dripping from his hole that was already loose and ready due to heat, the slick practically pouring from him when Shirogane moved him so that he could kneel better between Lance’s legs,pulling him closer by the hips until Shirogane could hold his cock by the base with one hand and bring Lance closer with the other. With a groan Shirogane rubbed the aching tip against the loosened ring of muscle that twitched against the touch, the pack alpha taking one more deep inhale of Lance’s scent before he was working the tip of his cock past Lance’s ring  of muscle, the noise he made a mixture of a grunt and a groan, the heat of Lance’s hole was hotter than he could imagine, and oh how it burned so good. Shirogane could feel the way Lance’s body arched and the way his eyes lit up was proof that Lance wanted him.

There was also no question left in shirogane’s mind when he heard Lance whisper to just fuck him already. Shirogane however was not going to lose the bit of control he had left, not yet however as he took care to hold Lance’s hip softly, rubbing the hip bone gently to calm the mewling omega down. Shirogane couldn’t help but release a loud growl like noise as he began to slowly press in deeper, sliding his cock in with the help of the slick, though he could tell from the slight tremors that ran through him that Lance was trying his best not to clench. The pack alpha knew there would be time for that later, especially when Lance would be clenched around his knot and milking him for all he was worth, even if the condom would be keeping him from properly filling the other. 

Part of him, a part he refused to listen to, growled that it was an insult to his omea to wear the condom, while the other part of him, the much more tamer of the alphas sides, growled that it was not his decision to make on where or not Lance becomes round with his pups. That he would wear the protection for the duration of Lance’s heat, and then, maybe later on when Lance was further solidified in his life he would breed Lance during his heat. But not now.

“Don’t you want me, alpha?” Lance cooed, bringing one of his hands up to lick his own index finger, voice barely louder than a breathy sigh whilst his eyes slid half closed to watch as Shirogane sunk deeper inside of him, the omega’s legs spreading in silent pleasure and anticipation, a groan escaping him when he felt Shirogane’s cock slipping in deeper. The pressure he felt of being stretched burned so sweetly, the pack alpha much bigger than any toy Lance had used before to help with his heats, and the way he felt Shirogane’s breath fanning over his neck and felt a hot wet tongue lapping at his neck glands, he knew he was in heaven. Lance licked his lips and reached down with his spare hand to gently card his fingers through Shirogane’s hair, pulling softly on the snow white bangs before tugging on them sharply when he felt Shirogane beginning to slip out, the cock slowly dragged almost all the way out of him, leaving Lance once more almost empty before he felt the cock rubbing and pressing back inside, bringing forth such a gentle breath of ‘yes’. 

Shirogane lapped harder at Lances scent glands at the gentle whisper,the musk in the air was thick, the heat of the room and the scorching heat rolling off lances body was almost too much for him to handle, bringing forth a guttural cry, so primal and low that the omega underneath the pack alpha grew still, eyes wide and glossy, a smile growing on his lips. Shirogane did not know when he let his alpha take control, only that he was beginning to buck his hips to give the mewling omega more of the stimulation he was crying for, his hips bucking and rolling with each inward thrust, keeping the pace slow though quickening with each thrust. Lance’s body responded to Shirogane’s touches as if the other was made for him, Lance’s hole stretched and taking all that the pack alpha offered, Lance’s legs spreading wider until one was brought u to wrap around Shirogane’s hips. It helped Shirogane thrust deeper rather than detour him as he soon took hold of both lances wrists and held them up above the omegas head. Lips once more met lips in hungry kisses, the pack alpha unable to get enough as his sharper teeth nipped and held Lance’s lips gently between his own, suckling the trapped skin and tasting the inner hot flesh of Lance’s mouth; encouraging the omega to kiss back which Lance didn’t need to be told twice to do so as Lance’s tongue eagerly left his mouth to taste and stroke Shirogane own. Being inside of him, thrusting his hips, Shirogane forgot the trouble of the day, nothing mattered anymore. There was no more Shirogane, no more Lance, and no more fear. There was only Alpha and Omega, two souls locked together in the flames of heat and desire, fueled by the sparks of pleasure and the heat that dripped from Lance’s skin. The pack alpha thrusted harder each time the omega whined of needing more- the instabile glutton. 

The alpha could feel the omega struggling to free himself from his hold when he stroked his cock slyly against a tight bundle of nerves that made itself known by Lance’s gasp and wide eyes; the omega trying his best to free himself so that he could make Shirogane thrust upon the bundle again, only to be ignored and the hold on his wrist tighter. It wasn’t fair, the omega wanted more and even by wrapping his legs tightly around Shirogan’s waist, he could only get as much purchase as Shirogane would allow, and by the smirk on Shirogane’s lips, the omega would need to do a lot of begging to get him to fuck him how he wanted.

:Please, alpa, ahh, please, i need you so much. You, and only yo-ou!” Lance gasped as his neck was bitten by the pack apha, cock brushing against the bundle of nerves playfully. “Please alpha...want to feel you so deep in me- want you, all of you in me!”

“Such a greedy little kitten.” The pack alpha growled back, feeling the way Lance tightened his legs however he took pity on the near sobbing omega, his hips bucking with a wet, smack of his sack against Lance’s sweat and slick coated backside, the wet slap heard each time in a rough rhythm as Shirogane began to buck his hips harder, his inner alpha roaring that Lance was his to ruin, his to tear apart and recreate, and oh how he was going to _ ruin  _ him!

A growl, loud and long tore from Shirogane’s throat as he thrusted and pounded Lance down against the nest, eyes bleeding a dark crimson, his hands letting go of lances wrists to hold the omega’s small hips, his thrusts practically shaking the smaller omega until felt the familiar swelling at the base of his cock. In his time in the service Shirogane had his knot swollen once or twice due to his own self pleasuring moments, but nothing could compare to the feeling of thrusting inside of an omega and having it beginning to swell, the nerves sensitive from unuse, but oh how Lance’s body felt so good tightening around him, allowing Shirogane to slip the knot in and out of him several times before Lance clenched down on the knot to prevent it from slipping out of his tightening rim. The omega’s eyes widened at realizing that a knot- finally an alpha’s knot was inside of him! Clawing at Shirogane's back Lance sobbed out an animalistic cry of pleasure, the sound loud enough to rival that of an alpha’s, but Shirogane’s was much louder, nearly drowning out Lances cry with his own raw roar of pleasure. Gripping Lance’s cock carefully and tightly with his hand Shirogane began to jerk him in time with his own dying rhusts, his knot too swollen to allow him much movement, and the cum finally being milked from him and into the condom as he pushed Lance over the edge, allowing the omega to bite him to muffle his sounds. 

Pulling his head back just enough to gaze him, Shirogane was proud to see that the fire in Lance’s eyes were still there, but so was relief, the tan skinned beauty sighing when his legs slid down and the cum was wiped off his belly, his hands resting on his belly and rubbing over the spot he knew Shirogane’s cock and knot was buried deeply. Shirogane wondered if perhaps Lance was picture him without the condom. The thought bringing forth another shiver of pleasure as Shirogane kissed the mewling omega’s lips. 

“Rest.” Shirogane growled, moving them so they could lay on their sides, eyes narrowing as he bared his teeth at the omega. “Rest. Omega.”

Lance’s eyes soften and his lips tug into a soft pout, but the command, both gentle, and gruff for him to rest has him laying on his side and kissing the pack alpha sweetly, eyes shutting when he felt the cool metal of the prosthetic cradling his overheated cheek.

“Yes alpha…”

 

“No! I don’t want that- i want you!” Lance practically cried out when Shirogane motioned that it was time for Lance to drink some water after their second round of intimacy. The omega’s heat had flared up again and his eyes no longer held their usual ocean blues but rather a white shine that showed how far gone he was as he struggled, legs tightening their hold around Shirogane’s waist to keep his knot and cock still inside him whilst lance hissed and swatted at the bottle of water as if it had personally wronged him. Lance would have thrown the bottle out of the nest if it had not been Shirogane’s tight hold on it, the alpha growling loud enough and dark enough to get the omega to still and listen.

“You are going to drink this, omega, and then you’re going to rest unless you want me to knot your thighs.” Shirogane snarled, his inner alpha practically smirking when Lance tearfully took the bottle of water, sipping at it slowly. Shirogane’s inner alpha had been taking over more and more, the love bites and cum streaks on Lance’s skin proof enough. It took all of Shirogane’s will power just to slip himself out of Lance’s hole, missing already how it felt around his cock. With the way Lance was whining Shirogane had no doubt that he was going to have lance on his hands and knees again. Maybe third time of intimacy would have his omega finally satisfied enough to lay down and rest.

 

The pack alpha could sense that Lance was winding down after the bottle of water had been finished, but still the heat from Lance’s body felt sweltering and his eyes were glossy as he bit on a finger tip and purred sweetly for Shirogane to put pups in him. A request that had Shirogane’s cock aching in the worst/best way possible, the alpha just barely remembering to slip on a condom before moving to help the omega onto his hands and knees, gray eyes gazing at the work of bites and scratches on Lance’s back, all a testament to his love for the cuban omega,and each was ghosted over with his breath, bringing forth chills of pleasure from Lance in anticipation. The omega tool hold of the nest and pressed his backside out, rocking it gently and wiggling it in what was a sloppish display of trying to be enticing but shirogane did not care as he took hold of Lance’s back side and began to gently thumb the cheeks, pulling them apart with his hands to gently rub his condom covered cock against the loosened rim that dripped with cum and slick. The sight oh so lewd, but oh so hot to Shirogane as he noted that it was  _ his  _ cum Lance was dripping. His and his alone.

Lance’s body was shiny with sweat and flushed with heat, the omega unable to keep his hips from swaying as he presented the most intimate part of himself for the pack alpha, even if he had been taken twice and kissed so passionately by the other. To show something as vulnerable as his hole was the utmost sign of trust, knowing that his alpha would not hurt him. The omega shivered and mewled at feeling the slick and cum dribble from his hole, aware of how close Shirogane’s breath was by the gentle pants of air hitting the skin of his backside, feeling the gentle nuzzle from Shirogane’s nose before he felt the needle like burn coming from his teeth as Shirogane bit down on one of his cheeks, sucking on the trapped flesh before letting it go, the pack alpha biting the other cheek just as hard, sure to leave marks all over the supple yet firm orbs of his cheeks.

“Ahh- harder.” The omega wailed when Shirogane’s bit the back of his thighs, a whimper of disapproval escaping him when he felt no more bites. However the noise was replaced with one of pure excitement when he felt Shirogane’s tongue lapping at the slick, sticky mess dripping from his hole; the omega’s face burrowing into the side of the nest as he made himself comfortable on his hands and knees, backside raising high to give Shirogane easy access as he licked up the sweet slick mess, aware of the pack alpha’s own pleased growls of triumph. Nothing could be more intimate than an alpha eating out their omega in the midst of heat, Lance’s fever laden brain tells him so as he pushes his backside out for Shirogane to keep licking at, the feeling of the thick tongue slipping past his rim enough to send him into a practical mewling fit as his eyes lid closed. The tongue couldn’t go as deep as Shirogane’s cock or fingers but it went in just enough to make Lance keen with pleasure, the wet muscle wiggling and thrusting lazily, surely making a mess of Shirogane’s chin and mouth with how much cum and slick was dripping and near dragged out of him when Shirogane wiggled just right. It was too much and not enough all at once, Lance wanted more, wanted to feel more, his cock hardening between his legs for the third time to full mass despite not having been too flaccid with the heat and wanting to be bred, filling his every thoughts. Whining loudly for Shirogane to fuck him, to breed him full, Lance wiggled his hips back, face pressing into the side of the nest.

A god or goddess must have been listening for soon Lance felt the tongue slowly withdraw from his whole and the warm breath on his rim fanning before he felt the warm and cool arms of his alpha wrapping around his belly, the heat of Shirogane on his back and the burning of being stretched again by Shirogane’s cock. Lance didn’t think he could ever truly be accustomed to his alpha’s cock, but that didn’t matter to him, the burn was what he desired. Knowing that he was being split open and filled by his alpha was what made his heart pound whilst his heat fevered thoughts slowly turned to mush, aware only that he was getting what he wanted once again.

“Such a beautiful omega, such a good kitten for me. Look at you, on your hands and knees, like a good omega for me.” Shirogane growled, teeth grazing the back of Lance’s throat as he shifted and bucked his hips. “Do you know how good you are, omega? You’re mine, so perfect and soft. Mine. Mine.” He growled thrusting his hips so that his cock was fully sheathed, listening to the purr that he pulled from Lance as he began to slip out only to thrust again, taking care in thrusting his hips slowly to simply feel the way Lance wrapped around him, feeling the way the slick dribbled down his thighs and how each thrust that was harder brought his sack against Lance’s back side until he couldn’t hold back. Shirogane’s thrusts became frantic, deep and hard, the wet sounds of slick skin on skin was loud in the near silent bedroom, the only other sounds being that of their breathing and lance’s mewl’s, the room already being so hot and heady with lance’s and Shirogane’s own scents that it felt humid with pheromones. But the omega and alpha loved it, couldn’t truly have enough of it, their bodies in rhythm as Shirogane thrusted and Lances hips rocked back to take each thrust, the omega’s own cock slapping against his belly with each powerful thrust, the alpha taking pity on him by gripping his cock and stroking it with each thrust of his hips. Sweat pooled between them, where back and chest met hot sweat could be felt collecting, the omega’s body feeling scorching hot but Shirogane refused to move aside, wanting more,needing more. Each thrust brought them closer together for just another lust filled second only to be met by another thrust, and oh how it made Shirogane ache. 

Biting the back of Lance’s neck Shirogane felt the familiar stretching of his knot, aware that this time Lance was not going to let him risk nearly being tugged out as the omega clenched hard around the knot refusing to let Shirogane thrust much further, forcing him to simply rock and grind harder as his knot swelled and Lance’s cock twitched in his hand. Slowly Shirogane stroked the cock in hand until the omega’s back was ramrod straight, chest puffing out and head thrown back as his cum was spurted thickly over Shirogane's fingers and his own belly. The mewl that tore from Lance made everything worth it, the sound so soft and primal, the sound of an omega that had been satisfied in everyway that the flames of heat could die down, and Shirogane knew it would only be temporary, as an omega’s heats could last on the luckiest of days for hours, where some lasted days,and remembering what the doctor had said, he expected that this heat would last a few days. 

Moving with Lance’s body when the omega lowered onto his haunches, Shirogane kissed the bitten skin and nuzzled as much of Lance’s neck as he could reach, whispering softly just how beloved Lance was when the omega mewled questioningly. When Shirogane could eventually slip out without his knot catching he moved to lay on his back, Lance slow and sheepishly moving to lay on top of him, head tucking up against his alpha’s chin as a soft purr like noise escaped him. He was too tired to move, the heat having ebbed enough so that he could feel relaxed though he knew the flames were still there. Yawning softly he whispered a content “I love you” only to hum lazily when Shirogane whispered the sentiment back. 

They would deal with the mess later…

 


End file.
